MMPR w A Twist
by shikarimon
Summary: After the scouts dies to make Serena Cosmos, Serena is sent to Angel Grove to help the Rangers and vice versa.As each episode is use, try to focus on Jason, Serena, and now Adam's relationship.Sorry if it looks like one shots. A Jason/Serena/Adam pairing.
1. A Star Is Born, Serena Appears

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – morphing and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

In an empty space, a woman with long flowing silver hair had tears in her eyes. Her friends gave up their lives to protect her from the great evil known to the universe. As her friends' starseeds got extracted by a bright yellow disc, the woman, Serena, was shocked by the outcome. Her friends, the sailor scouts, gave up their starseeds and merged into her. Now floating in endless space after a fierce battle with her ultimate enemy, Chaos, Serena cries her heart out for her friends. "Why did you all have to die? Now, I'm really all alone," cried out Serena.

"Serena, you are our friend," said a familiar voice.

Serena's eyes widen as eight different color lights surrounded her in space. She smiled sadly as she saw her friends spirits emerge from the color beams. Each scout smiled at her, trying to reassure her that she was never alone. "Where's Darien," asked Serena.

"That coward didn't want to see you," said a spiteful Amara.

"I see," said Serena.

"Don't worry Serena! We're all going to be with you in spirit," said Michelle.

"Just remember that you are never alone," said Lita.

"Yeah! So, cheer up, meatball head," said Raye.

"You guys," said Serena.

Seven of the scouts smiled as they disappeared, but not for long. The scouts changed into little crystal balls that went around Serena's neck. The last scout, Pluto, smiled and said that she would send Serena to a place where someone needed some help. Serena nodded, a bit wary to leave her universe, but understood that she was still needed else where. Pluto smiled as she changed into the last crystal ball, sending Serena to a small sleep as she sent Serena away.

**- In the new Universe -**

"Let's just wait and see about that Bulk," said Jason, a teenage boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, okay," said Bulk, another teenager that has a round belly, "We'll see."

A couple of hours later, the teenage boy were playing with four of his friends, two girls and two guys. The first girl was wearing yellow and had black hair, Trini, while the other had short blonde hair and wearing pink, Kimberly. The first guy was wearing dark purple/black, Zack, while the other was wearing blue, Billy. As they were playing with the volleyball, a loud splash was heard near them. All five teenagers looked around in the water to see Serena floating/sinking into the cold water. "Look! Over there," shouted Trini.

"Aw man," said Zack, "I hope that it wasn't Rita."

Jason ran into the water, swam to Serena, and pulled her out of the cold water. Billy instructed to warm her up with the towels while she was unconscious. Kimberly and Zack went to get the towels while Trini started to get the soaked clothes off of her, leaving her in her undergarments. As Kimberly and Zack went to place the towels on her body, Jason and Billy started to lay her clothes out to dry in the sun. Serena stirred a bit but did not wake. While they were going to play volleyball again, they spotted a woman who was dressed like a scorpion smirking evilly at them. "It's Scorpina," said Trini.

"And putties," said Kimberly.

"It's morphin time," said Jason.

While the five morphed into the power rangers, they did not see Serena stirring awake to see them transform. Blinking slowly, she sat up a bit to see the five fighting gray human-like enemies. Keeping quiet, she thought, What am I suppose to do to help them?! I don't know anything about this world!

She saw the woman, Scorpina, hold out a worm as the worm encased the five in a hard cocoon. She also saw that the gray goons pushed the cocoon into the water. While the people disappeared, Serena slowly got up from the warm towels and ran to see if she could fish them out of the water. She did not realize that Neptune's crystal was glowing as the currents moved to get the cocoon back to the beach. Now how to get them out, thought Serena as she looked at the cocoon.

**- In another Place -**

"Aiyiyiyiyi," said a robot, "Zordon, the power rangers are in trouble and can't get through."

"Calm down Alpha. Someone is now helping them as we speak. For now, contact Tommy and teleport the others to their zords after they get out," said Zordon, a floating head.

**- Back at the Beach -**

"I don't know how to get them out," whined Serena.

Mercury's crystal glowed as an image of Amy came forth. She sighed as Serena stared wide-eyes at her. Mercury smiled and said that she figured out how to get these people out. As Mercury explains the plan, the power rangers used their minds to figure out a way to get out. Serena smiled happily as she prepared to use one of Mercury's attacks, but the five used their blasters first and got out of the cocoon. "We're free," said the pink one.

"Um guys," said the red one.

"What is it Jase," said the other four.

"The girl's awake," said the red one.

"Um, hi," said Serena.

"Uh, hi," said the blue.

"Did you see us…," trailed off the yellow.

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone," said a smiling Serena, "Now I think you have to go and defeat something."

The power rangers were a bit taken aback by how this girl was taking this well. Since it's common sense that she doesn't know her way back to the city, the red ranger teleported with her and the others into the city. Serena stood back as they went and summoned their zords to defeat the evil worm. Walking to a safe place, Serena watched the power rangers take on the worm and some huge golden monkey and golden scorpion. Hearing a musical sound, she turned to see someone on a building, wearing green. Where on earth did Trista send me this time, thought a wide-eyed Serena as she saw the worm become destroyed by a giant sword.

**- After the Battle -**

"So who are you," asked a demorphed Trini.

"Yeah, like you fell into the water out of no where," said a demorphed Kimberly.

"**blush** Well, my name is Serena and my friend sent me here to help out," said Serena.

All six teenagers walked towards Ernie's Juicebar as Serena explained her life story as a warrior. While arriving in front of the entrance of the juicebar, they met up with another teenage boy wearing green, Tommy. Tommy looked at Serena with a confused expression as he asked who she was. Serena sighed and said, "It's better if I did this to you all."

"What are you talking about," asked Zack.

"Well, I can do something that can transfer my memories to you guys," said Serena, "And it's harmless, unless you do not like the fighting."

The six looked at her and nodded their head. Serena relaxed a bit as she concentrated on a 'luna mind meld.' Her insignia shined on her forehead, an eight-pointed star, as six beams of light hit the power rangers' foreheads. Serena showed only the last battle in her universe to the power rangers. As the memories were done, Kimberly and Trini were crying. Billy and Zack were trying not to cry as they looked at Serena sadly. Tommy and Jason looked at Serena with shock and sadness. "It's not a big deal really," said Serena, "I just want to know what I'm supposed to do here."

"You'll figure it out, Serena," said Trini.

"Yeah, well, let's go and get some drinks," said Kimberly.

**- The next Day -**

"Class, we have a new student with us today," said Miss Applebee, the teacher.

Serena smiled as she walked into the room where the power rangers were in. The six were surprised but happy to have their new friend with them. Unbeknownst to them, she had all of Jason's classes. Time to help them, whatever help I'm supposed to do, thought Serena as she sat next to Jason.

* * *

Next Time: Tommy gives his powers to Jason, but Jason blames himself for not being there. As the others comfort Tommy, what does Jason thinks of all of this?


	2. Birds Of A Feather, Serena's Advice

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – morphing and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey man," said Zack.

"Are you alright," asked Billy.

"Of course I will be," said a smiling Tommy.

"Are you sure," asked Trini.

"Yes, but I have to ask Kim something," said Tommy.

Kimberly nodded her head as both walk out of the Youth Center. Zack, Billy, and Trini smiled as they figured out that Kimberly and Tommy will be together. They did however wondered where Jason was.

**- With Jason -**

Man, I hate this, thought Jason.

Jason was in the park, walking and thinking about how he has the green ranger powers. He felt a tad weird, if any, to be using those powers. Jason walked and spotted the new girl, Serena, near the lake. He walked over and sat down, watching what she was doing. Serena, however, did not know that Jason was there and was trying Neptune's powers, along with Mercury's. "Let's see," said Serena as she waved a hand over the water.

I wonder what she is doing, thought Jason as he stood up and edged closer to her.

The waters rippled and swirled until it leaped up into the air, but never going back to the lake. Serena had a concentrated look on her face as she tried to move her hands to make a water bubble. Yet, her concentration was lost due to Jason gasping at the site of the water. The water made a huge splash as it fell back to the lake and soaked Serena. "Aw man," moaned Serena, "My new dress."

"What was that," asked Jason as he went to put his jacket around her shoulders.

"I was trying some of the other scouts powers since their powers became my own after the defeat of Chaos," said Serena.

"Oh," said Jason.

"What's wrong Jase," asked Serena.

"It's nothing," said Jason.

"Oh come on! I never believed that when my other friends were down in the dumps," said Serena.

Jason blinked at that and laughed a bit. He was still getting used to Serena's personality. It was one in a million so to speak. Serena looked expectantly at Jason as she raised an eyebrow when he laughed. Jason looked at Serena and saw that she was definitely concerned for him. Jason smiled a bit and started to tell Serena about the green candle and how he's now the holder of the dragonzord. Serena nodded her head as she sympathized with Jason. "I don't know if I can handle the powers," said a solemn Jason.

"Well, I can relate to that," said Serena.

"What do you mean," asked Jason.

"Hello! I have all of my friends' powers within me! I can't control all of their powers," said Serena, "I hate to have visions of the future from Trista or sensing evil from Raye. It's such a pain and the powers are my responsibility to control."

"Woah, calm down Serena," said Jason.

"**sighs deeply** Sorry Jason. But there are others that are suffering," said Serena, "You just have to deal and hope for the best."

"Well, compared to mine, yours is more difficult than mine," laughed Jason.

Serena smiled and began to laugh as well. Jason looked down at his watch and said that he had to meet up with the others. Serena smiled and pushed him out of the park, trying to get him started to go to the Youth Center. Jason laughed and invited Serena to join up with them once in a while. She said that she'll think about it while handing his jacket back and pushing him out of the park to get to his friends. Jason laughed and jogged towards the Youth Center. I don't think I'm ready to make friends yet, Jason. But thanks for the invite, thought Serena as she watched him disappear before going back to her power training, never once seeing her scouts glowing within the crystals.

**- With the Power Rangers -**

"I read you Zordon," said Jason.

Jason listened intensely as he heard Zordon give the emergency. Jason ended his conversation and walked towards his fellow rangers and told him it's an emergency. Zack felt as though he couldn't leave, but then decided that it was for the best, protecting people. The five left in the colors of red, pink, blue, yellow, and black towards the command center. "Zordon, what's happening," asked Jason.

"Rita has made a bird-like monster named the hatchet-saurus. Observe the viewing globe," said Zordon.

The rangers looked at the globe and saw an ugly creature. Zordon said that there was a second monster within the first and was essential to defeat it. The rangers nodded their heads and started to morph. "Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

After morphing they called upon their zords to defeat the monster. All of them combined their weapons on their zords and destroyed the monster. However, they were called back and Zordon told them that it was still not defeated. They looked at the viewing globe and saw that the monster reassembled itself. The power rangers were clearly mystify as they morphed again and combined their zords to make the Megazord. Yet, as powerful as it might be, the monster could not be defeated until Jason jumped into the mouth of the monster and confronted the second one. Both duel each other but showed to the rangers that Jason was held captive. Until after Jason called upon the green ranger powers, the Dragonzord broke free of the bind and began to attack. Jason and the second monster fell into the clearing of the park. "You cannot defeat me," said the second monster, Cardiatron.

"Oh yeah," shouted Jason as he attacked the monster.

However, the monster dragged Jason to the ground before an attack could harm the monster. Serena, nearby, sensed the evil and decided to investigate, only to see a heart-like monster fighting Jason, the red ranger. Serena bit her lip as she saw the hard time Jason was having. Decided to use one of the attacks, Serena called upon the Venus Love-Chain to trap the monster before he could float away. The monster didn't even see the chain as it was transparent in the afternoon sun. Jason, non-the-wiser, attacked the monster, using the green and red powers of the rangers. "Yeah," said Jason as he defeated the monster, "So much for Cardiatron; now for that geek with the beak."

I'm glad that he's not hurt. I'm glad that I could help at least once, thought Serena as she silently walked away.

Jason regrouped with his friends and called on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord. The Power Rangers defeated the monster once and for all. They demorphed and headed back to the Youth Center to watch the last match between Zack's student, Cameron, and Bulk's student. The PR gang watched and happily clapped when Cameron won the tournament.

**- At the Park -**

"Alright, let's try lightning," said Serena as she channeled in on Jupiter's power.

Jason, after talking with his friends, came back to the park, where he sees Serena. Serena calms down a bit as a bit of lightning and thunder was heard. Jason jumped a bit and looked at the sky to see no black clouds coming. He walked over and tapped Serena lightly on the shoulder. Serena, losing concentration, had shocked Jason and her for a bit. She turned around and glared a bit at Jason. "What was that," asked Jason as he tried to shake the shock off.

"It was Jupiter's attack that I was concentrating on, and you made me lose concentration," said a glaring and pouting Serena.

Jason laughed a bit at the cute expression on Serena's face. He apologized with a smile that Serena gladly accepted. Jason then told Serena about the monster that attacked Angel Grove and said that he was still trying to get use to the powers that his best friend, Tommy, had. Serena smiled and said, "I know that you will get use to it, just like me!"

"That would be nice," said a laughing Jason.

The other power rangers were still a bit concern about Jason and decided to follow him, only to see him hanging with the new girl Serena. The four came over to see Serena and him talking about the green ranger powers and stuff. Upon realizing that, they decided to listen in on their conversation and were shock that Jason couldn't tell them the reason. "Hey Jase," shouted Zack as he and the other three walked towards him.

"Oh hey guys," said Jason.

"Jason, why didn't you tell us how you felt when Tommy gave his coin to you," asked Trini.

"I guess I couldn't tell you all about it because you all were so bummed. I couldn't let you guys be sad even more," said Jason.

"Oh Jason," said Kimberly.

"You know that we would never be bummed," said Zack.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

Serena smiled and was about to leave until she was stopped by Jason holding her wrist. She turned back to look at Jason's eyes, seeing that he wanted her to meet the others, even though she already met them. "Hey Serena," said Billy.

"Hello," said Serena.

"How come you want to be alone all the time," asked Kimberly.

"**shrugs **Just don't feel like having too many friends at the moment," said Serena.

"Well, we're your friends," said Trini.

Serena smiled and nodded her head. The rest smiled and was talking on what Jason and Serena was talking about. Serena blushed and demonstrated a bit of the scouts' powers, telling them that that's why she's alone most of the time, saying about having too much friends was just an excuse. "Well, I'm glad that you're friends with us, Serena," said Billy, "You're companionship is most welcome with us."

"Thanks, I think," said Serena, "Oh! And Jason, for messing my Jupiter attack, you have to do something for me."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is it," said Jason.

"Teach me martial arts," said Serena, "That way I can defend myself."

"Sure," said Jason.

"We'll all help," said Trini.

"Thanks guys," said a smiling Serena while thinking, I hope I'm not making a mistake by befriending them. My life is always in danger.

* * *

Next Time: Rita makes clones out of Serena's friends. Will Mr. Caplin let the rangers go when he saw their clones and mistook them for the actual people? Will Serena ever let the rangers, especially Jason, into her hearts as friends?


	3. A Bad Reflection On You, Serena's Folly

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – morphing and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"We have our orders," said someone that looked like Jason.

The other four that looked like Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly nodded their heads and all five started towards Angel Grove High School. As the hallways were somewhat empty, the duplicates walked through the halls with equipment. Two students, Bulk and Skull, turned to look at the group. In another end, Serena was coming up towards the evil duplicates, a bit wary of sensing evil from her friends. All three saw Jason point to a water fountain and the five went towards it, starting to do their evil prank. Bulk and Skull came over to the group. "Hey babe," said Skull, "Wanna catch the submarine races tonight?"

"Sure sweetlips," said Kimberly, "Give me a call."

"Huh," said a confused Bulk and a confused Skull.

"Hi Billy," said another student.

"This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me," said Billy, as he grabbed the student and backed him up on the lockers.

"Billy," shouted Serena as she came towards them, Mars crystal growing more, "What are you doing?!"

Serena saw Billy throw the student down and scatter all of his books. She came up to the guy and helped him while looking at the group in anger. She saw the five pulling a prank with the water fountain and became a bit mad. As she finished helping the guy up with his books, she went towards Jason because she felt safer with him than his other friends. "Jason," shouted an angry Serena.

"What," said the evil Jason.

"What on earth are you doing," said an accusing Serena.

"Being bad," said Jason as he came towards Serena, flirtingly saying, "What do you want to do about it?"

Serena glared at Jason and was about to retort when the five smirked evilly and went away. Serena blinked because it was so unlike the five. When the bell rang, Mr. Caplan came out and went towards the water fountain. He saw Serena and gave her detention for being really late to class. Serena nodded her head and walked away, a bit slowly, trying to figure out what was making the group so evil. As Mr. Caplan went to drink water from the fountain, the prank was pulled and those who were in class were laughing, the five duplicates the most. Zack laughed the most and said, "Gotcha!"

"Detention," shouted Mr. Caplan.

"**laughs** We really cleaned up," said Zack.

While the five went away and Serena went to help Mr. Caplan up, the real Power Rangers came out from the other side of the hall. All five looked at the two and went to help their friend and their principal. Serena wondered why she didn't feel a bad vibe from them now, but didn't take Jason's offering hand to help her up. Apparently, she slipped when she tried to help Mr. Caplan. "Mr. Caplan, can we give you a hand," offered Billy.

"You. Five. Detention. Now," said Mr. Caplan.

"What," exclaimed a surprised Kimberly.

**- Detention Room -**

"Now, you all know why you are here," said Mr. Caplan as he tried to wash up, "Your drinking fountain prank was the height of delinquency!"

"But Mr. Caplan, we…" started Jason.

"Silence," said Mr. Caplan.

"Hey, Mr. Caplan," said Bulk, "Go to the meeting. I know the routine. I'll fill them in on the rest."

Mr. Caplan agreed and left the power rangers and Serena to Bulk and Skull's 'wisdom' for detention. When the cost was clear, Bulk told Jason to get out of his seat and showed him his name; however, Trini told Bulk that it wasn't spelled right. Jason moved to sit next to Serena while Bulk sat where Jason was and proceeding to take out a lot of food that his mother packed him. Jason went to talk to Serena, but she turned her head. "What did I do, Serena," asked Jason.

"Like you don't know," said an angry Serena.

"Come on, Serena! We're friends," said Jason.

"**glares at them** For you information, I saw what you five did to the drinking fountain. And you even had the nerve to flirt with me," said Serena.

"But we didn't," started Kimberly.

Serena didn't want to listen to their excuses and started to move to the back. She has been thinking a lot and thought that she was harsh, but the power of stubborn Mars and Uranus' powers combine was making her not herself. She was even growing a mixture of faint dark blue and red. Jason and the others knew that they should stay away from Serena and began to converse with each other, Kimberly disgusted by what Skull was talking about. "Something's not right guys," said Jason.

"Yeah, what is going on," pondered Trini.

"Skull thinks he has a date with Kimberly," said Zack.

"Not even Skull is that mentally deficient," said Billy.

"And Serena is even ignoring us," said a sad Kimberly.

Serena looked at them and tried to calm down Mars and Uranus' crystals, reassuring that she was fine. Mercury, Pluto, and Neptune's crystals were glowing, showing a bit of an aura around her. The Power Rangers were looking at Serena and trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Jason was also wondering when he was flirting with Serena because he certainly didn't remember. I wonder why I felt a bad vibe coming from them before, thought Serena.

As Bulk and Skull sat down to watch their cartoon, it was interrupted by the revelation of clone power rangers. Serena watched in shock as she looked between the actual power rangers and the special reported news. She saw that the other five were shocked as well. When Jason and the others look at her, she smiled apologetic to them. The five smiled reassuringly as they saw that Serena was very sorry for the way she acted towards them. "I'm so sorry guys," said Serena.

"It's alright. We would have gone to stop them, but," trailed off Trini.

"We can't morph when Bulk and Skull are here," said Jason.

"Well, I don't know how to help you with that," said Serena, "Even though I would like to."

Zack thought of something and told Bulk and Skull that he could make Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and him disappear. Serena smiled and sit back to watch the show. When the two started to count, Serena smiled as she heard the familiar sequence. "It's morphing time," said Jason.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

Good luck guys, thought Serena as she sat down to doodle with a piece of white paper, listening on the news.

**- Downtown Angel Grove -**

"Power Rangers," said the five.

"Get them," shouted Scorpina.

The fake rangers ran towards the five and started to engage themselves in a fight: pink vs pink, yellow vs yellow, red vs red, black vs black, and blue vs blue. When the pink ranger was thought to be in trouble, the yellow ranger ran to help her fellow comrade. However, that was not the case, for the evil pink ranger had her in a choking position. Pink got her bow and shot at the fake, thus releasing the image and showing a fallen putty. The same thing happened to yellow, blue, and black. When the red ranger sent his double flying, the image was released to show a monster. Now let's destroy this monster. Can't believe this double flirted with Serena, thought Jason as the power rangers regrouped.

"Farewell, power brats," said the monster, releasing a power whip that effectively hurt the power rangers.

It seemed as though the power rangers were in a bind as the monster continue its slaughter. The power rangers, however, did not give up. They regrouped and countered the attack with their own. The monster was down for the count and was about to get up. The rangers took out their weapons and brought it together, making the power blaster. Grouping once more, all five combined their power and shot a beam at the monster, thus destroying the monster that helped terrorized their lives. "Power Rangers," said the five as they posed.

Loud clapping was heard and was gathered by everyone. The rangers jumped off the ledge and greeted the audience. "We saw the whole thing. It's terrible who those evil twins tried to frame you," said a woman.

"We knew you wouldn't let us down. Not the real power rangers," said a man.

**- Back in the Classroom -**

"And so the power rangers are clear of all wrongdoings and once again have made the world a safer place," said the news reporter.

I'm so glad, thought Serena.

Serena was enjoying what Bulk and Skull were doing after they found out that Jason and the others left. Serena felt laughter building up as the two tried to look into every cabinet in the classroom. When the two decided to go and bust her friends, she was getting a bit worried. They, however, came back in lights of red, yellow, blue, pink, and black and sat in their seats before hand. Serena smiled as all of them said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Caplan."

"Hey, how'd you do that," asked a bewildered Bulk.

"It's magic," said Zack.

"Yeah, with mirrors like this one," said Kimberly.

"Well, I hope you all learned a lesson," said Mr. Caplan.

The five smiled while they gathered their stuff. Serena had her stuff already as she proceeded to walk out of the room. The five laughed a bit and said that they sure did learn their lesson. Bulk and Skull were really trying to find out how they did it, but no one said anything to them. "Youth Center guys," asked Trini.

"Um, no thanks," said Serena, "I got to do some thinking."

"Are you sure," asked Zack.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Serena as she disappeared out of the double doors, not once noticing that Jason was following her.

**- In the Park -**

"I feel a bit stupid," said an out loud Serena.

Her scouts materialized a bit and smiled sadly at her. They tried to reassure her that she was not dumb. When Serena pointed out that she sensed the evil vibes, the scouts didn't know what to say. Jason, a couple of feet away from Serena, heard her loud and clear as his eyes widen on the girls who were wearing scantily outfits. "Who are they," asked Jason as he came towards Serena.

"**gasps** Don't scare me," said Serena as her scouts disappeared.

"So, who are they," asked Jason.

"My scouts, my friends," said Serena.

"So, why didn't you want to go to the Youth Center with us," asked Jason.

"Just felt bad for accusing you and the others," said Serena.

'But it's not your fault," said Jason.

"Yeah, but I had the powers of Pluto and Mars," said a bitter Serena, "And I totally sensed the bad vibes coming off of them. I couldn't even use their powers right!"

Jason looked at the distraught Serena as she felt very guilty about what she did. Jason gathered Serena in his arms, trying to comfort her. Usually, she's the one who comforts him, but this time, it seems Serena needed the comforting right now. "It's not your fault," said Jason, "Besides, those powers are new to you."

"Maybe so, but I've been practicing, and I thought I could at least handle the bad vibe readings and the foreseeing stuff," said a somber Serena.

"Like the saying goes, practice makes perfect," said Jason.

Serena smiled at Jason and was relieved a bit. She still felt guilty but didn't want to show the guilt in her eyes. Jason smiled back and gave her a small hug, which she returned. "So, how about that smoothie," said a happy Serena.

"**laughs** And you didn't want to hang with us," said Jason.

"I'm starting to warm up to you guys," said a laughing Serena as she ran to go to the Youth Center.

I'm glad I made here happy, thought Jason as he ran to catch up to Serena, But what possessed me to comfort her? Do I like her?

"Oh yeah," said Serena as she slowed down, "I think I did like it when you flirted with me, well, your evil half."

What, thought a shocked Jason as Serena laughed and ran once more to the Youth Center, Jason shaking the shock away as he followed after.

* * *

Next Time: Serena needs help studying for a big test. The Power Rangers help her while they all go up to Billy's Uncle's cabin. However, Rita uses something that gives the rangers nightmares. Is it time for Serena to help protect the power rangers? And will she pass a test with the help of the rangers?


	4. Crystal of Nightmares, Fiery Serena

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey girls, you look bummed," said Zack.

"Yeah, well, didn't you hear that there's this huge science test this Monday," said Kimberly.

The Power Rangers were gathered in front of Kimberly and Trini's lockers, discussing the huge science test that they are going to be taking this Monday. Kimberly and Trini were surprised to hear that Billy, Jason, and Zack were calm about the test. Jason said that they had a plan to go to Billy's Uncle's cabin to study for the test. Kimberly and Trini were happy about the plans and decided to come along as well. When the five nodded about the plans, they didn't see Serena anywhere. "I wonder where she is," said Trini.

"I concur that she would be at the park," said Billy.

"Let's go to her," said Zack.

"And bring her along for the trip," said a happy Kimberly.

**- At The Park -**

"Serena, please calm down," said Venus.

"But the test," started Serena.

"Girl, you have Mercury, Neptune, and Pluto here to help you out," said Jupiter.

Serena was having a huge meltdown because she believed that she couldn't pass the science test on Monday. While the scouts were trying to calm her down, the Power Rangers came to see her fussing over something, seeing a science book out. All of them believed that she was having a huge meltdown on the test, Jason wondering why no one commented on seeing the dead scouts. "Hey Serena," said Zack as the five came to her.

"Um, hi guys," said a trying-to-calm-down Serena.

"You look horrible," said Trini.

"Well, I'm nervous about the test. What if I don't pass," said a panicked Serena.

"I'm sure we can help you out," said Jason, "Especially your scouts."

"Jason, what on earth are you talking about," asked Kimberly.

"Never mind," said Jason while Serena giggled a bit.

"To Billy's Uncle's cabin," asked Zack.

"Of course, Zack," said Billy, "We should head up there before the snow becomes too difficult to travel."

**- At Billy's Uncle's Cabin -**

"Yes, and that is the end of chapter 8," said an excited Zack.

"This was such a great idea," said Kimberly, "All of us studying together."

"Yeah, and we've already made a significant progress in preparing for the exam," said Billy.

The Power Rangers and Serena were studying very hard for the exam. All of Serena's crystals were glowing happily that she finally calmed down with the help of her new friends. Although, if someone looked closely, he or she could see Uranus' crystal glowing a bit protectively and dark, deciding that the boys should keep away from her princess. And if someone looked more closely, he or she could see Neptune's crystal glowing and sending a small aura towards the Uranus' crystal to calm itself down. After some hours, Trini suggested a break and going to go eat. "I'm going to go get some fresh air guys," said Serena, "I'll eat later."

"Are you sure," asked Trini.

"I'm sure," said Serena as she headed out of the cabin to get some fresh air, not knowing that Jason followed her.

He is totally in love with her, thought the others as they went to eat.

**- With Serena and Jason -**

"So, why are you following me," asked Serena.

"Just wanted to ask you a question," said Jason.

"And that is," asked Serena as she turned towards Jason.

"Why could I only see your scouts and the others couldn't," asked Jason while thinking, That is so not what I wanted to ask her!

"That's all," said Serena, "Well, I don't really know!"

"We can explain," said Pluto as the scouts materialized.

Jason and Serena jumped as they stared at the sailor scouts. Uranus was glaring at Jason while he sweated a bit. Neptune hit Uranus' shoulder lightly while smiling apologetic to Jason. The two listened as Mercury said that the shock from Jupiter's attack that Serena was concentrating on set off some unknown blockage from Jason's eyes that could see spirits, in a sense. The two accepted the reason, but the real reason was that the scouts saw a link between Jason and Serena. Venus was about to say that it was a lie, but Mars jabbed her elbow into her side. Is that the true reason, thought the two as they saw the jab.

**- Somewhere Dark -**

"Crystal of Nightmares, I command you. Soon the world will shudder after I destroy the Power Rangers once and for all," said Goldar as he activated a crystal ball.

**- Back in the Cabin -**

"Man I love this fresh air," said Zack.

The boys separated from the girls as they went into their room for the day. Once Zack commented on the air, he started to dance in the room. However, Billy started the fame pillow fight with the guys, feathers flying over the place. The girls were relaxing in their own room, Serena telling Kimberly and Trini about most of the enemies that were cute. Mostly, the girls were just gossiping about guys. As night came, the girls and guys got ready to go to sleep, yet they didn't notice any danger. "Pleasant dreams," said Kimberly.

Everyone fell asleep afterwards, having a wonderful dream. Yet, as their dreams went on, it turned into nightmares of their worst battles: Billy with the frog monster, Trini and her friends fighting Goldar, Zack with the dark knight, Kimberly trapped in a bottle, and Jason fighting Goldar alone. Even Bulk and Skull, who followed the six, had nightmares of using the Megazord and trying to figure out how to work the machine while losing badly. The only person who didn't have a nightmare was Serena, for she was protected by the crystals, her scouts.

**- With Goldar -**

"It worked! The Power Rangers have lost their self-confidence. Now we can destroy the world," said an evil-laughing Goldar.

**- In the Cabin, Morning -**

"You guys had the same nightmare," asked Jason.

"Oh my gosh," said Kimberly, "It was horrible."

"It was truly disturbing," said Billy.

"The good thing is that Serena slept soundly," said Trini.

"Until you two screamed your heads off," said Serena.

The guys knocked on the girls' room and came in. All five were discussing the horrible nightmares that they had. Serena listened to the five and tried to figure out how to help them. She didn't like how the five, especially Jason, looked all pale and scared. Then, they heard the familiar six-tone sound coming from their communicators. The five were scared, but Serena stood next to Jason and answered the call. "This is Jason Zordon," said Jason while he pointedly looked at a smiling Serena.

"Power Rangers, I'm aware of the powerful nightmares you have experienced," said Zordon.

"Zordon, I'm afraid we lost all self-confidence in our abilities," said Billy.

"This was exactly Rita and Goldar's plan. Without self-confidence, your powers are completely useless," said Zordon.

"So that's it," said Zack, "We're through."

Serena frowned at the indication of the seriousness. Her scouts were angry at this Goldar person and wanted to come back alive to teach him a lesson, for they knew that Jason would be the new soulmate to Serena. Serena, however, was clueless to her feelings and that of Jason's. As the five were expressing their self-doubt, Zordon had them teleported to where the crystal of nightmares, Serena holding onto Jason as they teleported. The five looked at Serena while she smiled. "I'm not going to abandon my friends while they are down," said Serena, "That's not in my nature!"

The five smiled, though hesitantly, at Serena. All six creep at the edge of the rocks and saw the cave opening. Serena blinked at the human-like putties and tried to figure out what to do with them. The others were having self-doubts again once they saw the putties. "Great, putties," said Zack, "Now what do we do?"

"We don't stand a chance," said Trini.

"Um, I'm going to go back into town you guys," said Kimberly, "So just let me know how it turns out."

While Kimberly slowly turned around, she screamed at the putty in front of her. She ran back and gave away the location of the six. All six ran in different directions. The putties didn't know who Serena was, but she was beyond scared. The putties attacked and took down the Power Rangers easily; however, they had a small problem with Serena as she dodged very well to the advances of the putties. The five looked at Serena with surprised as she dodged again and again. I'm so glad for sailor scout duties, thought Serena as she dodged, but her clumsiness kicked in and tripped in a rock.

"Why me," said Serena as she knew she was in danger, "I guess, power of Mars."

The Power Rangers looked on as Serena was swirled in Mars' fire. She looked at the putties, but they noticed that her eyes had a tint of dark-violet eyes. She also had a double image of the previous Sailor Mars in the front. While concentrating on the fire, the putties were surrounding the Power Rangers. "_Fire Soul_," said a double voice Serena, killing the putties that got in Jason's way.

"What are you guys doing," shouted Serena as she flickered from herself to Raye's image.

"Well, we're terrified of the putties," said Billy.

"For crying out loud," shouted Serena, "Nightmares are nightmares! They do not depict how you live your lives! Do you see me letting nightmares of my friends dying because of me get to me like you guys do now?! Sure, I didn't want to have friends because they always leave me, but since I met you guys, I know that the dreams are just it, just dreams! Stop letting past fights rule your lives!"

The Power Rangers still felt scared, but Jason semi-took Serena's words to heart as he ran into the cave to save the others. He was confronted by Goldar as he hesitated to go into the cave. Goldar mocked him and started to fight him. Jason dodged well while Goldar tried to get him with his sword. However, he was too late as Jason shattered the crystal ball. The other four outside were smiling as Zordon contacted them and told them that their self-confidence has been restored. Serena smiled bitterly as she saw that her friends, except for Jason, did not listen to a word she said about dreams. As Jason ran out to help, Serena smiled a bit at Jason as she tried not to faint. The putties were down after a couple of minutes and everyone gathered together. "Good work you guys," said Jason.

"I believe we regained our self-confidence," said Billy.

"Yes," said Trini.

"I'm glad that all of you guys have your self-confidence back," said Serena.

"Are you alright Serena," asked Kimberly.

Serena nodded her head to reassure them, but her legs almost gave out. Without the support of Jason, she would have been on the ground, almost unconscious. Billy said that she wasn't alright. The others were worried about her, but she reassured them that she was fine, letting Jason support her. They would have teleported back to let Serena rest, but Scorpina and Goldar came over. Serena let them go as she sat down to rest, far away from the battle to come. "No more fooling around," said Jason, "It's morphin time."

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

Serena watched as the five called on their zords. She was still bitter to them, except for Jason, as she remembered that they let dreams dictate their fighting. Sure, she would have been like that, but she knew that they were just dreams. It wasn't like their dream mirrors got destroyed like hers. The fight didn't take that long as the Power Rangers finished off Scorpina and Goldar, but not killing them. Amara would be saying that she could have killed the two easily, thought a smiling Serena as all six of them teleported away from the fight.

**- In School, Exam Finally Over and Graded -**

"Class, since Miss Applebee is out sick today, I took the liberty of handing back the exams," said Mr. Caplan, "**passing out exams** Congratulations, all of you got A's."

"Wow, focusing on our studies really paid off," said Kimberly.

Serena heard what Kimberly said and thought that maybe they could have focused on the end results of the battles that they had in the past, all of them winning. The crystals of her scouts glowed to try to make her stay calm. They didn't want her to unknowingly shoot a moon beam out from her forehead when she got angry. Jason looked at Serena to see her thinking about something. I wonder what she is thinking about, thought Jason.

"Youth Center," asked Zack.

"No thanks," said Serena as she walked out of the room, "I have something to do."

**- With Serena, and unknowingly Jason -**

"**sigh** I got to calm down," said Serena as she stared at the pond, her insignia flaring a bit.

"I'll say," said Jason.

Jason, again, followed Serena to the park, making sure she was alright. Serena looked up at Jason and patted the rock next to hers. Jason sat down and saw the insignia flaring. Jason was wondering what was making Serena upset. Serena bit her inner lip and freely told Jason what was on her mind. Jason was taken back by the bitter tone in her voice. "I don't know what to say," said Jason.

"I'm sorry. They are your friends and I can't seem to hold my temper at them. I mean, nightmares can leave someone shaken, I know, but to let it bring you down like that and never once to stop and notice that they are just dreams," said Serena.

"I guess we forgot in the spur of the moment," said Jason.

"I guess," said Serena as she stood up, "Well, I think I need to reel all this over."

"Want some company," asked Jason.

"**blush** Well, I was also going to sing a bit," said Serena, "It helps me calm down and think things really through."

Jason nodded as he stood to stand up as well, but leave in the opposite direction. Serena grabbed his wrist and smiled. She motioned for him to come with her as they sat at a picnic table. Serena started to sing One Dance from the Little Mermaid. Her soft voice captivated Jason as she sang. However, he saw that Serena was thinking hard on the decision. When the song came to an end, Serena smiled at Jason and said, "I guess I can't stay mad at them. However, if this happens again, I'm so not going to hang around them, until I cool down again."

Jason laughed and nodded as he pulled Serena up. Since Serena cooled down, they decided, well, Jason decided that they would go and meet up with the others. Serena smiled as they ran to go to the youth center, never once seeing Serena's crystals glowing happily. Finally, Serena is now accepting people into her heart like before she was Cosmos and lost us, thought the spirits of the scouts as they all saw the happiness radiating off of Serena within the crystals.

* * *

Next Time: Tommy comes back as the green ranger. Serena meets Jason and the others' parents; however, Rita kidnaps their parents, also the students who were in the youth center. Will the others free their parents? Where exactly did Serena go if she wasn't even with their parents when they got kidnapped?


	5. Return of a Friend, Visiting Nehelenia?

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Ow," said a man.

"You giving up dad," asked Jason.

"Well, my dad always believes that physical and mental strength should go hand in hand," said Trini.

"It's always been a winning combination," said another.

It was parents' day at the Youth Center. The Power Rangers were gathered with their parents. Billy wasn't there because his father said that he was doing an invention. Kimberly wasn't there because both her parents were in the same room and was worried about what they would do. Serena was near the other three power rangers, smiling bitterly at the happy parents, her crystals glowing sadly. She wasn't sure why she was here because she didn't have parents anymore. When the earthquake hit, everyone tried to balance; however, Serena fell a bit. Good thing that Jason was there to catch her. "Are you alright," asked Jason.

"Yup," said Serena, "But that earthquake was very not fun."

"Son, who is this," asked a woman.

"This is Serena, mom. Serena, meet my mom and dad," said Jason.

"Nice to meet all of you," said a smiling Serena.

While Serena was getting to know the Power Rangers parents, and vice versa, the remaining two ran out to help out Trini and Kimberly fight putties that Rita has sent down. She laughed at all the stories that the parents told her. When they asked where her parents were, she sobered a bit before saying that they died in Japan. The parents were solemn by that and told her that she could go to any of their houses anytime. Serena smiled at that; however, it was short lived as the Youth Center was hit with another earthquake, disappearing the people that were inside the place. Serena was fortunate to not disappear, but she did fall into a deep sleep, her spirit following the parents. "Huh, that's strange," said Billy as he walked into an empty room, "I wonder where… Serena!"

**- On The Moon -**

"Ah, one ranger is there all alone now," said Rita, "I'll get… who is that girl?!"

"I don't know," said Baboo, "But it seems that she was unaffected by the hypnotic powers."

"Does not matter," said Rita, "We can still put the blue ranger under our spell."

"Excellent. We shall use him to retrieve the dragon dagger," said Goldar.

**- With Billy and Serena -**

"Serena, come on," said Billy, "Please wake up."

While Billy tried to get Serena to wake up, another earthquake shook the place and smoke came out of the cracks. Rita had cast a spell on Billy to make him do evil things. The command was to bring the dragon dagger to them. Billy answered the evil spell call and disappeared, leaving Serena on the floor. Outside, the other power rangers were walking back into the Youth Center, hoping that their parents did not see them fighting. When they came into the center, they were shocked to see that it was empty and Serena on the floor unconscious. "What's going on," asked Jason.

"How can a full room of people disappear into thin air," asked Trini.

"I could think of a few possibilities and I don't like any of them," said Zack.

"Come on Serena, wake up," said Kimberly.

"What is going on," asked Zack as he and Jason led Serena to a comfortable position on her back.

"Let's stay calm. I'll contact Zordon," said Jason.

While they contacted Zordon, Zordon told them about the situation and told them to teleport Serena and them to the command center. Jason knelt down to Serena and placed her hand on his knee before teleporting. Once in the command center, Serena was placed on the medical cot by Jason. The others were worried about their parents as much as him. "Where are our parents Zordon," asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Trini, "Are they alright?"

"What is Rita up to now," asked Kimberly.

"What can we do," asked Zack.

"Rangers, you must calm down, my senses believe that they are safe for now," said Zordon.

"For now, what do you mean for now," asked Kimberly.

Zordon tried to calm the others down while telling them about what happened to Billy. He told them that the Drebble monster gave off fumes that could control the minds of the people, including Billy. Everyone was in a panic because their parents were taken by an ugly mole monster. They were also worried about Serena because she didn't wake up yet. When Zordon told them to reclaim the dagger, they knew that it was battle time. "It's morphing time," said Jason.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

However, they were too late as Billy gave the dagger to Goldar. Goldar disappeared and reappeared at Angel Grove. All of them remorphed and followed Goldar to their hometown. They called on their dinosaur powers and combined to create the Megazord. The Megazord and the Dragonzord battled each other. They were running out of time as they jumped out of their Megazords and facing Goldar. "Your time is up Power Rangers," said Goldar, "Turn over the power coins or lose your parents forever."

Thinking hard, they decided to give up their power coins. One by one, they gave the power coins to Goldar. They believed that their parents would return; however, Goldar backstabbed them. He proclaimed that he would destroy the world. Disappearing from the Power Rangers, the Rangers teleported back to the command center by Zordon's command and saw the parents walking in a straight line in the viewing globe. Everyone was crying, yet no one realized that the Power Rangers' parents were not within the crowd. Upon looking very closely, they didn't see them. "Where are our parents," asked Trini.

"Aiyiyiyiyi," said Alpha, "I'll try to locate them again."

"That won't do," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Of course that won't do! They are safe with Serena's spirit within that stupid dimension," said another.

"Now, now," said another, "These people are scared to death about their parents."

All the Power Rangers turned to see Serena's body glowing and materialized three people in short skirts. The three introduced themselves as Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune, the outer scouts. The Power Rangers were shocked to see three dead spirits in the command center. Zordon was surprised as well, but didn't show it. Pluto floated towards the command console and added an additional coordinates. Everyone turned to the viewing globe to see a beautiful black castle, their parents unharmed as Serena talked to the queen of the castle. "We didn't have to give up our power coins," said an angry Kimberly.

"We are very sorry," said Neptune, "But we didn't have enough energy to materialize in time to tell you."

"It's solid," said Zack.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get our power coins back," asked Trini.

"Yeah, Goldar has all of them," said Kimberly.

"We still have one," said Jason, showing the green ranger coin.

"That coin may help you to defeat Rita," said Zordon.

The Power Rangers had their doubts about it as they asked more questions about the power of the coin. The outer scouts stared at them, wishing that they would hurry it up with the decision before telling them their plans to help. When they looked at the viewing globe of how their parents are safe while the other parents are in a dead walk, they decided to go with the green coin. Alpha located Tommy and teleported him to the command center. When Tommy came to, he was surprise to see everyone. They told him of the situation with the power coins and their parents; Tommy nodded his head to help. "Finally, all the pieces are together," said Uranus.

"Who are you three," asked Tommy.

"They are the guardians to Serena," said Jason as he pointed to a still Serena.

"Alright, then why are they here," asked Tommy.

"That's what we like to know," said Trini.

"We're here to help you. We're going to fuse some of our planetary powers in each of you, you six get to pick the powers," said Neptune.

"But what about the power coins," asked Kimberly.

"Tommy here will get them," said the mysterious Pluto.

"Just tell them the outcome," said Uranus.

"No, that will disrupt the timeline," said Pluto.

"Like it hasn't been already disrupted," said Uranus.

Tommy nodded his head in all accounts to help his fellow rangers. The others were skeptical and worry that Tommy's powers would lose itself. The outer scouts told them that it will be alright because their powers will temporarily help as well. The others looked at them and looked at each other, deciding what to do. On the viewing globe, they heard that their parents were going to a ball in the dark dimension, a.k.a. Queen Nehelenia's castle as the scouts told them. The six agreed that it was a risk but they were willing to take it. Pluto smiled and told them which scout has which powers. They talked it over and decided: Jason with Moon, Billy with Mercury, Zack with Jupiter, Tommy with Uranus, Trini with Neptune, and Kimberly with Venus. Pluto smiled knowingly at the others and chanted, making the six rangers glow the scouts' colors, while the other two shook their heads, muttering about seeing the future. "Woah! This is amazing! I'm back," said Tommy as he morphed into the green ranger and teleported to where Goldar was.

"You again, green weakling," said Goldar.

"That's right Goldar," said Tommy.

"You have no chance in defeating me," said Goldar.

"We'll see about that," said Tommy as Goldar rushes towards him in a battle.

Goldar summoned putties to take Tommy out while he guards the power coins and the dagger. Tommy fought hard and tried a lot to get the coins back and everything else. The others watched as his powers weakened a bit. Overwhelmed by the putties, they saw Uranus materialize in front of Tommy and blasted most of them away with her space sword. Goldar was surprise by the wind and the damage that happened to the putties. Zordon also pushed more of his power into the green coin. The Power Rangers were confused on why Goldar blamed Tommy when Tommy didn't do anything. The scouts smiled and told them that only the person who is fused by the scouts' powers can see the ghost. As Tommy neared the box and the dagger, he was almost thrown back by the energy, but with the powers of Uranus, he broke through for a bit to lift the dagger and the coins up before teleporting back to the command center. "He doesn't look too good," said Jason as Tommy lay on the ground, "But he did it. He brought back our power coins."

"Alpha, is he going to be alright," asked Kimberly.

"His readings are very low," said Alpha.

"He'll be fine," said Pluto, "It will take time, but a miracle will happen."

"What do you mean by that," asked Billy.

"I do not have the liberty to tell you," said Pluto as she vanished into thin air.

"That's so much like Pluto," said another unfamiliar voice.

The Power Rangers turned to see three more scouts materialized: Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. They smiled at them as Mercury went into doctor mode on Tommy. Laying Tommy on another cot, Mercury worked to heal Tommy from the energy. Uranus came over to help as well, since he was fused with a bit of her planetary power. The other rangers were wondering what to do to help bring Zordon back. Venus was about to tell them to use their power coins, but Jupiter jabbed her side, shaking her head 'no'. "You guys know something," said Trini.

"We can't tell you, but your resident genius here **points to Billy** can think of it," said Jupiter as she dragged Venus away from the rangers.

"Billy," asked the others.

"Well, if Zordon could fuse the green power coin, why not use our own," said Billy.

The Power Rangers looked at the five scouts, not one of them dares to see them. The others nodded to try it. When they combined their power coins together, they sent an energy wave towards Zordon. The power coins did the trick as Zordon came back to life, so to speak. Zordon thanked them and tried to comfort them a bit on getting their parents back; however, the alert of a monster attack came through. "Once this monster is destroyed, your parents will be free," said Zordon.

"Alright, let's go get that disgusting rat," said Kimberly.

"It's morphing time," said Jason.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

**- At the Battleground -**

"This way guys, we know he's here somewhere," said Jason.

"Ew, gross," said Kimberly as the monster came out of the ground.

The monster let out the fumes on the Power Rangers. Kimberly reminded them to not breathe the fumes. Once the fumes were gone, they sighed in relief that it did not work, for the planetary powers were helping them somewhat. However, the Drebble monster got four out of five rangers under his spell after the sky turned dark. Just as they were about to destroy Kimberly, something hit the monster, releasing the others from the spell. Tommy came and everyone was glad about the team getting together once again. When the monster grew, they called on the powers of the Megazord and Dragonzord to destroy them, not once realizing that the scouts smiled as they disappeared again within Serena's body, drawing their powers slowly away from the six. At the end, they destroyed the monster, freeing their parents and Serena's spirit. "Alright," celebrated the six.

**- Back at the Command Center -**

"Rangers, I at least confirmed that with the destruction of the monster, your parents have been freed," said Zordon.

"Alright," shouted the six.

"They've been transported from the Dark Dimension back to the Youth Center and they remember nothing," said Alpha.

"That's the best news I heard all day," said Billy.

"Second best news is that Tommy got his powers back," said Jason.

A groan came from the cot where Serena lay. The Power Rangers went over to her as she opened her eyes and slowly raised herself up. Serena looked around to see her friends, a floating giant head, and a robot looking at her. She shrieked a bit as she stared at the floating head. Jason came over to comfort her while the others introduced her to Zordon and Alpha. She nodded her head and sighed in relief. "How come you didn't write that our parents would be with your spirit," asked Zack.

"Yeah, that would totally calm us down," said Kimberly.

"Sorry guys," said a sad Serena, "At least they weren't under the spell of an evil person."

"That's true," said Trini.

"Next time, I'll let you know whenever I try to help you guys," said Serena, "Even if Pluto said not to say anything about the future."

"Hey guys, it is parents' day remember," said Zack.

**- Back at the Youth Center -**

"I'm just glad that you guys are my parents," said Jason.

The power rangers were happy that their parents were back. Apparently, they remember that Serena tried to wake them up and were dreaming about a ball with a Queen Nehelenia. Serena giggled at the thought as she watched with sad smiles of the parents gathered with their child. Even Tommy was surrounded by Kimberly's parents. Jason looked at Serena and excused himself. "Hey," said Jason.

"Hi," said a solemn Serena.

"So, where are your parents," asked Jason.

"They died by a monster attack in Japan," said Serena.

"Ouch," said Jason, "Sorry to bring up bad memories."

"**shrugs** It's alright," said Serena, "At least I have precious memories of them. Glad that Tommy is back in the team?"

"Yeah," said Jason, "I kind of missed him in the team."

Serena smiled and leaned a bit on Jason's shoulder, yawning a bit. Jason was startled but didn't complain about it. His parents smiled at him knowingly as he flushed a bit. Serena suddenly jumped off the chair and dragged Jason towards the entrance of the Youth Center, staying where the doorway was. Jason was confused, but was glad that Serena dragged him out of there. Bulk and Skull started a massive food fight with the parents. The others ran towards the two and laughed as they saw their parents acting like children. Happy Parents Day, mom and dad. Hope that you are proud of what I do right now, thought Serena as she laughed with her friends and her crush.

* * *

Next Time: Tommy wonders when Jason will ask Serena out and talks with him. However, after the talk with one another in the park, Jason and Tommy are under Rita's spell with the work of the Slippery Shark's boomerang after the putties attacked them, and the results aren't pretty. Will the two break Rita's spell and work together again? Will Jason ever ask Serena out?


	6. On Fins and Needles, Jason and Serena

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Now remember," said Tommy, "Karate like any other martial arts should be used in self-defense only."

"And only if you done everything you can to resolve it without fighting," said Jason, "You guys got it?"

It was after school that Jason and Tommy had their karate classes. Teaching students was rewarding itself when those two were together. The Power Rangers and Serena were watching the two teach a couple of children the art of self-defense. Serena smiled happily because she finally accepted the Power Rangers as friends and realizing that she had a crush on Jason. No one knew about the crush, except for the resident pink and yellow rangers. Kimberly and Trini were so happy about it that they were trying to get Jason and Serena together. More matchmakers, so to speak, thought Serena as Venus' crystal glowed happily bright.

**- On The Moon -**

"Oh those two guys," said Rita, "Make me sick."

"I agree," said Finster.

"I'll make them enemies instead of friends," said Rita.

"Excellent," said Goldar, "The slippery shark's rivalry spell will do the trick."

**- At the Park -**

"Man I'm psych," said Tommy, "Class is going great."

"Yeah," said Jason, "Developing their concentration will help them do a lot better in school."

"So, when are you going to ask Serena out," asked Tommy.

"What," said Jason, "Serena and I are just friends. What gave you that idea that I wanted to date her?"

"By the way you look at her, man," said Tommy.

"Well," said a blushing Jason, "She is beautiful, but would a girl like her go out with a guy like me?"

"Never know man," said Tommy.

Tommy and Jason were taking a stroll in the park to cool down from the day's class. They were happy in the development on their students. As they were walking and talking about Jason's love life, Rita sent out some putties down to distract both of them. Tommy and Jason both got into a fighting stance and started to fight the putties. One of the putties threw a dark blue boomerang towards Tommy. However, both were unaware that they would get shock to hate each other with a spell. Jason came to the rescue for Tommy, but was struck by the same shock from when Tommy grabbed the boomerang. As they finished off the putties, the spell took place and both were hating each other, blaming one another for getting hurt. "What are you talking about," said Jason, "If it weren't for me, you would be history."

"Man, that's so typical," said Tommy, "You think that everyone else in the world is helpless but you."

"Not everyone, but in your case," said Jason.

"What's that suppose to mean," said Tommy.

"Exactly what it means," said Jason, "You are hopeless that you can't even ask Kimberly out on a date."

"Oh yeah," said Tommy, "And what about you with Serena? I say that you are hopeless there."

"You leave my love life alone," said Jason.

"Well, you brought up mine," said an angry Tommy, "And I'm sick of taking orders from you."

"If you don't like it, then take a hike," said Jason, "The Power Rangers were doing just fine before you showed up."

**- The Next Day In School -**

"Excuse me," said Jason.

"You're excused," said Tommy.

Kimberly, Trini, and Serena were looking at the two in different angles. Serena was coming out of her class and felt a bad vibe coming from somewhere. When she turned to where Tommy and Jason were, she was surprised by the tension between the two friends. She walked over just in time to hear Kimberly talk about Jason and Tommy's classes. She looked at Trini, but she shrugged her shoulders, also wondering what was up with the two. "Don't talk to me about it because I quit," said Tommy.

"Quit," wondered Trini, "How come?"

"Cause he's a quitter," said Jason, "And that's what quitters do."

"You know what," said Tommy, "I rather be a quitter than watch you show off to Serena every afternoon for the rest of my life."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," said Jason, "Always showing off to Kimberly every afternoon too."

Serena's eyes were wide but had a small blush on her face. Kimberly had controlled her emotions when she heard Jason's statement. Both of the girls looked at each other and towards Trini. She didn't have an answer as well. Apparently, the two were fighting against one another because of them, but that wouldn't be right because they were best friends. Just then, Bulk and Skull came over to talk with them. "Or you could always settle this like men," said Bulk.

"Yeah," said Skull, "Like men."

"Come on guys, just stay out of this, ok," said Kimberly, "Goodbye."

"Hey, I'm game for it," said Tommy, "Right here and now."

"Make the first move," said Jason.

Serena had her eyes widen when she saw the two almost starting a fight. Miss Applebee came right just in time, asking what was going on. Bulk and Skull started a lie that Tommy and Jason were about to fight and they were breaking the two apart. Miss Applebee didn't believe that. When Kimberly said that the two were just working on something for their karate class, Miss Applebee let it slide and told them to do that on their own terms. The student body sighed as they went to class, Jason not bothering to say bye to everyone. Serena was very worried about the turn of events and started to follow Jason because they both had the same class. "Are you alright," asked Serena.

"I just can't stand Tommy," said Jason.

"I'm sure that you two can talk it out. Like what you said to your students, do karate as a last resort if all else fails," said Serena.

"I guess so," said Jason as both of them went into their next class.

**- At the Youth Center -**

"Step right up," said Bulk, "Get your tickets for the fight of the century."

Serena looked disgusted when she saw Bulk and Skull getting money out of a fight that shouldn't be even happening. She would be surrounded by the other girls, but the two went to inform Billy and Zack on what has happened to Tommy and Jason. She saw the two in their karate outfits. She would have drooled a bit when she saw Jason in the outfit, but she was too angry at Jason and Tommy for not talking to each other first. "Alright boys," said Bulk, "The only rule is that there are no rules. Last one standing wins. Go to your corners and come out fighting."

"Jason, are you sure you want to do this," asked Serena as she went to his corner.

"Hey, Sarena," mocked Bulk, "Butt out."

Serena looked at Jason and tried not to show the hurt in her eyes for him not doing what she wanted him to do first. She almost had tears in her eyes as she stepped away from the corner. Jason was about to stop, but Rita's spell was a bit overwhelming. Tommy and Jason both got into fighting stances and started to try to fight one another as the bell rang. The other rangers came through the crowd and tried to stop their fighting as well. Zack came between the two and started to try to reason them. "Hey look, this has gone way too far," said Zack, "Why don't you guys shake hands and forget it ever happened, alright?"

"No way Zack," said Jason, "We're going to finish this now."

"Remember what you guys always keep telling your students in class," said Zack, "Don't fight, not unless it's the only way to work things out."

"Get out of our way Zack," said Tommy, "It's time to take care of this once and for all."

Jason, however, did not say anything because he was remembering the same thing that Serena told him during school. He felt a bit guilty for not doing what she wanted him to do, but he was fed up with Tommy thinking that he is better than him. Zack shook his head as he went back to the others. Trini and Kimberly were sad about Serena's run-in with Jason. They were sure that she was down in the dumps. They both caught sight of Serena leaving the area and some tears running down her cheeks. When they heard the familiar six-tone sound, Zack came in between the two again and told them that it was time to go. "This is going to have to wait," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "But we'll finish this later."

**- At the Command Center -**

"Oh," said Alpha, "Thank goodness. There you are."

"Power rangers, we are attempting to track Rita's new monster. Observe the viewing globe," said Zordon.

The Power Rangers turned around to see the shark. However, there was a twist. Zordon also picked up Serena near where the monster was. Kimberly and Trini were very worried about her. They knew she had powers, but didn't know how well she could use them. Jason's eyes flickered with concern for her, but was also relieved that the shark wasn't actually near the girl. Tommy was relieved too, but imagined that Kimberly was there. Tommy then challenged Jason about the monster. Zordon explained that Tommy and Jason were under Rita's spell that made them hate each other. The only way to destroy the spell was by working with one another. "I'll take care of this one," said Tommy.

"Don't even think about it," said Jason.

"It's morphin time," echoed the two.

"Dragonzord," called Tommy.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

**- At the Park -**

"Hey, why don't we make this interesting," said Tommy, "If I destroy the shark, I take over as leader of the power rangers and you have to ask Serena out on a date."

"And if I get it first, you turn in your power coin and ask Kimberly out," said Jason.

"Fine," said Tommy.

"Fine," said Jason.

Both went their separate ways to defeat the monster. Jason was the first to find the shark and started to engage it with his blaster, trying to slow it down. However, that attempt did not work. The shark went over to Tommy's side. Tommy spotted the shark but couldn't engage it. The shark leaped out and hit Tommy before going underground once more. Both Jason and Tommy ran into each other near the park, where Serena was currently swimming under the waters. "I told you to stay out of my way," said Jason.

"Knock it off, big shot," said Tommy.

"Alright, that's it Tommy," said Jason, "I had it with you."

"Oh yeah," taunted Tommy.

"I'm the leader, I'll call the shots," said Jason.

"You do what you want," said Tommy, "But if I was in charge, I would lay a low ground attack and catch him when he pops up."

"That's why I'm the leader," said Jason, "You can see him in the air. Any fool can see that you have to catch him up there."

Unbeknownst to the two, Serena popped up underneath the waters and heard their argument of leadership. And at the command center, the others saw her pop up from underneath the waters. She glared at the two and used a bit of Neptune's powers to drown the two until they saw her. Jason and Tommy blinked behind their helmets and looked at Serena, not expecting her to come out of the water, wearing a swimsuit. Jason tried hard not to furiously blush, Tommy tried not to as well. "Why don't you two work together," suggested Serena.

"Me, work with him," said the two, "Never!"

"Then let the world get destroyed because you two couldn't settle your differences," said Serena as she dunk her head back into the water, swimming away from the angry pair.

The two still didn't listen to a word that Zordon and Serena said. Well, Jason was considering, but after that, the spell came back full force and both sides didn't come to an agreement. They still fought even though they tried to catch the shark again. "Man, this shark is going to make history out of us if we don't start working together," said Jason, "What do you say bro?"

"I'm in buddy," said Tommy.

"Let's combine both plans," said Jason.

"Right," said Tommy.

Just as the shark jumped out, Jason and Tommy worked together and caught the shark in a net. Before hand, they found a net with a note saying 'hope this helps' and a signature of Serena's next to it. So now, the shark is in a net, but not for long, for he cut the net and started to attack the two. The other rangers morphed into action and started to help Tommy and Jason take down the shark. No one knew that Serena was near just in case something was up and she had to step in to help. The Power Rangers were doing quite well and was almost winning until the shark went under. Frowning, Serena gathered some of Uranus' power and did a 'World Shaking' on the ground, thus releasing the shark. Jason looked around to spot Serena hidden behind a tree, her winking at him. "Alright guys," said Jason, "It's time for the mega-blaster."

"Power Axe," called out Zack.

"Power Bow," called out Kimberly.

"Power Dagger," called out Trini.

"Power Lance," called out Billy.

"Power Sword," called out Jason as he completed the combination for the mega-blaster.

Serena was almost certain that they would win; however, the shark grew really huge. Her eyes widen at the huge shark and was scared for her friends. Yet, the rangers didn't give up yet. They called on their zords and went into battle. This was the second time Serena saw them jump into the huge zords to battle the huge monster. The scouts' crystals even glowed with awe as they saw through Serena's eyes. Serena clapped her hands when they killed off the monster with the huge sword. I wonder if I can become a ranger, thought Serena as she watched the huge explosion of victory.

**- At the Youth Center -**

"Hey, it's time for our class," said Tommy.

"Sorry," said a solemn Jason.

"What's wrong, Jase," asked Zack.

"I believe his depression is for one Serena Tsukino," said Billy.

"Huh," asked the others.

"Billy means that Jason is down because of Serena," said Trini.

"Well, why don't you go find her," asked Kimberly.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me," said a worried Jason.

"Well, bro," said Tommy, "You never know if you don't go and talk to her."

The others nodded their heads and pushed Jason out of the Youth Center. Tommy said that Zack can cover for him in the class. Jason smiled a bit before going to where Serena would most likely be, the park. Kimberly and Trini were grinning. They knew that Serena couldn't stay mad at Jason for long. "I hope things go well for Jason," said Zack.

"Yes, his devotion to Serena is high," said Billy.

"Huh," asked the others.

"Billy means that Jason will do anything for Serena," said Trini.

"And don't worry about Jason," said Kimberly.

"Do you two know something that we don't know," said Tommy.

"Well, it's a girl's secret," said a smiling Trini.

**- At the Park -**

"Serena," called out Jason.

Serena turned to see Jason coming towards her. She still felt sad that he didn't listen. Venus even said that love conquers all, but she didn't believe that. Jason came over to see her in a sad mood. He believed that it was his fault that she was like this and wanted to do something to rectify it. He sat down next to Serena and thought of what to say to her. Uranus was glowing angry, but Neptune's glow was calming to her counterpart. Venus wanted to come out and play cupid, but the others grounded her in the crystal. "Did you want something," asked a bitter Serena.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you," said Jason.

"**biting inner lip** Well, it really hurt that you said you would something but did the other," said Serena.

"I'm really sorry Serena," said Jason.

"**sigh** I guess I could forgive you," said Serena, "I mean I'm used to getting hurt through spells."

Jason winced when he heard about that. He forgot that Serena told him about another who would be under an evil spell or be kidnapped. He didn't know what to say to her after that. Serena was almost breaking down, but Jason pulled her close to him, trying to comfort her. Serena sighed contently a bit but some tears came out of her eyes. Jason turned her head and wiped away her tears with his finger. Serena blushed a bit and turned away, letting the tears subside a bit. "Anything else you want to say or ask me," said Serena.

"Um… There is one more thing that I wanted to ask you," said Jason.

"And that is," asked Serena.

"Well, would you go out with me," asked a stuttering Jason.

"Hm, I don't know," said Serena.

"But you said that you forgave me," said Jason.

"I said could, not would," said a teasing Serena.

"**sigh** I guess I deserve…" started Jason.

Serena stopped him and pecked his lips. She blushed a bit because that was fast, but she bet that Venus had something to do with that. She smiled and started to giggle at the expression that Jason gave to her. Jason started to splutter and flush at the kiss. Serena sighed and looked at him. "Yes, Jason," said Serena, "I'll go out with you."  
"For real," asked Jason.

"Yup," said Serena, "But you better not hurt me again."

"No problems," said Jason as he took hold of Serena's face and kissed her.

I could get use to this, thought the two as they continue to kiss.

* * *

Next Time: Now that Rita is gone, another has taken place on the moon. Serena and Jason are still together and Serena knows when to help and when not to. However, the new evil, Zedd, has made a monster that can change to anyone. Will this break the relationship of Serena and Jason or bring them closer? Will the Rangers get to Alpha in time to stop the self-destruct mechanism? Will Serena ever just kick the evil doers off her home planet, a.k.a. the Moon?


	7. The Wanna Be Ranger, Trouble in Paradise

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"You should have seen your face man," said Zack.

"Very funny Zack," said Kimberly.

Trini, Billy, Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly were playing some basketball. Serena was sitting at the table, watching them play. She wasn't that much into sports like her friends, Amara, Lita, and Mina. She thought she would goof up. The good side is that Uranus' crystal finally calmed down whenever Jason and she decided to go out on a date. His parents were thrilled with it and invited Serena to their house. When Zack revealed himself in the monkey costume, everyone was wondering why he was dressed like that. "Hey, what's with the monkey suit Zack," asked Tommy.

"I was performing for my little cousin's birthday party," said Zack.

"Come on, get out of the suit, and let's go play some b-ball," said Jason.

"Isn't Serena playing," asked Zack.

"**blush a bit** I'm scared that I'll klutz out like always," said Serena.

Just as Zack was taking the suit off, a familiar six-tone sound came from their wrists. Zack dumped the costume behind some bushes and went towards the others. Jason answered the call as Serena came close to hear Zordon call them to the command center. Serena was a bit bummed because she couldn't go. Once they settled in a line, Jason kissed Serena first before leaving to the command center with the others. I wonder what I can do now, thought Serena.

"Maybe try to get the evil people off your kingdom," suggested Pluto as the others materialized.

"I guess so," said Serena as she left to another place in the park.

**- Command Center -**

"Thank goodness you are here," said Alpha.

"Alpha, we are ready to take on Zedd," said Trini.

"Aiyiyi," said Alpha, "It's not Zedd. It's Zordon."

"Rangers, due to a galactic imbalance caused by the linear alignment of the planets in your solar system, I am about to temporarily de-ionized," said Zordon.

"What does that mean," asked Kimberly.

"It means that Zordon is going to de-energize and lose his powers for a short time," said Billy.

"We really have to be on guard this time guys," said Zack.

"Jason, you and the others must return to Angel Grove and be on the alert for Alpha's signal," said Zordon.

"Understood Zordon," said Jason.

"Let the power protect you, Power Rangers," said Zordon.

After Zordon de-ionized, Jason told Alpha that they were going back to Angel Grove. Alpha told them that he understood that he will give them the alert if anything happens. When the Rangers left to places, such as the Youth Center and Serena's place in the park, Alpha sighed sadly and said to himself that no one will worry about poor him.

**- Where Zedd Was -**

"Say 'goodbye' forever, Zordon," said a glowing red man with tubes on him, Zedd, "Without you, my Primator will soon have those sniveling Power Rangers destroy easily."

**- A couple of minutes at the park -**

"Hi," said Alpha, "I'll help find your mommy. What's your name?"

"Dillan," said the little boy.

"I'm Alpha 5, Command Center prototype," said Alpha.

"Cool," said Dillan.

Apparently, Alpha became very bored at the Command Center and decided to look at what was going on at the park. He discovered Dillan, lost and trying to find his mother. When Alpha teleported to the park, he introduced himself to Dillan and said that he would find his mother for him. Alpha told Dillan that the best way to find her was to stay put. When Dillan suggested playing soccer, Alpha didn't know how to play. While the two were together, Zedd's monster, Primator, changed into Billy and started to play mind games with Alpha. "Uh oh," said Alpha, "Busted."

"And disgusted," tsked Billy, "You are a naughty, naughty little boy aren't you Alpha? Who's minding the Command Center?"

"Aiyiyi," said Alpha, "I just wanted to…"

"Just wanted to nothing," said Billy, "Now come on. Let's get back to the Command Center."

Alpha was about to go with Billy, but looking closely when 'Billy's' reflection showed made him realize that the person was NOT Billy. 'Billy' transformed back into Primator and started to monkey-handled Alpha. Dillan was surprised and scared while Alpha was trying to defy Primator. When that didn't work, Alpha programmed his self-destruct mechanism and was lying on the floor.

**- Where Serena Is -**

"I wonder which side of the moon that Zedd inhabits," wondered Serena.

"Probably the dark side of the moon, Princess," said Neptune.

Primator teleported to where Serena was in the park. He turned into Jason and walked towards her. Serena smiled happily when she saw 'Jason.' She walked over to him and wondered why he wasn't with Zack, Tommy, and Billy in Billy's lab. "I just had to see you," said Jason.

"That's so sweet of you, Jason," said a smiling Serena.

"Um, I have something to say to you," said Jason.

"Hm," asked Serena, "About what?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore," blurted out Jason.

"W-w-what," asked Serena, taking a step back.

"I met someone new," said Jason, "Just thought that you needed to know."

Jason was about to leave, but Serena wanted to know why when they just started to date. Jason said coldly that he was just using her to make the other girl jealous. When Jason walked away, Serena was crying silently from the lost of someone that filled the void in her heart once more. Jason hid behind a tree and changed back into Primator before teleporting. "Serena, there was something off about this," said Mars.

"You really think so," asked a hopeful but tearful Serena.

"Of course, sweetie," said Venus, "Jason is crazy about you!"

"Besides, we were visible for him to see, but it looked like he didn't see us at all," pointed out Jupiter.

"If that wasn't a fake, I'll gladly come back alive just to beat him to a pulp," said Uranus.

"Why don't you go to the Youth Center and ask him there," suggested Saturn.

"I guess," said Serena as she packed her stuff and headed towards the Youth Center.

As she walked towards the clearing of the park, yellow and pink light came out from the sky. Serena wondered why Trini and Kimberly were here. When she approached them, she asked them why they were here. Trini said that Zack told them that Tommy was surrounded by putties and losing his powers. Serena looked at the two incredulously because she told them that Billy, Zack, and Tommy were at Billy's laboratory. She said that Jason was recently here though and told her that he found someone new. As they tried to comfort Serena, Zedd sent putties down to destroy Trini and Kimberly. "I think this was a trap," said Serena as she got into a stance that Jason and the others taught her.

"Just aim for the Z, Serena," said Kimberly.

All three girls started to attack the putties. Zedd was surprise to see Jason's girlfriend fighting very well against his putties. Kimberly and Trini weren't that surprise as they started to try to destroy the putties. When all of them hit all the Z's on the putties' chest, the three gathered together to see what was going on. "Are you alright," asked Trini.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kimberly.

"Me too," piped up Serena.

"Let's go back to the Youth Center," said Kimberly while Serena held onto Trini's arm as all three teleported.

**- At the Youth Center -**

"Tommy," said Kimberly, "You're ok."

"I'm better than ok," said Tommy, "I'm great!"

Serena smiled happily that Tommy was alright. She was, however, not looking at Jason, for fear that it was the real person. Trini asked Zack what was everything about him telling them that Tommy was in danger at the park and losing his powers. Kimberly backed it up and asked Jason why he broke up with Serena. The two were startled by it and wondered what the two girls were talking about. Serena finally looked up and bit her inner lip, telling them her encounter with Jason at the park. "We were attacked by the putties," said Trini, "Where were you?"

"And you better have a great explanation, Jason Lee Scott," said an angry Uranus, visible to only Jason.

"We were in Billy's lab," said Jason.

"All of you," asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, I mean, Zack and Jason has been with us all day," said Billy.

As the others tried to figure things out, Jason pulled Serena close to him, trying to comfort her when tears fell from her eyes. Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn, sighed happily for their princess, but was angry at the imposter for doing that to her. It was like the Doom and Gloom girls mixed with Darien's harsh break-up. Serena sighed in content as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. "Do you think someone changed into you guys," suggested Serena.

"What do you mean," asked Billy.

"Like morph into one of you," said Serena, "There were lots of monsters that changed into someone close just to gather energy."

"It could be a possibility," said Billy.

"We better contact Alpha," said Tommy.

When Jason contacted Alpha, there was no response. Everyone wondered where Alpha was because he didn't answer. Jason kissed Serena reassuringly as the six teleported to the Command Center. Serena sighed dreamily again as she sat at the juice bar to order a strawberry banana smoothie. I hope everything turns out alright, thought Serena as she sipped her smoothie.

**- At the Command Center -**

"Hey look," said Tommy, "It's Zordon."

"He's re-ionized," said Billy.

"Rangers, we have a crisis," said Zordon.

"Where's Alpha," asked Trini.

"Behold the viewing globe," said Zordon.

Zordon told the Rangers that Alpha was with Dillan, but programmed his self-destruct mechanism when Zedd's monster attacked him. The others were worried about him and were about to do something, but the alert siren blared in the Command Center. The others looked at Primator as Zordon told them that he had the power to shape-shift into anyone of them. "Serena was right about this monster's powers," said Tommy.

"I bet you that it was the ape that turned into Zack and told us to go to the park," said Kimberly.

"And it was probably the ape that turned into me and said those hurtful words to Serena," said a very angry Jason.

"Don't worry," said Trini, "We can always tell her about the ape after we defeat him."

"Let's get this bogus baboon," said Zack.

"It's morphing time," said Jason.

"Dragonzord," called Tommy.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

**- At the Pier -**

"You're monkey meat," said Jason, "And you're going down."

"That's right," said Tommy, "So get ready ape-face."

"Let's get him," said Zack.

"Blue ranger ready," said Billy.

"Pink ranger ready," said Kimberly.

"Yellow ranger," said Trini.

"Yeah, yellow ranger," said another.

Trini and the other argued on who the real yellow ranger was. The other rangers were totally confused by which one was real and which one was fake. Jason suggested that the two fight him because he would know Trini's fighting style. One said that she couldn't fight him, but the other did. When the last yellow ranger charged in, the others fired at her and made her change back into Primator. Primator became a tad angry and charged the others. He was winning until Jason cut his staff in half. Now, the monster was really angry as he charged against the six, taking Zack down a couple of feet. The others were worried and ran to see if he was alright, but they made the mistake when it was Primator in disguise. Primator laughed and started to change from blue to pink to red, laughing like he was crazy. "He's crazy," said Zack, "Jason, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," said Jason, "That baboon hurt Serena when he transformed into me. And if he thinks he's the red ranger, well he's wrong."

Jason ran towards the other red ranger and started to battle him. Both were a mirror to one another as Jason tried to get back at the ape for hurting his girlfriend. What a dedicated boyfriend, heh? Well, Primator was too much for him and defeated Jason, making Jason roll towards his friends. "He's too much," said Jason, "We got to regroup. Zordon, come in, we need your help."

"Teleport to the Command Center," said Zordon.

"We'll be back. Let's go," said Jason as all six teleported away.

**- Back in the Command Center -**

"Zordon, we can't seem to outsmart Zedd's monster," said Jason.

"We don't even know who to fight," said Tommy.

"Rangers, I've discovered a clue," said Zordon, "Behold the viewing globe."

When the Rangers saw the image, Zordon explained further. Primator couldn't hold his own disguise when looked at his own reflection. Zack asked if anyone had a mirror, and Kimberly magically took out a mirror. The others were relieved when Kimberly showed up with a mirror. "Alright you guys," said Jason, "Let's give this ugly ape a good look at himself."

**- Back at the Pier -**

"Where are the others you guys," asked Trini.

"I'm not sure," said Billy, "We all teleported together."

"Keep your eyes open," said Jason.

All three looked around and saw the green ranger struggling near the water. The three ran towards him. When Tommy told them to give up because Primator was powerful, Jason kicked the fake and said that Tommy would never give up. Billy asked 'Tommy' to look at the mirror. When he did, his form shift and was destroyed. The others were happy that Primator would be fighting fair. The other three, Zack, Kimberly, and the real Tommy, came and blocked his way. They were going to win, but Zedd threw a grenade like ball to make his monster grow. "We need Thunderzord Power now," said Jason.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power," called Jason.

Once their zords were there, they combined together to make the Thunder Megazord. Tommy called upon Dragonzord to help take down Primator. Primator looked like he was winning against them until the Power Rangers used the Thunder Saber to defeat it. After the monkey was gone, the Power Rangers teleported to Alpha, and Billy disarmed the self-destruct mechanism. Dillan was very happy that Alpha was alright as his mother came and found him. The seven teleported away after Dillan was alright and back to the Command Center. Once there, Alpha tried to explain what he was doing. "I know you meant well, Alpha," said Zordon, "But a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility. You should have informed the Power Rangers that you were leaving the Command Center."

"I think you are going to be grounded for a few thousand years, Alpha," joked Trini.

"Speaking of which," said Jason, "I got to go clear things up with Serena."

**- At Serena's Apartment -**

"So, this is how we're going to get Zedd off of my home," asked Serena.

"It's quite thorough, Serena," said Mercury.

"I think you should get someone to help you though," said Jupiter.

"How about Queen Nehelenia," suggested Serena.

"Can you contact her," asked Saturn.

"I'm sure that Pluto can help with that," said Serena.

While some of them tried to object to it, the doorbell rang. Venus jumped and answered the door, revealing Jason on the other side. Jason shifted nervously as he saw the other scouts out of their crystals and drawing something. It almost looked like blue prints or plans of action. Venus pulled Jason in and closed the door. When Jason saw the things, he looked at Serena with a raised eyebrow. "What's all this," asked Jason.

"None of your business," growled Uranus.

"Dear, Jason has the right to know," said Neptune.

"I don't sense any bad vibe from him," said Mars.

"Hi Jason," said Serena as she hugged him, "Why are you here?"

"Well, to tell you that it was Zedd's monster disguised as me," said Jason.

"So we're still together," asked a hopeful Serena.

"Of course," said Jason as he gently kissed her lips.

"Yay," said an excited Saturn, "Now the Princess will be protected when she gets Zedd off of her planet!"

"Huh," asked a confused Jason.

"Well, the Moon is essentially my domain and I hate it when evil villains try to reside there," said Serena.

"So we're going to make plans to once and for all destroy Zedd," said an excited Venus.

I guess this will diminish Zedd for good, thought Jason as he listened to the plan, suggesting to wait until it was the right time to strike.

* * *

Next Time: Zedd has placed a spell on Zack and Billy's eyes. Now, their fellow rangers look like Zedd's putties. Serena tries to help, but she's nervous about something and won't tell Jason! Will Serena tell Jason or is it a surprise? Will the two rangers get their sight back and see their comrades as they were?


	8. Putty on the Brain, Serena's Gift

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Protective glasses," said Zedd, "Ha! I couldn't have planned this better than myself. Instead of protecting their vision, I will cast a spell to change their vision. They will see their fellow rangers as putties, will be kept busy fighting each other, and out of my way."

"Couldn't they take the glasses off," asked Goldar.

"No," said Zedd, "Mere humans could take them off, but the Power Rangers are no mere humans."

"Yes," said Goldar.

"My spell will interact with the powers that Zordon had given them, and their vision will be changed permanently," said Zedd as he cast the spell.

**- At Angel Grove High -**

"Hey guys, could you believe it," said Tommy, "I almost overslept."

"What the…" started Zack.

"Awesome shades guys," said Tommy.

"Zack, do you see what I see," said Billy.

"Hey guys," said Jason, "What's up?"

"Putties," shouted Billy and Zack.

When Zack and Billy put on the protective sunglasses again, Zedd's evil spell worked on their vision. Kimberly asked where the putties were and wondered what they were talking about. Billy and Zack wondered why the three weren't 'attacking' them. As Serena came over, she kissed Jason on the cheek, making Billy and Zack have weird expressions on their faces. She didn't hear them scream putties or seeing Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason as putties. Billy and Zack looked at Serena incredulously as she let a 'putty' put its hand around her waist. When the four turned towards Mr. Caplan, Billy and Zack freaked. "Oh hi Mr. Caplan," said Kimberly.

"They're going after Mr. Caplan," said Zack.

"No," said Billy.

By trying to get the 'putties' away from Mr. Caplan, they actually pushed their friends away. They also tripped and made Mr. Caplan fall down. Mr. Caplan wasn't that forgiving as he gave Billy and Zack detention for their behavior. Serena looked at them and felt very bad for them. She wanted to do something, but they were acting weird. "I guess we head to class then," said Jason as he led her to class.

"You know what," said Serena, "I have to go do something. I'll catch you guys in class."

"Are you sure," asked Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Serena as she kissed Jason on the lips before going to the opposite direction.

**- In Class -**

"Hey, good luck Zack," said Jason.

"No talking during the test," said Miss Applebee, "Kimberly, would you help me hand out the tests?"

"Sure Miss Applebee," said Kimberly.

As Kimberly went to pass the test out, Serena came through the door and handed Miss Applebee a note. The teacher nodded her head and excused Serena. Serena smiled at Jason as she sat next to him. Jason smiled back and turned to 'thank' Kimberly for the test. When Kimberly came to Zack, Zack questioned her if she was actually Kimberly. "Zack, do you have something to say," asked Miss Applebee.

"Quit fooling around," said Kimberly as she passed out the tests again.

"No ma'am," said Zack.

"I don't want anyone to say another word," said Miss Applebee.

"Another word," said a recorder.

"Uh Oh," said Skull.

**- At the Youth Center -**

"What do you think is going on with Serena," asked Jason.

"Trouble in your relationship," asked Trini.

"She keeps avoiding me," said Jason.

"And whenever you ask her what's wrong, she won't say," asked Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Just give her some time," said Tommy, "Maybe she's doing something that she doesn't want us to find out."

"I guess," said Jason.

"Cheer up," said Kimberly.

"If it helps, we girls don't know what she's up to. And she tells us everything," said Trini.

**- At the Park -**

"Billy, we got to figure this thing out," said Zack.

"Seems like the spell makes our fellow rangers appear as putties," said Billy.

"If you're right, then these guys are our friends," asked Zack.

His answer was a putty hitting him in the chest. Billy and Zack prepared to fight, but the other four rangers appeared in green, red, yellow, and pink. Serena, who was near by, saw the colors and thought that it was saving the world. She would probably ignored it, considering it was her friends and boyfriend there fighting, but Mars told her to get to it. So, she trudged along and saw Zack and Billy hesitate to fight. When the putties were gone, Zack believed there was one more and started to attack. "What are you doing," called out Trini, "Zack, it's me Trini."

"Oh man," said Zack.

"I believe Zedd has somehow making us see you as putties," said Billy.

"I can't think it," said Zack, "It's like I got putty on the brain."

"Oh, bad news man," said Tommy.

"Oh please," said Kimberly, "You mean I look like a putty. Oh, gross."

"Sorry Kimberly," said Zack.

"So that's why you had a weird expression on your face when I kissed Jason this morning," said Serena.

Serena decided to come out of hiding when the coast was clear. Jason smiled at Serena, still questioning on what she was doing. Serena smiled back and went near Jason. Billy and Zack calmed down a bit when Serena came and walked towards a putty who's supposed to be Jason. They still didn't trust their vision, but with Serena, they were alright. "Serena, what have you been up to," asked Trini.

"I don't think that's the time to get into that," said Serena, "You guys should go and see what's up."

"Serena's right. If it has anything to do with Zedd, then we need to prepare. Serena, why don't you come with us to the command center," said Jason.

"I guess I can," said Serena.

"Alright," said Jason, "Come on guys. Let's head back to the Command Center."

**- At the Command Center -**

"Do we still look like putties to you guys," asked Jason.

"Affirmative," said Billy as Zack nodded his head.

Alpha said that it was nice to see Serena again, and vice versa. Zordon told the others that Zedd used a special spell to make the two see the other rangers as putties. While observing the viewing globe, Serena didn't like the green lizard that breathed fire. Jason comforted her while Zordon said that with the spell, the two will be guessing who is friend and who is foe. He told Billy and Zack to make something to cool down the fire breath. "Alright Zordon," said Zack as he and Billy went to Billy's lab.

**- At the Lab -**

"Well, a salamander is able to breathe fire; however, an iguana is cold-blooded," said Billy, "So something cold should keep the monster from using its fire breath."

"An ice device," said Zack.

"Now, if only Alpha can come up with a cure for our vision," said Billy.

Just as Billy said that, Alpha contacted them to see if there is a possibility that there wouldn't be any confusion for the others. Trini came down in yellow, but after that, she still looked like a putty to them. When Trini morphed, she looked like the yellow ranger. Trini, Billy, and Zack were very happy about it. Trini contacted the others and told them that Zedd's spell doesn't affect the morph. As the others were happy, Jason told them that it was time to go. "But my ice device," said Billy, "I haven't tested it yet."

"We have to go as it is," said Jason.

"Throw an extra computer chip in your pocket, and let's go," said Trini as she teleported away.

"It's morphing time," said Zack.

"Mastodon," called out Zack.

"Triceratops," called out Billy.

**- At the Beach -**

"Look out Trini," said Jason.

Once the five rangers came to the beach, they were swarmed by putties. They got into a stance and start to fight the putties off. Serena, with Tommy, was watching them fight in the viewing globe. Tommy was itching to ask Serena what's all the secrecy about, but Serena paid no attention to him as she watched. She was happy that all of the rangers were together to help out. When things got sour, Tommy was itching to go into battle to help. Serena asked Zordon to send her instead of Tommy to help out, but still in a hidden position so that Zedd wouldn't know who she was. "Are you sure Serena," asked Tommy.

"Of course," said Serena, "I have powers too you know!"

"I'm just making sure," said Tommy.

"Kind of you," said Serena, "But I've been through things far worse than Zedd and his monsters."

Zordon acknowledged Serena's request and sent her in a silver white light. There, Serena was hidden among the rocks to see Billy and Zack fighting the monster. Serena's eyes widen when she saw Zack and Billy almost fried by the lizard's breath. She saw that the mechanism that Billy made didn't work and was wondering what was wrong. Mercury and Neptune said to use their powers to help whenever the lizard uses its breath. As the lizard still breathed out the fire, Serena silently formed a 'Deep Submerge' and sent it to the lizard. Billy and Zack were relieved that Serena came, but didn't see her because she was hidden well. "Try to figure out what's wrong," said Billy, "I'll distract him."

As Zack went to try to figure out what was wrong, Billy went to fight the lizard. Serena watched hidden from viewing eyes to see what she could do. She could send Mercury's spirit out, but she was afraid that something would happen. When Billy was caught by the lizard, Serena silently formed a 'Shine Aqua Illusion' and sent it to the lizard. Zack was really happy to get Billy out of the way. "Zack, I think I know what's wrong with the ice device," said Billy, "We designed it with a back flowing inhibitor in mind."

"Yeah," said Zack, "So, what are you saying?"

"That the extra computer chip Trini told us to bring should fit right here," said Billy, pointing where it should be, "It's essential for the device to work."

When the lizard was looked to be defeated, the other rangers came to Billy and Zack. Billy and Zack said that they missed all the fun and how Serena helped them. Jason was a bit worried about his girlfriend being here, but reminded himself that she dealt with this stuff all the time. As they put their weapons together, they thought that the lizard was defeated. However, Zedd made his monster grow larger. Calling on their zords, they made the Thunder Megazord. The lizard looked like he was going to go and win by wrapping its tongue around the zord; however, the Power Rangers cut the tongue with the sword. Using the power of the sword, they defeated the lizard. "Way to go guys," said a happy Serena as she was teleported back to Angel Grove High.

**- At School -**

"Well, our physics demonstration is next," said Billy, "I wish the rest of the guys would get back with our glasses. Class is about to begin."

"Hey guys," said Jason.

"Hi," said Kimberly.

"I guess it's true," said Zack, "You can't always go by appearance."

The others walked towards Billy and Zack. They gave the glasses back, and told the two that the glasses were dipped in a special liquid invented by Alpha. Once Billy and Zack put them on, the spell was deactivated. All six celebrated just as Serena came into the classroom, looking a bit worn out. "What's all the excitement," asked Serena.

"Just happy that we can see the other rangers instead of putties," said Zack.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

**- After School -**

"So, Serena," started Trini.

"What's all the secrecy," asked Kimberly.

"Just something," said Serena.

All of them went into the Youth Center and were still wondering what Serena had up her sleeve. When Ernie waved to Serena, Serena kissed Jason and went after Ernie. The others were confused until the lights were low except where the other side of the part is lighted. Everyone stopped to see Serena step outside in a short skirt and a halter top. She was happy because two of her friends became materialized once more just to do this small concert, Venus and Mars. The others were surprise to see dead spirits look very real. Music started and Serena started to sing for an hour. Song after song, her voice didn't falter. When the last song came on, she dedicated it to her new six friends:

We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]

(AN: True Friend by Hannah Montana. Don't own it.)

Serena bowed and headed towards the six rangers. The others were surprise to hear her sing so well; Jason was surprise about the concert. Serena smiled at them and kissed Jason's lips. She was nervous about what they thought of the show. When none of them talked, she thought she was bad, letting the scouts try to comfort her. "Serena, what was that," asked Kimberly.

"Well, I wanted to do one small concert for you guys," said Serena, "Just to say 'thanks for being my friend'."

"You were awesome," said Trini.

"I concur," said Billy, "I did not expect you to sing harmoniously well."

"Thanks," said Serena, "I think."

"You were amazing," said Zack.

"And you didn't have to thank us for being friends," said Tommy.

"Well, that's just my gift to you guys," said Serena, "You guys really made my day happier."

"I'm glad that you feel that way Serena," said Jason as he lightly kissed her cheek.

* * *

Next Time: Serena and the Power Rangers went to go and do some clean up at the park. When Zedd makes a monster that steals the Power Rangers' energy, it becomes an alarming thing. The others are very worried about it, trying to get Tommy out. Will they prevail when it's hard to find the weakness of the monster? Will Serena reveal herself when her friends need help, especially Jason, when they go up against the elephant monster?


	9. The Power Stealer, Serena Transforms

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Perfect," said Lord Zedd, "I'll create the most hideous monster I can think of, the Octophantom."

"But what about the red ranger's girlfriend," said a spiteful Goldar.

"We'll just keep an eye on her," said Zedd, "She will make a great addition to our evil empire!"

**- At the Park –**

"I wonder if the other guys are having this much fun," said Jason.

It was green week at the park. Everyone from Angel Grove was helping out to clean and rebuild destroyed items from bullies and other bad people. Jason, Kimberly, Serena, and Tommy were in one group and were gathering garbage and painting. Well, Serena was painting with Neptune's artistic help as the others just followed suit. Jason was happy that they would make this place very clean. Serena was happy to be helpful ever since she helped Billy and Zack with that lizard monster. At least this time, she didn't have to hide anything from them. However, no one was prepared for what was to come. "Ah," shouted horrified people as they ran away.

"Putties," said Kimberly.

"Putties," asked a startled cameraman.

"Serena, get the civilians out of here," said Jason.

Serena, nodding her head, ran to the people and guided them out of the park. Bulk and Skull were there and were freaked out as they ran away with everyone. Serena was very nervous as she saw the others fighting. Jason took command as Kimberly, Tommy, and him went to fight the putties. As Serena made sure that the innocents were far away from the fight, she ran back and began to stay hidden behind the building as she helped out once in a while. "Serena, the camera…" trailed off Venus.

"What about the…" started Serena as she saw the blinking red light.

"Ugh," said Uranus, "Don't tell me that Jason and the others forgot about that little tidbit."

Serena was a bit scared because she didn't want to go and make the others lose focus because of her. She was about to cleverly sneak towards the camera to shut it off, but she began to freak when Zedd's monster came down behind Tommy. Jason and Kimberly were too distracted to go and help him, yet Serena snapped out of her shock from the crossed animal monster to try and help them. Tommy yelled out that it was a trap, yet it was too late. The three transformed into rangers and began to fight. Serena watched on, forgetting about the camera as she cheered silently as she watched them defeat the putties. "Oh no," said Jupiter.

"What's wrong," asked Serena.

"Tommy is in trouble again," said Mars.

As Serena looked on, she saw two putties holding onto Tommy as the monster came close to him. Serena bit her lip as she saw Tommy being sucked into a jar by the monster. She breathed in and out as she concentrated on a 'World Shaking' and sent it flying into the ground between the monster and Tommy. Tommy was released and was fighting back again. Serena was still hidden as she sent some fog towards the monster, trying to stall some time so that Jason and Kimberly would help out. Serena also sent some ice particles, courtesy of Mercury's powers, on the floor to slow the monster down. Yet, that was futile as the monster captured Tommy as he faded into the jar. "Hahaha," said the monster, "I'll be back for the rest of you. Sooner than you think."

"Where'd they go," asked Kimberly as the monster and the putties disappeared.

"I'm so sorry guys," said a solemn Serena.

"Don't worry about it Serena," said Jason.

"We saw you helping Tommy out," said Kimberly.

"I think I should have transformed to make it more effective," said Serena.

Kimberly hugged Serena for comfort while Jason contacted Zordon. Jason told Zordon that Zedd has Tommy and the situation at hand. Kimberly teleported with Serena while Jason teleported alone, all three going to the command center. However, Serena and everyone else forgot about the video camera as Bulk and Skull decided to take the tape out and smile. "We now have proof of the power rangers' identity," said Bulk.

**- At the Command Center –**

"Zordon, we've got to do something to get Tommy back," said Kimberly.

"Alpha," said Zordon, "Access all the available data on the monster. See you can come up with any solution."

"Right away, Zordon," said Alpha.

Everyone was very worried about Tommy. Jason was trying to calm Serena down and tell her that it wasn't her fault for what has happened. Serena was still down because she should have saw that this was a trap and helped out. While the others had other things to worry about, Serena smiled a watery smile at Jason before letting him go back to his leadership duties. "I've discovered that the monster is a combination between an elephant and an octopus," said Billy.

The power rangers were conversing with one another. Serena felt so helpless, but less so than the time she had to go up against Galaxia in her dimension. The time was almost close as the alert on the command center came to life. Serena jumped a bit, still not used to the alert sound. She was so sure that her plan to defeat Zedd was not going as planned. Pluto and Mercury still tried to comfort Serena. Serena almost missed them shouting out their transformation. "It's morphin time," said Jason.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

"I hope they will be alright," said Serena as she watched the viewing globe with Alpha and Zordon.

**- With the Power Rangers –**

"Hello power dweebs," said the monster.

"Where's Tommy," demanded Jason.

"Right where you five are going," said the monster.

The monster proceeded to blast the five rangers. Zack decided that they could take the guy on with teamwork, and the others followed suit. However, only Billy left standing to analyze the situation. He called out to the others that this was a trap. While the pink, yellow, black, and red rangers went to fight, the blue ranger went to look at a different angle and try to find the monster's weakness. Yet all of this was futile because the monster captured Trini, Zack, and Kimberly before disappearing again. "Let's get back to the command center," said Billy, "There's got to be a way to stop that thing."

**- Back at the Command Center –**

"Aiyiyiyiyi," said Alpha, "What are we going to do?"

"Listen," said Billy, "I've discovered the monster's weakness. He's extremely vain."

"Good work Billy," said Jason.

Billy, though happy to find the weakness, was over-thinking things as he tried to use this to the rangers' advantage. Serena was trying to make Jason calm down because he was, inside blaming himself for letting his friends get captured by the monster. Jason was pacing and wondering what to do to help his fellow rangers, his friends. As Jason and Billy were talking, Serena was coming up to try to save them as well. Jason volunteered himself to go and help his fellow rangers while Billy invented something very fast to expose his vanity. Serena didn't like this idea, but had no choice, for she was not a ranger. "I want to come along too! Just send me to the sidelines and be hidden by it," said Serena.

"Absolutely not Serena," said a worried Jason.

"But I can help," said a stubborn Serena, "After the others are saved, Zordon can teleport me back with Tommy."

"Alright Serena," said a sighing Jason.

"Really," asked Serena.

"**smiles **Yeah," said Jason, "Just don't get hurt."

**- At the Meeting Place –**

"Alright ugly," said Jason, "Where are you?"

"So, you decided to come," said the monster, "Big mistake."

As Jason and the monster faced off, Serena was hidden close to the battlefield. She looked up to see Jason seeing the other rangers being tied up. Serena really wanted to go up there and help, but she promised Jason that she would be hidden from site until then. Jason looked back at the monster while glancing a bit towards Serena to see her hidden behind a rock and waiting until she could help. Jason and the monster ran towards each other and started to battle one another. Serena looked on as Jason got the upper hand until the monster got him to the ground. Serena was about to go and help, but Billy came and gave Jason the mirror. While Billy came to rescue the rangers, the mirror didn't open to stop the monster. "Jason," shouted Serena as she ran towards him.

"Serena, it's too dangerous," said Jason.

"But I would like to help," said Serena.

"Who's this yummy morsel," said the monster.

"Serena," started Jason.

"Please let me," said Serena.

"**sighs** Alright, but I'll jump in when you get into trouble," said Jason.

Serena smiled reassuringly as she turned around and faced the monster. She knew that she didn't get in tune with her scouts' powers yet, but was almost there. The best bet was transforming for the first time. She held up a golden locket with wings and shouted a familiar phrase. "Moon Eternal Make Up," shouted Serena.

Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, and the evil villains looked at Serena as she was swept up and was surrounded by magic, not noticing that she was semi-naked for a couple of seconds as her outfit sheds away from her body. Jason was close and was blushing furiously when he saw that. The others were a bit far away to see, so they just saw a lot of rainbow swirl around Serena. Once the transformation was done, there stood Serena as Sailor Moon, the attire which the rangers saw through her memories. We are going to have a long talk about that outfit, thought Jason.

"Who are you," asked the monster.

"Your opponent," said a sugary smiling Serena.

The monster rushed at Serena as she dodged and sent a 'Flame Sniper' towards the monster. Without missing a beat, she sent showed off Neptune's mirror to the monster. The monster stopped and was looking at the mirror. Serena followed up with a 'Submarine Reflection' to blind the monster. Lastly, she sent a 'Love Chain Encircle' on the monster, effectively tying the monster up. Jason, seeing as she was doing the holding, blasted the monster a few feet away with his blaster. Once the monster was away from them, Serena smiled as she went to Billy. Billy was, for the most part, sending Tommy back to the command center. Serena winked at them as they saw her as she teleported with Tommy, just what she promised Jason. "Jason," shouted Billy, "Everyone's free."

"Yeah," said Jason, "Way to go Billy."

The monster was very furious as the rangers gathered together once again. The rangers were about to put their weapons together, but the monster grew with Zedd's help. They called on their Thunder Zords and started to create the Thunder Megazord. Both sides put up a good fight, but the Thunder Megazord punched the monster in the trunk. Serena was watching everything in the viewing globe while Tommy was recovering from the power loss. She jumped for joy as the Thunder Megazord defeated the monster. "Zordon, can you please teleport me back to the Youth Center," asked Serena.

"It would be our pleasure Serena," said Zordon as Alpha did the teleporting.

**- At the Youth Center –**

"That was great work there Billy," said Jason.

"Well, Serena did a wonderful job as well," said Billy.

"Wow, that skirt was way short," said Kimberly.

"I did not design the outfit," said Serena as she hugged Jason's right arm.

Zack came over to the four as they walked to the side. Zack asked how Tommy was. Kimberly explained that Tommy will be alright but his powers are getting weak. When they were doing that, Bulk and Skull came over and sprouted about the video revealing the power rangers' identities. Serena looked on in shock and worried as Jason tried to comfort his distraught girlfriend. Zack and Billy, however, switched the tapes and gave it to Bulk and Skull. When the tape was played, the identities were away while a cartoon was being played. Serena giggled at the sight as she listened to the conversation. "Zack, how did you do that," asked Trini.

"Well, like I always said," said Zack, "The hand is quicker than the eye."

"Especially when you switch tapes with Billy," said Jason.

"Where'd you put it," asked Kimberly.

"Stuck it under my shirt," said Billy, "I'll bring it home later and run it through my tape eraser. Thus, eliminating the evidence."

Serena smiled and thought, That was so much fun! I should transform more often, just to get a riled up Jason.

* * *

Next Time: It's been a few weeks since Tommy lost his powers. Zordon and Alpha are nowhere to be found. And Zedd is s till up to no good. What's this? A new ranger? A new leader? Jason doesn't seem that happy about it. Will Jason calm down? Will Serena help Jason cope with the demotion of being the leader of the rangers? Who is this new ranger that took the spot that Jason had for a long time as a ranger? Will the rangers defeat Zedd's new monster with this new ranger as leader?


	10. White Light, Jason and Serena's Feelings

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey you guys! Tommy's coming home," shouted Kimberly.

Serena looked up from her sitting position as she heard Kimberly. While Trini, Billy, and Kimberly were no where to be found, Serena, Jason, and Zack gathered others to play football. Serena, not wanting to play, sat down and took out something that only Jason knew. She shrunk the plans to destroy Zedd within a notebook and was conversing quietly with her sailor scouts. She looked up once in a while and smiled at Jason's happy face as he played. When Kimberly and the rest came over, she was still sitting and listening to the conversation. "Yeah," said Zack.

"That's great," said Jason, "When?"

"The end of the week," said Trini.

"Yeah," said Billy, "We are going to throw a surprise party."

Zack was happy and commented that it has been too calm for his liking. Serena smiled as the other three sat down next to her and began to converse about the party while Jason and Zack were still playing football. I wonder if this will be fun, or if Zedd is planning something, thought Serena as she made an idea for a party.

**- On the Moon -**

"I detect a certain weakness in the morphing grid," said Zedd.

"Our armies have been getting stronger, my Lord. I knew if we kept…" said Goldar.

"Silence, you fool," shouted Zedd, "It is more than that."

Zedd came up with different reasons for the lack of energy within the morphing grid. Goldar was happy that Zordon and the others cannot stop them when they retrieve the ex-Green Ranger. "We'll give the Power Rangers a little something to keep them occupied and out of our way," said Zedd, "Nimrod, the Scarlet Centipede!"

**- Back on Earth -**

"Hey guys keep playing," said Jason, "We'll be right back."

"Hurry up you guys," said Kimberly.

Serena looked over to see Jason and Billy running towards the hill where Bulk and Skull resided. She was becoming nervous, yet Pluto appeared and told her to follow the two. She wasn't so sure, but Pluto reassured her. Serena snuck away from her friends and followed Billy and Jason. When she was there, she heard someone talking. "I think it came over this way," said Billy.

"What do you think Billy," asked Jason.

"Ah," said a shocked Billy as he burnt his hand a bit.

"Are you alright Billy," asked Serena.

"Serena," said the two, "What are you doing here?"

"Pluto told me to follow you guys," said Serena.

Serena knelt down and took Billy's hand. She concentrated on her healing powers and healed his burnt hand. Jason and Billy were still surprised by her powers, even though they saw her powers before. Once it was done, Billy was thankful that his hand wasn't hurting. Jason took control of the situation and asked Billy once more what he thought of it. "It's still hot," said Billy, "That's peculiar. I say that something was definitely here and not too long ago."

"If it was here," started Jason, "then where is it now?"

While the three were expecting the hole, the other three were still playing. Zack went to fetch the ball that his other friend, Curtis, threw. When he got there, the statue was oozing with green slime. Zack was a bit freaked out and went back to the others. He called out that he was wiped and to call it a day. The other guys nodded their heads and left the three alone. "What's wrong," asked Trini.

"Well, you got to see for yourselves," said Zack, "Come on."

Zack, Trini, and Kimberly walked over to the statue and were looking at it. Trini said what the statue was, but she wasn't sure with the green slime over it. Kimberly suggested contacting Zordon and Alpha. When Zack contacted Zordon, there was no answer from him. The three were very worried when they didn't hear Zordon or Alpha. Kimberly didn't like this and was wondering where everyone was when they tried to contact Jason and Billy. Trini was worried because there wasn't an answer until a couple of minutes later. When Zack told them to teleport, they were a bit surprise that Serena teleported with them. "Looks like Zedd's handiwork," said Billy once Kimberly asked what they made of it.

"Guess I was wrong when it was being too quiet around here," said Zack.

Putties came out and the gang was fighting them. Serena fought along side them as well, for she was there and wanted to help. Once the team defeated the putties, Billy said that there was something weird going on. Kimberly said that they couldn't get a hold of Zordon. The others tried to contact them again, but no answer. The others teleported to the Command Center and found it empty. Billy went and got a disc that showed the information of what Alpha and Zordon were doing. When the others got back, they unfortunately left Serena alone in the park when they teleported. Once they felt an earthquake, they went to work. "It's morphing time," said Jason.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

Serena smiled happily as she felt Jason transform. Pluto told her that when there was a connection, she would be able to feel what he feels, and vice versa. Serena, with the help of Mercury, used her television to watch the fight. She saw the monster try to electrocute them, but they were quick enough to know to duck. Then, Zedd grew his monster, the others called on their zords, but they were quickly defeated. Billy teleported away and found a hidden door within the command center. When Billy fell into the door, he found Alpha and Zordon working on a new ranger. A new ranger, thought Billy.

**- With Serena -**

"You were spying on us," asked Kimberly as she saw the television within Serena's house.

"I was not spying on you," said Serena, "I was watching your fights for entertainment."

Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly went and teleported into Serena's house after their defeat. When the four got there, they saw themselves on the television. Serena looked shocked to see herself. Kimberly and Serena were now talking to one another while the television was turned to a different channel that held something else. Jason was relieved to see that Serena was alright but now felt guilty for leaving her there. When Billy teleported out of the Command Center and into Serena's house, the others went and gathered around the living room to talk. "Well, after reexamining the disc, the information I gained from it allowed me to access the door of light," said Billy.

"Billy," started Kimberly, "No offense, but can you cut to the chase?"

"Yeah," said Trini, "What exactly did you find at the Command Center?"

"Zordon and Alpha are in a hidden chamber, making a new ranger," said Billy.

"What," asked a shocked Jason.

Serena felt the emotions within Jason and went over to try and comfort him. The others went on an outburst when they heard about the ranger. Kimberly exclaimed that they already had Tommy as the new ranger. Serena felt a bit sad that they didn't mention her. Well, she knew that she just got together with the team, so she wasn't all that surprise about their outburst. She wished she could have helped the others come in term with this. Jason, shocked to feel a bit of sadness from Serena, tried to comfort her, though not knowing why she was sad. When the wrist communicator went off, the others gathered around, enough for Serena to come along as well. "Zordon," said Jason.

"Rangers," said Zordon, "Please teleport to the Command Center immediately."

"We're on our way," said Jason as they teleported with Serena to the Command Center.

**- At the Command Center -**

"Welcome Power Rangers and Serena," said Zordon, "This promises to be an immense occasion. You are about to meet the newest member of your team."

While Zordon was talking, the others were depressed, angry, and just all the negative emotions you can think of. Serena stepped next to Jason and held his hand, giving him slight comfort. With Serena there, the others were a bit calmer when Zordon said that it was time to meet the White Ranger. The others turned around and were blinded by a bright light. When the White Ranger was about to reveal himself, Kimberly fainted on the floor. Tommy was revealed as the new White Ranger. "Guess who's back," said Tommy.

"I don't believe it," said Billy.

All five went to talk with him and speaking of Kimberly, Tommy went over to wake her up. Kimberly woke up and was happy to see Tommy as part of the team. Serena watched in the corner as everyone went over to congratulate the new team member. I guess they don't need me anymore, thought a sadden Serena as her scouts glowed in synced with her pain.

"So Power Rangers," said Zordon, "Am I assume that you are pleased with the new leader of the power team?"

Uh oh, thought Serena as she felt anger, betrayal, and sadness rolling off of Jason's heart.

The others didn't feel the emotions that Serena felt when Jason heard that, but she knew that Jason needed her. Zordon told them what the White Ranger is capable of. Tommy was happy to be back, but felt a bit sad that he was now leader and pushed Jason away from the leader. When the emergency alarm started, the team found out that Bulk and Skull were about to open Rita's dumpster and that Nimrod was up to no good. The others separated into three teams. When Jason heard that Tommy was going to go alone to fight Nimrod, he grew even more depressed, but hid it well. This won't go too well, thought Serena.

"It's morphing time," said Jason.

"Tigerzord," called Tommy.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

"Moon Eternal Make Up," called Serena.

**- With Bulk and Skull -**

"Great," said Kimberly, "Zedd must want Rita's dumpster as well."

When Serena, Jason, Kimberly, and Zack when to Bulk and Skull, the four found putties at the scene. The rest ran and started to fight them. When Tommy was in trouble, Jason teleported away as Serena helped the others. She was going to help one way or another. Jason arrived to help Tommy. "Let's show him the power of thunder," said Jason as he called on his zord.

As Jason came to help Tommy, he went into his zord and started to ride the Tigerzord. Nimrod tried to stop them, but Jason barreled towards and knocked the three monsters down. Tommy disengaged the Red Thunder Dragonzord as he combined with the other zords. Jason felt very sad that they combined with him. He saw the others defeat the monster and went over to congratulate them. When they went back to Bulk and Skull's place, they captured Rita again and stuck her in the dumpster. I'm guessing that I need to talk to Jason soon, thought Serena.

**- With Serena -**

"Serena, why did you call me," asked Jason, "We are missing the surprise party for Tommy."

When the monster and Rita fiasco was gone, the Power Rangers went to the Juice Bar to celebrate Tommy's return. Serena, seeing as evil was down again, Serena called up Jason to talk with him. When Jason came into Serena's apartment, he was surprise to see Serena sitting in the living room by herself. There were no scouts appearing before him and was wondering what was up. "Jason, are you alright," asked Serena.

"Of course I'm fine," said Jason.

"But I felt it," said Serena.

"Felt what," asked Jason.

"Your emotions," said Serena, 'The hurt, the betrayal, and sadness from you were overwhelming."

"I guess it's because Zordon didn't even ask me about being replaced," said a sad Jason as he sat next to Serena.

"Jason, you are a great leader," said Serena, "Never forget that."

"But why was I replaced," asked Jason.

"I don't know why," said Serena, "But Zordon better explain himself to me."

"Serena," asked Jason.

"Yes Jason," said Serena.

"Thank you for always being there for me," said Jason.

"**giggles** I'll always be with you," said Serena.

"Serena, why were you sad," asked Jason.

"What do you mean," asked Serena.

"I felt your sadness when we were talking in your living room," said Jason.

"I guess because I felt useless. And with Tommy back, I guess I can't help you anymore," said a solemn Serena.

"Don't say that," said Jason, "There will be times when we need you."

Serena smiled at Jason and was happy to hear that she will be needed. When she was a Sailor Scout, she thought she was useless. But she wasn't thinking that anymore. The scouts felt her sadness as they appeared and reassured her that she was a great Sailor Scout. Jason smiled as he felt Serena's happiness, and vice versa. Once they were done talking, Jason and Serena went towards the Juice Bar to welcome Tommy home. I'm glad that I'm needed by someone, thought Serena.

I wonder what would be like if Serena was a Power Ranger, thought Jason.

* * *

Next Time: Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy meet three new people in Angel Grove Park. As they became friends and introduced them to Trini, Jason, Zack, and Serena, they didn't know that Zedd was up to something. When their new friends, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, were kidnapped by Zedd, it is up to the Power Rangers to save them. Will the Power Rangers and Sailor Moon save their new friends? Will their new friends find out about their secrets? Will Serena's plan ever going to be used against Zedd? Will Jason want to save Adam once he finds out about his crush on his girlfriend? I think Jason needs more reassurance, don't you agree? X3


	11. Interlude: Missing Green, Huge Argument

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Alright," said Zack, "I know. It's Tommy. You miss him."

Serena was sitting down at the juice bar and watching Jason lose concentration once more. She was very worried about him after the whole 'green candle' incident. Zack was coaching Jason for a tournament this coming afternoon. Jason kept on messing up when he was practicing. Zack told Jason to do it again, but Jason still didn't get the move down. Serena stood up and went to talk to Jason, but Zack said that he knew what was bothering Jason. Serena sat back down, close enough to hear the conversation. "It's more than that," said Jason."

"What," asked Zack.

"It's my fault that he lost his powers in the first place," said Jason, "If I gotten the green candle, he still be one of us."

"Come on Jase," said Zack, "You had no choice. I know. I was there."

"No," said Jason, "I should have gotten the candle."

Serena watched sadly as the two talked. Jason had so much sadness that Serena started to feel for him. Jason started practicing again. Zack looked at Jason with sadness and concern while he coached Jason. Serena was really sad about it when Jason finally left after failing for the nth time. Serena looked at Zack and gave him a reassurance look while she walked out to talk with Jason. I'm his girlfriend, thought Serena, And I will make him happy again.

"Guys," said Zack as he sat down with Kimberly and Billy.

"What is it," asked Billy.

"I'm worried about Jason," said Zack.

"I know," said Kimberly, "Well, the only solution is that we have to find Tommy. I mean, ranger or no ranger, he's still our friend. And Jason needs him."

"More so than Serena," joked Zack.

"You know what I mean," said Kimberly, "And I know Tommy would want to help. I mean, he would never forgive us if we didn't tell him."

"I agree," said Billy, "But where is Tommy?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that too," said Kimberly, "And he might be at his uncle's cabin, you know, the one at the lake. He told me that he always goes there when he feels down."

"Well, let's go," said Zack, "We'll take my car."

"Alright," said Billy, "I'll call Trini and tell her that we'll pick her up."

**- With Serena and Jason -**

"Hey Jason," said Serena.

Serena walked around and found Jason sitting down next to where Jason and her first met. She saw that Jason was very sad as he looked down at the water. Serena walked over him and sat down next to him. Jason looked at Serena and smiled slightly, but to Serena, it looked force on his handsome face. Jason welcomed Serena as she sat down. "Hey Serena," said Jason.

"You want to talk about it," asked Serena.

"I just feel as though I let Tommy down," said Jason.

"You did not let Tommy down," said Serena.

"But I should have gotten that green candle," said Jason.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left on that day," said Serena as she looked out on the lake.

"Yeah," said Jason, "Exactly where were you?"

"Sailor scout business," said Serena.

"Where," asked Jason.

"It doesn't matter where, Jason," said Serena, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you were here, Tommy would still have his powers," said Jason.

"And what's that suppose to mean," gave a startled Serena.

"I mean that you could have went back in time and stopped the candle for ever getting to where it was," said Jason, "Or warned all of us about it so we would be able to prepare."

Serena thought that this was not happening, but here it was. Jason and she were having their first argument over something that had passed. Sure, they had small arguments when she wanted to help Jason out, but this was serious. They always agreed or she would back out. But now, what Jason was doing was blaming her for not warning them about the green candle. How could she have known when she was out of the universe, visiting and helping to rebuild a friend's home? "I-I'm s-sorry," stuttered Serena as she tried not to cry.

Jason looked a bit shocked when she apologized. Usually, she would have something to combat the statement. When he looked closer, he saw almost unshed tears when she tried to turn away. The sunlight hit the right moment for him to see that. "No," said Jason, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you."

"But you were blaming yourself," said Serena, "And you were right. I should have warned you."

"Serena," started Jason.

"No," said Serena as she stood up.

"W-where are you going," asked Jason.

"Just somewhere to think things through," said Serena as she walked away, leaving Jason alone.

**- With the Other Power Rangers -**

"I sure hope Tommy is up here," said Kimberly.

"Are we almost there yet," asked Zack.

"You know what," said Kimberly, "I don't really know. Maybe we should pull over and check the map."

"Let's see," said Billy, "We took the cut from the highway here. But that was about ten miles ago. **sighs** Guys, I think we're lost."

"Lost," asked Trini.

"I don't believe it," said Kimberly.

"Not as lost as you are going to be, Power Rangers," said Goldar.

Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly were on the road to find Tommy for Jason. They wanted to do something to help Jason, and they hoped that talking with Tommy would help Jason. They knew that Serena could help, but they also wanted to be reassured as well, not that they mistrust her. As they stopped along the way, they took out a map to find out where they were. A couple of minutes later, Billy concluded that they were lost. What they weren't expecting was Goldar coming for them. The four morphed, yet they were captured by Goldar. "Prepare to suffer the same fate as the Green Ranger," said Goldar as the four disappeared.

**- With Jason -**

"What do you mean that they disappeared Zordon," asked Jason.

When Serena left Jason alone, Jason was furious with himself for blaming Serena. Serena was the light within his darkness, yet he screwed up, not once but twice! Serena doesn't count the Rita spell incident, but the sailor scouts sure do. While he was suffering, Zordon contacted Jason and told him to teleport to the Command Center. Once there, he found out that his friends disappeared. "Where's Goldar taken them," asked Jason.

"Most likely to one of Lord Zedd's evil dimensions," said Zordon, "Alpha is in the process of conducting a sector scan now."

"Man, Serena should be able to find them," said Jason.

"Do not blame Serena," said Alpha, "She has been stressed lately."

"What do you mean by that," asked Jason.

"Well, the Command Center picked up Serena leaving the system to another one," said Alpha.

"Really," asked Jason.

"Yes," said Alpha, "Somewhere called Kinmoku."

"That's the planet that four of her friends resided before coming here," exclaimed Jason.

"And communications were down," said Alpha, "So she couldn't contact any of us."

Jason now felt very guilty for blaming Serena for not warning them about the situation when in fact she couldn't. He bet that Serena tried to warn them, but communications were down and there was nothing to get to her. He felt stupid and hopefully he can make it up to her after saving the others. When Alpha was trying to find the others as Jason was thinking over the fight, the alarm went off. "Lord Zedd has sent down his new Pipe Brain monster to attack Angel Grove," said Zordon, "He is very swift and powerful. Jason, you must stop him."

"But Zordon," said Jason, "I need my friends."

"Alpha," said Zordon, "Contact Serena and let her help him while we find the other rangers."

"Right away Zordon," said Alpha.

"It's morphing time," said Jason, "Tyrannosaurus."

**- At the Park -**

"Ha-ha," said the monster, "Gotcha."

When Jason arrived at the scene as the Red Ranger, Pipe Brain was there already attacking him. He moved away but was surrounded by putties. When the monster ordered the putties to go and destroy Jason, he went and defeated them for a couple of seconds. Pipe Brain ran towards Jason and was very good at using those pipe arms of his. Jason looked like he was in trouble until one of the arms got frozen. "Who's there," shouted Pipe Brain.

"That would be me," said Serena, "Sailor Moon."

Pipe Brain was angry and started to fight her and Jason at the same time. Both of them had teamwork down, but Serena felt awkward helping Jason when they had that huge fight not too long ago. When they punched Pipe Brain and Serena used 'World Shaking' on the monster, the monster was very angry at it. Zedd, seeing the problem, threw a grenade down and made Pipe Brain grow in size. This is where it got tough for Serena, for she couldn't help Jason in this battle. So, all she said was to just be careful before disappearing magically. "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power," said Jason.

When his zord came, Jason went into the cockpit and started to defeat Pipe Brain. Pipe Brain said that he was the top monster in town and would show him why. When Jason thought that he got him, Pipe Brain surprised him when he faked being defeated. Jason was wrapped in his pipes and couldn't move but eventually broke free. He kicked Pipe Brain and used his own energy and power to defeat Pipe Brain. Once Pipe Brain was defeated, he was teleported to the Dimension of Doom and fought Goldar. Both were evenly matched until Jason got the upper hand. He defeated Goldar and restores the candles, making sure that his friends were free before he was free himself.

**- At the Command Center -**

"Where's Jason," asked Trini.

"What if he didn't make it," asked Kimberly.

"The portal to Zedd's dimension has been closed. In order to assure your safety, Jason took the risk of being trapped," said Zordon.

When the four Power Rangers escaped the Dimension of Doom, they were wondering where Jason was. Zordon told them that he may be trapped. They were very worried until Jason teleported behind Jason and Zack. Everyone was congratulating Jason on a job well done. Zordon also commented that his leadership was proved great. When Alpha located Tommy, Kimberly was right that he was at the lake near his uncle's cabin. They heard Tommy's voice saying, "Look. I don't blame you for what happened. I never did. Just keep your head together."

"Let's go win that tournament guys," said Jason.

**- At the Tournament -**

"The judges have decided to present this year's golden pipe trophy to Jason Lee Scott," said the announcer.

The Power Rangers, after leaving the command center, came back to the Juice Bar. Serena was well hidden among the crowds as she saw the five walk in. She looked at Jason as he did his martial arts moves without any flaws. She smiled as she heard that Jason was the winner of the tournament. When she went to leave, she didn't notice a solemn Jason looking after her. "I'll be right back guys," said Jason as he left after Serena.

"Do you think that we missed something," asked Zack.

"I definitely believe that we missed something between the couple," said Billy.

**- Outside -**

"Serena," shouted Jason, "Wait!"

Serena turns around and sees Jason running up to her. She stops and waits until he arrives in front of her. When he does, she opened her mouth at the same time as his and both apologized to each other. Serena looked at Jason wide eyes, and vice versa. Both asked why they were sorry, but they started to laugh. "I'm sorry Jason," said Serena, "I should have sent you a warning."

"No," said Jason, "It was my fault for taking my anger out on you when I'm angry at myself."

"**giggles** You were pretty angry," said Serena.

"Yeah," said Jason, "Will you forgive this idiot?"

"Well," started Serena, "You did hurt my feelings and brought out old wounds from the past."

"W-What old wounds," asked Jason.

"The scouts would usually blame me for not being on time or always ignoring distress and such," said Serena, 'That really hurt."

"I'm so sorry Sere," said Jason.

"I think I know why you did that, Jase," said Serena.

"**sigh** Just kiss and make up already," shouted Zack.

The two leaped up and spun around. Once facing the entrance, they saw the other four Power Rangers looking at them and waiting for the kiss. Trini was tapping her foot from impatience. Zack was smiling goofily at them. Billy was just shaking his head. Kimberly was clasping her hand and waiting expectantly. Jason and Serena faced each other and leaned in for a kiss. Once they kissed, the others whooped in happiness that crisis was averted between the couple. I hope Zedd doesn't do anything to separate them again, thought the others as they smiled when the two walked back towards them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

AN: This is an interlude of sorts. I was very upset that I couldn't do any kind of updates on my fanfics for about two years or more! So, I hope that I can post up chapters within the two weeks of my summer vaca before heading to Japan! My excuse is that school took up a lot of my time, trying to pass my courses and raising my GPA is such a hard work! Well, stay tune for the next episode of MMPR with a Twist! =)


	12. The Ninja Encounter, Jason's Reassurance

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Oh, I'm Tommy," said Tommy, "This is Kimberly and my friend Billy."

"Hi, my name is Rocky," said a teenage boy.

"Hi," said a teenage girl, "Aisha."

"Adam," said the last boy.

It was a typical day in the park for Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy. Both were having a wonderful time until they saw a baby carriage rolling down the hill. All three of them, with Bulk, Skull, and three new strangers, came rushing to stop the carriage before the baby got hurt. When they all stopped the carriage, they introduced each other. They complimented on how Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were on the roller skates. When the three said that they were from Stone Canyon High, a high school, Tommy asked if they were here for the competition between their school and Adam replied that they would be there. When they were talking, Serena came by with a basket full of food. "Hey guys," said Serena.

"Hi Serena," said the rangers.

"Who are your new friends," asked a curious Serena.

"This is Rocky **points to a boy with brown hair** Aisha **points to the girl** and Adam," said Kimberly as she pointed to the last boy.

"Nice to meet you," said Serena.

"Do you need help with that," asked Rocky.

"No thanks," said a smiling Serena, "But thanks for offering."

"Where are you off to," asked Aisha.

"Going to have a picnic with Jason and then we're going to go grab some smoothies," said Serena.

As Serena said 'bye' to the group, Adam was finally getting his head straight. Kimberly and Aisha giggled at the love-struck boy, but Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy were worried because Serena had a boyfriend who she loved dearly. This is going to get complicated, thought the rangers.

**- At the Competition -**

"Hi guys," said Trini.

"Greetings and salutations," said Billy.

Serena was in the stands with the others, trying to figure out why the three white ninja looking strangers felt so familiar. Next to her and holding onto her waist was her boyfriend Jason. Both of them smiled as they sat next to Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Trini, and Zack. When the competition started, the others were complaining that the guys in black fought dirty. Serena could hear the familiar voice when one of them combated against the opposing team. Why do they seem so familiar, thought Serena.

"Way to go guys," shouted Kimberly.

The three white ninjas won the tournament. Everyone was happy that honest people won instead of jerks like the black team. When the white ninjas revealed themselves, it was their new friends. Serena clapped and smiled. When Adam saw the smile, he blushed while Jason narrowed his eyes a bit, a protective arm around Serena. Serena smiled up at Jason, feeling his jealousy, and to reassure him, she kissed him on the lips and smiled at him. She has a boyfriend, thought a sadden Adam.

**- Outside Ernie's Juice Bar -**

"Goldar," said Billy.

It was indeed Goldar. He came and went to do Zedd's evil bidding. Serena, Jason, and the other two already left to relax for the day, the two mentioned on a date. Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy walked with their three new friends and were talking with them. Adam felt a bit down because his crush, 'love-at-first-sight', was with another guy. Kimberly smiled and said that there were other people for him to date. When they left, Goldar came and captured them. Zedd sent down putties to distract the three rangers. As Goldar captured the three new friends and the teacher, he disappeared. "We're too late," said Kimberly, "Goldar took them all."

"We better contact Zordon," said Billy.

**- At the Command Center -**

"This is a very grave situation, rangers," said Zordon.

Jason was a bit peeved that his date was canceled, but both of them knew that it was for the best. Serena walked around and started to hang out with Bulk and Skull to take care of Baby Jacob. When the rangers showed up, Zordon started to tell them what Zedd has plan for Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Kimberly asked about the baby as everyone turned to the viewing globe to see Bulk, Skull, and Serena taking care of the baby. The rangers were alright with Serena, but were a bit wary of Bulk and Skull. "The baby's father and the champion ninja team are being held in Zedd's secret dimension," said Zordon, "We must not allow the ninja team to be turned to the dark side."

**- With Zedd -**

"Just a little more time and I'll persuade them to join us," said Goldar.

"Time is a luxury that we don't have," said Zedd.

"But they are very strong-willed, my lord," said Goldar.

"Well, I might be able to give you a little bit more time by giving the Power Rangers something toxic to think about," said Zedd, "And also kidnap the Red Ranger's girlfriend while you're at it."

**- At the Command Center -**

"What now," asked Kimberly.

"Lord Zedd has attempted to distract you from your mission to rescue the three young ninja fighters," said Zordon, "He has released the Terra-Blossom monster on downtown Angel Grove."

When the rangers heard the alert alarm, they quickly went to the globe. As they watched, they saw a flower-like monster and saw what it did to the buildings. Alpha tried to pinpoint the location, but it could not locate them. What's worse was when they saw another image of Goldar kidnapping Serena while in the process of gathering water for the baby. Jason wanted to go and help her, but he knew that she would be alright. The others were worried for her as well when they saw Goldar kidnapping their friend. When Zordon told them that the three would split up, Alpha said that they would be using a new type of transportation to go where the monster was. "Right," said Jason.

"Don't worry Jase," said Tommy, "We'll get Serena and the others back safely."

"I'm counting on you bro," said Jason.

"Good luck Power Rangers," said Zordon.

"It's morphing time," said Tommy, "Tigerzord."

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

**- At the Park -**

"Well, so nice to see you again," said the Hatchetsaurus.

"Where's the flower monster," asked Tommy.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company," said Hatchetsaurus.

The Power Rangers' strategy was to divide and conquer. However, the threat of the flower monster was more than enough to bring back the other rangers together. Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly were worried but had to go and help the others. They were scared that they would not be back in time to help their friends and fellow comrade. The Power Rangers engaged the monster and the putties. When Zedd felt that it was time to make his monster grow, he threw the grenade down. "It's time to change the rules of this little game," said Hatchetsaurus.

"We need thunder megazord power now," said the Power Rangers.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power," said Zack.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power," said Kimberly.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power," said Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Gryphon Thunderzord Power," said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power," said Jason.

The Power Rangers combined and the White Tigerzord changed into warrior mode. Both zords went up against Hatchetsaurus. Instead of having Serena to help, they were very concerned for her, especially Jason. He could feel the fear that Serena was hiding from others, but not from him. They defeated Hatchetsaurus, but forgot about Cardiatron, the other part of Hatchetsaurus. The two zords were trying very hard to fight the monster, but there were so many surprises from one monster. The Thunder Megazord went on the offense as it tried to destroy the monster. The White Tigerzord was doing the same thing. In the end, both attacks on the monster defeated the monster and Cardiatron at the same time. "Ha ha," said Tommy, "You're the one who's finished Hatchetsaurus."

**- In Zedd's Dimension -**

"I finally got it you guys," said Aisha.

Aisha was picking on the lock that held Rocky, Adam, and her together. The teacher was waiting patiently for whatever would happen. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha sprang from their chains and started to go and defeat the putties. They were doing very well until Goldar came. Goldar was surprise that they were free and zapped them with some of his power. When they were rendered motionless for a moment, the putties place the chains back on. "By the way," said Goldar, "Here's another person for you company."

"Serena," shouted the three as they saw her being chained with them next to Adam.

Serena looked a little worse for wear, but all the while fine. She was meditating to stay calm so her emotions wouldn't get the best from her. Goldar glared at them and laughed evilly. He was enjoying seeing the Red Ranger's girlfriend being helpless. When Adam, Rocky, and Aisha tried to talk to her, all Serena did was ignore the laughing monkey and tried to telepathically, for the first time, tell Jason that she was alright. Goldar laughed and said, "Join us. Cross over to the evil side."

"Never," shouted Adam.

"You might just change your mind," said Goldar, "In exactly one hour, this wooden serpent will complete its transformation into a living slithering creature. Surrender voluntarily and become the leader of Lord Zedd's evil army. Wait for the snake to strike and you'll be filled with its venom of darkness, turning you into a hideous evil croons."

"The Power Rangers will defeat you and you can tell Zedd that he will die soon," said a smirking Serena, trying to stop her fear of snakes.

Goldar left with a hostile sneer. Rocky commented that he hated snakes. Adam commented that this was too weird. Serena wouldn't give the evil any satisfaction as she planned in her head how to kill Zedd once and for all. Hopefully everything is alright, thought Serena.

**- At the Command Center -**

"Then why doesn't anything seem to be happening," asked Kimberly.

When the Power Rangers defeated Hatchetsaurus and Cardiatron, the rangers transformed again and split into two teams. When Jason, Zack, and Trini went to deal with the monster, they were shot and frozen in place. Zordon contacted the other rangers and transported their friends back to the command center. The three abandoned the mission once more as they went to get the other three. In Jason's thoughts, he could hear Serena calmly telling him to be still as she lent him some of Mars power. While the others were trying to get them moving, Mars power was slowly defrosting Jason. "If he destroys the power plant, it means that it will shut down the whole city," said Kimberly.

Jason was slowly moving his gloves as he tried to regain motion. When the others weren't looking, he tried moving again and alerted the others. Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy were amazed at what they were seeing. The sign for Mars was apparent where his heart is as red heat waves coursed through his body. Jason started to move and was very happy that he could turn his head slightly. When Mars power was used once more, he could move again. "Jason," said Kimberly.

"Man bro," said Tommy, "It's good that you are back."

"How did you manage to defreeze yourself," asked Billy.

"Thank Serena for that," said Jason.

"Well, you two have always been very close to one another," said Kimberly.

But that was not all Serena helped with. Mars power defrosted the other two as well and was glad to be moving. Kimberly hugged Trini and was glad that they could fight again. "Back to action," said Tommy once everyone was defrosted.

**- In the Park -**

"Alright Terra Blossom, you're through,' said Tommy.

"And who's going to stop me," said the monster, "You six shrinking violets?"

The monster grew as he unleashed the grenade. The Power Rangers called upon their zords once more and formed the White Tigerzord and the Thunder Megazord. However, Zordon called Tommy and told them that they were running out of time. Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Zack, and Tommy split from their original places and head to where Serena and the others were. Jason went on the offense and started to get really agitated. He just wanted everything to be over. When the blossom was spinning around, Jason took out the saber and defeated the monster. "Now hopefully the guys can get Serena and the others out," said Jason.

**- With the other rangers -**

"The Power Rangers," said Aisha, "I told you."

"All right," said Rocky.

"Just in time," said Adam.

Serena looked up from her calm state and smiled at her friends. Billy went and took care of the snake while Trini set them free. Serena and the other three ran out of the cave while Trini teleported the teacher to his child. When they came out of the cave, they saw a lot of putties and tried to fend them off. Kimberly told them to aim for the Z on the chest and that's what Rocky, Adam, and Aisha did. Serena did the same thing, but didn't head the warning, for she dealt with these kinds of putties. As the last of the putties went away, they were concerned for Billy. "Where's the blue ranger," asked Serena.

"He must be still in the cave," said Tommy.

"He was in there fighting the snake," said Aisha.

Serena, Tommy, and Kimberly told the others to stay back. They were wondering why Serena was going along, but they were alright. Serena went and tried to help Billy calm down while Kimberly and Tommy did something with the snake. When Serena got Billy to breathe a bit normally, he was still trying to catch for breath. Serena looked at the others as they contemplated to opening the helmet, but they went and breathed. "Oh no," said Billy.

"Billy," questioned Rocky.

"So you must be," started Aisha.

"I don't believe this," said Kimberly as she took her helmet off.

"Kimberly," said Adam.

"Tommy," exclaimed Rocky.

**- In the Command Center -**

"I am very glad that you all are back safe and sound," said Zordon, "And to extend warm welcomes to our new friends."

Serena was standing near Jason. She felt a bit guilty for not doing that much to help protect the identities of her friends, but they didn't hold her responsible for it. Jason wrapped his arm around her waist as Zordon introduced them to Alpha and himself. He told Adam, Rocky, and Aisha that they need to keep the identities a secret. Adam was all for it, but he glanced once in a while towards Serena. "Thank you friends," said Zordon.

**- In the Park -**

"Why did Adam keep on looking at you," asked Jason.

"He probably has a crush on me," said Serena.

Jason and Serena were enjoying a nice outing with one another, for their date has been postponed. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were shocked that Serena knew who were the Power Rangers were and didn't tell a soul. When the two looked up, they saw Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky talking with the teacher, the baby, Bulk, and Skull. The two smiled as their friends waved, but Adam's gaze a bit longer on Serena. Jason growled a bit as Serena dragged him away from them. "You have got to stop being jealous," said Serena.

"But he, as most girls would say, is cute to date," said Jason.

"But I already have a perfect boyfriend," said Serena.

"I don't know," said Jason, "You have to convince me about it."

"Well, I do know that the blueprints to kill Zedd are done," said Serena.

"That's great," said Jason, "But that still doesn't reassure me that…"

"**kiss** Don't worry about it," said Serena, "I will always love you only, Jason."

"**flushes a bit** And I'll love you forever, Serena," said Jason as he leans down to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

Next Time: Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen to go to the World Peace Summit. However, Serena is scared that something will happen to Jason as he goes away. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are confused as to what is going on with Serena when she hears the news. What is so horrifying for Serena that she may not want Jason to go on this opportunity? Will Serena reveal her secrets to her three friends? Will Serena let Jason go to the World Peace Summit? Who is going to replace the three teenagers if they go? Will Jason want to go to the Summit, knowing that he will leave behind Serena, the love of his life?

AN: This has been a very long chapter than the others. I guess because this chapter revolves around three episodes instead of one or two. Hope that you like this chapter as well as the next ones that I hopefully post up from my busy schedule! Finally, Jason has reassurance that Serena's heart will not sway from his! =D


	13. The Power Transfer, Serena's Reassurance

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"The three teens from Angel Grove are Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan," said a news reporter.

Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly were hanging out together in the Youth Center. When they heard about the World Peace Summit, the three gathered around the television. They were very excited on who was going to go to the World Peace Summit. When their friends were announced, the three were very happy and went to go to congratulate them. Ernie was wondering where the three mentioned teens were. "Come on you guys," said Kimberly, "I want to be the first to tell them."

When they went to the park, they saw Trini and Zack together riding bikes. Kimberly said that they were going to Switzerland. Trini and Zack were very excited. Tommy asked where Jason and Serena were. Zack said that they were somewhere in the park. As the five walked around, they spotted the couple kissing underneath a willow tree. The five interrupted their time together and told them that Jason was going to Switzerland with Trini and Zack for the World Peace Summit. "All three of us," asked Jason.

"Congratulations," said Billy, "It's a chance of a lifetime."

"Yeah," shouted an excited Jason.

"Congratulations you guys," said Serena.

"Thank you Serena," said Trini.

While the others were being happy, Serena was feeling ill. She didn't want Jason to go, for she feared that Jason would die just like Darien when all the sailor scouts were dying to protect her. With the crystals trying to comfort her, they forgot that Jason could feel the fear that Serena was feeling inside. Jason excused the two as they walked away from the five teens. "What's wrong," asked Jason as he and Serena were far away from the ears of their friends.

"Why do you think that there is anything wrong," asked Serena.

"Because of the fear that you are hiding from us," said Jason.

"I'm fine," said Serena, "Now let's go back and…"

"Serena," started Jason.

"**bit lip** I don't want you to go," said Serena.

"What," asked Jason, "Why?"

"I'm scared that you will die just like Darien when he tried to go to America for Harvard," said Serena, "Which also led to the Sailor Scouts' demise."

"Serena," said Jason, "Everything will be fine. Zordon and Alpha will let you guys watch us until we are in Switzerland in a hotel."

"But I'm still scared," said Serena as she broke down crying from flashbacks of the last Sailor War and the death of her ex while Jason comfort her.

I wonder what happened, thought the others as they watched Serena cry on Jason's chest.

**- In the Command Center –**

"I am pleased Rangers," said Zordon, "Though it is no surprise that the three of you were among those selected."

Everyone was telling Zordon and Alpha about how Trini, Zack, and Jason were chosen. Jason and Serena were not in the command center. Jason told the others that he would be staying with Serena for the time being and trying to calm her down. When the couple left the others, the rest teleported to the command center and told the good news. Kimberly was wondering why Serena was crying. It was Zordon once again telling them that it had to do with Serena's past. The others solemn a bit after hearing the answer to Serena's crying. Trini added that Serena and Jason is a couple and would be a bit hard to stay in contact when both are in different places. When the alarm sounded throughout the command center, Alpha contacted Jason. Jason and Serena appeared before the others and were wondering what was wrong. "What is it Zordon," asked Tommy.

"Sensors in outer space indicate that Zedd was energizing some sort of massive weapon," said Alpha.

"The day I have feared has arrived," said Zordon, "Zedd has completed Serpenterra, a gigantic machine of destruction."

"Well, Zedd will most likely attack when they are in the World Peace Summit," said Billy.

"That is exactly his plan," said Zordon, "He knows that once you three have departed, half of our strength will be gone."

Serena was biting her lip as she heard what was happening. Jason was comforting Serena, trying to soothe her worries of him dying before arriving at the Peace Summit. Serena wondered if she should destroy Zedd before the monster is complete. However, she could not get her idea out, for Zordon showed the others Tor, a new zord that would help protect the Zords from Serpenterra. "Most important, however," said Zordon, "I must now choose three new Power Rangers."

The others looked really devastated and were trying to be strong. They didn't want their friends to have to choose to give up their powers. Serena walked over and stood behind Jason, holding his hand for support. When they heard about going to find a sword to transfer powers, Jason said that Serena should come with them, just in case. Serena smiled and gladly took the idea of going on their quest. "It's morphing time," said Tommy, "Tigerzord."

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

"Moon Eternal Power," called Serena.

**- Within the Deserted Planet -**

"There it is," said Billy, "The deserted city."

"I can't believe that this hasn't been inhabited for over thousands and thousands of years," said Tommy.

"It reminds me of the moon kingdom," said a solemn Serena.

The seven traveled light speed towards the deserted planet. There, they would find the Sword of Light, even though Serena has the real one with her. She dare not tell them, for hers was about sealing darkness away, such as Chaos. When Serena told them that it reminded her of her lost kingdom, the others fell into quietness. Jason came behind Serena and gave her a hug from behind, trying to comfort her. The others tried to soothe Serena while Billy unrolled the map to see where they would be. "We'll be heading right in the center of the city," said Billy, "At least there won't be any traffic to worry about."

"Woah," said Tommy, "Get a load of that."

"Hey," said Kimberly, "I thought this planet was supposed to be deserted."

"Oh man," said Tommy, "It's Lord Zedd."

When they heard a screech sound, they saw a serpent-like dragon where the city was. Serena narrowed her eyes as she saw the contraption. Tommy pointed out that Zedd must have come to stop them from getting the Sword of Light. Jason said that he would distract Lord Zedd while the others go and get the sword. Serena volunteered to stay with Jason. As the others left, Serena turned towards Jason. "I think it's a great plan to destroy Zedd here once and for all," said Serena.

"You have the plans," asked Jason.

"I sure do," said a smiling Serena as they both conversed.

**- In the Command Center -**

"That was close," said Alpha, "Welcome again."

"Alpha, Zordon," said Aisha, "What's going on?"

"Yeah," said Rocky, "There was this pink cloud and…"

"That is why you are brought here," said Zordon, "The rangers have gone on an urgent mission. We need your help."

"What about Serena," asked Adam as the other two rolled their eyes.

"She is with the other rangers on their mission," said Zordon.

"Of course we'll help," said Rocky while looking at Adam.

"The cloud you saw is a sleep cloud," said Alpha, "All of Angel Grove is asleep."

"We got to find out what's making the cloud," said Aisha.

"Sensors indicate that it is coming from the park," said Alpha.

"Alpha will teleport you to the coordinates," said Zordon, "Whatever device created the cloud must be destroyed."

**- With the Couple -**

"I call the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power," said Jason.

The dragon came and transformed into his zord. The other zords came and made a platform. Within his zord, Serena and Jason were waiting for the perfect opportunity to destroy Zedd. Serena was angry that it just took way too long to make up plans to defeat an evil guy like him. Serena was happy that she would be helping once more with Jason before he left to Switzerland. However, they couldn't get near the big zord that much unless trying to destroy them. They could practically hear Zedd taunt both of them while they try to get on board of Serpenterra. I hope this works, thought Serena and Jason as they tried to get close to board.

**- Back on Earth -**

"Aw man," said Rocky, "Putties. Spread out."

"This isn't going to be so simple," said Aisha.

As Alpha teleported Adam, Rocky, and Aisha to destroy the device, they were not expecting putties. The three teens spread out as Rocky said and started to fight the putties. The three had an upper hand in defeating the putties. However, they were defeated. The putties threw the three near a tree and started to gang up on them. Once their backs were touching the tree, the putties started to chain them to the tree. This does not look good, thought the three.

**- Back with the Couple -**

"This is not looking good," said Serena.

And for sure that statement rang true. Serena and Jason looked up at the massive destructive zord as they tried to get into the zord. They were wondering how they will stop them when they have that much power within the zord itself. A flash of lightning came out from its mouth as Jason's zord dodged. Serena bit her lip and said that they could always put this on self-pilot. Jason was all for it, but they realized that they could not sneak while the zord was dodging its massive leg and energy blasts. We are semi-screwed, thought the couple as they dodged again.

"Crush him," said Zedd repeatedly.

"Tor, I need help," said Jason.

Tor, the new zord, came to the rescue. Serena breathed a sigh of relief and was surprise that it held up onto the massive power of Serpenterra. Jason smiled and was glad that he and his love were safe. Jason and Serena looked up and saw that Serpenterra's eyes were not glowing as it used to. " I think it ran out of power," said Serena.

"We can use this to our advantage and get onto that zord," said Jason.

"Normal way or magic way," asked Serena.

"Magic," said Jason as both of them disappeared from the zord.

**- With the other Rangers -**

"Zedd and Serpenterra have blasted the whole deserted town to bits," said Tommy.

"I think the building with the statue was right here," said Billy.

While leaving Jason and Serena, the others traveled to find the sword. They were ducking and covering so that they wouldn't be caught within the blasts. They traveled around and looked for the statue in the process. When Billy said that the statue would be somewhere where they are, the others were emanating joy. They kept on looking as they walked cautiously through the rubble. While they were looking, they did not know what plans Jason and Serena had for Zedd and Goldar. "Guys," shouted Tommy, "Over here!"

"Look up there," said Billy.

"Hey," said Kimberly, 'That's it."

**- With Zedd -**

'What," demanded Zedd, "Where are they?"

"Looking for us," said a teasing feminine voice.

"Looks like he can't find us," said a taunting masculine one.

"Goldar, find those twerps," commanded Zedd.

Goldar, however, was frozen. He did not move and did not speak anything. The teasing voice gave a laughing sound when she tried to say that he is frozen in time. Zedd was frustrated when he tried to pinpoint the voice. The taunting one was saying how he was going crazy if he couldn't find them. Zedd turned around from his seat and sure enough, the couple showed themselves in their red and multicolored suits. "Red Ranger and his little girlfriend," said Zedd.

"You days are numbered Zedd," said Jason.

"You are going to die and not inhabit the moon anymore," said Serena.

"Ha," laughed Zedd, "I have more power than you two! The moon is my domain to rule!"

'He doesn't know me that well, huh," said Serena.

"Not in the slightest Moon," said Jason.

Zedd went and tried to electrocute them, but the two quickly jumped out of the way and performed their synced teamwork. They went towards Zedd, but Zedd held up his end with dark energy. Serena slid and kicked at his legs while Jason produced his blaster and blasted him in the chest. Zedd used his dark powers again and almost fried the two, destroying a bit of Serena's sailor uniform. "I am all powerful," shouted Zedd.

"You are not," said Serena as she produced a moon ball and tossed it straight at Zedd.

"Your reign of terror is over," said Jason as he slashed his power sword across Zedd's chest.

In reality, Serena and Jason pondered on what he was seeing within the dark nightmare mirror. Nehelenia was with them once more and producing her mirrors to trap Zedd for all eternity within her mirrors. No one would dare look at the 'dark side' of the moon. "Why didn't we destroy him," asked Nehelenia.

"**shrugs** You wanted another for your collection," said Serena.

"What better way with Zedd," said Jason.

"Thank you for your generous offer," said Nehelenia, "**throwing the mirror carelessly into space** I don't think anyone can get Zedd out of there now.

"Thank you for your help," said Serena.

"Not a problem," said Nehelenia as she, Serena, and Jason disappeared while Goldar was taking orders from a droid made by Nehelenia until they return back to Earth.

**- With the Rangers -**

"Guys, that things way too powerful," said Jason as he and Serena gathered with the others, "We got to get out of here."

"Guys, get it," said Tommy.

"Right," said Billy.

Jason and Billy blast the hand that held the sword. With the power of Serpenterra blasting away, the others went to help pull out the sword. Serena, Jason, and everyone else gathered their strengths and pulled on the sword. They tried with all of their might and finally pulled the sword out by using the ring. "Way to go Billy," said Kimberly.

"Let's go guys," said Serena.

"Yeah, Serena is right," said Jason.

**- In the Command Center -**

"Aiyiyi," said Alpha, "I'm having trouble bringing them back."

Alpha teleported Zack and Trini back, followed by Jason and Serena. Billy and Kimberly came back, but Tommy was not with them. When Billy was at the command center, the others saw that Tommy came back with the Sword of Light. Serena was smiling as the others were contemplating on what to do. When Zordon said that there will be new power rangers, Serena was a biting her inner lip. She wanted Jason to stay, but this proved that they can survive anything. Serena hugged Jason from behind, trying to calm him down when he didn't want to leave. It was time for them to test their relationship in a different way. "Rocky, Adam," said Tommy, "Aisha."

"Ain't this incredible," said Aisha as the three stepped to reveal themselves as the new Power Rangers.

"Tommy," said Zordon, "Hold the Sword of Light high above your head."

The transfer was a quick one. Serena was looking on with indifference as she tried to calm Jason down. When the transfer was complete, Serena opt to go with the three ex-rangers instead of staying with the other rangers. She wanted some time with Jason before he went to Switzerland. As they left, the other three rangers welcomed the new Power Rangers. "What now," said Rocky when they heard the alarm go off.

**- At the end of the Battle -**

"You guys were awesome," said Serena.

"Thanks," said the new rangers.

Serena and Jason were watching the new members of the power rangers through her television. They saw the battle with Serpenterra, even though it will be the last time they will see it, and the overgrown monster. Jason packed his bags and stayed over at Serena's house, letting his parents know that he would. His parents were alright with it and was happy. The two stayed up talking about 'what ifs' and calming Serena's nerves. When the others were gone, Serena opt to say goodbye to them in person, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Serena, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy went to the Command Center and watched them arrive at the hotel they would be staying at. "It's really exciting to have three new power rangers with us," said Billy.

"We saved the world from Zedd," said Aisha.

"I hope the guys write," said Kimberly.

"Welcome to the team guys," said Tommy as everyone placed their hands on top of Tommy's fist and while Serena left to comfort herself through her scouts.

* * *

Next Time: A new set of powers are formed. Jason is coming back from Switzerland to become one of the rangers again and Serena is happy about it! Will Adam stop his crush on Serena when Jason comes back? Or is he going to try to win Serena's heart? Will the rangers ever find out what happened to the real Zedd? Will evil stop trying to inhabit the moon while Serena is there and angry at them for doing so? Will Serena explode from anger when she finds out a new nemesis came and took over the moon again? Is Jason going to be shocked at something when he comes back to being a ranger?

AN: Alright, Zedd is dead, well, semi-dead in space. Before Jason comes back, it will be letters between Jason and Serena about what is happening, details on Serena's part of the show while plain letters of Jason's experience in Switzerland, made-up though. You will see the attempts of Adam in Serena's letter. Hopefully Jason doesn't freak out and try to go back early to cause pain on Adam. XD


	14. Goldar's ViceVersa, Letter 1

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jason,

Hello my love. How are things going in Switzerland? I hope that you are doing well.

Angel Grove still has your regular monsters. Apparently, Nehelenia's clone of Zedd is replaced with another evil, Rito. Adam is feeling kind of down too. Over here, it is almost time for the dance where girls ask the guys out. However, I do not think that I will be going. I rather have you here with me as a date than anyone else. I overheard that Aisha was trying to set up Adam with the volleyball player, Sarah. I was very happy for Adam because he is also infatuated with her. So, you do not have to worry about people setting me up with anyone.

Well, when Adam tried to ask Sarah to the dance, Goldar stopped him. He looked really bummed out when Goldar stopped him. The other rangers were really angry at Goldar, especially Aisha. Yet, what all of us didn't know was that Scorpina came back. She disguised herself as a schoolgirl and tried to capture Adam. Mars Crystal was glowing and as a Sailor Scout, I already had a bad feeling about her when she came over as Sabrina. Adam and Aisha didn't know about it. She used Adam's feelings against him, and that made me angry.

When Adam invited Aisha to accompany Sabrina and him on a hike, I was very worried. I knew something was going on, so I followed them. Boy, was I right about it. Sabrina dropped her disguise and was revealed as Scorpina to Adam and Aisha. I called the Rangers, and everyone came to defeat Goldar and Scorpina. I cheered on as usual, but I wasn't comfortable going in as Sailor Moon. During the dance, Adam still felt down about going alone. I heard that Sarah asked him and Adam finally became happy.

So, that's what happened while you were away. I know that Adam still ahs feelings for me, but you are my only one, Jason. I miss you very much. Please respond back, love.

Love always,

Serena.

** Serena smiled as she dotted the letter with hearts. She placed the letter in an envelope and headed out to mail her letter to Jason.**

**- Few weeks later -**

** Serena is with the other Rangers, having a letter in her hand from Jason. She smiles happily, ignoring the talk around the Rangers and Adam's crushed face. She opens the letter and reads it.**

Dear Serena,

It is great to hear from you. I count the days that I can be with you.

Switzerland is awesome. It is getting a bit cold, for there is some snow coming down. I can't wait to hang out with the other Peace Conference members in the snow. Making snowmen, snowboarding, and skiing will be great. Trini is getting cozy with one of the members here from Taiwan. She and, I think, Chu Wei are always talking about this and that. Maybe she is getting over Richie? Zack met up with some Africans and taught some of his hip-hop kido. Zack, Trini, and I also came up with something that would help with the peace. We are learning a lot of things, but I bet that you learned more when you travel to different planets.

I wish that you are here with me. I think of you everyday, Serena. I know that this is quite short, but, there hasn't much going on lately here at the Peace Conference. I hope to hear from you again.

Love,

Jason

P.S. – If Adam tries anything to you, just let me know. I'll fly back and make him understand that you are my girl.

**Kimberly and Aisha giggled at the P.S. that Jason wrote. Serena blushed when she read the last part of her letter from Jason. Although it was short, it reassured her that Jason still loves her and thinks of her often.**

**

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know it's short, but it is suppose to be letters! The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	15. When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger, Letter 5

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jason,

Alright, whatever I write on this letter, please do not come back because you got jealous over something that has no control over.

I'm guessing that you want to know what I'm talking about. Well, it was another plan that Rito had against the Rangers. Rito thought he could go and destroy the Rangers by wiping out their memories. It first started when Rito got Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy. When Adam, Rocky, and Aisha went to fetch them, I was meditating near them. I was very surprise to hear them say that they didn't know them. Well, again, I was about to use Pluto's powers to regain their memories, but they teleported before I could.

By using my powers, I teleported to where all of them didn't remember who they were! I was surprise that Adam came and kissed me without realizing that you and I were together. I pushed him away and slapped his face. Embarrassed, I told Adam that I already had a boyfriend and the kiss was uncalled for. I guess even though the monster erased their memories, Adam's feelings for me still hasn't changed.

The weird thing was that it wasn't me who helped them. It was Bulk and Skull! Yet, they found out that the six were the Power Rangers. When Bulk and Skull saw that they were in trouble, the two sprang into action. I never saw anything like it. Bulk and Skull came out of hiding and went against the monster! They actually saved them by throwing the prisms in the air while the monster shot and it hit the six back to normal. The Rangers defeated the monster while I teleported the two away. When we went back to Ernie's place, Adam came and apologized to me for the kiss. I already forgave him, so don't even come back to Switzerland until you are done with the Peace Conference!

I miss you so much, Jason. It's getting hard just to bear you being miles away. I still remember our first kiss. So, please contact me soon.

Love Always,

Serena.

**Serena sighed as she reread the letter she wrote. She placed it in the envelope and mailed it to Jason. She hopes that Jason will still be reassured that she only has feelings for him.**

**- A Few Week Later -**

** Serena got a new letter from Jason. She was happy and ran into her apartment. The sailor scouts gathered around her as she read the letter.**

Dear Serena,

Adam did what? I know that you forgave him, but he still should have remembered that you are my love. I'm sorry. I'm breathing heavily and really want to come back. But, I will abide to your wishes to not come until the Peace Conference is over. Make sure when I get back that Adam doesn't do anything to sway your emotions.

The Peace Conference is going alright. I made friends with a Japanese guy named Seiya Kou. I actually asked him to teach me some Japanese. When I mentioned you, he was shocked that I was your boyfriend. I am guessing that this is the same Seiya Kou from your memories as a sailor scout. I told him that I knew about you being Sailor Moon. I'm sorry if this is not the same person, but I got reassurance that he was indeed the same one. I also found out that he had a crush on you. Did you have a crush on him?

I too count the days when we can be together again. I hope that when we talk, I can still get some experience to talk to you in Japanese. Maybe learn more from you? I hope that you are doing well and know that I love you.

Love Always,

Jason

** Serena was shocked to read that Seiya was with Jason. Sure she had some sort of infatuation with him, but it was over. Now that she learned that Jason and Seiya are friends, she immediately wrote a letter back, reassuring him that Jason is the one that she loves.**

**

* * *

**AN: The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	16. Stop the Hate Master, Letter 9

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jason,

I have a lot to talk to you about. The Rangers have new powers, ninja powers. I wish you could have gotten your spirit warrior as well. Do you also remember I told you about Rita Repulsa and how she teamed up with Rito after she came back? Apparently, both of them are siblings! Can you believe it?

Well, Rito and Rita tried to do something vile again. They created this monster that spread hate. It probably started when Aisha didn't get in to a club because she wasn't wealthy. I know I didn't want to be in the club because of that. When the monster hit, the others started to act a bit funny. I was very lucky that my sailor scouts protected me with their powers. I tried to get someone else to stop the hate, but it was futile. The Rangers wouldn't listen to me. I think just like you were under a spell, they all were under the spell of hate.

The good side is that Aisha wasn't affected by the spell. Both she and I, along with Zordon and Alpha, tried to come up with something that could help. It was a pendant that Aisha's grandmother gave her that made her resist the powers of the hate spell. I guess the scout powers and her pendant are the same. We devised a device that would help make the Rangers the same as before. However, Billy shut down the Command Center. When both Aisha and I went out, we were attacked by Tengas, new henchmen that Rito devised.

I was glad that the sailor scout powers transferred a bit to Aisha. Both of us were almost at the mercy of the hate spell. However, it backlash when the scouts emerged ghostlike and did a barrier between us and the hate monster. Aisha and I ran all the way to the Command Center and stopped Tommy and Adam before they fought. We stopped them, and they tried really hard to stop the hate spell. It worked, but for a bit until Alpha made a device that made the spell really be gone. The monster was destroyed and everyone became friends again.

I'm glad that you weren't here because I don't think I would be able to handle you hating me. I hope that you write soon. I love you always.

Forever Love,

Serena

** Serena smiled as she retold the long story of the hate monster. She was very glad to have her sailor scouts protect her from evil spells, but she knew that one of these days, she will be affected by a spell that even her sailor scouts would not see it coming. She placed the letter into the envelope and sent it to Jason.**

**- A Few Weeks Later -**

** Serena smiled happily as she opened another letter from Jason. She was reading it while the Rangers were off somewhere. She didn't want to reveal herself just yet to the new Rangers, but she knew that one of these days, they will find out of her being a sailor scout.**

Dear Serena,

I am glad that the hate monster did not affect you with its hate spell. I know it is hard to resist, but you have your sailor scouts with you. If I was there, I would get a huge beating from Amara, even if she is dead. I don't think I can handle Amara's temper when the spell takes effect, like all evil spells that I have came accustom to.

Everything here in Switzerland is doing well. I wish that you can visit me from time to time just so that we can have a date. I was thinking more of a winter picnic under a big snow covered oak tree. Of course, you can also be reacquainted with Seiya if you were here. I, however, will stay by your side when you do. Don't think that I can see the love and infatuation that Seiya has for you when we talk about you. Did Adam do anything to you as well? Because, I know that Tommy views you as a little sister and is also protective of you while I'm away. He would do anything to keep you safe from any harm, even if he is under the hate monster's spell.

I hope that everything is going well for you. We are so far apart, that I wish that I wasn't accepted to the Peace Conference sometimes. I too will forever love you, Serena. Remember that because I have a feeling that you will somehow forget under a spell, a love spell created by the evil sibling duo.

Remember My Love,

Jason

**Serena smiled as she read the last part. So, Pluto's power is also manifesting towards Jason. Maybe it is time to visit, via sailor scout teleport. Serena finished her drink and walked to a secluded area. Unbeknownst to her, Adam followed her until she teleported, via sailor scout teleport, and was shocked. As Adam contemplates, Serena surprises Jason with a little visit.**

**

* * *

**AN: The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. I placed Rito as the new evil because they needed a new evil since Zedd is no more from episode 13. Also, the rangers need something to stop until ZEO. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	17. The Potion Notion, Letter 13

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jason,

I feel as though I betrayed you in the worst possible way. Although, the scouts reassure me that it was not my fault, for I was under a spell. However, I feel as though I could have prevented the spell and fight its powers.

You are wondering what could have happened. The scouts believed that since this spell was a love spell, they thought nothing of it. However, the spell bypassed their defenses and made me be infatuated with someone else. Rito and Rita sent down a love monster that was spreading a love potion. The monster even sprayed me. How it works, the potion makes the person fall in love with the first person he or she saw. It first started with Kimberly who fell in love with Skull! Bulk also fell in love with Aisha. I was very shocked at it and tried to persuade her. Yet, the potion hit me.

When the potion hit me, I fell in love with Adam. He was shocked at it, but didn't complain. Our first outgoing together was at a police ball. He tried to correct me, thank goodness, but the spell affected my senses. Kimberly and I were talking about each other's love, but we almost snapped out of it when I mentioned Tommy to Kim and she mentioned you to me. We were surprise about it, but the spell was still in effect and I was hanging all over Adam. Adam was happy, but knew that it was a spell. He tried everything, so please do not get mad at him.

Well, the spell wore off and both of us were happy about it. When the spell wore off, I was very guilty because I also kissed Adam. I was very sad about it too. The monster was destroyed and everything was back to normal, yet I still stayed by my promise as I went to go to the ball with Adam. We did have fun, but I still didn't feel anything for him, even when I kissed him when I was in the spell.

Oh Jason. I hope that you can forgive me for doing that to you. I wanted you to know about the misunderstanding. Please reply back. I will always love you.

Love Always,

Serena

**Serena sighed sadly. She hoped that Jason will not break up with her after he reads this letter. She couldn't stand it if that happened. She sighed once more and sent the letter away to Jason.**

**- A Few Weeks Later -**

** Serena was hanging out with the Rangers, holding Jason's letter. Kimberly and Aisha reassured her as she sat silently between Adam and Tommy. She got the courage to open the letter and read the context, the others coming around her and reading over her shoulders.**

Dearest Serena,

That is one ugly monster that could persuade your feelings towards Adam. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to prevent that from happening. And if you are wondering, no, I am not angry with you. I know how hard it is to resist a spell, especially from Rita Repulsa. Don't worry about it at all, honey.

Switzerland is going awesome! You coming over to visit was one of the best surprises I have ever had. You should do it more often, Sere. Trini and Zack have been getting along with another one of your friends. I think the name is Fisheye? I'm not quite sure about the name, but she has been hanging out with Zack a lot. She and Trini have been seen looking at the other international students that got accepted to the Peace Conference. Seiya said that he finally got over you and is heading back to his home planet, Kimoku I believe. He says that his princess asked him to be her king. Seiya also says that he will make sure to bring you, the rangers, and me to Kimoku for the wedding.

I'm going to miss having one of your friends here with us and talking about your quirks. Seiya is a great guy, but I do know that you have no feelings for him, just like you have no feelings for Adam. Yet, I do know that they will find the one person that they truly love, maybe not now, but later.

I hope this reassures you that I'm not angry. I can never be angry at you Serena. I can sense your fears even from here, but I know that the others are there to try and reassure your fears. All I can say is that I love you and I promise to always be there for you, even in spirit.

Forever Love,

Jason

** Serena smiled at the letter. She couldn't wait to see the wedding. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were wondering who Seiya was and Kimoku. Serena sighed as Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy reassured her. She then started to explain her past to her three friends and who she transform into, in the back, thinking to visit Jason more often.**

**

* * *

**AN: The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. I placed Rito as the new evil because they needed a new evil since Zedd is no more from episode 13. Also, the rangers need something to stop until ZEO. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	18. Interlude: Master Vile, Jase Rescue Sere

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Lt. Stone, it's terrific that the police department funded the horse trip for Nature Appreciation Week," said Aisha.

"It's all in a day's work, young lady," said Lt. Stone.

"Hey guys," said a new teenage girl, "The fields open. Maybe we can gallop."

"Alright," said Tommy.

Serena, the Rangers, and the newest pink ranger, Katherine, were out on a horse trip with a police officer, Bulk, and Skull. Now, you may have been wondering what happened to Kimberly. She moved to Florida to become a gymnast. Serena was alright, a bit sad, but she didn't cry and gave good luck to Kim. The new ranger Katherine was brainwashed evil, but with the Rangers, Kat, as she likes to be called, was free from evil. Kimberly gave the pink ranger powers to Katherine and all else is history. Now, they were having fun in a horse ride, Serena not galloping like the rest, but still riding at a moderate pace. "Come on Serena," said Adam.

"Yeah," said Rocky, "We won't let you fall."

"That's alright guys," said Serena, "I'm fine with just trotting."

Suddenly, the place where they were became dark. The horses were scared. Everyone tried to calm the horse down. The strange thing was that Serena's horse was calm and came over to the Rangers' horses. By doing so, the horses the Rangers were on calmed down immediately. Everyone eyed Serena, but she shrugged her shoulders. Katherine was the only one who didn't know of her past. Yet, Serena had a feeling that today would be the day Katherine would know about her past and about Sailor Moon. "Zordon," called Tommy, "Zordon."

"He's not answering," said Serena.

"Then, we better check this out," said Tommy.

"Well, it is dark enough," said Billy, "I doubt that if Bulk and Skull and the superintendent would look for us if we are gone for a couple of seconds."

**- At the Command Center -**

"Oh no," said Billy, "Alpha's offline."

"And all the computers are down," said Katherine.

Indeed, whatever made the darkness come to Earth, it affected the command center as well. Serena had a bad feeling about it. She believes that it has something to do with what her mother hid deep within the moon, even though she never knew that it was something that would give powers to the Rangers one day. Serena looked around as well, very scared out of her wits. Jason could feel it all the way and sent his strength through her. When she showed that she was afraid, Tommy and Adam went to comfort her. "Zordon," said Tommy as he stepped away from Serena.

"He's gone," stated Adam.

Everyone was worried, especially Serena. She was about to faint from the overload of warnings coming from her necklace, her sailor scouts. Tommy and Billy saw this and came before Serena fainted into their arms. The two rushed her to the cot that was near while Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine all looked at her in concern. Katherine didn't know why Serena was in the Command Center, but it was cleared that the other Rangers knew why she could come with them. Suddenly, a burst of electricity came over the Command Center. The Rangers looked around to see Zordon reenergized and Alpha moving. Adam and Rocky moved to watch over Serena while Tommy went on standby and asked questions. "Zordon, what happened," asked Tommy.

"The Command Center's operating power was temporarily interrupted," said Zordon.

"Interrupted," asked Aisha, "By what?"

"A dimensionally evil presence that has crossed the Earth's orbit, casting darkness throughout the planet," said Zordon.

"What sort of evil presence," asked Tommy.

"And does this affect Serena," asked Billy.

"I cannot be certain, Tommy, Billy," said Zordon, "However, I have my suspicion. Behold the viewing globe."

All the Rangers, including a reluctant Adam and Rocky, went to the viewing globe. Tommy sent an appreciated glance towards the two before looking at the globe. Everyone saw a very creepy evil looking being. Zordon introduced him as Master Vile, Rita's father. Everyone was swamped by it. A groan came towards Serena and everyone turned towards her. Adam and Tommy ran towards her as she tried to sit up. The others looked on worried when she looked at the viewing globe and paled slightly. "Who is that," asked Serena.

"That is Master Vile, Rita's father," said Zordon.

"Rita has a father," asked Serena.

"Apparently so," said Rocky.

"That's a family tree," said Adam, "First Rito and now this."

"Master Vile is a very dangerous creature," said Alpha, "He conquered the M61 Galaxy."

Serena paled more when she found out who the creature was. She dare not tell them that this person was after her. She was the only one who could take the barrier down from whatever her mother buried within the moon. The Rangers saw her discomfort, but they thought that it was because of how Master Vile looked. Boy, were they wrong on all accounts. Serena wanted to run away, but her sailor scout duties would never prevent her from doing so. Zordon and Alpha told them that they had a new armor for them to wear, the metallic armor, and everyone was relieved. However, Serena still looked worried when she thought of what her scouts showed her through Pluto, Mars, and Neptune's powers. I wish Jason was here with me, thought Serena.

**- In Switzerland -**

"Jason, are you alright," asked Trini.

"Yeah," said Jason, "I'm fine."

"You don't look so good, man," said Zack.

The three former Rangers were hanging out with each other. They hadn't hung out with each other since they met Serena's friends, Seiya, Fisheye, and Kakyuu. Since the three were no where to be found, they decided to hang out with each other. They were all for promoting peace, but the conference was kind of dull. They wanted to do a lot of different fun things, and Trini and Zack were also trying to cheer Jason up. Sometimes, Jason would feel Serena's fears and concerns. He would also feel her pain, happiness, and guilt. Jason would also tell Trini and Zack if something was wrong. "Are you sure it isn't between the link," asked a concern Trini.

"I think we have to contact the others," said Jason.

"Good thing that we didn't give away the communicators," said Zack.

Jason, Trini, and Zack excused themselves from the lobby and headed towards Jason's room. All of them had separate rooms, convenient for talking with the others through their communicators to see if anything was wrong. Serena was very lucky when she teleported into Jason's room and he didn't have a roommate. Jason was shocked to see her asleep on his bed when he got in that night after a conference meeting. Jason, Zack, and Trini settled in Jason's room and opened up frequency. "Hello, Tommy," asked Jason.

"Billy," asked Trini.

"Are you guys there," asked Zack.

**- At the Command Center -**

"Guys," stated Aisha.

"Everything alright over there," asked a concern Trini.

"Yeah," said Billy.

"Except that we found out that Rita has a father," said Rocky.

**- In Switzerland -**

"Rita has a what," shouted three surprised ex-Rangers.

"Yeah," said Adam.

"It surprised us too," said Katherine, "By the way, I'm the new pink ranger, Katherine."

"Nice to meet you," said Zack, "So what about Serena?"

"She doesn't look that good," said Tommy.

"May I talk with Serena, alone," asked Jason.

**- At the Command Center -**

"Of course you can," said Alpha as Alpha went and silenced the other communicators along with the Command Center while only having Serena's communicator and Jason's on.

Serena breathed a bit slowly as she went to a secluded place. Jason and Serena started to talk about what happened to her. The others were trying very hard not to butt into the conversation, but they were very curious. Sooner or later, Serena will have to tell them what Pluto, Mars, and Neptune showed her. Jason listened to what Serena told him. He was very worried about Master Vile right now and wanted to be there for her, to protect her from the evil creature. But he couldn't because he didn't' have any powers. He was just a normal ex-Ranger, and Serena was about to cry from listening to what happened to her. Jason tried to reassure her while Trini and Zack told the others that they contacted them through the communicators because they had a feeling that something was wrong with Serena through Jason. The others, besides Katherine, knew what they were talking about and hoped that Serena would be alright. When Serena came back, the others crowded her while Alpha opened communications for everyone again. "Are you alright now, Serena," asked Adam as Jason silently growled.

"I'm fine now that I talked with Jason," said a half-smiled Serena.

"Well, we'll let you get to defeating Master Vile," said Zack.

"And may the powers protect you all," said Trini as the three stopped communications.

The others were still trying to reassure themselves that Serena was alright. Adam and Tommy were there to comfort her while she got her bearings back. When everything was settled down, another flash of lightning came into the Command Center. Everyone looked around and saw Ninjor, the person who gave the ninja powers to the Power Rangers. For refreshing minds, Ninjor was kidnapped by Rito and Rita. He was stuck in a jar, but apparently he got free somehow. So, now Ninjor is back and ready to help the Power Rangers and Serena. "Hello Rangers and Serena," said Ninjor, "I'm afraid that we have important matters to discuss. Master Vile has devised a fiendish plot."

"Just as I suspected," said Zordon.

"He wants the Zeo Crystal," said Ninjor.

"The Zeo Crystal," questioned Katherine.

"The Zeo Crystal is one of the most powerful crystals in the universe," said Zordon.

"So, that's what mama placed in the moon," muttered Serena, but Adam heard her.

"What was that Serena," questioned Adam.

"**biting lip** Well, my mother, Queen Serenity, placed a huge crystal deep within the moon. I was very little back then, but she said that this will help in the future, whatever that means," said Serena.

"Queen Serenity," questioned Katherine.

Serena sighed as she began to explain her past, present, semi-future, and what she was doing here now. When the story was done, Ninjor said that Master Vile was after a person who could destroy the barrier. Serena paced a bit and said that that was what she was afraid of. The Rangers were questioning her, and she explained that when she fainted, she had images of the future, courtesy of Pluto, Neptune, and Mars. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, but Jason reassured her through their talk about it. "So that's why the others called," said Katherine.

"Jason felt that it was best to contact us instead of writing letters," said Serena, "He could feel all of my emotions, thoughts, and worries for we are connected through our mind, body, and soul, in a sense."

"We have to go and protect Serena then," said Rocky.

"If Master Vile gets Serena, all will be lost," said Zordon.

The alarm sounded throughout the Command Center. Serena was surprise by it as well as everyone else. When they looked at the viewing globe, they saw the Tengas attacking Bulk and Skull. Serena was determined to help, even if it means her being captured by Master Vile. She couldn't stand innocents being hurt. When the rangers tried to dissuade her from going, she stomped her foot on the ground and said that she was going. No one can get the crystal without her, and that's because the password to bring the barrier down is a Lunarian phrase. The others nodded to each other that they will protect Serena while fighting. "It's morphing time," said Tommy, "White Ranger Power."

"Black Ranger Power," called Adam.

"Pink Ranger Power," called Katherine.

"Blue Ranger Power," called Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power," called Aisha.

"Red Ranger Power," called Rocky.

"Moon Eternal Power," called Serena.

**- At the Park -**

"Come on," said Tommy, "We can take these guys."

Apparently, the Rangers couldn't take them. The Tengas somehow became stronger. They called on Ninjor, but it was futile. They were losing until Serena showed up as Sailor Moon and used the power of Mars to barbeque the Tengas. Master Vile was happy that Serena revealed herself as he sent his monster to kidnap Serena. As Serena was using the power of Mercury to freeze the Tengas, the sailor scouts glowed big in warning, but it was too late. Serena was kidnapped right before everyone's eyes. The Rangers used their metallic armor and defeated the Tengas, but with the loss of their friend Serena. "Let's get back to the Command Center," said Adam.

"Oh man," said Rocky, "Jason is going to kill us."

**- Back at the Command Center -**

"Yeah, we got to get back the Falcon zord," said Tommy, "And stop Master Vile from getting the Zeo Crystal."

The Rangers and Ninjor teleported back to the Command Center. They were sad and ridden with guilt about Serena being kidnapped. What they didn't know was that Jason was visited by Helios, the Guardian of the Golden Crystal. He knew that something was wrong with the way Helios looked at him. Helios talked with Jason and gave him the Golden Crystal, for Jason is now the holder of the crystal. When Helios disappeared, Jason was bombard with fear, worries, and many other negative emotions, but one stood out was hope. Everything was coming to Serena and he knew that he had to go to the Command Center, ranger or not. "Guys," contacted Jason, "I would like to speak with Serena."

"Jason," exclaimed Katherine.

"Um, well," started Adam.

"She's not in the Command Center," said Rocky.

"Yeah," said Aisha, "She went shopping."

"Shopping," questioned Jason.

"Yeah man," said Tommy.

Jason didn't sound convinced and asked permission to teleport to the Command Center. Zordon granted him permission. Jason wrote a note to Trini and Zack and teleported in a white light to the Command Center. When Jason looked around, he saw a lot of guilty faces. Jason was very worried because he was bombard with more fear and anxiety from Serena. He clenched the Golden Crystal in his hand and looked at everyone. "Where is Serena," stated Jason.

"Aiyiyiyiyi," said Alpha, "During the last battle, Serena got kidnapped by Master Vile's monster."

"She's what," shouted Jason.

"Jase, man," said Tommy, "We'll get her back."

"Of course we will," said Jason, "And I'm helping."

"Jason," started Katherine.

"I'm going," said Jason, "How can I trust you if you lied to me about Serena?"

"Look man," said Rocky, "We're sorry about lying. **turns to the others** I think we should let him come."

"Rocky," exclaimed the others.

"Rocky's right," said Billy, "We have to rescue Serena and what better way than Jason himself."

"Also, one of you must capture the Zeo crystal and destroy it," said Zordon, "Master Vile will relentlessly seek its power while it's still in tact."

"Wait a minute," said Billy, "You don't me…"

"Yes Billy," said Zordon, "One of you must journey to the Caves of Deception underneath Rita and Rito's palace."

Tommy volunteered to go get the Zeo crystal. Jason looked at Tommy and said that he was going with him because it is his girlfriend he wanted to save. Katherine looked unsure about this and said that at least take her because she can trick Rita. The two guys looked at each other and back at Katherine. Jason remembered Serena's letter about Katherine and trusted her enough to get Serena. "Are you sure you want to do this," asked Tommy.

"Well, like you said," said Katherine, "We don't really have a choice."

"It's morphing time," said Tommy, "White Ranger Power."

"Pink Ranger Power," called Katherine.

With that, the three chosen went to Rito's palace to get Serena and the Zeo crystal.

**- With Serena -**

"Ugh," said Serena, "What a headache."

"It's useless to struggle," said Master Vile as he appeared.

"You won't get away with this, Vile," said Serena, "The Power Rangers will save me."

Serena stiffened as she gazed at the creature. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here, but she had no choice. Master Vile laughed evilly as Serena said that. She was sure that he was mocking the Power Rangers. Serena glared a bit for Uranus and Jupiter were showing through her crystals around her neck. She so wanted to get out of this place, but Serena was scared of what he may do to her. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me," complained Master Vile, "I am getting away with it."

"Let me go," shouted Serena.

"That will be the day," said Master Vile, "Globber."

"Yeah boss," said the monster.

"Listen to me," said Master Vile, "It is time to get the Rangers attention. Attack the city."

"You got it," said the monster.

Serena stared helplessly in the viewing window. She saw the Rangers having trouble to defeating the monster. She saw the monster absorbing the energy of the zords. Serena looked at Master Vile and saw that he was enjoying her friends' despair. She really hopes that everything would work. The others were shocked to see the Falcon zord come and rescue the others. However, what shocked them was that the monster looked like Ninjor, for Ninjor's powers were stolen before Serena got kidnapped. Serena looked on in despair while Master Vile laughed evilly. "You are truly evil," said Serena.

"Of course I am," said Master Vile, "And once my monster comes back to drain your powers, you will be destroyed."

"Not on my watch," said a voice.

"Who said that," shouted Master Vile.

Jason kicked Master Vile and somersaulted next to a tied Serena. Serena looked at Jason with wide eyes. He didn't have any powers to protect him. Her fears turned towards a defenseless Jason. Master Vile sneered at the powerless ex-Ranger and started to fight him. Jason tried to untie Serena, but Master Vile prevented it. Serena looked on helplessly as she saw Jason fighting against the monster. What she saw when Jason was flown by a punch was the Golden Crystal. "Use the crystal Jason," shouted Serena.

"How am I going to use the crystal," asked Jason while defending himself.

"Focus and call on its power," shouted Serena.

Jason did as Serena told him and transformed into something a bit similar to his karate gear. However, the difference was that it was black and the Golden Crystal transformed into a sword. Jason looked around to see some hearts in Serena's eyes and looked down at what he was wearing. He didn't have time to think about the outfit when Master Vile ran towards him. Serena looked on as Jason used his experience as a Ranger to defend her while pushing Master Vile back. The Golden Crystal left dark slashes in Master Vile. Serena concentrated and sent all powers towards Jason, giving him the strength to almost destroy Master Vile. "I'll be back," said Master Vile as he disappeared.

"Serena, are you alright," asked Jason as he went and got her out of her binds.

"**hugs him** I was so scared, Jason," said a silently tearing Serena.

"Come on," said Jason, "Let's get out of here."

**- At the Command Center -**

"Zordon," said Billy, "The metallic armor saved us."

"Yes," said Zordon, "But Vile's ninja Globber has badly drained your energy."

"Is that why my legs feel like mush," asked Adam.

"Got to get back the Zeo crystal and save the Earth," said Tommy.

White light came into the Command Center to reveal Serena and Jason. Jason was carrying a sleeping Serena when it was revealed. Tommy smiled at the two, but Jason went to place Serena on the cot. Serena snuggled into the warmth as she slept. The other Rangers were relieved to see that the two were alright. However, they still had to deal with Master Vile. Jason sat on the floor, near Serena, and kept her company. He didn't want to leave until the evil was destroyed. He was still wearing the karate outfit while the sword was laid on the floor. "Jason," said Adam.

'You two are alright," said Aisha.

"What happened to your clothes," asked Rocky.

"Now is not the time," said Jason, "Did you defeat Master Vile?"

"No man," said Tommy.

"Aiyiyi," said Alpha, "The crystal is with the zords and we can't find them."

"It will take time for your energies and the metallic armors to recharge," said Zordon.

"Or we can help," said a female voice.

Everyone looked towards the cot to see Serena glowing six different colors. Those six colors shot out and revealed to the Rangers as scout ghosts. These scouts were Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Jupiter. The Rangers were awed by it. Tommy and Billy weren't exactly new to this development, but the others were. The six ghost scouts came in front of them. "Jason-sama is weak from using the Golden Crystal," said Pluto, "But with the wills of Jason-sama and Serena-sama, we are willing to give you our powers to charge the morph and protect you from your powers being drained."

"Sama," echoed everyone.

"If you do not know what the suffix –sama, find out for yourself," said Jupiter.

"Do you want help or not," stated an irritated Uranus.

"Calm down," said a child-like voice.

The others looked to see two more colors shooting out of Serena's body. One looked like a child, but she had the same sailor uniform as the others. The other one looked almost like Serena. Both looked ghostly. "We are Venus and Saturn," said Venus.

"We cannot give you our powers, for our powers are of emotions and mine is too much power for you to handle," said Saturn.

"Help would be appreciated," said Katherine.

"But who gets what energy," asked Adam.

"That's where I come in," said Jason.

Jason stood up and looked at the scouts with respect. The scouts bowed towards Jason as he was flustered. Serena woke up a bit to see her scouts. She knew that they were ghosts but she was drained when they took a bit of her energy to become real to the others. Serena walked a bit and leaned against Jason, Jason wrapping his arms around Serena. "So, who gets what power," asked Tommy.

"Mercury to Billy, Mars to Aisha, Jupiter to Rocky, Uranus to Tommy, Neptune to Katherine, and Pluto to Adam," stated Serena.

As each scout stepped in front of the named called, they waited for the command. Jason and Serena stepped in between the rows. The scouts were on the right while the Rangers were on the right. Serena nodded her head while she rested her head on Jason. Jason concentrated on the Golden Crystal. The sword that the others saw floated upright in front of Jason. Jason grabbed the handle and lifted the sword up. The scouts called on their Planet Powers. Once the planets were called, the colors of the scouts shot at the sword and redirected towards the Rangers. The Rangers were fully charged and actually morphed once more, helmet and all. Jason lowered the sword and was almost completely drained. Tommy and Rocky ran to catch Jason while Billy and Adam caught Serena. "There," said Jupiter.

"May we go back to the crystals," asked a bitter Mars.

"Not until Master Vile is defeated," said Serena.

"Fine," said Uranus, "We'll protect the Rangers while they fight Master Vile and the stupid monster."

"Uranus," stated Neptune.

"Yes, honey," said Uranus.

"You are sleeping on the couch once we get back," said Neptune.

"Now that the power transfer is over, we will now teleport you to where the Zeo crystal and your zords are," said Pluto.

"You knew where our zords were," asked a shocked Rocky.

"She is the Guardian of Time," said Venus.

"Meaning, she has control of watching over past, present, and future. By looking into the future, she saw where your zords are," said Saturn.

"Let's get to them," said Aisha.

"Be careful," said Mars, "The zords are rusted because of the atmosphere. It will take all of you together to destroy the Zeo crystal."

With that warning and advice, the Rangers were teleported away, leaving a sleeping Serena and Jason on the cot.

**- At M61 Galaxy -**

"Look," said Rocky, "Up there."

"Those zords don't look like they will be moving anytime soon," said Aisha.

"Yeah," said Katherine, "The rust looks pretty thick."

The Rangers ran towards their zords. Billy said that they should find the emergency exit to get into the zords. When they saw how thick the rust is, they remembered what Mars told them. Adam, Katherine, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky took out their blasters and blasted the rust away, letting the exit door to open. All six of them ran into the zord and was looking for the Zeo crystal together. Once they found it, they saw how the energy is connected to the grids. They used their power coins and tried to destroy the link. It worked and the Rangers got their zords back, along with the Zeo crystal. "The zords are under control and we have full power," said Billy.

"You've done an excellent job, Rangers," said Zordon.

"Yes," said Billy, "Way to go guys."

"Alright guys," said Tommy, "Why don't we say we check on that Master Vile."

"Right," said the other five Rangers.

**- Back on Angel Grove -**

"Use their energy and transform," said Master Vile.

The monster transformed again, but this time, the monster looked like the zords. The Rangers looked on in despair. The others were sad, but they used their powers to defeat the monster. Ninjor could feel every hit, but he didn't care. The sun was still not out. The monster used the Rangers powers against them. What Master Vile didn't know was that the sailor scouts protected them. The zords didn't go down as what he expected. Master Vile grew and saw that there were six shining planets in the sky of darkness. "What is that," shouted Vile.

"You really think that you can defeat them when they have protection from us," said a haughty Jupiter.

"It's the Sailor Scouts," said Katherine.

"So, the pesky scouts are back," said Vile.

"You, Master Vile, were defeated by us and sealed away into a far galaxy," said Saturn.

"And now I have come back to defeat you all," said Master Vile.

"Your monster doesn't look so good," said a haughty Uranus.

It was true. The sun was out and the monster was beginning to be weak. Master Vile was angered by this, for he thought no one would reverse his spell. Well, he doesn't know Alpha that well. He also didn't know the new prince of Earth that well either, but that comes far later. When the scouts vanished, the zords were glowing the six colors of Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. Vile knew that the zords were protected and charged up. When the zords launched their attacks, the monster was destroyed and defeated. "You'll never defeat me Rangers," said Master Vile, "I'll return when you least expected. You haven't seen the last of Master Vile."

"Congratulations Rangers," said Ninjor, "We are victorious."

**- Back at the Ranch -**

"That was a close call," said Adam.

"Yeah, but we pulled through," said Rocky.

Everyone came back and was finishing up Nature Appreciation Week. Serena sighed sadly as she rode on her horse. Jason had to go back to Switzerland. Even though they are more connected with the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Golden Crystal, she was sad. Adam tried to cheer her up, but it was painfully obvious that she will miss Jason more now that he left. The others said farewell to Jason as he teleported back to Switzerland. "I hope that Serena is alright," said Aisha.

"I think this is what she needs to get her mind at ease," said Billy.

"Come on, Serena," said Adam, "Let's ride."

"**smiles softly** Alright Adam, but you are going to regret it," said Serena.

Serena pushed Adam a bit as she giggled and galloped away. Adam laughed and rode after her. The others were smiling that Adam made her smile a bit. They could still see the sadness in her eyes, but she was getting a bit better. Maybe we can get her a great Christmas gift, thought the others as they galloped after Adam and Serena.

* * *

AN: Alright, this is the longest chapter I have written. I placed a swerve into these three episodes of Master Vile. Jason and the other ex-Rangers make an appearance with the communicators, but they never use it unless it was really an emergency, such as the link between Jason and Serena. Hope you like it! It took forever to write this. XD And under no circumstances that Adam and Serena will date.


	19. Rangers in Reverse, Letter 17

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jason,

How are you doing in Switzerland? I hope that you are having fun. I'm sure that I am not having that much fun over here. And I guess you are wondering what I was talking about.

You remember Master Vile. He's still after me because I have the most powerful crystal within the universe, the Silver Imperium Crystal. He is very persistent that one. Anyways, we went to celebrate Katherine's birthday at a carnival. Master Vile, however, was making things very difficult. They contacted me about the Crystal, but I couldn't do anything about it. They were on their own.

Well, I tried to help them when they came back. They were transformed as I let the humans move away from the carnival. I didn't want them to come close to the battle. I was glad that Pluto was on my side, for whatever Master Vile had created, it was affecting time. The earth moved back and everyone, except for me turned into little kids. I was now in charge of six Power Rangers.

Alpha teleported all of us back to the Command Center and decided that I would push Rita, Goldar, and Rito back. Master Vile wasn't there, and I hope that he stays that way. It was bad news and I had to command the zords! I do not know that I would command the zords. Little Tommy, Rocky, and Adam came along to help while the other three went into the other zords. Ninjor came to help as well. We pushed them away, but it was very close call.

I'm sure glad that Alpha called on different planet rangers. I hope they will come soon to help us in our time of need. I love you Jason, and I hope this hasn't been affecting you.

Love Forever,

Serena

** Serena sighed as she sang one more time for the others to calm down and sleep. She looked at her new guests in her apartment and silently mailed her letter to Jason.**

**- A Few Weeks Later -**

** Serena has a new letter from Jason. She placed food in front of the Rangers. She sat on the sofa and started to read the letter.**

Dear Serena,

Over here is no park for me either. The others were reduced to children as well!

The spell affected everyone here in Switzerland. They do not know what has happened, but saw the news of the evil terrors rising. Trini and Zack are staying with me in my room. I was fortunate to not turn back into a child. I believe that Pluto is protecting you and me with her powers. I wonder though, why didn't Pluto protect the others with her powers as well?

When I read your letter, I was surprise by it. Now, I know that it is Master Vile who did whatever he did to the others. I am now watching over Zack and Trini. I hope Zack doesn't become hyperactive like he was when we were little. Trini looks as calm as before. I think I am more fortunate than you, for Seiya, Fisheye, and Kakyuu are not little children. They were not affected by the change of time. Maybe it is a sailor scout thing? If so, I guess I'm glad to have the Golden Crystal with me.

I hope that everything goes well for you. Maybe Zordon will let us stay together until time is reverse back. I do hope I can stay with you and take care of our friends. I love you.

Remember My Love,

Jason

** Serena sighed as she glanced at Pluto's crystal. Pluto materialized a bit as the Rangers were asleep. She told Serena that her powers were only limited to the Sailor Scouts. The Rangers were never scouts, even though they possess some of the powers from when they were fighting Master Vile. However, the powers returned to her and left them vulnerable to the spell. Serena glanced at the Ranger children as she hopes that Zordon will make an exception for Jason to come back until this is over.**

**

* * *

**AN: The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	20. A Zeo Beginning, Letter 21

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jason,

A lot has happened with the alien rangers coming and helping us out. Of course, in the end, our friends are back to normal. Finally, I don't have to babysit them.

However, something horrid has happened after the Rangers went back to normal. Goldar and Rito stole the Zeo crystals. You remember the ones that Master Vile wanted to have along with my powers? Anyways, we went to the command center and Alpha told us that they infiltrated the Command Center. It looks like Sailor Moon will be back in action until the Rangers can get their powers back. Boy, was Adam, Rocky, and Katherine surprise about my transformation. Too bad Aisha isn't here with us anymore, since she said that she wanted to stay in Africa with her family.

Well, don't fret too much. I actually found the Zeo crystals underneath some rubble. With it, all six of us went down to a new Command Center that was underneath the old one. We saw Alpha and Zordon once more. When the crystals split into five pieces, Billy stepped out as a Power Ranger. Only, Tommy, Katherine, Rocky, and Adam are the new Power Rangers, called the Zeo Rangers. I actually like the shapes on the helmet. Yeah, it's silly, but it's true. However, Zordon tells us that there is a new threat within the Moon once more.

This threat is called the Machine Empire. I'm very angry that people are landing on the Moon once more. I hope that I can get a piece of them when time comes. Do not fret and hope that you have a good couple of months until you come back.

Love Always,

Serena

**Serena looked a bit frustrated when she saw the new threat on the Moon. She sent the letter and sat back down on the chair. She breathed slowly and pulled out blue prints that will help defeat the Machine Empire.**

**Few Weeks Later –**

**The new Power Rangers gathered around Serena's apartment. Adam still has his crush, but it was fading away slowly. Opening Jason's letter, everyone read it silently.**

Dear Serena,

I'm glad that you and I aren't babysitters anymore. I can't believe that they turned into little kids for a while, good thing that it was reversible.

The Machine Empire? Man, I wish I can help plan something with you. Just like how we defeated Zedd in the empty planet. And what do you mean that there is only four Power Rangers? I saw there was a yellow Power Ranger. You aren't telling me something. But, I guess you are just overwhelmed of the new threat. I wish you and everyone luck on the new threat.

Switzerland is back in swing of things. Actually, Serena, there are a couple of new faces that Trini and Zack has been hanging out. I, too, am hanging out with the new guys. Hopefully, they can keep up with my awesome karate style. Just joking, Sere. Hope to see you within a couple of months.

Love Forever,

Jason

**The Power Rangers were surprise that Serena didn't tell Jason that she was the new yellow Zeo Ranger. Serena giggled as she told them that she wanted it to be a surprise. The rest vowed not to tell, especially Adam, who will try anything to get Serena on an actual date with him.**

**

* * *

**AN: The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	21. Invasion of Ranger Snatchers, Letter 25

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Dearest Jason,

We are all in a movie set. It's absolutely fabulous! Rocky and Katherine are making a big deal about this star that is here. However, I thought that something bad was about to happen. And I hate it that I was right.

Apparently, Rocky wants to be more than an extra on the movie. I was surprise to find out that someone called over Rocky to become the sidekick of the movie. Katherine and I were laughing at it. However, it all became downhill. A bunch of tin cans came from the Machine Empire. Rocky called us, and we transformed into our alter egos. We called Zordon to get Adam and Tommy for backup. We went towards the tin cans and defeated them. However, it was a trap. Prince Sprocket captured us and we became his movie.

I don't know about you, but this was not what I wanted to do on my off days. Yet, Billy helped us get out of the movie set. I know for certain that I will not look at a movie the same way again. We got back by changing the script to show a happy ending. However, the monster grew, but the Rangers called upon the zords to combat it. In the end, they destroyed the monster.

I hope that all is well. Maybe I'll stop by one of these days.

With Love,

Serena

**Serena smiled as she wrote what happened to her. She was happy that everything was alright for the time being. They didn't need Sailor Moon, but the Yellow Zeo Ranger. She sent it to the mail and started on her tea.**

**Couple of weeks later –**

**Serena was hanging out with Adam and Tommy. She got a letter from Jason and couldn't wait to read it with them.**

Dearest Serena,

I know that you will not tell me who the Yellow Zeo ranger, but I am hoping to guess on who it is. Maybe it's you?

Anyways, Switzerland is now moved to France. I am hoping to find something to send back to you. Trini and Zack are always around somewhere. Between you and me, I think the two are dating and didn't tell us. France is quite nice, but I really miss you. I never look at anyone like I do with you. So do not worry.

Do I have to worry that you are spending too much time with Adam? I hope not. I know not to be jealous, but since I'm far away, I cannot help but worry. My love does not falter even when I'm far away from you. I also cannot wait to see you once more. Please visit. We can see the Francis sites.

Will Always Love You,

Jason

**Serena blushed at his letter. Adam and Tommy were laughing at her flushed face. Adam was a bit sad that he wouldn't have time to persuade Serena's heart, but he knew that Serena was happy. If she was happy, then so was he. Serena laughed a bit and started to spar with Adam, Tommy watching closely for any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**AN: The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	22. It Came from Angel Grove, Letter 29

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

Hi Love,

It's a big test coming tomorrow. Adam and I are studying together in the study room at Angel Grove High. Both of us are not doing anything but studying. It is a lot of work, since the big test. I tried to tell Adam that he should relax, just like what you did with me on that big science test we had a long time ago. Apparently, Adam let me go and sleep on his shoulder while he relaxed with a horror movie. I don't know what happened, but I somehow got sucked into Adam's dream. I blame it on Neptune and Mars's future telling.

In the dream, Adam and I both saw a black cat. Both of us went to get the cat, but the cat slipped away. Adam has weird dreams I believe, for we had to go and talk with Rita Repulsa. We never believe anything she said and went into a classroom door. I totally wanted to know what happened to the color. It was black and white and we only had each other in the dream. It was very, very disturbing. Adam tried to comfort me, but I still miss the days you hold me and tell me that things will work out for the better. At the end, we both woke up to everyone surrounding us. I looked at Adam to see why we both had the same dream, but he didn't have an answer.

I hope that everything is alright. Maybe you can come home a bit early?

Love Forever,

Serena

**Serena was satisfied, if only a bit. She wanted to know when Jason would be back, for she truly missed him. She sent the letter and went out to talk to Adam about the dream once more.**

**Few Weeks Later –**

**Serena received a letter when Adam and she were out with the others. Serena sat on one of the benches at the park and Adam decided to join her. They both started to read the letter that Jason sent out to her.**

Dear Serena,

That's great that you and Adam are having fun together. Just hope that he remembers that you are still my girl.

Does the sailor scouts know why you and Adam have link dreams? Is this a onetime thing? I hope that we can have shared dreams too. It would be amazing to know what you dream about. I bet it is about rainbows and such.

We moved back to Switzerland and got to meet new people. I think they called themselves Kevin and Nate. But, I heard them saying something about finding the sailor scouts. I feel a bit worry for you, Sere. I do hope that you know what you are getting yourself into. Many days, I want to come back to you and go on dates. I shall see you soon, love.

Forever Loving You,

Jason

**Serena blushes as she thought about her dreams. It was only one dream and that was confusing. Adam and Serena smiled as they joined the other Zeo Rangers. The others didn't like it at all because they believe that Adam and Serena are too close for one another, Tommy especially. Hopefully, Serena doesn't sway from her emotions and Adam will remember that Serena is Jason's girl.**

**

* * *

**AN: The bold parts separate the letters and what the others are doing. A couple of more letters (episodes) and I'll go write that "NEXT TIME" chapter!


	23. A Golden Homecoming, The Two Surprises

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Rangers of Earth," said a male voice, "Time is running out. We must transfer the golden powers before they are gone forever."

It has been a few weeks since Adam and Serena shared the same dream. In the event of stronger monsters, the Zeo Rangers also had help from an unknown ranger, called the Gold Ranger. Serena felt something familiar about him, but she couldn't place where. Jason and Serena still sent mail, but it was seldom since the Gold Ranger fiasco. Jason learns everything and knows that Serena is not ignoring him, and he, on an airplane, can't wait to surprise her. Until now, the Zeo Rangers didn't know who the Gold Ranger was, but since the Machine Empire is trying to steal the powers from the Gold Ranger, they found out who he was. His name was Prince Trey from Triforia. As of now, his powers are weakening and needs to be transferred. They tried Billy, but it did not work for him. "Zordon, is Tommy in range yet," asked Adam, "We need to get him back to the Power Chamber."

"Unfortunately, we are unable to track him for fear to alerting King Mondo to his whereabouts," said Zordon.

"I hope that he is ok," said Katherine.

Serena bit her lips. She could feel the tension in the air and didn't like how this was going. Serena pulled Billy to her as she and he sat on the cot. Serena can feel the disappointment of not being with the others. She knew that it was a big step for Billy to give up his powers, but he also wanted to still help. When the zords were damaged, Serena and he spent time rebuilding it. Sometimes, Adam would come along and help out too. "Billy, are you alright," asked Serena, Billy and her far away from the others.

"I guess," said Billy, "It was a trial and error that I would uphold the Powers once more."

"Billy, you do know that you are a big part in our group, even without powers," said Serena.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Serena," said Billy.

"Hey, Billy," started Serena, "You know that I am always here for you, even if I hang out with Jason most of the time."

Billy couldn't respond because the viewing globe showed a mysterious man and Tommy being hunted by the cogs, or tin cans as Serena so likes to say. Every Zeo Ranger went towards the viewing globe, fear for the new person who will be with their group and Tommy. Billy told Tommy that they had a hundred feet more to go before teleporting. When they were in view, Tommy and the mysterious person got teleported into the Power Chamber. "Yes, we did it," said Rocky.

Now to find out who the new ranger is, thought Serena.

**With the Machine Empire –**

"They'll waste no time in transferring the gold powers now," said King Mondo.

The Machine Empire was very angry at the loss of the gold powers. His wife was about to complain until King Mondo cut her off. Prince Sprocket was having a fit. However, they had a plan. King Mondo asked Plank if they were done mining. Plank confirmed that there will be nearly done. "Splendid," said King Mondo, "Soon our robotic army will be coated with an armor shield that will make them invincible. The Power Rangers and their zords will be helpless!"

**Back in the Chamber –**

"I'm right here guys," said Tommy as he stepped into the Power Chamber.

Everyone was wondering where the two guys were. They wanted to finish transferring the gold powers to the person that Tommy chose. Serena bit her lip as she waited anxiously with everyone. Pluto and Mars didn't even let her in on who the new ranger would be. Adam placed a comforting hand around Serena's shoulders, trying to settle her down. She smiled at him a bit, but was still worried on who it was. Serena, Katherine, Billy, Rocky, and Adam turned around when they saw Tommy in the Power Chambers. "But where's…" started Adam.

"Is he alright," asked Katherine.

They know who the person is, thought Serena.

"Guys," said Tommy, "I'm okay. The new gold ranger is right here."

Everyone looked anxiously at the new ranger. Serena narrowed her eyes as she felt something very familiar tugging at her. When the new ranger came in, Serena's eyes widen. She looked around to see that everyone else knew who Tommy had gotten. Jason Lee Scott was back and was going to be the new gold ranger. Serena ran up to Jason and threw her arms around him. "Is it really… I mean… Are you really going to be the new ranger," asked Serena.

"Yes," said Jason, "I missed being a ranger. And I will have more time with you."

"And all of you knew," commented Serena as she turned to the others.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise," said Billy.

"Well, it was definitely a surprise," said Serena, "I was about to faint when I saw him."

"Geez, Sere," said Jason as his arms went around her waist, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome sweetie," said a mischievous Serena.

"If you are quite done," said Trey, "Prepare for the transfer of the golden power."

Jason released Serena and stepped up to receive the powers. However, the alarm went off and Serena was not happy about it. She really wanted to stay to help, but she guessed that her surprise will come right now. When Jason said that he will be with them, the others were about to transform. Jason stopped them and asked if Serena was going to transform into Sailor Moon. The other Zeo Rangers and Billy had smug faces on as Serena just winked at Jason. "It's morphin time," said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow," called Serena.

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red," called Tommy.

As the Zeo Rangers powered up and disappear. Billy had a camera with him. He was snapping a photo, on Serena's request, on Jason's facial features. When Serena transformed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger, Jason's eyes were wide. His mouth was open, and he was frozen like this for a bit. When the flash of the camera gone off, Jason snapped back into reality and asked how that happened. Billy didn't tell him because Serena wanted to personally tell Jason about it. Trey coughed once more and started the ritual, for Jason was now worried about the others, especially Serena, when Alpha said that the rangers were in trouble. "I, Trey of Courage, give forth the spirit and fortitude that the golden power possesses," said one Trey.

"And I, Trey of Heart, embrace you, Jason of Earth, with the kindness and empathy the power holds," said another.

"And I, Trey of Wisdom, place in your hands the knowledge and experience of my people of Triforia," said another, "Use it well."

Jason was anxious when all three Treys were talking to him. He was very glad that he didn't express the emotions within his facial features. For now, Jason felt every pain that Serena was dealing with from the monster. Jason stepped up and touched the staff. With the touch, he was beamed by a golden light towards his face. Once the beam died down, Jason stood as the new Gold Ranger. "Now Jason," said Zordon, "Your friends can use your help."

"Right," said Jason, "It's been a long time, but back to action."

**At the Fight –**

"Heads up, Cylo" said Jason.

The Zeo Rangers was in the clearing with the robot monster. All of them began to run towards the monster. However, they were very surprise that they were getting their butts kicked. Serena was most surprise, but the yellow helmet covered her shock face. She wanted to transform into Sailor Moon once more, yet she couldn't without facing the consequences of the Machine Empire knowing who she was in the past. As the rangers were down for the count, the monster was taunting them about how weak they were. A miracle seems to come. Jason came in the nick of time and kicked the monster away from his friends. "It's really good to have you with us again, buddy," said Tommy.

"It's good to be back man," said Jason, "And we are going to talk later Serena.

"**giggles** I know Jason," said Serena.

"If you can buy us some time," said Tommy, "I can set up the Zeo cannon."

"Don't worry," said Jason, "I'll keep Cylo busy."

Serena knew that the 'don't worry' part was on her. Jason can feel all of her emotions and vice versa. When Jason ran towards the monster, she prayed that her scouts could lend some type of hand just in case. The cannon was loaded and fired at the monster. Jason turned the monster towards them and the monster was blasted. However, their victory was short lived. Serena looked on in shock as the monster stood up from the blast. "I want to try something," said Serena.

"Serena," said Billy through the communicator, "If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, then this is the best time to test it out."

"What are you thinking, Serena," asked Adam.

"You'll see," said Serena as she stepped in front of them.

Serena concentrated on some of the sailor scout powers. She, even though she was in costume, was glowing in her sailor scout colors. Redirecting her hands in front of her, the scouts' energy gathered together and produced the Yellow Zeo Crystal. With it, the energy shot into the focus point and went directly at the monster. Feeling a bit drained, the monster was a bit scratched up, making the Machine Empire very confused. "Alright Serena," said Rocky as Jason steady her.

"I guess that with the Zeo Crystals originally made by Serena's mother, the crystals were a focal point that could redirect a scout powers to the crystal and out with a huge beam to scratch whatever is covering the monster," said Billy through the computer once more.

"So did it work," asked Serena.

"It sure did," said Katherine.

"I don't know what happened," said Plank, "But around and around and away you go."

All of the rangers looked on in horror as the monster grew. Tommy nodded his head to the others while Jason held onto Serena for support. They were about to call on their zords, but they were teleported away from the scene.

**In the Power Chamber –**

"Billy, what happened," asked Tommy, "We have to call our zords."

"The zords aren't going to do any good, Tommy," said Billy, "I've been monitoring the fight to make sure that Jason has fully absorbed the golden powers."

"Well, has he," asked Adam.

"Yeah, but I found something else," said Billy, "I did a reading on Mondo's Cylo."

"And," prompted Katherine.

"Well, the tests show that it's been constructed by a completely unique metal, unlike anything we have here on earth. It's virtually indestructible."

"Well, what about using Serena's powers," asked Rocky.

"Too much of using the sailor scouts' powers will quickly drain Serena, leading to her death," said Billy.

Rocky paled when he heard that Serena could die if she did anything strenuous. Jason held onto Serena while Adam and Tommy stood on either side of her. Katherine looked on in horror about using Serena's powers like that. However, Trey of Triforia came over to them. They gave a unique box to them, telling them that it is the last key of the Zeo powers. Serena looked at the box and was surprise that her mother hid this from her. "The super Zeo gems," said Zordon, "I thought that it has been lost forever. This is indeed a great gift."

"Jason," said Trey, "Use the power from your golden staff to bring the jewels to life."

"You can count on me guys," said Jason.

Everyone went outside after the Triforians went away. Standing outside were the super Zeo zords. Serena looked at it and commented that the Dragon Thunder Zord was a bit better than these. Everyone eased up on it and laughed a bit. Serena smiled as she felt the tension has lessen. However, the rangers got a call from Zordon that an army of monsters came to them. Jason bit his lip as he saw the others get into the zords and fight the monster. "See you in the sky, ranger," said Cylo to the Red Ranger.

"Jet Propulsion, Now," said Tommy.

Jason saw Tommy head to the sky. He saw Katherine and his girlfriend, Serena, go up against a monster. He laughed when they blasted the monster to smithereens. He saw Rocky use his jets and blast the monster with his zord gun. Adam was underwater, so Jason couldn't see what was happening. However, he knew that Adam would destroy the monster called Drillmaster. In the end, Tommy defeated Cylo once and for all. "Way to go guys," said Jason.

"Heh," said Tommy, "So much for King Mondo's indestructible army."

"Let's head back," said Katherine.

"Yeah," said Serena, "I have a boyfriend to kiss."

"Less information, Serena," said Rocky.

"Yeah, Serena," said Adam.

Serena just giggled as they went back to the Power Chamber and back into Angel Grove Park.

**In the Juice Bar –**

"Well buddy," said Tommy, "How does it feel to be back?"

"Feels good man," said Jason, "I mean, we did a lot of good at the Peace Conference. But I got to be honest with you. I was beginning to miss this place."

"Miss this place or miss Serena," said a quirky Tommy.

Jason quirked his eyebrow as Tommy motioned towards Serena coming over with the others. Jason looked at Adam with a hint of jealousy, but he got over it when Serena kissed him on the lips. Adam smiled sadly, with Rocky next to him for comfort. Jason looked at Serena's kind of dressing. She wore a yellow blouse and a yellow short mini skirt. Jason nodded to the others as he led Serena away from everyone. "Don't go there man," said Tommy.

"What," asked Adam.

"Adam," said Katherine, "Stop looking at Serena.

Adam blushed as Rocky laughed at him. He hoped that Adam finds someone soon.

**With Jason and Serena –**

"So, Yellow Ranger huh," said Jason.

"**giggles** Is that all you can say," asked Serena.

Jason and Serena walked towards the park, where everything started for them. Serena asked Jason why he didn't tell her that he was coming. Jason commented back with the yellow ranger business. Serena smiled and conceded defeat. Both of them were quite content and sat underneath a tree. Jason placed his arms around Serena as they relaxed. "So, you were chosen as a Power Ranger," asked Jason.

"Mhm," said Serena, "I wanted to experience what you experienced almost your entire life."

"Well, it was indeed a surprise," said Jason.

"Since you are back, we have more time for each other," asked Serena.

"As long as King Mondo doesn't disturb us," said Jason.

"I love you Jason," said Serena.

"I love you too Serena," said Jason, "Though I hate it when Adam eyes you like a piece of candy."

"**giggles** Well, I am all yours," said Serena as she kisses him for reassurance.

* * *

Next Time: Serena and Jason are relaxing with the other Zeo Rangers until trouble brews. A new girl comes to town and has her eyes on Jason while being with a biker gang. Also, the Machine Empire is visited by something, or someone, while creating more trouble for the Rangers. What is the Machine Empire planning? Is this also the break that Adam is looking for to win Serena's heart? Is this the end of Jason and Serena's relationship? Will Serena's trust on Jason waver when Jason talks with the new girl and for her POV, showing interest? And why does the new girl also seem familiar to Serena?


	24. Bomber in the Summer, SerenaXJason ends?

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"What's going on," asked Tommy.

It was a beautiful day in the sun. Ernie was opening up another franchise for his Juice Bar on the beach. The Power Rangers were there to help Ernie out with boxes of fruits. Serena was so excited about it, for she never had time to go to the beach. Jason was happy because he can feel the happiness radiating off of Serena's body. Well, anyone can. However, trouble came by motorcycles. A biker gang crashed through the place and ran the customers out of the beach. Serena, Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam came towards Billy and Katherine, wondering what was up. Jason wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders and peered over her blonde head. "You've got 24 hours to clear out of here," said the leader of the biker gang, "Then we're coming back. And it ain't gonna to be pretty."

Jason could feel the hurt and a bit of fear from Serena's emotions. He wrapped his arms around her tighter to comfort her. When the bikers were about to leave, the girl behind the leader's back was looking at Jason with a weird sense of desire. Serena looked up to see Jason's intense stare as the bikers left. A lot of thoughts were going through her head as she saw how the girl looked at Jason and how Jason may have looked at the girl. Not noticing her distress, Adam also saw the look and was wondering what was up with Jason. Jason just held onto Serena tighter as the bikers raced out of the beach. What is going to happen now, thought Serena as she was comforted by Jason, her trust on Jason being a bit of a doubt.

**On the Moon –**

"What is that thing," asked a surprised Klank.

The Machine Empire was trying, once more, to destroy the Power Rangers. It has been a week since King Mondo was destroyed by the Power Rangers. The wife of King Mondo wanted revenge while the kid wanted to just have fun and destroy things. However, they were visited by something strange. It crashed into the lair and stepped out a rocket-like monster. It was blue and red, almost shaped like a atomic bomb. "You mean who is that thing," said the creature, "Allow me to drop the bomb. I'm Louie Kaboom."

"Oh my," gasped the queen."

**At the Juice Bar –**

"Hey guys," said Adam, "Ernie's pretty bummed."

"Yeah," said Rocky, "It's kind of too bad that the Power Rangers can't have a talk with those biker guys."

"We have to settle this a different way," said Tommy.

After the biker incident, Ernie has decided to pack and leave the beach. Jason tried everything to get Ernie to reconsider, but his mind was made up. Adam wanted to go over there and talk with Jason, wondering why he was looking at another girl with his girlfriend there, but decided not to. Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky decided to practice their martial arts, but they weren't focused enough. They were sad that Ernie was down in the dumps and wanted to do something about those bikers. When the girl from the biker gang came into the bar, Jason sensed a familiarity with her. "Hey guys," said Jason, "I'll be right back."

The other three Power Rangers were looking at Jason. Jason headed towards the girl and started to talk with her. However, Serena came in to tell Jason something about a new evil feeling from the moon. Adam gestured towards Serena as Tommy and Rocky winced. This would not be pretty when Serena sees Jason. And that Serena did. She looked over to see Jason talking to the same girl from the biker gang. Her eyes felt hurt, but she thought there was an explanation. However, Jason and the girl left the juice bar and started to head out. She could sense a familiarity with the girl, but she was very hurt when Jason ignored her. "Serena, are you alright," asked Adam as the three went towards their fellow ranger and ally.

"I was going to tell Jason something, but I guess he has something else to do," said Serena.

"I'm sure there's a great explanation for that," said Rocky.

"If not, he's going to get a pounding after this," muttered Tommy as Serena left to find Katherine.

**On the Beach –**

"Emily," addressed Jason to the girl, "You don't necessarily think that everything they are doing is right, do you?"

Jason and Emily, the new girl, was walking around the beach. They were talking about how Ernie and what the biker gang was doing are wrong. He was trying to get Emily to stand up for herself and tell them what she thought about their actions. Emily was still hesitant about it as she didn't speak. However, she did speak up when she found an interesting device in the sand. Jason didn't know what it was and guessed that it was a remote of some kind. Suddenly, the new evil, Louie Kaboom came and introduced him to the two. Jason told Emily to run as fast as she could. Emily didn't get to be told twice as she ran away. Jason looked around and found them on the other side of the cliff. "I thought King Mondo was finished," said Jason.

"I'm the boss now," said Louie, "Get that remote, Tut Tut."

"It's morphin time," said Jason, "Gold Ranger Power."

**At the Command Center –**

"Aiyiyi," said Alpha, "The Gold Ranger is under attack by an elephant monster."

Billy, Zordon, and Alpha were watching the screen. They got an alert and saw that the Gold Ranger was being attacked. Zordon instructed Billy to contact the other rangers. At the park, the rangers got the signal. They were told that Jason was being attacked at the beach. "We're on it Billy," said Tommy, "It's morphin time."

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow," called Serena.

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red," called Tommy.

**At the Beach –**

"Huh," said a bewildered Tut Tut.

While the monster was kicking Jason's butt, the rest of the rangers arrived to combat the evil. Serena and the others came to the rescue. Serena was concerned about Jason, and Jason could feel it. However, the rest were discouraged to help, for Jason ignored their friend and his girlfriend. Serena convinced them to help, just until the monster is not going to terrorize the citizens. The rest nodded their heads as they helped Jason. Yet, they were on the run from the lasers of the monster. Backing into the corner, Jason can now feel the tension in the air, but it wasn't from the monster. He was confused, but Serena sent positive emotions to ease his worries. Tommy finally came up with an idea to combat the monster. "Jason," said Tommy, "Fight fire with fire. Try the golden power staff. We'll back you up with the Zeo laser pistols."

"Great idea," said Jason, "Golden power staff now!"

The Rangers shot their energy at the monster, not effectively hurting him that much. Serena thought of something as she went in front of everyone. They tried to get her to back away, but she was concentrating on something. Using the power of Venus, Serena did her own attack. She glowed orange as she sent out a Love Chain on the monster, effectively tying him up. She then started to glow red as she sent out a Flame Sniper at the tied up monster. The rangers finally figured out what she was doing and was glad, for the two left abruptly. Serena smiled at them as she tried to ease the aura around her. "It seemed like the blue guy was in charge," said Serena.

"You're right, Sere," said Jason, "He is. His name is Louie Kaboom, and . . . Wait!"

"What," asked Tommy.

"There it is," said Jason, "Check out this remote control device, you guys. Louie Kaboom wanted it destroyed."

"Maybe Billy and Alpha can make something out of it," said Tommy.

"Let's hope so," said Jason.

They all teleported to the Command Center and started to analyze the device. They found out that it was to control Louie Kaboom. Adam suggested making it work again, and Billy was a bit doubtful. Speaking of doubtful, Jason can feel that Serena was in heartbreak pain. He didn't understand it as he tried to talk to her. However, the alarm started once more. They all looked at the globe and was discouraged. The monster grew in huge size and was about to terrorize downtown Angel Grove. "Back to action," said Tommy.

While Jason dealt with the cogs, the Zeo Rangers went and dealt with Tut Tut. They summoned the zords and formed the Super Zeo Megazord. The five rangers went up against the monster. Serena was happy, for she was with her friends and fighting with them inside a zord. The others couldn't blame her, for it was her first time. They summoned two swords on either hand and started to slice the monster, first a tusk, then a shield. When they knew that the monster was weakening, they combined the swords together to make an energy to split the monster into two. They then separated the sword and made a cross to cut it into a cross shape. The monster was destroyed and everything was in peace.

**On the Moon –**

"Pathetic," said the queen of the Machine Empire, "You'll never be in King Mondo's league."

"But the rangers cheated," said Louie Kaboom.

**On the Beach –**

"Ernie," said Jason, "This place is jammin' bro."

Ernie, Katherine, Jason, Serena, and Tommy were all together. The four rangers were still trying to convince Ernie to open up his new place. Suddenly the biker gang came back. Serena held onto Jason's hand for fear of something going to happen. The biker leader, however, said that it was alright with them. They talked with Emily, the girl, and were sorry for what they were doing. The next day, the club was opened and everyone was having a good time. The rangers were together in a table. Jason just passed them by, smiling at Serena as he did so. "Thanks," said Ernie, "Dude."

"Yeah, this is the best job I ever had," said Emily.

Serena looked at the two as they talked and smiled. Serena couldn't feel any familiarity with Emily anymore. Venus did pop up once to tell her that she grabbed hold of the Venus powers from her so-called reincarnated body of Emily to give to her. Serena was out of the loop on that one. However, she couldn't stand that Jason still ignored her for the most part. She got up, excused herself, and walked away. "Jason sure has some explaining to do," said Rocky.

"Poor Serena," said Katherine.

"Where's Serena," asked Jason as he came back.

"Went to the park to think," said Rocky.

"And speaking of which, why are you talking to someone with dreamy eyes," asked Tommy.

"What," exclaimed Jason.

"We saw you flirting with Emily," said Adam.

"I did no such thing," said Jason.

"Well, it looked like it to us," said Katherine, "And Serena was hurt and upset that you were ignoring her."

"I got to go talk to her," said Jason as he left for Serena.

**At the Park –**

"Hey Serena," said Jason as he walked towards her.

Jason left the beach to find his love, Serena. Serena was pretty fast as she walked towards the same place Jason and she shared their first meeting, their first kiss, and their first date. She was so lost in thought that she didn't feel Jason's arms around her. She was startled out of her thoughts and relaxed into the hold. The hold was familiar, so she wasn't that too worried about who it was. She smiled slightly at Jason as she turned to look at him. Jason winced a bit as he saw the sadness in Serena's beautiful eyes. "Hey," said Jason.

"Hi," said Serena.

"Serena," said Jason, "I'm so sorry."

"I know that you were trying to help Ernie, but why do I feel that you wanted to be with Emily," said a sad Serena.

"I DON'T want to be with her," said Jason, "I WANT to be with you."

"Didn't seem like it," said Serena.

"I don't know how many times I have to say sorry," said Jason, "But I really am."

Serena bit her lip as she pondered on what Jason was saying. It sounded a bit like Darien, but his words, she could tell that they were real. She really wanted to forgive Jason and forget, but she couldn't. She could feel the despair in Jason's heart as he felt pain and uncertainty in hers. "I," started Serena, "I just need time, Jason."

"Sere," started Jason.

"No 'Sere'," said Serena, "You know how it was very hurtful towards me that you ignored me, your girlfriend, for some other girl?"

"**wince** I don't know how many times I have to say sorry," said Jason.

"I just can't deal with this, not when YOU are not certain about us," said Serena.

"But I am," said Jason.

Serena slowly shook her head, trying to clear everything up. She started to glow her aura, silver like the pale moon. When Jason figured out what she was going to do, he was too late. Serena disappeared towards the moon, leaving Jason behind in an empty park. "But I really DO want to be with only you, Serena," said Jason to empty space.

* * *

Next Time: Adam and Jason are cohorts into Katherine's ballet recital, and Jason can only see Serena whenever she is helping Katherine. Jason wants to be with Serena again, but Serena slips away. Adam can see this, and although he wants to be with Serena, he knows that Jason and Serena are meant to be. However, the Rangers have a huge problem besides Jason and Serena's relationship. They have to destroy a golden dog that is turning everything to gold! Will our heroes stop this golden menace? Will Jason and Serena be back together after a couple of days? Will Emily be in the way of true love? Or will Adam help Jason and Serena out?


	25. Ranger Who Came From Gold,Serena's 2 BFs

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," said Jason, "Sure thing."

It was two weeks that Jason and Adam were in their regular gear to help Katherine with the ballet play she was doing with the little ballerinas. It was also two weeks since Serena and Jason were not together anymore. Every time Jason came to the juice bar, Serena would walk out or would never be around for more than a 'hello' and 'see you later'. The only times he would come near her would to help her when they were the Power Rangers. Now, he couldn't think without trying to find Serena in the juice bar. "Hey," said Katherine as she grabbed both Jason and Adam, "Wait a second you two."

Serena giggled a little as she saw Katherine handle the two boys. It seemed, however, that Jason was not getting enough sleep. Turning around, she went towards the costumes to make sure that everything was alright. She didn't want to see Jason and make him see how miserable she was. Good thing that Katherine's ballet took some stuff out of her mind. "Hey, Serena," said Ernie as he came over, "What's all this stuff for anyway?"

"Oh, we are studying Greek mythology," said Serena as she explained what the costumes were for to Ernie, "And Katherine's choreographing."

"Haha," said Ernie, "Now I've seen everything."

"Come back for more practice later guys," said Katherine as she dismissed the teens.

Serena smiled at everyone as Katherine dragged her to talk with her. She was very concern that they couldn't find anything on the prop list. Serena, now concern, was wondering how they will finish the play without the props. She, along with Katherine, was interrupted by Bulk and Skull. "Excuse me," said Bulk, "We can help for a small fee."

"So, you are saying that you can find all of the props that we need for the ballet," said a skeptical Serena.

"Piece of cake," said Bulk," We are detectives, remember? And we are, uh, between assignments right now anyway."

"Yeah," said Skull, "I bet that we can find everything on this list."

"Everything," asked Katherine, "Okay. So, what's the bet?"

"We find everything on the list," said Bulk, "You pay us double our regular rate."

"And if we win," asked Serena.

"Like that would happen," said Skull.

"If you win," said Bulk, "Name it."

"Deal," said Katherine as all four of them shook hands.

**With Jason and Adam -**

"Jason, are you alright, man," asked Adam.

"It's Serena," said Jason, "I can't get her out of my mind."

Adam saw the dilemma that Jason was in and wanted to help. Even though he still has a crush on Serena, Adam could see the love between the two. There was no one else that he saw like that, except for Kimberly and Tommy. However, Tommy and Kimberly were trying out a long distance relationship after the fiasco between then from the 'Dear Johnny' letter that Kimberly 'apparently' sent. He was glad that that was a fake ever since Serena sailor teleported to Kimberly and asking her what was up with the letter. Anyways, Adam was now determined to get Jason and Serena back together. "She'll come around, Jase," said Adam.

"At least I know that you are trying to ease the pain and not go behind my back to get Serena," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Adam, "Imagine that."

"I'm sorry, dude," said Jason, "But I would never let her go, even if we are broken up for a bit."

Adam saw the determination and the affection whenever Jason was thinking about Serena. He could tell that Jason was more than enough to mend Serena's heart. Oh, he knew all about that other creep who was brainwashed and stuff like that on every enemy. However, he was alright with Jason being with Serena. "I'll go and talk with her for you," said Adam as he tried to comfort the distraught Jason.

"Thanks man," said Jason as both of them were back to working on the ballet with the little ones teaching them what to do.

**Back to the Entire Juice Bar –**

"Help," said a run-in Bulk, "Dog . . . A little golden dog . . . turning everything to gold."

"Park," said a breathless Skull, "In park."

Adam and Serena were talking to each other since it was break time for the ballet students. Jason was sulking at the bar, drinking a smoothie with Katherine talking with the little ballerinas. When Bulk and Skull ran in, it was only those two who heard what they were saying. Jason was lost in his own little world while Katherine was still instructing the ballerinas and encouraging them. "Do you think we should get Katherine and Jason," asked Serena.

"No," said Adam, "We should check it out now before alerting the others. It may be a trick."  
"Right," said Serena as both of them ran towards the park.

**At the Park –**

"Look," said Serena as they reached the park, "It's just like they said. It's a little golden dog."

"I think we need to have Zordon take a look at that," said Adam.

"Right," said Serena as both of them went towards the dog.

However, it was short lived. Cogs decided to crash the duo's quest to get the dog to Zordon. The two started to fight, yet both of them were stopped by the cogs. Frustrated, Serena sent out a wave of water, courtesy of Neptune, and washed the cogs away. Adam and Serena regrouped together within the circle of cogs. "It's morphin time," said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow," called Serena.

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green," called Adam.

Adam and Serena morphed to become Zeo Rangers. As they finished, they started to fight off the cogs and win. However, Serena was stopped by some cogs as she tried to get the dog once more. The dog was stolen by two of the enemies. As the two fought, the enemies went and grew the golden dog. Realizing the danger, Serena and Adam looked at the dog with apprehension and slight fear. There were still cogs around, yet they weren't that worried about them. "Zordon," said Adam, "We need some help here at the park. Now!"

** With the other Rangers –**

"Well, that's the last of it," said Rocky.

Jason and Katherine, finally meeting up with the others, were taking some props out for the play. Jason wasn't too worried to not find Serena and Adam. He believed that they were talking to one another. When they heard their communicators, Rocky, Katherine, and Jason gathered around Tommy. Tommy answered the call and heard Zordon explain what was going on. They were very worried, especially Jason, for Serena was fighting side-by-side Adam. "It's morphin time," said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red," called Tommy.

"Gold Ranger Power," called Jason.

**With Adam and Serena –**

"Serena," shouted Adam, "Look out!"

Adam and Serena were force into a wall at the park. They were about to be pummeled by the cogs until Tommy came between them. Serena called out that they were just in time to save them. Adam and Serena were joined by Jason, Katherine, and Rocky. However, Louie Kaboom came and joined the cogs. He was taunting them and showing off the golden dog. The golden dog started to shoot laser beams at the rangers. However, Jason wasn't quick enough. He was blasted, but when the dust cleared, he was turned to gold. "Jason," shouted Tommy as everyone gathered around him.

"You guys," said Serena, "Jason's solid gold."

"And soon you'll all be," said Louie Kaboom, "Courtesy of my Midas hound."

"You won't get away with this Louie," said Tommy.

"The gold ranger is truly gold now," said one of the enemies.

The gold hound started to fire once more at the rangers. They were blasted so many times that it was a miracle that they weren't turned just like Jason. The others moved around so that they wouldn't get fired. As the opportunity to leave was there, they took it and teleported away. Louie Kaboom was so happy that he was boosting his ego that he made the rangers run away. However, it will be a cold day in hell for the evil doers to win one over the rangers.

**At the Command Center –**

"Billy, can you help him," asked Adam.

The rangers, excluding Tommy, were around Jason. They, especially Serena, were wondering if Jason would be himself. Tommy, however, was ordered to go back and spy on the enemy. Billy scanned Jason and tried to figure things out. He told them that Jason's structure was turned to the gold chemical. Zordon alerted the others that the hound wasn't done and was turning everything to gold in Angel Grove. "It's just like the story of King Midas," said Serena, "He learned that not everything should be turned to gold."

"I have an incoming message from Tommy," said Zordon.

"Guys," said Tommy, "Louie Kaboom and the cogs have collected golden objects all over town. Do you have any idea what they're up to?"

Billy told them that if the hound is fed more gold, the more power the hound gets. Katherine sounded worried as she announced that they had to stop them. No one saw that Jason was glowing gold as well from the golden crystal. Serena felt her Silver Crystal react, but didn't think nothing of it. She was worried about Jason as well. When they were done thinking up of plans, Zordon told Serena and Adam to ready the Zeo Zords for back up. "Back to action," said Rocky as they all went towards Tommy.

"I'll be at the holding bay with Serena," said Adam, "Call if you need help."

"Will do Adam," said Tommy.

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now," shouted Rocky, Tommy, and Katherine.

The Super Zeo Zords came and started to fight the monster. Tommy and Rocky called on their weapons, but it did not have an effect. When the hound fired, part of Rocky's zord was turned to gold. He was stuck and couldn't move. However, it didn't stop there. The hound turned parts of Katherine's zord to gold as well. Then, it started to turn Tommy's zord into gold. All three of the zords were gone and done for. Yet, help was on the way! Jason was back in action and electrolyzed the hound. The hound, however, turned to a creature. "Surprise Rangers," shouted the monster.

"What is that," asked Jason.

"I'm the Midas monster," said the laughing monster.

"I've got an idea guys," said Tommy.

Tommy called on the red battle-lizer and started to fight the monster. Both were on even ground when they were fighting. However, Tommy gained the upper hand and started to punch the monster. The monster moved backwards as the punches continue. Then, the monster gained the upper hand. Tommy called on Jason to tag team the monster. With Pyramidas and the Battle-lizer, the duo destroyed the part that would make everything turn to gold. The monster, however, was angry and brought shock to the rangers. "Adam, Serena," said Tommy, "We need help with the Zeo Zord, now!"

The back up zords came and began to form the Zeo Mega-zord. The rest of the rangers went into their respective zords and were joined as one team. They called on the sword and cut the chains off. Then, they initiate the Zeo Ultra-zord, combining Pyramidas and the Zeo Mega-zords together. Once done, everyone was together as a team. The monster still taunted the zords as it was much bigger than him. The rangers locked on target and fired. It was enough to destroy the monster and to change everything else back to the way it was suppose to be. "Alright," shouted Serena as the others laughed at her response.

**Back at the Juice Bar -**

"King Midas found out that it was," said Serena.

Serena was situated between Adam and Jason. She was having a hard time wondering if she should get back together with Jason or to move on and give Adam a chance. Adam, however, was trying to get Serena to be back with Jason. Ernie came by and told Serena that everything was set up great. Serena told Ernie that Tommy and Rocky were doing the lights and props. When he inquired why Adam and Jason weren't in the play, Adam told him that a bet was a bet. "Oh," said Serena, "It's going to start."

Jason, Serena, and Adam were smiling as the play moved on. She could feel the senshi come out of their orbs and were enjoying the show as well. Since she got an earful from the senshi of not using their powers to save Jason, she had to let each of them pick what they wanted. Only Mina had a small idea of what to do after the play. When Bulk and Skull came on, everyone had a good laugh as they started to do the ballet. The ballet stopped and ended as the audience gave applause to them. "That was nice," said Serena.

"Yeah," said Adam.

"Uh, Adam," said Jason, "Can Serena and I have time alone please?"

Adam clasped the back of Jason's shoulder and wished him luck as he left. Serena was uncertain on what she should do. On the one hand, she wanted to be with Jason alone, but on the other, she wanted Adam to be with her while she talked with Jason. Adam left and all was left was Jason and Serena. Adam, however, stayed nearby to see what will happen. He needed proof that all was well, even if his heart will be constricted. "Serena," started Jason, "I have been thinking."

"And," prompted Serena.

"And," said Jason, "I really do want to be with you."

While Serena and Jason were talking, Adam could see Jason take a hold of Serena's hand. She tried to pull away, her eyes shining with pain and confusion. Jason started to talk to Serena once more, telling her that he was very idiotic about everything he did. Serena took in consideration. Adam, however, was amazed when he saw the senshi come out and try to hold back three of them who wanted to castrate Jason. Amazingly, it was Mina who was one of them that was being held back. As Adam saw them kiss, he made himself known and smiled. "So, you two lovebirds are back together," asked Adam.

"Well, it took a while, but yes," said Jason.

"We also made a consideration," said Serena.

"Consideration," asked Adam, obviously confused.

"It seems that Serena started to drift a bit towards you," said Jason.

"W-What," startled Adam.

"***blush*** Well, you were always there for me when Jason wasn't available. You also comforted me two weeks ago when Jason and I were still together," said Serena.

"And I'm thankful for that," said Jason, "Although I don't like this, I'm willing to give this a shot."

"What are you talking about," asked a still confused Adam.

"I'm saying," said Jason, "That I am willing to share Serena with you; that is if you want."

"Are you serious," asked a shocked Adam.

"I may want to keep her to myself, but I also want her to be happy. So," said Jason, "If she is happy with you and me, then I'm willing."

"I-I guess I can give it a shot," said Adam as Serena shrieked in happiness and kissed his lips then kiss Jason's.

* * *

Next Time: The other rangers are surprise to hear that Serena is dating both Adam and Jason. They are happy for them and congratulate them. However, Jason is late for a date with Serena, but is not what it seems. Jason's ranger powers are fading away and are being hunted by two different sides of evil: Machine Empire and Rita Repulsa's family! Will this three person relationship work? Will Jason die from his ranger powers? Will the Rangers ever get a normal day, well, as normal as it gets, without evil doers at every corner before graduation?


	26. Good as Gold, Flourishing Relationship

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Serena as she kissed Adam on the lips, "Have you seen Jason?"

It was another day for the Power Rangers. Adam, Jason, and Serena told the other power rangers that she was dating Adam and Jason as a three-way relationship. The others were shocked about it, especially Tommy. Tommy knew that Jason was possessive, but seeing how all three of them were happy, he decided not to do anything about it. It was still a bit weird to see Serena with Jason, Serena with Adam, or Serena with both, but the rest of the rangers were beginning to adjust to it. Yet, now, Tommy and Adam looked at Serena as if she had a second head. They didn't even know where Jason was either. "Ah, he should be here any minute," said Tommy.

"Well, I hope that he isn't late for our date today," said a worried Serena.

"We'll be sure to tell you when he gets here Sere," said Adam.

"Alright," said Serena, "Buy me a smoothie?"

While Adam took Serena to get a smoothie from Ernie, Tommy looked very troubled. Jason was no where to be found. While Adam was distracting Serena with a smoothie and hanging out with her, Tommy looked a bit relieved with that. However, he was still worried that Jason wasn't here. When Katherine came, Tommy walked over to her. Katherine saw his distressed and asked what the matter with him was. "Have you seen Jason," asked Tommy.

"I thought he was going to be here teaching," said Katherine.

"So did Adam and I," said Tommy, "He never showed up. And he's not answering his communicator."

"Do you think it has something to do with the gold ranger powers," asked Katherine.

"I hope not," said Tommy, "I really hope not."

"What about Serena," asked Katherine.

"She's being distracted by Adam," said Tommy as he motioned his head a bit to the couple.

**Twenty Minutes Later –**

"Where's Jason," asked a worried Serena.

"I'm sure that he's coming right now," said Adam.

"It feels as though I have been stood up," said a sighing Serena.

Adam and Serena started to talk a lot while waiting for Jason. Adam got to know Serena better, such as her hopes, her dreams, and her fears. Adam also told her that when he was wondering if Jason and she got back together, he saw her scouts forming a small protective shield around her. Serena's eyes widen after that, yet she explained that only her soulmate, which in this case soulmates, could be able to see them. However, the conversation dawdled on, making Jason late for twenty minutes. "I'm sure that he's not standing you up," said a comforting Adam.

"Thanks Adam," said Serena as she kissed his cheek.

Adam and Serena got off of the bar and walked towards Katherine and Tommy. Both of the two rangers were also showing concern about where Jason was. Katherine told Serena to not worry as Jason would come soon enough. After Katherine's statement, Jason rolled into Ernie's Juice Bar in a faint. Everyone, especially the Rangers, ran over to help him. Serena pressed a cooling hand onto his head while Adam supported his head. "Jason, are you okay," asked Adam.

"Yeah," said a weak Jason.

"Stand back," said Ernie, "Stand back. Give him some air."

With the support of Tommy and Adam, Jason rose up from the floor. Jason tried to not let Serena see how weak he was, but Serena was vehement to help. He also told Ernie not to worry about calling an ambulance. Katherine and Serena aided Adam and Tommy while they lifted Jason up. All four of them looked at each other and one thing crossed their minds: they had to bring Jason to the command center. "Come on buddy," said Tommy as the five walked out of the juice bar, "Let's get you some help right away."

**At the Command Center –**

"Here you go Alpha," said Tommy.

When they brought Jason to the Command Center, it took all of her resolve to not cry at Jason's weaken state. Adam, feeling her sadness and worry, wrapped his arms around Serena. Lending a shoulder to cry on, Serena did just that, letting wet tears leak out of her eyes. Jason kept on saying that he was fine, but everyone knew that he wasn't. As Tommy, Alpha, and Katherine moved away from Jason, it was occupied by Serena and Adam on either side, giving him support. "Transmitting the raw data to you now, Zordon," said Alpha.

"This does not look good," said Zordon, "I'm afraid that it is just what we expected."

"The gold ranger powers are leaving Jason," said a solemn Serena.

"And along with them," said Zordon, "Jason's own vital life force."

"Zordon," said Adam, "We have to contact Trey and tell him to take the power back before it is too late."

"Alpha," said Zordon, "Initiate contact with Triforia right away."

"What's helping Jason from almost dying," asked Katherine, "Since the powers are draining his life force."

"Scanners indicate that Earth's power is keeping him alive," said Alpha.

"The Golden Crystal," exclaimed Serena, "But Pluto said that it was split after Adam, Jason, and I became an item."

"I assure you that your love and the Silver Crystal are also helping, Serena," said Zordon.

While Serena and Adam went to give some magical power towards Jason, Katherine, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon were talking. Tommy asked if Trey became one again, but Zordon told them that they were unsure if it is true. Katherine voiced her concerns about Trey not being able to turn into one being. Zordon tried to make the others calm down by saying that Jason was only resting. Tommy and Katherine went back to the two as they saw that Adam and Serena were turning a bit pale from giving some of their powers to help Jason. Suddenly, the chamber shook as Trey came back to the Rangers. "I came as soon as I got your message Rangers," said Trey, "Unfortunately; I haven't been able to restore myself to the unified form necessary to obtain the gold ranger powers."

"Zordon," asked Adam, "Is there anything we could do to help put Trey back?"

"There is only one possibility that I'm aware of," said Zordon, "But it could prove very dangerous."

"How does it work, Zordon," asked Katherine.

"An interplanetary unification beam is used to create a positive energy flow between the planets Triforia, Aquitar, and Earth," said Zordon.

"The beam must be reflected off of the other two planets at a specific point in orbits and return to Earth at exact precision," said Trey.

"But what about the side effects," asked Katherine.

"It's a risk it can't be avoided," said Zordon, "The alignment of the three planets will only last for a short time. If the beam hits the Earth without hitting the Golden Power Staff at exactly the right time, Jason and the Treys can be destroyed."

"Maybe the Golden Crystal can protect Jason from the side effects," said Serena.

"And it's a risk that all of us would take if we were in the same position," said Adam.

Trey walked in sync as they told Zordon what their minds have made up. They said that they would do whatever it takes to save Jason, even if the risks were very high. Serena bit her lip from asking if there was a different way. Adam, feeling Serena's discomfort and worries, went over to her and placed an arm around her, trying to comfort his distraught girlfriend. Zordon gave the coordinates to the team as they went to help Jason. Whatever it took, Jason was the first priority in all of their heads. "The location is contained in the Northwest corner of the Angel Grove Desert," said Zordon as Tommy took the map from Alpha.

**At Angel Grove Desert –**

"I'm okay," said Jason, "Don't worry about me."

Alpha teleported Katherine, Serena, Jason, Adam, Tommy, and the three Treys to the remote part where they were suppose to be. Serena looked at Jason in concern as Katherine took up the lead to the point where they will fire the beam. Tommy and Adam were supporting Jason as they began to walk towards the point. However, they didn't know that they tricked an alarm that the Machine Empire had at the point. The attack came all of a sudden as everyone ducked. Adam turned to Tommy for any suggestions, but all suggestions they could have was to run towards the point. Once there, Jason took a couple of minutes until he could summon the power staff. Cogs came as the staff was finally summoned by Jason. Trey and Jason ran towards where the point was and formed a triangle while the other four stood their ground. "It's morphin time," said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow," called Serena.

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red," called Tommy.

"Power Ranger Zeo," called all four as they started to fight the cogs.

While they were fighting the cogs, Jason and the three Treys were trying to go fast towards the point. However, some cogs came and started to stop them. Jason tried to fight them by hitting them with the staff. The Treys were trying to stop them as well. Once they thought that it would be the end, Rocky as the Blue Zeo Ranger teleported between them and the cogs. Tommy had small time to say that he was glad to see Rocky. Rocky fought the cogs back as Jason and the three Treys started to go forward. As they created the triangle with Jason holding the power staff in the air, the beam hit the staff and created one Trey. "Yes," said Trey, "My powers are completely restored."

"Guys," said Jason, "It worked."

"Good job Jason," said Tommy.

"My staff," said Trey, "Now I can do some good."

Trey, as the Gold Ranger, came back into the fray of cogs. He started to help destroy the cogs with the other Zeo Rangers while Jason looked on helplessly. One thought ran through his mind that just summed up how Serena felt whenever she couldn't help the others and him when he was the red ranger. All had to come to huge monsters as King Mondo came with three huge cogs. When the Zeo Rangers were going to go call up the zords, Trey stopped them. He said that there was no time. The Zeo Rangers looked confused as they joined hands. "Power of Triforia," said Trey, "Make us grow!"

"You will pay dearly for denying it to me," said King Mondo as the six rangers grew.

Between the Machine Empire and the Rangers, Jason looked up to watch them fight. All six rangers went and fought the Machine Empire. They didn't even realize that the Repulsa family were sitting down and enjoying the show! Jason smiled as he saw his girlfriend defeat the huge cogs with Rocky by her side destroying another. With the combined powers of Tommy and Trey, they defeated King Mondo easily. "That's so anti-climatic," murmured Serena to Adam as he chuckled a bit.

"Way to go guys," said Jason.

"We did it together bro," said Tommy as both he and Jason gave each others a thumbs up.

**At the Park near the Lake –**

"Not much," said Jason.

Tommy looked all over for Jason after the battle was over. Adam and Serena looked a bit lost since Jason went away without informing them, leaving Serena to worry more. When Tommy went to the park, he asked around. Some visitors said that Jason was watching the lake up on a hill. Tommy walked over and sure enough saw Jason sitting down with a contemplative look. Tommy went over and knelt down next to Jason, starting up a conversation. "Listen Jase," said Tommy, "I know how you feel. It's tough giving up your powers."

"Sure is man," said Jason.

"So, what's the plan now," asked Tommy.

"Well," started Jason, "One's things for sure, I'll have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "You know, whatever happens man, we'll always be friends."

"I know," said Jason as both of them stood up.

Jason and Tommy saw Serena walking along the shores of the lake. Although Serena still had the rangers' powers, it didn't mean that she would just let Jason go that easily. Another fact was that she also had a lot of free time on her hands since there was no more Machine Empire. It makes it easier to date Jason and Adam together or respectively separate. Tommy smiled as Jason went towards Serena. Serena looked up and smiled as Jason threw his arms around his shared girlfriend. "Hey girl," said Jason.

"Hey yourself," said Serena, "You know, we still didn't get our date."

"Then, let's get to that," said Jason as both of them ran off towards something planned by Jason.

As the two left, Tommy was visited by Katherine. She looked at the happy couple and still couldn't fathom how Adam could be with Serena as well. She looked at Tommy's face and smiled a bit. Tommy looked back and still wondered how Serena can keep up with Adam and Jason. Tommy looked at Katherine and smiled at his friend. "Is Jason okay," asked Katherine.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "He'll survive with Serena and Adam, I guess."

"I still can't believe that Adam is also dating Serena," said a returned Rocky who jumped out from the trees.

"I don't think anyone can fathom that relationship," said Katherine.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the martial arts camp," asked Tommy.

"Yeah, but I came back early to see if Jason was alright," said Rocky.

"I wonder how Adam is feeling," said Katherine.

"Why do us three," started Tommy, "Go get Adam and all four of us go get us some smoothies."

"You're buying then," said a laughing Rocky as all three ran to where they knew where Adam was.

* * *

Next Time: Jason went to visit Kimberly in Florida. Adam and Serena get letters on how she and Jason are. Since Kimberly told Jason that she misses everyone, especially her boyfriend Tommy, Jason writes back, saying that Kimberly and he are coming for a visit, maybe getting Adam and Serena to come with him. However, trouble brews as something new comes from space. The Rangers shift into new powers to save their kidnapped friends. Will Serena and Adam stop accepting powers? Will our heroes save their new 'furry' friend and friends from this new menace? Will there be someone new added to the Ranger family? How about three new ones?


	27. PRT Movie, Serena's Many Worries Pt 1

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey," said Serena as Katherine, Tommy, Adam, and she walked into the hospital room.

Everyone is wondering why they are in a hospital room. Well, during a martial arts practice, Rocky was trying to do a martial arts move for the competition. Rocky, however, flew out of the ring and landed on the floor, thus hurting his back. Serena and Katherine weren't there until it was too late. They were ushering some grade school students towards the practice as a field trip. When they arrived, they saw Rocky going towards the hospital. The others stopped the students from coming over as Serena and Katherine tried to find out the situation. Now, they are all in the hospital room to cheer Rocky up, not noticing another person who ducked under the bed. "How are you doing," asked Serena.

"Got you a card," said Tommy.

"And, uh, some decorations," said Adam as the others giggled or chuckled, depending on gender.

"The doctor said that you will make a full recovery," said Serena, "I would heal you, but if I did, I don't want you to become a science experiment."

"It's alright," said Rocky, "However, I will not make it in time for the competition. Looks like you guys have to go without me."

"Looks like we don't have a choice," said Adam, "I mean, without that prize money, the shelter is going to close for good."

"And Justin is taking this pretty hard," said Katherine, "It is bad enough that he lost his mother. Now, he has to face losing the shelter."

"Yeah, well," said Serena, "We are not going to let that happen.

They were about to continue more, but their communicators rang. Tommy answered while the others gathered around to listen. They still didn't check to see if anyone was near the vicinity. Zordon's voice rang out around the hospital room, indicating there was trouble. When the call ended, the four looked at Rocky with a solemn face. Rocky encouraged them to go because saving lives isn't going to do it themselves. As they left, they left a rather big impression. The person underneath Rocky's bed bumped his head. "Who's there," asked Rocky, "Justin? Did you just hear all that?"

"You guys are the power rangers," questioned Justin.

**At the Command Center –**

"You must find him quickly," said Alpha.

When the rangers arrived, they questioned Zordon on what was going on. Zordon explained to the four rangers that Lerigot, a friend of theirs, was on Earth. However, his signature is hidden from their scanners. Alpha was frantic as they moved around. Serena looked thoughtful as she watched Adam try to help find Lerigot. The name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place the name. "Serena and I should stay here just in case," said Adam.

"Good idea, Adam," said Tommy, "This could be trouble. Keep your eye out."

"He is somewhere in Central Africa," said Zordon, "Equip yourselves with the power boxes and teleport there immediately."

"Right," said Tommy as Katherine and he left.

"Aiyiyi," said Alpha, "Good luck rangers."

A couple of hours later, Lerigot was transported to the Command Center with Tommy and Katherine, where he was strapped down in the medical bay. Serena, with Zordon's permission, started to use some of her moon healing powers on Lerigot. Alpha explained that the sun had taken a toll on Lerigot, making him look weak. Adam put a supporting hand on Serena's shoulder as she stopped her healing powers. She could do so much before passing out from exhaustion. Suddenly, Lerigot thrashed on the medical bed as Alpha explained that he was getting a distressed call from somewhere. Zordon told him to attach a video transmission scanner on Lerigot to see what was going on. In the globe, a woman who was putting on lipstick was talking. "Zordon," said the woman, "I know that you can hear me so listen well. Lerigot must surrender. Say hello to Lerigot's family."

"Stop," shouted Katherine, "Look what it is doing to him!"

"Bring him to me," said the woman, "Oh and by the way, as a token of my appreciation, I'll spare your favorite humans. They are certainly not much to look at. My sensors tell me that they were once one of your power rangers."

"Kimberly," breathed out Tommy.

"Do as I say or it is whites out for all of them," said the woman.

"Jason," exclaimed a startled Serena as Adam placed a comforting arm around her.

**In the Woman's Submarine –**

"Kim," said Jason.

"Yeah," answered Kimberly.

"I think we are in major trouble here," said Jason.

"I'd say," said Kimberly, "Wish we could morph."

"Doesn't look like there's anyway out," said Jason.

**The Command Center –**

"I don't understand it," said Katherine, "Why does Devitox want Lerigot?"

While the short introduction was going on in the submarine, Adam was trying to calm down Jason and his girlfriend, Serena. Serena would not stop hyperventilating. She kept on whispering to Adam that Jason should have stayed a bit longer to know how to teleport out using the golden crystal. While Adam and Serena were in one corner, Tommy and Katherine were looking at Alpha and Lerigot. From Zordon, they found out that the woman was Devitox, a notorious evil villain from space. Tommy looked trouble as he saw how Serena was reacting but turned towards Zordon for an explanation concerning Katherine's question. "I believe that Devitox plans to use Lerigot and his golden key to pass through the nemesis triangle into another dimension. Once there, she will likely travel to the lost island of Mirantheus and attempt to join forces with an evil creature name Maligore."

"Great," said Tommy, "Then what?"

"Then nothing will be safe," said Zordon, "Even the zords will not be enough to stop them."

Alpha startled the three rangers out of their plight as he exclaimed to Lerigot not to do what he is planning. Trying to calm down, Serena asked what Lerigot was doing. Alpha said that he was planning to surrender to Devitox in order to save his family. Katherine exclaimed that he shouldn't do that. Tommy suggested getting Kimberly and Jason out before saving Lerigot's family. Serena exclaimed that they should save the family first before getting Kimberly and Jason. Tommy and Serena glared at one another. "Serena, why do you think we should get the family first," asked Katherine.

"Because Jason and Kimberly are smart," said Serena, "They can handle themselves. However, Lerigot's family cannot protect themselves. We need to get them first. Besides, how do we know that Devitox will keep her word?"

"Serena does have a point, Tommy," said Katherine.

"Fine," said Tommy, "Then this is what we will do."

**At the Assigned Location –**

"Look," said Tommy, "There they are."

Katherine, Serena, Tommy, Adam, and Lerigot went to the point where Devitox appointed to them. It was in a sea side area, where the waves were crashing very heavily. Serena did not like where Tommy's plan was going. Instead of heading her words, or in this case, Pluto's, Tommy still managed to use Lerigot in their plans. Her plans, however, consist of them making a dummy of Lerigot and give it to Devitox. Yet, Tommy didn't see her plan that way. Darn male pride and leadership pride is what Serena's going to blame it on. Even Adam and Katherine would agree that her plan was better. Anyways, they saw a lot of water creatures, them guessing that it's the goon patrol of Devitox's, and the creatures were coming at them. "Send Lerigot down," said the monster.

"No," said Tommy, "Bring our friends closer first!"

"You have no choice, humans," said the monster, "This is as close as you get. Now, send the wizard down!"

"Lerigot's gone," exclaimed Serena as the others were thinking of another plan.

The rangers saw Lerigot go towards the evil people as they tried to call him back. When the monster tied up Lerigot, the rangers demanded that they give their friends back to them. The monster let the two body-like objects hit the water. Once they disappeared, the rangers jumped onto the sand and dived into the water. They rushed to save their friends, but they were very surprised. The two bodies that hit the water were just dummies! "I told you so," shouted Serena over the waves.

"I gotta check the other one," said Tommy.

"Tommy," shouted Adam, "They are gone!"

**On Devitox's Submarine –**

"Ok," said Kimberly, "This is so nightmare. You know, we come back to surprise everybody, help out with the shelter. Next thing you know, we're snack food to some monster munchies."

"Well, I do sense that Serena is very worried about us, Kim," said Jason, "If I still have a connection to Serena, then we know that the guys are trying hard to save us."

**Back at the Command Center –**

"Okay," said Katherine, "All systems go here."

The four rangers teleported back to the Command Center. Once there, Serena glared at Tommy as she went towards a corner. She really wanted to communicate with Jason, but didn't want to risk the exposure of their mental link. Adam went over to Serena and tried to comfort her. He knew how Jason felt whenever they were connected. Adam could feel the extended worry over the entire situation. When Zordon told them what they could do, the rangers nodded to each other. Putting aside the anger and hurt, they built new zords and power to combat whatever evil will come. "To rescue Lerigot, his family, and our friends, behold your new Turbo Zords," said Zordon as the rangers stepped into another room.

"Adam, Desert Thunder is yours to command," said Zordon, "Katherine, yours is called Wind Chaser. Serena, Doom Star is your Turbo Zord. And Tommy, Red Lighting will serve you well."

"What about Rocky's," asked Adam.

"The Mountain Blaster will stay behind for now," said Zordon.

"I should have healed him so he can go on this adventure with us," said Serena.

"No one blames you Sere," said Adam.

"Before you are your new Turbo morphers. Five keys similar to Lerigot's golden key," said Zordon, "Individually, they will power up your vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers. But together, and only together, will they be powerful enough to see you safely through your mission. Now, reach out rangers and accept your destiny."

All four went to their respective colors and held one hand out to touch each other. Simultaneously, they touched the Turbo powers and was touched by the color's powers. All four were surrounded by their color: Tommy – red, Adam – green, Serena – yellow, and Katherine – pink. They turned to their alter ego, the Turbo Power Rangers. Zordon gave them one final instruction to follow. Once they heard it, all of them hopped into their cars. Revering up, they all disappeared into the desert. "Alright rangers," said Tommy, "Power up!"

**In the Desert –**

Across the desert, wind picked up. It covered the entire area until something broke out. That something were four out of the five new vehicle zords. One red, one white, one yellow, and one green car raced through the desert to start on their mission. "Man," said Tommy, "This is awesome."

"Desert Thunder ready to rumble," said Adam.

"Wind Chaser ready to howl," said Katherine.

"Doom Star's gonna shine," said Serena.

"Red Lightning ready to bolt," said Tommy."

"All systems go Tommy," said Adam.

"Alright," said Tommy, "Let's wrestle velocity. Shift Into Turbo!"

"Woo," shouted Adam as all four shift into a higher speed.

Serena giggled as she heard what Adam said. Katherine sent a private link to Serena as they started to talk over their microphones. Katherine was wondering if she should ask Rocky out. Serena had no troubles with that. It seemed that Rocky and Katherine would be good together. They never heard from Aisha in a while. Katherine suddenly asked Serena if she was still peeved at Tommy. While they were talking, Tommy and Adam were discussing things about Serena. Tommy was still peeved that Serena was angry at him for being a leader. Adam consoled Tommy, saying that Serena was only worried about what she saw. Both knew that she could see the near future when it gets pretty ugly, but she still had trouble controlling those powers that were part of Pluto and Mars's. They reached where the boat would take them to fulfill their mission. However, they got a surprise. "Hey guys," said Tommy as they turned to see the fifth vehicle, "Check it out."

"Rocky," questioned Adam.

"Wow," said Justin as he revealed himself, "Cool."

"Justin," exclaimed Serena, "What are you doing here?"

"Rocky couldn't make it," said Justin, "So he sent me."

"What are you talking about," asked Adam.

"Guys," said Justin, "I'm the new blue ranger! Isn't that cool or what?"

"What," started Katherine as everyone else looked at Justin in surprise.

* * *

Next Time: Justin is finally part of the Turbo Ranger team. The others still have a mission to do. Will Justin learn how to fight with the Rangers? Will the rangers save Lerigot, his family, and their friends? And what kind of surprise Serena will have in store for the ranger team? Find out in the continuation chapter!


	28. PRT Movie, Overthrowing Evil Pt 2

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Adam, look out," shouted Justin.

It has been a couple of hours since the rangers snapped out of their stupor. They talked about it later as they loaded the vehicles into the rickety old ship. Serena shivered, reminding her of the ship she was on when she started as Sailor Moon. Sensing her discomfort, Adam went towards her and placed an arm around her shoulders. They looked around and saw that it was a long ways away to get to their destination. It became night that Adam, Serena, and Tommy were talking down in the brig while Katherine was talking with Justin. However, they didn't expect something unusual to come out from the ship. Justin was the first one to kick the monsters back when Katherine moved down to the brig. Adam heard something and went up to see the kick. "Guys," called out Adam, "It's time to rumble."

"Let's go," commanded Tommy.

Tommy, Serena, and Katherine were shocked to see monsters on the top of the ship. They went into fighting mode and started to kick and punch the monsters off the ship. The monsters were relentless and came close towards them. Katherine and Serena fought the same monster while Tommy, Adam, and Justin had one monster to themselves. They kicked and punched the monsters right out of the ship and into the water below. "Yuck," grumbled Adam as he ringed his hands out.

"This sure isn't the love boat," joked Serena.

"What's the love boat," asked Justin as they walked back down to where they will sleep.

**On Divatox's Submarine –**

"That's it," said Jason, "Kim."

"What," asked Kimberly.

"Move away from there for a minute," said Jason.

"Uh, sure," said Kimberly.

"Instead of making weapons," said Jason, "I think we have to concentrate on getting this panel off."

"Um, wouldn't that mean that all the water would come in," asked Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Jason, "Right now, my diving computer says that we are 435 feet. The closer we get to Mirantheus, the sub's gonna start to climb. Once we reach a hundred feet, we pop this off the wall and boom."

"And make it up in one breath," asked a skeptical Kimberly.

"It's our only chance," said Jason.

"Wow," said Kimberly.

Jason went to work. He used a pole and started to hit the middle of the panel. Once he did it over and over again with the same amount of force, they celebrated when some water started to come in. However, water started to rush in and Kimberly and Jason had to hold the panel close. Not the best plan when they are almost towards the triangle. "We have to wait until we get through the triangle," shouted Jason.

"We have to pass through it very quickly," Kimberly shouted back.

**With the Rangers –**

"There it is," said Tommy, "The Nemesis Triangle."

It was day time on top of the waters. The Rangers woke up, with Serena kissing Adam's cheek for a 'good morning.' They all gathered up and rushed up to the deck. Once they looked out of the waters, they saw dark clouds and lightning. They all had different reactions. Serena could feel Jupiter's powers calling towards the lightening. While everyone hit the deck when the lightening struck, Serena glow a soft green color, collecting the lightening to Jupiter's crystal around her neck. Adam stared at her, but decided not to question until after the mission was over, filing it back into his brain. "We're getting closer to the gateway," said Adam, "We need the keys."

"You guys go below," said Serena, "I'll get the keys."

"Be careful," said Tommy.

"No worries," said Serena, "Jupiter loves the lightening coming at her crystal."

As Serena came down from the brig, everyone grabbed their respective keys. However, Justin lost his key somewhere from the harsh rocking back and forth of the storm. While they were waiting and hurrying Justin up, Justin reached out for his key behind some barrels. He grabbed onto the key and ran back towards the group. Combining the keys once more made a burst of power appear. With that, the rangers safely went through the Nemesis Triangle. Serena shivered as she felt Nemesis's power, trying to control her as it did long ago in her dimension. Adam, feeling the discomfort, held onto Serena tightly, letting the feeling pass by both of them.

**Where Jason and Kimberly Are –**

"Jason," shouted Kimberly, "The rooms filling up! AH! What's happening?"

"I don't know," shouted Jason, "I don't know how much longer I could hold it!"

While Jason and Kimberly were holding onto the panel, Divatox ignored the sirens of her submarine sinking. Kimberly suggested getting the pipe from under the water to pry the panel open after they safely went through the dimensional gateway. The room was filling with water very fast and almost filled up to the top. Jason dived into the depth of the water and was searching desperately for the pipe. He grabbed the pipe and made towards the panel. He jammed the pipe into the panel and started to pull back with all of his might. With Kimberly's help, Jason pried the panel open to make room for them to escape. Oh, how can I forget Bulk and Skull. Unfortunately, those two were kidnapped in the beginning of this entire adventure and were now stuck as neighbors of Jason and Kimberly. Now, Jason and Kimberly finally got both doors open. "You guys," said Jason, "You have to exit slowly on the way to the top, okay?"

"Swim out," said Skull, "Like a little guppy."

With a big breath, Bulk, Skull, Kimberly, and Jason went down to the open panel. Jason led Bulk and Skull out of the panel. When Kimberly tried to get out, a problem occurred. Kimberly's shirt got stuck on a bolt of the panel. Underwater, Jason tried to help a struggling Kimberly out. With his efforts, Jason got Kimberly's shirt unstuck. Because of the problem, Divatox quickly activated the other hatch to close. Jason was still trapped within the room. After the water drained, Divatox saw that only Jason was in the room. Jason smiled as he foiled Divatox's plan to use Kimberly and him. "Well," said Divatox, "I suppose Maligore has to do with one sacrifice."

As they neared the island, the villains finally heard the alert for something. They detected the rangers and were disappointed because they couldn't pick up anything on the radar before. Jason smiled and was very defiant. "I knew they would never let me down, Divatox," said a happy Jason.

**Back on the Ship –**

"Guys," said Tommy, "Something's wrong. I can't get a lock on Lerigot."

The rangers were looking at the island. They knew that Devatox will have something to do with the island. Tommy said that they will be going there to save Lerigot, his family, and their friends. Serena smiled a bit as she felt Jason's enthusiasm to something that she couldn't understand. Adam could feel it too, as the connection was finally open for him to feel Jason's emotions through Serena. "Look," said Adam, "Desert Thunder is up first. I can drive her up to that cliff over there to see if I can see the temple from there."

"Good," said Tommy, "Keep in contact."

"Be careful," said Serena to Adam as he left.

As said, Adam drove out of the ship and onto the water. Well, everyone was watching Adam drive a vehicle almost above water. It was a feat that Mercury would have wanted to see how this can happen. Anyways, Adam drove up to the cliff and took out his binoculars. He, however, saw torpedoes heading towards the ship. He tried to warn the other rangers, but it was too late. The ship exploded, leaving Adam in a distressful mess. When he looked again, he was surprise to see four unharmed vehicles riding out onto the water. "Woo," shouted Adam as he went to scout some more for the temple, "Yeah!"

**With Jason –**

"Stop complaining," said Devitox, "We are almost there."

Jason, in chains, was trailing behind the villains. He tried to stop walking, but the other monsters were pushing him to go onward. He, however, felt Adam's hopeful feelings beind directed from Serena to him. Suddenly, the islanders surrounded the villains and Jason. Jason looked around as the villains tried to settle things peacefully. When they showed Kimberly tied down and struggling to be free, Jason revealed his face from the hood and looked on in shock. He thought that Kimberly would be away and hidden from all of this. "Hey," said Divatox, "Little Power geek is back."

**With the Rangers –**

"Guys, we got to hurry," said Adam.

When Adam was scouting, he was looking through his binoculars. He thought he missed something, but looked back. There and behold, he found Jason walking behind the others. He felt a bit relieved to see him and hoped that it wasn't too late. He looked and saw Lerigot not looking too good. Rushing to the other side, he tried to find the others. Finally, he found them and stopped to catch his breath. "Adam, you alright," asked Serena.

"Lerigot's dying," said Adam, "We may already be too late."

"Alright," said Tommy, "We'll leave the vehicles here. We'll go through the silent approach. Take out your morphers. Time to kick it into action! Shift Into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power," called Justin.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power," called Adam.

"Doom Star Turbo Power," called Serena.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power," called Katherine.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power," called Tommy.

**Inside the Temple –**

"Hey," said Tommy, "Did we miss the party?"

As the villains were setting things up, the Rangers were rushing towards the temple. Adam commented that it sure beats walking with the Turbo powers. Tommy joked that he could say that again. Once at the temple, the rangers sneaked into it. Serena could feel the evil in the temple. It reeked of Chaos and Destruction waiting to be released. Adam would try to comfort her, but they didn't have time. They saw Kimberly and Jason hanging over a huge hole with flames. When they saw that, they jumped into action and invited themselves in. "Who invited you," sneered Devatox.

"We did," commented Kimberly, "Rangers, this is Devatox. Devatox, this is your worst nightmare."

"Ha," laughed Devatox, "Lower them into the volcano."

"No," exclaimed Jason and Kimberly.

"I'll get the wheel," shouted Justin as he ran.

The battle now started. A whole bunch of goons were fighting against the rangers. Justin temporarily stopped the wheel, but Elgar, a monster, came towards the ranger. The rangers were overwhelmed as another monster moved the wheel down towards the volcano. They were trying to reach the two friends, but it was too late. Kimberly and Jason disappeared and reappeared as evil reincarnated. Kimberly and Jason broke the chains on their wrist and started to fight the rangers. Adam and Serena were trying to reason with Kimberly while Katherine and Justine tried to stop Jason. "Evil is like evil does," said Kimberly.

"You're mine ranger," said Jason as he fought Tommy.

Serena couldn't take the evil that was also running through her veins. She couldn't take the blocking of the evil so it wouldn't go into Adam and affect him. Shrieking loudly, Serena demorphed into her own attire. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Serena being lifted into the air. She was glowing silver and dark red. They could see that the dark red was slowly taking over the silver aura. When Jason and Adam saw this, both of them rushed towards Serena. Jason was about to kick Adam away, letting the dark red take control. While Adam and Jason fought and Serena was fighting the dark red, Kimberly kicked Katherine and started to chant. "Come on evil," said Kimberly, "Turn evil Serena."

"No," shouted Adam as he turned to Jason.

"Let evil control you, Serena," said Jason.

"Jason," shouted Adam, "If you love Serena, fight the darkness! Call upon your half of the Golden Crystal and lend Serena some help!"

"You dare question my love for Serena," shouted Jason.

"Yes," shouted Adam, "Your evil is hurting our Serena!"

Serena winced as more than half of her silver aura was now glowing dark red. Jason saw the wince and tried to fight his own. He knew that the connection that both of them had together was causing her pain. When Adam saw Jason wince, he also saw a little bit of golden aura around Jason, but most of it was the dark red like Serena. Calling upon his own half, Adam tried to kick open the connection between Serena and him. He lend, little by little, the power to overcome the evil. As all three were glowing, everyone stopped to see what was happening. An explosion of silver and gold light flashed and hit Kimberly, Lerigot, and his family. When the power subsided, Serena fell right into the arms of Adam and Jason. "You back," asked Serena as she looked at Jason.

"All in golden goodness," said Jason.

"Great," said Adam, "Now let's go kick some butt."

As all three went back into action, Devatox sacrificed her nephew into the volcano. She laughed as Maligore's power exceeded what it should be. Flames started to come out of the volcano. Kimberly and Jason were protecting Lerigot and his family. When a hand came out, Devatox was happy. Her so-called husband was finally coming out from his seal. Serena gasped as she saw the ugly monster. "She wants to marry him," asked a bewildered Katherine.

"I think it's time we get the hardware," said Justin.

"Good call, Justin," said Tommy, "Let's do it. Turbo Lightning Sword!"

"Turbo Hand Blasters," said Justin.

"Turbo Star Chargers," said Serena.

"Turbo Thunder Canon," said Adam.

"Turbo Wind Fire," said Katherine.

The rangers all started to fight Maligore, but nothing was in effect. Jason and Kimberly got Lerigot and his family out safely while the rangers distracted Maligore. Everything was a bit futile as the temple was tumbling down on them. The rangers ran off to get their zords. Once they got it, they went to the clearing before bringing their zords together. Maligore broke out of the temple. With a burst of fire, he grew big. "Let's see what this baby's got," said Tommy, "Ready to bring them together."

"Wind Chaser ready," called Katherine.

"Ready," said Adam, Serena, and Justin.

"Turbo Mega Morph Sequence Online," said Tommy.

The zords grew and started the link to form the Turbo Megazord. Combining complete, they started to fight the huge Maligore. Justin showed so much enthusiasm as a first time ranger, but the others held in their laughter. Maligore punched right and left at the Megazord. It was close to losing their powers. Serena bit her lips as she felt the evil roll off of Maligore. With a right and a left, the Megazord landed punches at Maligore, yet it was futile. Maligore spit fire at the zord as the Megazord's arms tried to protect. Trying to get it into gear, the rangers summoned their sword and shield. They initiated the Turbo jets and slayed Maligore with the sword. Seeing Lerigot, his family, and their friends, the rangers placed a hand down to save them from the exploding volcano. "Hey guys," said Tommy, "How about a lift?"

**Back at Angel Grove, Setting the Tournament –**

"Way to go guys," said Serena as she kissed both Adam and Jason on the lips.

The rangers got back to Angel Grove in time for the tournament. With Rocky's injury, Jason substituted for him. Within the time, Jason, Adam, and Tommy won the money to keep the shelter open. Rushing to the ring, Katherine, Kimberly, Rocky, and Justin congratulated them all. Justin found out about Serena's other powers, but he was happy to be a ranger. "Well," said Tommy, "Looks like the shelter isn't closing anytime soon."

**Outside of the Building –**

"So what now," asked Justin.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a girl to take out," said Jason as he wrapped his arms around Serena.

"You mean, we," said Adam.

"Yuck," said Justin as he witnessed another kiss between the three.

"Well, I'm dying for some smoothie," said a happy Kimberly.

"Bye guys," said Adam, Jason, and Serena as they split from the group.

**At the Park –**

"I'm sorry guys," said Jason.

"For what," asked Adam.

"For being controlled once again," said Jason.

"Don't worry about it," said Serena as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," said Adam, "You weren't controlled. You were forced into it."

"Thanks," said Jason as he found closure.

"Anytime," said Adam as he laughed when Serena placed a cake over Jason's head.

"Adam, some help," asked Jason as he tickled Serena.

"Love to," said Adam as he and Jason gave Serena a tickle fest.

* * *

Next Time: With new powers comes a new adventure. Adam, Rocky, Katherine, Serena, and Tommy are all graduating! Jason appears for a graduation present to Serena. However, trouble brews as their little adventure from saving Lerigot continues. Devatox is back from the Nemesis Triangle and is looking to destroy the rangers. Will the Rangers be in time for their graduation with this evil in the air? And what else is Adam planning under his hair with Jason over the telephone? Another surprise for Serena?


	29. Shift Into Turbo, Too Many Surprises

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Well," said Rocky, "I just have this box to do right here. I wish there was more I could do to help, but my back is sort of still sore."

Rocky, Adam, Serena, and Katherine were all at Angel Grove's Botanical Gardens. They were getting ready for their big graduation ceremony. Serena and Adam smiled as they saw the sailor scouts giving thumbs up and a smile. Even though they were trying to be discrete, Serena and Adam saw the secretive smiles that the others had on their faces. Serena and Adam didn't have time to question them as the scouts disappeared into their respective crystals. Shrugging, the two went back to work. Many more minutes later, Serena and Katherine were talking about Tommy going into a racing career. Adam joined in later and walked towards Rocky who was sitting down with some pamphlets for the ceremony. The three walked up to him and smiled reassuringly. "Hey man," said Adam, "We're just glad that you are okay. That was a pretty nasty fall you just took."

"So," said Rocky, "Are you guys going to finish telling me the story or what?"

"I think we should wait for Justin," said Adam, "I'm sure he doesn't want to miss telling you about his first experience as a ranger."

"Where is he anyways," asked Serena.

"Well, he had to take a placement test," said Adam, "They had to figure out what grade he fits in for his new school."

A couple of hours later, Justin came by on his bike and wondering what he had missed. The others told him that he didn't miss anything. They were walking and talking, but Serena had a huge surprise. When the group looked up, they saw Jason standing there with some roses in his hand. Serena squealed as she ran towards her other boyfriend and hugged him. Justin, Rocky, Katherine, and Adam smiled as Serena and Jason came towards them. Serena was explaining to Jason about how they became the Turbo rangers. Jason smiled as he said 'hi' to the others. Once on track, they told Rocky about their experience and what they had done against Divatox and her so-called husband. "Wow," said Rocky, "That's incredible. But, what happened to Divatox?"

"I don't know," said Adam, "I guess she went back to wherever she came from."

"Serena," hinted Jason, "Do you know where she is?"

"**biting her lips** Yes," said Serena.

"And you didn't tell us why," asked Adam.

"I wanted you guys to relax after that adventure," said Serena.

"So," said Justin, "Where is she now?"

"Um, she was on the moon," said Serena, "Near the imperial gardens of the castle."

"What," asked Justin, very confused as to what was going on.

Serena sighed as Katherine, Rocky, Adam, and Jason gave encouraging smiles. Serena went into a long detailed life on how she got here to Angel Grove, what her life was like before meeting Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Zack. She told Justin of all the horrible monsters and evil witches she had to face. She told him about her other powers besides ranger powers and how her world was safe at the cost of her sailor scouts, her friends. Justin looked awed as he exclaimed in a soft voice that she was Sailor Moon from long ago. Serena just nodded her head as Jason and Adam wrapped their arms around her, trying to comfort her once more on telling the story. Justin turned back towards Rocky and started onto a different topic. "I still can't believe that you don't want your powers back, Rocky," said Justin, "It's so cool being a ranger."

"Yeah, but," said Rocky, "I got a lot of stuff to do with my karate school and. . . I don't know. I think the powers are in good hands."

"You're right Rock," said Adam, "But remember, you'll always be a power ranger in spirit."  
"Take it from me," said Jason, "It would be easier without the powers and leading a normal life."

"Well, as normal as you can get," said a cheeky Serena.

"Yeah," said Rocky.

When they were going to continue the conversation, the six-tone beep that everyone was familiar with rang among the group. Adam answered the call and was confused at the ending. Katherine was wondering if Alpha was laughing or not. Jason kissed Serena's cheek before Adam, Serena, Katherine, and Justin teleported to the Command Center. Jason and Rocky smiled at each other as Jason went to help Rocky set up for the graduation.

**At the Command Center –**

"And I made it all by myself," said Alpha.

Serena, Adam, Katherine, and Justin teleported into the Command Center and got a surprise. They looked at Alpha and were a bit wacked out. Alpha was wearing a baking hat and was holding a cake. On the cake, it said 'Congratulations Rangers' in red icing. Serena commented it that the cake was beautiful. Alpha laughed a bit as he moved around with the cake. Tommy, however, didn't hear the six-tone beep from wherever he was. "Aiyiyi rangers," said Alpha, "I'm so happy. I could cry."

"Don't worry Alpha," said Justin, "It'll be okay."

"Alright," said Adam, "We better get going before we miss it."

"Oh," said Katherine, "I hope that I remember my speech."

Serena asked if Justin was staying or coming with them. When Justin said he would be there in a little while, the three smiled and nodded their heads. They pressed the button and teleported away to the botanical gardens for their graduation. Justin was about to take a taste of the cake, but Alpha stopped him. Justin pouted a bit as Alpha told him 'no.' However, they got a distress signal from somewhere, and Justin went to check whatever it was out.

**Wherever the Sound Came From –**

"Huh," questioned Justin.

Justin transported to the power plant. He looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. However, all was not as it seemed. Justin looked around to see two chimpanzees, who were originally Bulk and Skull, coming around the corner. Justin went to confront the chimpanzees, yet he heard a familiar voice. Turning around, it was Elgar, one of the monsters from the latest adventure. Justin tried to hide with the two, but the chimpanzees ran away. Elgar spotted Justin as Justin was trying to get the two chimpanzees to him. "Aha," said Elgar, "Time for the cards to cut you! Come here."

"Hey there Elgar," said Justin, "Remember me?"

"Yeah," said Elgar, "Didn't you use to be bigger?"

"I can still take care of myself," said Justin.

"We'll see," said Elgar as he charged at Justin.

**At the Graduation –**

"Do you see Justin," asked Adam to Serena.

"No," said Serena, "That's weird, huh."

"Yeah," said Adam.

It was time for graduation for Serena, Rocky, Katherine, and Adam. Jason was in the crowd and smiling at them while video-recording the graduation. Serena and Katherine were in yellow cap and gowns while Adam and Rocky were in blue. They walked to their seats and sat down, Serena waving at Jason. When the principal started the speech, they were asking mentally if Jason had seen Justin. Frowning, Jason shook his head 'no.' The two told Katherine and Rocky on what they suspected as something was up. Adam said that he would be right back as he left to the side to contact Zordon. "Zordon," said Adam, "It is Adam. I'm a little bit worried about Justin. Is he still there?"

"He went to the Angel Grove energy facility to check into a strange signal we were receiving. He was given specific instructions to call if there was any problem."

Adam made a strong worried face as he came back. He signaled Serena and Katherine to come wherever he was. No one even questioned what they were doing in-between the graduation ceremony, even if it was rude. Adam told Serena and Katherine that something was up. Serena and Katherine nodded their heads as all three made excuses to the principal and ran off. Jason shut off the camcorder and met up with the three. He knew that Rocky couldn't help because of his back, so it was his job to watch the others' backs whenever he could. And that was today. However, the four were in for a big surprise. "Hello rangers," said Divatox, "I just want to be here personally to extend my congratulations. Get them."

A bunch of pironatrons, evil henchmen that Divatox had, ran towards them. Katherine, Serena, Adam, and Jason all fought the pironatrons and tried to hurry it up. When Adam said that Katherine and Serena should go, Serena asked if he was sure. Adam nodded and shouted that Jason was here to help out as well. Serena and Katherine looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Shift Into Turbo," said Serena.

"Doom Star Turbo Power," called Serena.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power," called Katherine.

While Serena and Katherine helped Justin, Adam and Jason spent some time fighting off the pironatrons. Once done, Adam and Jason were reunited with Tommy. Tommy came running towards them, and both Adam and Tommy shift into their ranger forms. Jason wished them luck and went back to the ceremony, telling Rocky that all was well with his eyes. Tommy and Adam arrived and started to help Serena, Katherine, and Justin. All five fought hard and finished in a couple of minutes. Once done, they ran in front of Elgar and demanded why he was here. "That's for me to know and for you to not to know," said Elgar, "Goodbye!"

"We know she did something to this place," said Tommy as Elgar and the goons left, "But it is huge. We have a lot of area to cover, so let's start looking."

"Right," said the others as everyone went one way.

"Man," said Tommy, "I cannot believe the size of this place. **looks up** It is huge!"

"I don't even know where to begin," said Katherine.

"It is like looking for a needle in a hay stack," said Serena, "We're not even sure what we are looking for."

"Serena," said Adam as the others gathered around the two, "Can you use your powers to have a clue as to what we are looking for?"

"I can try," said Serena as she closed her eyes and glowed red as Mars.

"While Serena does that, we can try to look for whatever it is that we are looking for," said Tommy, "Adam, you stay here with Serena."

"Right," said Adam as he waited for Serena's verdict.

"The rest of us will split up," said Tommy as he went one way.

"Right," said Justin and Katherine as they went the other.

While they were looking, Adam was watching out for Serena. He knew that whatever it was, Divatox would know how they will find it with Serena's powers one way or another. Serena dived deeper into Mars's sight as she looked at the vision. Upon her vision, she saw many pipes that were already on the building, but between two of the pipes, she saw a bomb! And the bomb was ticking! Gasping in shock, the vision blurred, leaving her to almost keel over, if not for Adam catching her. "What did you see," asked Adam.

"She planted an explosive bomb between two of the pipes here! I don't know where it is because of the shock, but it is definitely ticking down," said Serena.

"**communicator on** Guys, it is a bomb that we are looking for between two pipes," said Adam.

"I just sent Justin to get something from Alpha to help out," said Tommy.

Tommy, Katherine, Serena, Adam, and Justin regrouped with the device in hand. They used it and walked around, trying to find the high explosive. Serena chewed on her lips with worry, wondering how long they had until it was defused. Once they found it, they were shocked to have about 10 minutes left until it would go out. However, Divatox was not one to give up. Another monster stopped them from diffusing the bomb. Tommy grabbed the bomb and ran to get rid of it. Serena, Adam, Katherine, and Justin made way for Tommy as they fought. Running fast, Tommy saw what he was after. He strapped the bomb onto a toy car and let it race off. The bomb exploded on the outskirts of the plant, making it a success that they defeated whatever plan Divatox had.

**Back at the Graduation –**

"Class of 1997," said the principal, "I'm proud of each and every one of you. I salute you and wish you good luck on whatever the future holds."

Katherine, Justine, Serena, and Adam came back just in time. Jason laughed as he recorded some people falling asleep, such as Miss Appleby. When the principal saw that Katherine came back, she stepped up to the stage. The rest went to their respective seats. With the amazing speech to make the graduation come to an end, everyone cheered as it was over. They threw their caps up into the air and hugged Justin, and for Serena, kissed Jason on the lips. They all rendezvous at Ernie's Juice Bar. "I'm proud of all of you guys," said Ernie as he gave them their smoothies.

"Thanks Ernie," said the group as they sat around a table.

"So, what now," asked Katherine.

"Didn't you have that ballet scholarship in England," asked Rocky.

"Yeah," said Katherine, "But I'm talking about you guys!"

"Well, I'm actually going to go to the Moon to do something that Pluto wanted me to do," said Serena.

"What," shouted the table.

"Yeah," said Sernea, "No big deal. I'm just going to try to rebuild the castle with my scouts this summer. You all can come if you want."

"That would be cool," said Justin, "But I don't think that my dad's going to be alright with me going to the moon."

"Actually," said a nervous Jason.

"We wanted to do something before hand," said a nervous Adam.

Serena, Katherine, and Justin looked at the two with worry in their eyes. They never saw the two so nervous before, not even from martial arts tournaments. They were startled when Jason and Adam knelt before Serena. Ernie saw the two and whispered to everyone on what was happening. Everything was silent as Serena gasped on what they were planning to do. Both Jason and Adam nodded their heads as they produced two different rings. With Jason, the ring had a diamond crescent moon with the colors of Uranus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn surrounding it. With Adam, the ring had a diamond star with the colors of Mercury, Neptune, Pluto, Earth, and Venus surrounding it. "We three have been together for a while," said Jason.

"And it would be an honor for us two to have your hand in marriage," finished Adam.

"So, would you, Serena Tsukino, marry us," asked the two with nervous looks.

"Oh, yes," shouted Serena as she kissed and hugged both of them after a few minutes of contemplating.

Everyone at the Juice Bar clapped for the now engaged couples. They were still a bit wildered when Serena was dating two of the most handsome bachelors since then. Now, the two are engaged with Serena. After the excitement settled down, Jason and Adam placed their rings on the finger that was to signify 'engaged.' Katherine wished that Tommy would be here to see it, but he was off on a race. Yet, not all of the surprises were gone. Without notice, Justin, Katherine, Adam, Serena, Jason, and Rocky were transported away from the group and winding up at the park. "How did we get here," asked Katherine.

"We brought you here," said a materialized Pluto.

"Let's get this over with," said Uranus as she looked at the others.

"What are you talking about," asked Rocky.

"One of you has been chosen to be the heir to our respective planets," said Mercury.

"Meaning, you all will become prince or princess with our powers," said Venus.

"What about Serena's powers," asked Justin.

"Serena will still have the powers she manifested from our planets, but these will be new attacks from our planet's powers," explained Saturn.

"So, how does this work," asked Serena.

"Jason and Adam are already princes of Earth, since they are your soulmates and chosen by the Golden Crystal," said Mars.

"We will call upon our planets and tell them who we have chosen," said Neptune.

"Yeah," said Justin as he wasn't that all fazed by the scouts' materialization, "Let's see who gets what!"

"Billy Cranston, the first original blue ranger, is hereby the heir to Mercury's throne," called Mercury as she glowed icy blue, "So mote it be!"

"Trini Kwan, the first original yellow ranger, is hereby the heir to Mars's throne," called Mars as she glowed fiery red, "So mote it be!"

"Zack Taylor, the first original black ranger, is hereby the heir to Jupiter's throne," called Jupiter as she glowed forest green, "So mote it be!"

"Kimberly Hart, the first original pink ranger, is hereby the heir to Venus's throne," called Venus as she glowed hearty orange, "So mote it be!"

"Tommy Oliver, the first original green and white ranger and the first original red Zeo and Turbo ranger, is hereby the heir to Uranus's throne," called Uranus as she glowed windy clear, "So mote it be!"

"Aisha Campbell, the substitute yellow ranger and the first original bear ninjetti yellow ranger, is hereby the heir to Neptune's throne," called Neptune as she glowed watery blue, "So mote it be!"

"Katherine Hillard, the substitute crane ninjetti pink ranger and the first original pink Zeo and Turbo ranger, is hereby the heir to Pluto's throne," called Pluto as she glowed timey maroon, "So mote it be!"

"Rocky DeSantos, the substitute red ranger, the first original ape ninjetti red ranger, and the first original blue Zeo ranger, is hereby the heir to Saturn's throne," called Saturn as she glowed deathly purple, "So mote it be!"

"Adam Park, the substitute black ranger, the first original frog ninjetti black ranger, and the green Zeo and Turbo ranger, and Jason Scott, the first original red ranger, are hereby the heirs to Earth's throne and future kings of Neo Silver Millennium," called all of the scouts, "So mote it be!"

"Justin Stewart, the first blue Turbo ranger, is hereby adopted as my brother and heir to my father's kingdom, the Sun," called Serena as she shocked everyone, "So mote it be!"

All nine sailor scouts glowed and shot different lights towards the respective heirs to their throne. The lights for Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Zack, Billy, and Trini shot up into the air and hit their respective persons. Adam and Jason both glowed gold; Justin glowed yellow; Rocky glowed purple; Katherine glowed maroon. The glows died down and before each of their foreheads were the insignia of their respective planets. "This is so cool," shouted Justin as the yellow glow died down.

"Serena, Justin as the Sun heir," asked a skeptical Mars.

"Hey," said Serena as she hugged Justin to her chest, "Do not tease my baby brother!"

"Yeah," shouted Justin, "I have a new sister!"

In the end, everyone laughed and hung out until they had to leave to go home and work out their plans. Rocky even commented that his back didn't hurt at all anymore. Saturn said that it was their healing powers working to heal the back. With a training schedule to help the others find their new powers while some of them went to their respective heirs, Adam and Jason walked Serena home, all three crashing onto Serena's bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Next Time: With Zordon gone to leave a new person, Dimitria, in charge of the Turbo Rangers, everything seems normal. Serena decided to host a '60s play, but it doesn't go well. Two rivaling teams want to settle some things their own way, with a drag race. Adam is dragged into this race, literally. Even Serena is not particularly thrilled with Adam's choice to do this race with his friends. Yet, the other rangers have their own problems: power controlling! Will the rangers know how to control the powers they were given as heirs? Will Serena forgive Adam for not sticking to his decision of NOT racing?


	30. Built for Speed, Adam's Forgiveness

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Guys," said Adam, "Wait."

"Stay out of this Adam," said a guy.

It was a typical day in Angel Grove. Serena just dismissed the cast for this 'Grease' kind of play. She was a bit angry at the actors causing trouble. With Zordon and Alpha gone, replaced by Dimitria and another Alpha, Serena didn't know what else to do. On the other hand, Justin has tapped into Sun power for a while. The others had too, but they could never get their own attacks from the planet. They couldn't have any name within their mind to try an attack when they practice. Serena said that it will take time, but the name will just come to you when they were ready. Anyways, Adam was waiting for Serena outside when his friends started to fight. They issued a drag race and made a bet. Adam tried to stop it, but they told him to stay out of the battle. "No, I'm not staying out of this," said Adam, "You can't seriously do this."

"Oh yeah," said another, "Says who?"

"How about the police," stated Adam, "Drag racing is illegal, not to mention the fact that you can get yourselves killed. You think this is worth it? Come on guys! It is just a scene, it is just pretend. The point is not who is the winner, the point is to work together. You know, put on a show to entertain people. Right?"

"Yeah," said two of the guys, "Yeah, you're right."

"Hey," said Serena as she pulled up on the curb, "Ready to go?"

"Alright," said Adam, "Cool. So, uh, I need to take off. So, see you guys later. Okay?"

Adam hopped into Serena's car and kissed her lips. Serena smiled and waved 'bye' to the other male actors. Adam and Serena were going on a picnic and trying to reinforce some of the golden crystal's power. Too bad Jason had to leave, for it would be alright to show Adam how to transform into a knight in shining armor, as Serena would say. Once they left, the guys were back to fighting. They set the time and place for the drag race and left, unknown to them that something was lurking around near them. "Yes boys," said the unknown factor, "Let's get the car ready. Hehahahaha!"

**The Next Day –**

"Hey," said Adam, "The posters are looking good."

"Yeah," said Serena as she smiled at the progress.

The rest of the afternoon, Serena was telling Adam that the castle would be completed the next summer solstice. Adam congratulated Serena and the scouts and asked if he and Jason can look at it. Serena smiled and said that they could and help with some of the computer stuff. Adam was amazed on what they had a thousand years ago. Now, the two are at the Juice Bar once more and were supervising the posters for the play until the familiar six-tones rang off. Going to the side, Adam and Serena answered the call. "Kat, Adam, Serena, come in," said Tommy.

"Go ahead Tommy," said Adam.

"You have to come to the Command Center right away guys," said Tommy.

"We're on our way," said Serena, "I'll call Kat."

"Right," said Tommy.

Once at the command center, Tommy informed Adam, Serena, and Katherine that they picked up one of Divatox's detonators. Justin handed the device to Katherine, Serena, and Adam so that they can split up and find the detonator. Adam and Serena went back to the juice bar and spotted the monster. It was super fast that you could see a silver line trailing behind it. "Doesn't get anymore suspicious than that," said Adam to Serena.

"Tell me about it," said Serena, "And using one of my favorite colors too."

"Heh," said Adam as they both got their key out, "Shift Into Turbo.:

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power," called Adam.

"Doom Star Turbo Power," called Serena.

Serena said that no matter what Adam do, do NOT race against the monster. She didn't want to lose him in a car accident as Serena hugged Adam. Adam went onto his mini go-cart and started to drive next to the monster. While that was going on, Serena went to work to find the detonator.

**Back with Adam –**

"Race me," said the monster, "If you win, I'll tell you where the detonator is."

"You're on, motor breath," said Adam, breaking the small promise he made to Serena.

In her heart, Serena could see Adam drag racing against the monster. She was a bit angry that he would do something reckless and make her fear for his life. Adam, unknowingly, drove fast and counteracted the monster's dirty tricks. When Adam won, the monster exploded after crashing the car. Serena teleported to Adam and started to yell at him. "You could have been hurt, or worse, dead," said Serena.

"I'm sorry Serena," said Adam.

"Grrr," growled Serena, "No time to talk about this. Let's find that detonator."

"Yes Sere," said a mildly amused Adam, for he knew that Serena forgave him.

"Don't be smug at me mister," said Serena as they teleported to where they found the detonator's location.

They continued to walk around with the device to find the detonator. Alpha told the two to hurry it up as the other rangers needed help. Adam and Serena tried to pinpoint the exact location. As the car ran by, Adam saw it moving and figured it out. He said that it was in his friend, Rob, car. Alpha said to get to the others and fast, for the monster grew twice its size. When they got there, Serena couldn't help but giggle. Adam asked what was so funny as she responded that the monster looked like a very silly clown. Adam shook his head and got the monster's attention. "I don't see any checker flag," said Adam to the monster.

"Don't provoke him," chided a muffled Serena.

"Adam, Serena," shouted the other three rangers.

"I'll crush you into powder, rangers," said the monster.

"Oh yeah," called Adam as he and Serena went into his car, "You have to catch us first!"

Adam and Serena raced through the road. Serena giggled as she pressed a button for a missile. The missile hit the monster on the face and fell down. Racing through the dust, Adam cheered while Serena giggled at his antics. She just hoped that Adam doesn't do these races for a long time. Maybe Uranus boosted her racings towards Adam. "Do you forgive me yet," asked Adam.

"Ask about that when the monster is destroyed," Serena sniped back.

"Aw," Adam whined a bit as he wrapped his arms around her, "I would like to know now."

"**giggles** Be serious, Adam," said Serena.

"But I'm not Sirius," countered Adam, "He's with Harry Potter!"

"Oh you," giggled Serena as she tried to remain firm on the situation at hand with the monster.

The monster came back up from the dust and challenged them with race car comments. Adam and Serena regrouped with Tommy, Katherine, and Justin. Justin wanted to ask what was up, but they didn't have time to dilly dally. Facing the monster, they all called out for their zords. The zords combined and formed the Turbo Megazord. Once it has been made, the monster used its horn and hit the center of the zord. Using their shield, they got to give the monster's neck a slam of the zord's fist. "Hey Adam," said Tommy, "I think it is only fair that you get to finish this guy off."

"And I know just how to do it," said Adam.

"After this, no more racing for you," said Serena from behind.

"Yes Sere," said Adam, "Time to kick this into high gear."

The zord flew up and high kicked the monster. Serena giggled at how literal he had been. Getting the Turbo Megazord Saber, the rangers powered up. They went into a very fast mode and spinned out near the end. The sword cut through the monster, effectively destroying it. Once they were done, Dimitria gave a clue as to where to find the detonator. Serena commented on Angel Cliff. Adam said that that was where Rob was going. "Alright," said Tommy, "Let's get that detonator."

"Right," shouted the other four.

**At the Drag Competition -**

"She signals," said a guy, "And you head for the edge. Whoever turns first, loses."

The two competing teams were at the top of a hill in Angel Grove. The rangers were trying to run fast to intercept so that they can throw the detonator away. Both of the main actors form the play's gangs faced each other off and sneered at one another. They turned their backs and headed for their own car. The girl signaled and off the two cars went. Yet, the drivers never knew they had backseat problems. The two chimpanzees in their cars decided to cover their eyes. Once they did that, the two drivers screamed as their cars fell down the cliff. However, the rangers finally made it and caught the two cars. "Hang on," said Adam, 'I'll be right there."

Adam teleported into Rob's car and tried to find the detonator. He found it with five seconds to spare. Once he took the dice out, he threw away into the cliff. The detonator exploded and shook both of the drivers. Both Serena and Adam teleported out from their respective places and ran as their individual characters with worried expressions. The other rangers place the cars down onto the ground and left. "You okay," asked the guy in the black car.

"Yeah," said Rob, "You?"

"Hey man," said the guy, "This whole drag race idea was totally stupid. I'm really sorry."

"Me too," said Rob, "We got to start working together, man."

"You're absolutely right," said the other guy while holding his hand out, "Friends?"

"Friends," said Rob as he grabbed the other hand with his.

"Now," said Serena, "That's more like it."

**At the Park –**

"Let go of me, Adam," shouted Serena as she laughed when Adam spun her around.

Adam and Serena were spending some time together. Because of how their relationship was, Serena never really spent enough time with Adam until a little before Jason came back. So, with Jason's persistence, Serena and Adam were spending time to know each other and get in sync just like Serena and Jason had and still have. When Adam got back on topic of forgiveness, Serena bit her lip and giggled. Now, Adam was trying to get her to admit that she forgave him by spinning her around. "Alright," shouted a giggling Serena, "I forgive you!"

"That wasn't hard, was it," said Adam.

"You prude," said a smiling Serena, "You are not going to scare me again, are you?"

"No, Sere," said Adam as he kissed her forehead.

"Good," said Serena.

"Did that really scare you," asked Adam.

"Of course," said Serena, "I never want to lose you and Jason."

Adam smiled as he twirled Serena once more and then proceeded to kiss her on the lips. Well, one thing is for sure, Adam would never do a race again, unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Next Time: The rangers, besides Justin, are going to different places! Serena was accepted to Tokyo University, near her home town if it was her universe. Jason and Adam got into the same university as Serena and are going to need to brush up on some Japanese. Tommy is going on his racing career with Katherine going to England for a ballet recital. However, problems start because the rangers are moving away. Dimitria tells the rangers to get their successors for the Turbo Powers and hope for the best. Will time run out if the rangers cannot find successors before they leave to their next big part in life? Will Jason and Adam figure out how to speak Japanese?


	31. Passing the Torch, Elemental Powers Out

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey," said Adam, "Tommy and Kat aren't here yet?"

"Nah," said Serena, "You know Tommy. He was born late."

"Do you think we should worry," asked Justin.

"No," said Serena, 'I think we should concentrate on getting the camp together."

"I'm for that," said Justin.

It was a beautiful day within summer. Tommy, Katherine, Serena, Adam, and Justin were planning to camp. Serena got a letter from Jason, saying that he couldn't make it. Serena, still a bit sad, was happy that Adam would be there for her. Adam, Justin, and Serena went on ahead for Tommy and Katherine. However, knowing Tommy, the two would be late. Serena, Justin, and Adam already set up the tent and were now getting the fire going. "I'm sure that they will be here soon," said Serena.

"Did you ever go on a camping trip, Serena," asked Justin.

"No," said Serena, "Maybe when I was little. I don't really remember ever going on a camping trip. It was usually filled with monsters and evil villains trying to take over the world."

"Who was the evilest villain you had to face," asked Justin.

"Chaos," said Serena.

Adam, feeling the sadness emitting from Serena, hugged her from behind. He gave some of his strength and sighed a bit. Serena could never handle her survivor's guilt, even if it was diminished to a little speck. Speaking or hearing about Chaos was the thing that could make her guilt and sadness come alive. Another would have been her scouts' ghost-like appearance until she got used to them coming and helping anyway they could. "Justin, I don't think you should say that anymore," said Adam.

"Oh," said Justin, "Sorry Serena."

"That's fine Justin," said Serena, "You do not know the whole story."

It took a while for Serena, but she managed to tell the entire story to Justin. Justin finally knew about Chaos and what this entity did to Serena's world. He finally knew how she got to this world at that. Now, Justin was trying to keep the fire going while Adam and Serena were trying to get a hammock up. The key word is TRYING. They were arguing on how to set the hammock up. Justin snorted a bit with laughter as he saw the couple argue on something so insignificant. He turned back to the fire and attended to it more. Justin. However, got sidetracked and ventured into the words, leading to one of Divatox's monsters. "The secret to this thing," said Adam as he lay on the hammock, "Is no sudden movements. Just relax."

"Right," said Serena as she tied the other end around the tree.

"Guys," called out Justin as he fought the monster, 'Help!"

"Justin," said Adam as Serena and Adam raced to help Justin.

Adam and Serena were almost there to help Justin, yet they were stopped by another monster! Adam and Serena looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. They fought the monster as Justin fought the other one. When Justin was about to morph, the monster kicked the key out of his hand and away from the morpher. Serena looked back to see the hammock and an idea was formed. Serena taunted the monster as the monster ran into the hammock and went face down. Adam and Serena laughed a bit before running to help Justin. "Morph Justin," said Adam.

"I can't," said Justin, "I dropped my key."

"Serena," said Alpha through the communicator, "Tommy and Kat are in a heap of trouble."

"Well," said Serena, "I've got news for you Alpha. So are we."

Serena joined back with Adam to get the monster off of Justin. However, they couldn't get him/her/it off of him. Serena said that they should morph, but the monster heard them. They were in a pickle as the monster kicked the keys out of their hands. Serena, Justin, and Adam looked hopelessly at each other as they saw their chances of morphing were a no. However, Mercury and Neptune appeared as they tried to ghostly shield their princess. Serena suddenly had an idea. Looking at Adam and Justin, the other two got what she was conveying. Divatox never realized the other powers they have. "It's time to transform," said Serena.

"What," shouted the monster," You do not have your morphing key!"

"What Divatox doesn't know is that we have something else," said Adam, "Ready guys!"

"Ready," said Serena and Justin as they gathered together.

"It's morphin time," shouted Adam while Serena correctly said in Japanese, "Henshin yo!"

"Solar Knight Power," called Justin.

"Earthen Knight Power," called Adam.

"Moon Cosmos Power," called Serena.

With blinding light, Justin, Adam, and Serena glowed yellow, gold, and silver respectively. Justin was wrapped in yellow and blindingly transformed into a yellow knight costume, like a star. He, however, did not have a cape, for it was suggested that the capes would get in the way of fighting. On his forehead, he had the Sun insignia glowing light yellow. Adam came out the same as Justin, yet his was gold than yellow. The Earth insignia was proudly glowing on his forehead. Serena's transformation was different. She was encased by a silver light that transformed into her bodice. A white skirt came next, followed by white boots and white gloves. On her forehead, she had the Cosmos eight pointed star glowing faintly behind a glowing up-turn crescent moon. "I think I'm in trouble," stuttered out the monster.

_"Solar Flare,"_ called Justin.

_"Vine Chain Slash,"_ called Adam as the solar flare went around the green chain.

_"Mercury Bubble Blast,"_ called Serena as the bubbles went around the vines and flare.

Serena was faintly reminded of the first time Mercury, Mars, and she defeated a monster using Fire Soul, Bubble Blast, and her Moon Tiara. Yet, the monster was smart enough to jump out of the way of the attacks. Taking the distraction, Adam jumped to get the morphing keys and went towards Justin and Serena. They both powered down, for it was a new thing that they never practiced before. Getting another distress signal from Alpha, the three hurried to save Katherine and Tommy. Yet, the monster got back on its focus and ran after the three. They got their keys and they started to morph once more. "Shift Into Turbo," said Serena.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power," called Justin.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power," called Adam.

"Doom Star Turbo Power," called Serena.

The monster backed away from the three morphed rangers. It taunted them that the suits weren't flame proof. The three responded by summoning their weapons. When they used their weapons on the monster, it was useless. The beams bounced off the monster's body. He taunted them that fire cannot fight with fire. When the monster used his own flames, Adam, Serena, and Justin were hopeless. Adam saw a plan with a bucket of water. He jumped over the monster and got the bucket. Adam dumped the water over the monster and was about to destroy it. However, the monster was quick and disappeared, "Man," said Adam, "He's too fast. We missed our chance."

"What do we do now," asked Justin.

"Now," said Adam, "We go get Tommy and Kat."

"Yeah," said Serena as the three left the campsite.

**With Katherine and Two Friends (Cassidy & TJ) –**

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," said TJ.

"Don't quit now TJ," said Cassidy, "I don't think I have much left in me either."

"I'm not quitting," said an exhausted TJ, "I'm just getting exhausted."

"I can't keep going much longer," said Katherine.

TJ, an African American, along with Cassidy, a Chinese American, was heading towards Angel Grove/Stone Canyon to fulfill their dreams. TJ was going to be a baseball player while Cassidy was going to be a singer. During the time on the bus, the two became fast friends. TJ, however, saw some smoke on a mountain where Katherine and Tommy were being defeated by some pironatrons. TJ went to investigate while Cassidy tried to stall. When it was over the bus schedule's limits, Cassidy followed TJ as the bus drove off. They saw the pironatrons and began to help Katherine and Tommy. However, Divatox kidnapped Tommy before Katherine and the other two started to help. Now, they were surrounded by pironatrons until a blast got to them. "Alright," said TJ, "The power rangers!"

"Wow," said Cassidy, "Where did they come from?"  
"Stand back everyone," said Adam, "Everything is under control."

However, the pironatrons left. TJ and Cassidy said their thanks and informed the rangers that a friend of Katherine's was captured. The rangers faked not knowing Katherine as the two were still there. When the rangers told them to stay clear of the area, Cassidy tried to say behind. She offered to stay with her, but Katherine told Cassidy and TJ to leave. As they left, Katherine, Adam, Serena, and Justin started talking normally. Serena told Katherine that they had to transform into their other form. Katherine hadn't realized that she could have done that too, but there was no time and the civilians came to help. "Let's go find Tommy," said Justin.

"Right," said the others as they quickly tried to find him.

"I hope that he is alright," said Katherine.

"I'm sure that he will be fine," said Serena, "Uranus is helping as well and will inform us if something happens."  
"Where did Uranus go," asked Katherine as the four split up.

"She went to keep Tommy company," said Serena, "However, she can't go out of Tommy's sights. It is only she stays with us where we can see her, or she stays in sight wherever Tommy is."

"Why would she do that," asked Katherine, "I thought she would stay and watch out for you."

"Well," said Serena, "She trusts Adam to take care of me. Besides, Tommy is HER heir."

The four regrouped to see if they had any luck. When Alpha contacted Katherine, Adam, Serena, and Justin, the four teleported to the Power Chamber. They looked at the viewing globe to see the monster that Adam, Serena, and Justin were fighting grew in size. Maybe they should have dusted the monster with planetary magic? Anyways, Katherine was anxious to find Tommy. Alpha said that he couldn't find him just yet. Adam told Alpha to keep looking while they went to deal with the monster. They morphed and teleported back to action in downtown Angel Grove. Everywhere was chaotic. Serena almost trembled at the look of the people's face, but they knew what they had to do. "Calm down everyone," said Adam, "Don't panic!"

"We have to get these people out of here," said Katherine.

"Gotcha Kat," said Adam, "We'll handle it. Come on Serena."

Katherine and Justin looked at the huge monster. Without Tommy, they couldn't get the Megazord. The army was called in and was helping people get to safety. Serena and Adam ran to the masses and directed them to the army. With the army, they were quick to evacuate the people. Serena bumped into the cheerleader, Ashley, on her way to save some kids. "Can you take these kids to safety," asked Serena.

"Sure," said Ashley, "Come with me."

"Go with her guys," said Serena as she ushered the children towards Ashley.

"Come on," said Ashley as she ran with the children.

"Carlos," said Adam as he came over to his Latino soccer player, "We need your help. Will you make sure that everyone gets to safety?"

"Sure," said Carlos as he ushered more civilians out of the way, "Come on! Come on!"

"Thanks," said Adam as he came back to Serena.

While Adam and Serena took care of the civilians with Ashley, Carlos, and the army's help, Katherine and Justin saw pironatrons appearing behind the firefighters. The firefighters ran away from the pironatrons, but unfortunately, ran away from their duties as firefighters. Katherine and Justin ran over and started to fight the pironatrons away from the fire truck. Serena and Adam finished evacuating the rest of the civilians and ran to help fight along side Katherine and Justin. The monster found the four rangers and was about to barbeque them. However, a red beam shot at the monster and made the monster move back just a little. "Tommy," shouted Justin as the others saw Tommy running towards them.

"Hey guys," said Tommy as he shot the monster, "I thought you guys could use some help. Let me give it a shot."

"Tommy," said Katherine, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "What do you say that we kick this puppet into high gear and take that guy down."

"Right," said the rangers.

"Alright guys," said Tommy, "Time to bring out the heavy artillery."

"We need Turbo Megazord Power now," called the rangers.

The rangers called on their zords and formed the Turbo Megazord. The rangers situated on them osnter and started to fight it. The monster, however, had some tricks up his sleeves. The monster used some fire technique that blinded the visual of the rangers. He then used some explosives on them too. Not to be deterred from destroying the monster, the rangers use their tricks and fought the monster back. Justin summoned the Turbo Megazord Saber. Charging the sword, they defeated the monster for good. "Yeah," shouted the victorious rangers.

**At the Command Center –**

"Yo, Dimitria," said Alpha, "I don't think that they're gonna make it."

"They must," said Dimitria, "All the forces are aligned."

"Oh," said Alpha, "But what's going to happen if they don't make it here on time?"

"Disorder and confusion will unbound more than I can control," said Dimitria.

What Alpha was worried about was this: passing the new powers onto new rangers. You see, Serena, Adam, Katherine, and Tommy were moving on with their lives. Serena, Adam, and Jason were accepted at Tokyo University. Serena was going to help Jason and Adam speak Japanese. Tommy was staying around Angel Grove as a racer for his uncle. Katherine was accepted somewhere in England and was moving there. With all of the rangers, besides Justin, leaving, they needed to pass their powers onto someone else that was more worthy. All of the rangers arrived back to the Command Center as they precented their chosen. "That was cutting it very close rangers," said Dimitria.

"We wouldn't let you down, Dimitria," said Tommy, "We know how important this is."

"It is time to proceed with the ceremony," said Dimitria.

"Yo," said Alpha, "It's all set and ready to go!"

"Here we go," said Katherine as the rangers walked into an open hatch.

"Come on Alpha," said Adam.

"Right behind ya, big guys," said Alpha.

Walking into the dark room, they stopped in the center of it. The rangers were surprise to see Alpha making a reunion out of the ceremony. In coming were Zordon and the old Alpha. The rangers smiled as they saw Dimitria on her pedestal. The rangers listened carefully as Dimitria started the ceremony. She told them how proud she was of them. Serena smiled as Adam placed an arm around her shoulders. After her speech, she introduced the new rangers into the family. "I wouldn't be standing here, TJ," said Tommy as he stepped forward, "If it weren't for your courage of strength. I chose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger."

"You showed compassion and integrity, Ashley," said Serena, "I chose you with pride as the new Yellow Ranger."

"Cassy," said Katherine, "You came to my defense. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy. You'll bring honor as the new Pink Ranger."

"You'll be the new Green Ranger, Carlos," said Adam, "You've proven yourself to be decisive and intelligent."

"What about me," asked Justin, "What am I? Chop liver?"  
"Young Justin," said Dimitria, "You will continue on as the Blue Ranger."

**With Justin, Serena, and Adam –**

"I'm sure that you will be fine, Justin," said Serena.

Serena, Adam, and Justin met up with Jason at the airport. They will be going to Japan to fulfill their college graduations. It was fun being a ranger and becoming a knight, in Justin's case. However, Justin was having some second thoughts. He kept on asking 'what if' questions to Jason, Adam, and Serena. Tommy didn't go with them as he was going to the race track. Katherine already left to England. And last they heard of Rocky, Trini, Zack, and Billy, Trini was with Kimberly, Zack was sleeping off jet lag from coming back from Switzerland, Rocky was with his family in Stone Canyon, and Billy was a galaxy away. "You'll have fun with the newbies," said Jason.

"I wish I could go with you guys," said Justin, "Japan sounds awesome!"

"But who would be the blue ranger," said Adam, "I thought you said that it was already awesome to be a ranger."

"Yeah," said Justin, "But what if the others don't talk with me because they think that I need to be protected often?:

"Well, if that happens, one of us can come back for some vaca and help ya out," said Serena.

"Mean it," asked Justin.

"Of course, little brother," said Serena.

"Flight 2576, non-stop flight to Tokyo, Japan, now boarding," said the attendant.

"That's us," said Adam.

"**hugs** You better write to us, little man," said Serena.

"I will," said Justin as he hugged Serena back.

Justin smiled a bit sadly as his non-blood-related older sister and her two fiancés went onto the plane to get to Japan. Serena smiled as she gestured towards her wrist and his. Justin knew that he will see Adam, Jason, and Serena soon, but until then, he will smile and wish his three out of many favorite people a good and safe trip to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Next Time: Justin is no longer a ranger. While the new four rangers are now Space Rangers, Justin is hanging out with Serena as a sister-brother bonding time. Adam and Jason, however, are stuck in Japan to get their Japanese up on par. While Justin and Serena are bonding, Justin introduces Storm Blaster to Serena while the other rangers are in danger from saving Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser. Can Storm Blaster relay the message that the Space Rangers are captured? Will Justin and Serena finally spend time as brother and sister without evil villains involved?


	32. Interlude:Drive to Win,Jupiter's Glimpse

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Listen Carlos," said Adam to his Latino soccer player, "You're a great soccer player and you are an important part of the team, but the key word here is team. I want to make sure that everyone gets a chance to play."

It was a windy, but beautiful day. Adam was coaching the Angel Grove Soccer Team while his girlfriend, Serena, was watching him coach. She smiled as Adam was taking this to a great level. However, she kind of frowned when she saw that Carlos dude hogging the balls and not knowing the actual word called 'team.' Adam, seeing this as well, called Carlos over and berated him for not showing sportsmanship. Hopefully, Carlos can understand that there are other players too. "But you want us to win, don't you," questioned Carlos.

"Winning's great," said Adam, "But that's not the only thing that is important here. How about we try a little bit of teamwork this time?"

"Man, I can't believe this guy," said Carlos as Adam walked away and Carlos went back onto the field.

At the end of the practice, Carlos still hasn't gotten what teamwork was. Serena noticed the sighing from Adam was a lot frequently than what he usually does. Most of the players were grunting and slightly glaring at their teammate. Serena could feel the frustration on Adam as he repeated that the instructions he gave Carlos was not the same. "Practice is over," said Adam, "We'll have a two hour break and come back for more practice, guys."

**At the Park –**

"Hey Rena," said Adam as he walked up to her from her waiting spot.

"Bad practice," questioned Serena even though she knew the answer.

Serena and Adam started on their date. Adam was still feeling frustrated about Carlos's plays. He couldn't sound relaxed around Serena. Serena sighed as she took Adam's hand as they walked around in the park like she did with Jason on their dates. This was totally different. Jason said that he would be coming before their trip to Tokyo, Japan. Serena wanted to distract Adam until the game. Making up her mind, she turned to look at Adam. Adam's eyes were wide as Serena fully kissed him on the lips without any warning. "What was that for," asked Adam after the kiss.

"For good luck," said an impish Serena.

"Thanks," said Adam, "I really need it with Carlos on the team."

"I can tell that he's not thinkging about teamwork," said Serena.

"He thinks that there is an 'I' in 'team'," said Adam, "I hope that tomorrow, he realizes the importance of teamwork."

"Come on," said Serena, "I'm hungry, and there's a smoothie with your name on it."

Adam laughed at Serena's cheerful voice. He knew that anytime he is feeling down, Serena can go right back and cheer him up again. I hope that we give it our all and do it as a team, thought Adam as he was dragged to Ernie's for that smoothie of his.

**Two Hours Later –**

"Hey guys," said Adam, "Be aggressive!"

It was another practice session after Serena and Adam's date. Serena was sitting down on the stadium and watching Adam coach. Adam was still frustrated that Carlos was not being a good sport on the team. Carlos was, in fact, very confident in his kicks. However, Carlos was being frustrated when the team didn't give the ball to him to score. He was so sure that he would win and score every time whenever he had the ball. He finally had the ball, but of course was intercepted. Yet, everyone who came to just watch the practice was screaming and running away for it was a pironatron! Serena and Adam ran onto the field and got everyone to go home. Beating up the pironatrons was a slow pace. Once they were done, they were met up with the head cheerleader, Ashley, and Carlos. "I think they are gone for now, said Adam, "But you two should better go home just in case they come back. Besides, you should rest up for the game tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Ashley, "I guess you're right."

"Wait," said Carlos, "Why don't I walk you home. Just to be on the safe side"

"Okay," said Ashley as the two left.

"What do you think that was about," said Serena as she gripped onto Adam's left arm.

"I don't know but we are about to find out," said Adam as he contacted Alpha on the communicator, "Alpha, this is Adam."

"Yo, Adam," said Alpha, "What's up with you?"

"Can you have the others meet me at the Power Chamber," said Adam, "Serena and I just got fished."

"Yeah, yeah," said Alpha, "Will do. Never a dull moment around this place."

**At the Power Chamber –**

"It was weird," said Adam, "I don't think they were really after us."

"I don't get it," said Justin, "Why did Divatox go after strangers?"

"Yeah," said Katherine, "I mean we are the only ones a threat to her plans."

"Look," said Adam, "I don't know what she is up to, but we better keep an eye out."

"Maybe the others should accompany us to the soccer game tomorrow to make sure there is no trouble," suggested Serena, "More than one person should go if there actually is a danger."

"You know what," said Tommy, "I could just skip my practicing tomorrow."

"No that's okay man," said Adam, "We'll call you if we need you."

"Alright," said Tommy as all five left the Power Chamber, "Thanks."

**The Next Day: Soccer Field –**

"Today is a big day for Adam," said Serena, "I hope that you know who doesn't ruin it."

"Yeah," said Katherine, "Me too. Guess we have to keep alert."

"And I brought this just in case," said Justin as he showed the device to detect bombs.

"Good thinking Justin," said Katherine.

It was the biggest day for Adam. Serena was hoping that Carlos would learn about teamwork. Adam waved at the three as he got onto the grass with his team. Serena, Katherine, and Justin cheered loudly with the crowd. Serena blew a kiss for good luck as Adam smiled and pretended to catch it and place it in his pocket. While this was going on, a pironatron snuck to the back of the scoreboard and placed the bomb. The rangers never knew as the loud cheer disguised the beeping of the device. As the game continued with Angel Grove being in the lead, Adam was called away to the side. "Hey," said Adam as he joined the other three rangers to the side, "What's going on?"

"Elgar and one of Divatox's monsters is at the Angel Grove Corey," explained Serena, "We gotta go."

"Yeah," said Katherine, "Tommy said that he'll meet us there."

"Man," said Adam, "Divatox has perfect timing as usual. Let's do it."

"Shift Into Turbo," said Katherine.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power," called Justin.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power," called Adam.

"Doom Star Turbo Power," called Serena.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power," called Katherine.

Joining up with Tommy, the rangers raced to see Elgar and a monster with him. Tommy took charge and asked Elgar what he was up to. Elgar and the monster all got onto the bikes after taunting the rangers and raced around the five. Suddenly, lightning came out and harmed all of them, except for Serena. Serena wondered why as a powerful charge went towards them. The Blue Senturion, a robot that looked like a police officer, came to assist the rangers. However, the watts hurt Tommy, Justin, and Blue Senturion. "Even your blue friend can't save you," said Elgar.

"How about fight fire with fire," said Serena as she stepped in front of group, "Or lightning against lightning."

"Serena," said Adam, "You don't know how the Turbo powers will affect your scout powers."

"Well," said Serena, "I've got to try."

"Well, what is the yellow one going to do," taunted Elgar, "You can't hurt us."

"_Jupiter Thunder Dragon,"_ called Serena as she glows green around her ranger suit.

A huge bolt of lightning and thunder crashed upon Serena. Forming the right hand signs, a huge dragon appeared and went straight for the duo. Being very surprise by that attack, Elgar and the monster were a bit fried, Elgar dropping to the ground, muttering about not getting the yellow one angry. Adam saw this as an opportunity to run very fast and catch the monster's bike with his hands. Throwing the monster, Adam officially brought the other guy down. "Alright," shouted Justin as he cheered for Serena and Adam.

"Way to go Adam and Serena," said Tommy.

"I love this job," said Adam.

"That's it," said the monster as he grew very big, "No more mister nice guy."

The Blue Senturion left the rangers as the monster blasted the ground they were on. He went away to get his zord which looked like a police car turned police officer. As the Blue Senturion was fighting the monster, the rangers called on their zords. They formed the Turbo Megazord and started the spin out to defeat the monster. As the Blue Senturion moved out of the way from a blast, the rangers used their teamwork and defeated the guy. "Adam," said Serena, "It's time for you to get back to the game."

"Well," said Adam as he ran back, "See you guys later!"

**Back at the Game –**

"Hey," said Katherine, "What's that noise?"

"My Turbo navigator," said Justin, "With all the yelling and cheering, I didn't even hear it."

"Should've known that we would be a detonator to deal with," said Serena.

"It looks like the signal is coming from over there," said Justin as he pointed out the scoreboard.

As the game continued on, with one point for the win, Katherine, Serena, and Justin went over to the scoreboard. They heard the beeping getting louder as they went behind the board. They saw that it was inside the scoreboard in a little hole. Justin believed that he could reach it as he bent down. As Katherin and Serena anxiously watched for Justin to get the detonator, Justin was reaching very hard to get it. With his small nimble hands, he grabbed the detonator and pulled it out. As the Angel Grove Soccer Team scored, Justin stopped the detonator from exploding. "Whew," said a relieved Serena as the detonator turned off.

"You can say that again," said Katherine.

**At the After Party for the Winning Team –**

"I'm glad that's over," said Serena.

"Really," asked Adam as he and Serena shared a smoothie away from the party.

"Yes," said Serena, "You were running yourself lagged."

Ernie, after hearing the win, invited everyone for an after party. Justin was hanging around with the soccer players and congratulating them. Tommy stopped his practice to spend some time with Katherine. Even Rocky came by to congratulate Adam and the team for winning. Adam and Serena were away from the big party after Rocky left to talk with Justin about his adventures as a ranger after he left the team to his home in Stone Canyon. "I'm sorry for that," said Adam.

"At least now we can focus on Jason and you learning Japanese before going to Japan," said Serena.

"**sigh exasperatedly** If you say so," said a taunting Adam, "Don't think that I forgot about your little lightning show."

"Aw," said a puppy-dog-eyed Serena, "Won't you forgive me?"

Adam's response was to take Serena in his arms and tickle her sides. Laughing while telling Adam to stop, Serena inwardly smiled. I guess we can talk about wedding planning later on, thought Serena as Adam stopped tickling and switched to give Serena a deep kiss.

* * *

AN: A couple of more episodes from Power Rangers for this fanfic. So, I'm going to focus on these four fanfics before returning to the other four. These four are: _Double Soul_, _MMPR with a Twist_, _True Love_, and _Past Meets Present_. The other four, _Harry and his Twin_, _Hidden Disguises_, _Secrets of a So-Called Android_, and _DigiFour?_, will be on hold until then. So, hope you can be patient until I finish those four before I restart the other four. Thank you!


	33. True Blue to the Rescue, Cosmos Appears!

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey Justin," said Serena as she came out of his house.

"Yeah, Serena," asked Justin.

"Your dad said that bedtime is soon," said Serena.

"Okay," said Justin as he turned back to watch the sky.

It has been the second day that Serena was staying at the guest room in Justin's house. Serena decided to visit her little brother and do something fun with him. Justin was so excited that he practically begged his dad to let Serena stay. The last time an old ranger came was Jason, taking a break from speaking Japanese. Jason was helping Justin with some moves and hearing Justin out of his complaints that the other rangers were babying him. Now, Serena came over while Jason and Adam explored Japan and practice their Japanese. "What are you looking at," asked Serena.

"The stars," said Justin, "I wanted to wish that they were alright."

"That's a pretty nice wish there, sport," said a smiling Serena, "I'm sure that they are fine."

"Yeah," said Justin.

"Come on," said Serena as she lead Justin inside, "Let's get some nice warm milk and off to bed."

"Could you stay in my room this time," asked Justin, "I want to tell you some more stories before we head to bed."

"Alright," said Serena, "And maybe you can ask your dad if you can go to Japan to visit me in a couple of days."

"Really," asked an excited Justin, "Awesome!"

**- In Justin's Bedroom -**

"Night dad," said Justin.

"Night Mr. Stewart," said Serena.

"Night kids," said Mr. Stewart as he left the room.

Once Serena and Justin knew that Mr. Stewart was out of sight, Justin climbed into the spare bed and began to tell Serena all about his adventures. He even told her how he thought the others were more of a team than all five of them. Serena took sympathy on him and told him that she felt the same way when Tommy came back into the fold. But, she said that it got better in the end, for the seven of them worked hard together and found balance. Justin smiled and told her that they found some form of balance, but not a perfect one like the last team. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow," asked Justin.

"How about some training with your sis and then to the amusement park," said Serena.

"Sounds like a plan," said Justin.

"**laughs** Night Justin," said Serena as she tucked him into his own bed.

"Night Serena," said Justin as he fell into Morpheus sleep.

However it was not exactly great when something was blinking at the window. Justin and Serena both shot out of bed to see what was going on. When Justin opened the window, Justin was surprise to see Storm Blaster, an old friend/car in his driveway. "Storm Blaster," gasped Justin.

"Storm Blaster," asked Serena as the two went down to where the sentient car was.

Justin and Serena ran at the car with shock for Serena and happiness for Justin. Storm Blaster was not expecting someone else to come, but Justin reassured the car that Serena was one of them. Storm Blaster blinked its headlights and opened the door. Justin and Serena looked at each other, one a bit skeptical. When Justin urged Serena to get in the car, Serena said to move to the passenger's seat. She didn't want any policemen to stop them. "Woah," said Serena as the car flew.

"I told you this would be awesome," said Justin.

"No," said Serena, "You urged me to get into a flying car."

"**laughs** Yeah, I guess I did," said Justin.

"I wonder where Storm Blaster is driving us to," said a thoughtful Serena.

"One way to find out is to wait until we get there," said Justin.

"Too true, little bro," said Serena.

**At The Site –**

"A warehouse," questioned Serena as they both got out of the car.

Justin shrugged his shoulders. Both of them looked at one another and inched forward to see what was going on. The car flashed its headlights again. It was worried for Serena and Justin. Justin reassured Storm Blaster that they would be right back. As Serena and Justin inched their way towards a clear window, they saw something unexpected. The five space rangers were tied up and hanging from chains. They were about to help them and go backwards, but they were surprised. A bunch of quantrons were behind them! Serena and Justin fought their way out and ran towards the car. Once they reached the car, Justin said that the rangers needed them now. "Woah," shouted Justin, "What are you doing?"

"This car is going to ram into the warehouse wall," shouted Serena.

"My morpher," shouted Justin as Storm Blaster revealed Justin's Turbo morpher.

"Great," shouted Serena, "Lets transform while we still have the chance!"

"Right," shouted Justin, "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Moon Cosmos Power," shouted Serena.

**In The Warehouse –**

"You guys alright," called out Justin.

"Justin," called Ashley, "It's you!"

"Who is that with you," called Carlos.

"Sailor Cosmos," said the woman.

At last, help has arrived. Storm Blaster ram through the wall and made the monster move away from the rangers. Justin made a joke about forgetting a small problem, which had his surrogated sister laughing. The monster commanded the quantrons to destroy them, but Justin and Serena were ready. Serena sent a powerful 'Aqua Illusion' at the quantrons, freezing them to the floor as Justin used his martial arts skill to defeat the others. With the combine powers with Justin and Serena, they were able to free the rangers. "Justin," said Ashley, "Cosmos, thanks!"

"Here they come," said Carlos.

The seven heroes started to punch and kick the quantrons down. Serena and Justin were having the time of their lives. They were getting in the zone until Justin and Serena bumped into the blue space ranger. Justin complained that he was the blue ranger, but was reassured that it was TJ underneath the costume. Serena scolded them for not taking the fighting seriously as more quantron fighters came their way. Serena smiled as Justin and TJ worked together as blue rangers. Storm Blaster came over and shot a blast at the monster. However, the monster wasn't out yet, for it grew tall. "Uh," said Justin, "I think this is where we should step out."

"Justin," said TJ, "Wait until you see this."

"You're gonna like it," said the new red ranger, Andros.

"Mega V-1 Online," said the space rangers.

Justin saw the megazord and said that it was awesome. Serena joked with Justin that it wasn't as cool as the original zords. Justin laughed at the joke as they watched the rangers defeat the monster. Once it was defeated, they were joined back with Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster was worried, for it knew where the other car, Lightning Cruiser was. "It looks like Lightning Cruiser needs our help," said Cassie, "I think we'll better look into it."

"Right," said Justin, 'Storm Blaster could take us."

"No flying wings," said Serena, "I'm in!"

"Who exactly is she," asked Andros.

"I don't know," said TJ, "But Justin sure knows who she is."

**In A Distant Planet –**

"Lightning Cruiser," said TJ, "We're coming for ya!"

The rangers got onto the planet where Lightning Cruiser was held captive. They shot at the piranhatrons as they ran towards the rescue. Storm Blaster held Serena and Justin in. When they reached the car, they fought the piranhatrons off and freed Lightning Cruiser. Once the battle was over, Justin demorphed into his small self. Yet, Serena didn't yet, for she wasn't ready to tell them who she was. "Just like old times," said Justin as he smiled at Serena before the others, "Think about you a lot. Wonder if you are okay."

"Aw," said TJ, "Don't worry about us. We're fine."

"This is Andros," said Ashley as she dragged Andros forward, "He's from the space colonies."

"Wow," said Justin, "Nice to meet you Andros."

"No problem," said Justin, "Once a ranger…"

"…Always a ranger," said Cassie.

"Justin," said Serena, "We need to find these two a home and get home ourselves!"

"Coming," said Justin.

With a short goodbye, Justin and Serena, along with Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, headed for a place where Serena would think is best. The space rangers, however, were wondering who that person was. "I hope we figure out who she is," said Cassie.

"That's a mystery for another time," said Carlos as they headed back to their space ship, D.E.C.A.

**At The Moon –**

"This is awesome," shouted Justin as he saw the rebuilt of half of the Silver Millennium.

"I'm sure Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster will like being here," said Serena.

Storm Blaster, Lightning Cruiser, Justin, and Serena were walking around the half rebuilt of the Silver Millennium on the moon. She showed where Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser were to be kept. Showing a huge open space, Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser raced out and into the open air. Justin and Serena laughed, but it was short lived as Serena shrieked when a hand came to her shoulder. Both turned around to see Jason and Adam laughing at Serena. "What are you two doing here," asked Serena.

"Wanting to finish the other half of the castle," said Jason.

"Until we saw you two and those two cars coming in for a landing," said Adam.

"You guys should come give Justin a tour," said Serena.

"Yeah," shouted an excited Justin, "And you guys can meet Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser!"

"Storm Blaster," questioned Jason.

"Lightning Cruiser," questioned Adam while Jason just shrugged with confusion.

"Come on," said a smiling Serena as she dragged her two fiancés down the path where Justin took off from.

* * *

Next Time: It's a wedding plan insanity! Adam, Jason, and Serena are back from Japan to start their wedding arrangements with some special surprises. However, Carlos needs some motivation when he did a mistake and hurt Cassie. Will Adam, Jason, and Serena find the perfect everything for their wedding? Will Carlos find his courage again? Is there going to be one ranger short? And are the space rangers going to find out about Serena?


	34. Always a Chance,Transformation Revealed?

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Serena," said Jason, "Why don't you take the girls to find the bridesmaid's dresses and the wedding dress while the guys and I go and find the tuxedoes and meet at the bakery."

"Alright," said Serena as she dragged her three bridesmaids towards the dress shop.

It was a long time, but Adam, Jason, and Serena were back in Angel Grove to get their wedding plans set. Serena called up Trini, Katherine, Kimberly, and Aisha if they wanted to help with the wedding. With four squeals and a long flight later, five best friends gathered together once more for a happy occasion. Tommy took some days off to help Adam and Jason with their tuxedoes. And lets not forget about Justin, Zack, Rocky, and Billy. Billy came back from Aquitar to help out along with the other four. "Serena, how about this wedding dress," asked Trini as she showed a beautiful white wedding dress that looked like Princess Serenity's dress without the gold rings on the bodice.

"That is the most awesome dress ever, Sere," said Kimberly.

"You think so," asked Serena.

"Definitely this one," said Katherine.

"It looks like it was made for you," complimented Aisha.

Serena smiled as her four friends. When she looked at the bridesmaid dresses, she squealed and held up light pink and yellow dresses. The dresses were off the shoulders, but were still modest. The pink dresses had small yellow flower embroidery on the waist and hem while the yellow dressed had pink flower embroidery. Nodding to each other, they purchased those for the designs and began to have it tailored to fight their bodies. Once they were done, they met up with Jason, Tommy, Adam, Billy, Rocky, Justin, and Zack at the bakery. "You found what you like," asked Adam as Jason kissed Serena's cheek.

"Yup," said a happy Serena, "And I found the bridesmaid dresses too!"

"Now, we need to get the cake," said Jason.

"Wow," said an excited Justin, "They have tons of flavors!"

"Well," said Zack, "Let's get to tasting!"

It took an hour and many flavors later, but they found the perfect cake. And it was all thanks to Justin. Justin tried a cake that was chocolate and had strawberries in the middle. Around the cake, it had white frosting and light chocolate flakes on top. As he exclaimed that this cake was the one, everyone else tried it to see if it was true. Sure enough, they found the right cake. The baker was happy to have a wedding order and told them that it would be done in a couple of weeks, the same time as when the wedding would happen. "What else do we need now," asked Tommy.

"According to my calculations, we need a place to fit as many people as Serena has invited and be merry," said Billy.

"Say what," said the others.

"He said that we need to find the church to hold the wedding," said Trini.

"Oh," said everyone as they began to search the perfect place to hold the ceremony.

Walking around Angel Grove, they heard a distress not too far from them. Seeing the black ranger fighting a monster and losing, well, they couldn't just stand there. Serena thought it would be best for Adam to go and help since he was the successor to the ranger. "We'll meet you back at the juice bar," said Serena.

"Yeah man," said Jason, "We still need to find a place to hold the ceremony."

"I'll try not to make you guys wait," said Adam as he rushed to fight the monster.

**With the Ranger and Monster –**

"How pathetic," said the monster as he crushed Carlos with his foot.

Carlos bumped into the same monster that made him hurt Cassie. With his self-esteem down, Carlos was fighting a losing battle. Carlos tried to get the monster off of his chest, but it wasn't working. However, a new miracle came. Adam ran and kicked the monster off of Carlos's chest. The monster looked shock as he saw the person. "Adam," questioned Carlos.

"You need a hand," asked Adam as he helped Carlos up.

"Thanks," said Carlos as he got up, "Good to see you man."

The fight prolonged until the monster disappeared in green particles. Carlos and Adam started to talk, but it went down a dark path. Carlos kept on telling Adam that he was no good at being the black ranger. He was no replacement for Adam. Adam looked worriedly at Carlos. He can see the doubt in his eyes, just likes his when he took the place for Zack. "I could use a little help," said Carlos.

"Just name it," said Adam as they clasped hands together.

**At the Juice Bar –**

"I wonder what is taking Adam so long," said Kimberly as she sipped her strawberry banana smoothie.

"I'm sure that he is fine," said Rocky, "This is Adam we are talking about."

Serena looked a bit worried. Maybe she should have had Jason go with him for back up? No, she will not doubt her fiancé like that. Jason could feel the worry and anxiety coming from Serena. With his arms wrapped around her, Serena looked at Jason for support. Everyone else was getting a bit worried when Adam didn't show up for a while. "I think we should go look for him," saids Tommy.

"Yeah," said Aisha, "We should split up and cover more ground.

It was then and there that a decision was made. The other rangers went and separated into groups. The pairings were Tommy and Rocky, Billy and Zack, Trini and Kimberly, Aisha and Katherine, and Jason, Serena, and Justin. All five groups split up and headed out. Jason, Serena, and Justin started with the park. "I'm sure that Adam was doing something for Carlos," said Justin.

"I'm sure that you are right, Justin," said Jason.

"I hope so," said Serena as they neared the park.

**At the Park –**

"Yes," said Alpha, "Go Carlos!"

Apparently, Adam was with Carlos the entire time, helping him react better in combat. Alpha came down to cheer Carlos when Adam and Carlos started their training. When Jason, Justin, and Serena came into view, they saw the entire thing. Sitting on the table with Alpha, Alpha got a small shock when he saw the three. The three smiled as they saw Carlos and Adam sparring, or in this case, Adam helping Carlos. "I can't do this," said Carlos, "You're just wasting your time!"

"Carlos," called out Justin as he watched Carlos's rage.

"Justin," asked Carlos, "What are you…"

"Helping Serena, Jason, and Adam with their wedding," said Justin.

"Anyways, I'm no power ranger," said Carlos.

"Carlos," said Adam as he tried to stop Carlos.

Carlos looked at each and every one of them before running off. Adam looked stressed out as he sat on Serena's right. Serena placed a hand on his shoulder as a means to comfort Adam, yet it was futile. Alpha said that this was just horrible. However, Jason said that it was time for Carlos to make his own decisions about saving the world. When Adam took out the old broken morpher, Jason snatched it away. "Adam," said Alpha, "You must never use this morpher. The power coins were destroyed, which means morphing could destroy you."

"Adam," said Serena.

"Don't worry guys," said Adam as he placed a comforting hand over Serena's, "It was just a thought."

"I sure hope it was, Adam," said Jason as he looked at Serena worriedly.

A couple of hours later, the gang looked up to see Carlos coming towards them. When Adam thought that he decided not to quit, he said that they would run. They, however, thought wrong. Carlos was not the black ranger anymore, and what a bad timing it was too! The monster came back and shot blasts at all of them. Jason and Justin were about to go and help the others as Serena contemplated on what to reveal as the last resort. Quantron fighters appeared as well and started to hound the rangers. "It's Morphin Time," called Adam.

"No Adam," shouted Jason.

"Don't do it," shouted Justin.

"No," shouted Serena.

"Mastodon," called Adam.

Adam transformed into the black ranger once more and fought the monster. Jason, Justin, and Serena looked on horror as Carlos ran next to them. When the power was getting too much for Adam, Serena finally had it. "Henshin yo," shouted Serena while Carlos looked confused.

"Solar Knight Power," called Justin.

"Elysian Knight Power," called Jason.

"Moon Cosmos Power," called Serena.

Carlos got one huge of a shock. Standing before him was the famed woman who helped them last time with Storm Blaster. He looked to see the two knights and the sailor scout rushing forward to help Adam fight. When Carlos saw Adam fall to the ground in a weaken state, he wished now that he could morph. The other rangers came after Serena, Justin, and Jason shot their elemental attacks at the monster. Cassie threw Carlos's morpher at him, and he caught it. After declaring that he was the black ranger, he morphed into the black space ranger and started to fight the monster. The monster grew big before it could be defeated. Adam dropped to his knees and gripped his shoulder in pain. Serena, Justin, and Jason ran and protected Adam. "I'll talk with you guys later," asked Carlos.

"Yes," said Serena, "Much to explain."

"See you later, Carlos," said Justin as the four ran for cover.

Carlos called on the megazord as the other rangers came behind him. They had enough fire power to defeat the monster with the zord. With confidence, Carlos and the other rangers defeated the monster. Carlos ran down and saw Serena tending to Adam while Jason was reprimanding Adam for the consequences. Carlos wanted questions answered but it wasn't the time. "Adam," said Carlos as he came over to the group, "Morphing could've destroyed you."

"Worth a shot," said Adam, "Besides, with you around, against the odds were on my side."

"Just wait until we get back, mister," said Serena, "The others will so going to have a talk with you!"

As the other rangers came over and lifted Carlos up into the air, Carlos's questions were thrown out of his mind. He was happy that his friends came and cheered him on. Adam, Serena, Jason, Justin, and Alpha left the five rangers to themselves. As Serena looked around, her eyes lit up like a happy star struck girl. "What's up," asked Justin.

"The perfect place for the ceremony," said Serena.

"Where," asked Adam.

"Here," said Serena, "The place where all of us met each other!"

"The park," shouted all four.

"Aiyiyiyiyi," said Alpha, "That would be a lovely wedding."

"There they are," shouted Aisha as the gang got back together again.

"Hey guys," said Jason, "Adam used his morpher!"

"Adam," shouted everyone as they came closer to Adam and reprimanded him for his foolishness.

* * *

Next Time: The fresh air, the white, and the beauty! It's wedding time! With all the rangers gathered together in Angel Grove for the matrimony between their three friends, nothing could go wrong. Except, there is an evil plot trying to destroy the planet! Will the rangers step up to reveal themselves? Will the citizens of Angel Grove give up and try to sell the rangers over to Astronema, a.k.a. Karone? Will Adam, Serena, and Jason ever get married?


	35. Countdown Destruction,Reveal the Rangers

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"How did this all happen," asked Serena all depressed and in her wedding dress.

"I don't know Sere," said Jason as Adam placed a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Oh," growled Kimberly, "I am so over Astronema!"

"I'm with you Kim," said Katherine, "How dare she ruin this for our friends!"

"Ruin," commented Trini, "How dare she attack Earth period.

It was suppose to a bright and happy wedding. Serena, woken up by Trini and Aisha, were rushing towards the salon to get everyone's hair done. There were snide jokes, but all in fun. Serena had a stomach full of butterflies. She was so nervous that it took Kimberly and Trini to calm her down while the others got ready to go. At the church, Tommy was waiting outside for the girls to come in. Everyone convinced Serena to just have the park as the reception instead of the actual ceremony. The girls rushed in, Kimberly kissing Tommy on the lips quickly. Tommy shook his head and ran to where Jason and Adam were, telling them that the girls were here and ready to go. Before Serena could go down the aisle, tragedy strikes. A bunch of Quantrons came into the church and ruined it. They dragged everyone, the Rangers' families included, outside where everyone gathered around. "Oh, if I was a power ranger," muttered Mrs. Kwan darkly.

"I know," said Mr. Scott, "We would go up against Astronema."

"I'm sure that we can still have the wedding after this crisis is over," commented Lt. Stone.

"We hope so," said Mrs. Park, "Was looking forward to my baby getting married."

"Same here," said Mrs. Scott.

The Rangers could feel themselves become nervous as the parents continue to talk about the Power Rangers. They could transform ever since the Sailor Scouts gave them more power after the fiasco with Adam morphing into the Black Ranger. Yet, they were wondering where the new rangers were. Justin was especially worried. Even though TJ, Cassidy, Carlos, and Ashley kept him out of major fights, they were still part of the Ranger family. Everyone turned their heads when Astronema appeared. "People of Earth," called Astronema, "This is Astronema! The rest of the universe has surrendered. The Power Rangers aren't going to save you. They already tried, and they FAILED!"

"What," muttered Rocky.

"That can't be plausible," muttered Billy.

"I control Earth," stated Astronema, "The Rangers are among you, somewhere, hiding from me!"

"Figures," muttered Zack.

"That is unacceptable," shouted Astronema, "By tomorrow morning, I want them brought to me. Or I will destroy the whole planet! It's them or YOU!"

Serena, Jason, and Adam gasped as one as they felt the Earth trembling in fear. They could feel the fear seeping through their skins and did not like it. The people around them kept on talking throughout the night. The Rangers told their parents that they will stay with each other. The parents nodded as they went to discuss things with the other people, stating that the Power Rangers never gave up, and they wouldn't either. "What are we going to do," asked Aisha.

"We can go and morph, revealing ourselves," suggested Adam.

"Yeah," said Jason, "We can't let Astronema win!"

"But Zordon said," started Tommy.

"Zordon is not here to guide us, Tommy," said Rocky, "I'm with Jason and Adam. We should show ourselves and protect Earth."

"I'm with them," said Serena.

Katherine and Kimberly were with Tommy. However, it was the majority who wanted to reveal themselves and save lives. Serena explained that when things get tough, the best decision was to make sure that everyone was safe. Knowing full well what Serena had gone through, the others who voted 'no' looked at one another. They knew that Serena was right, for she experienced it. "Alright," said Aisha, "We'll go and reveal ourselves tomorrow morning."

"Right," said a solemn Tommy, "We will reveal ourselves to Angel Grove."

**- The Next Morning -**

"Power Rangers," said Astronema, "You're cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet. I'll ask one last time. Where are the rangers?"

The Rangers, with their families, looked at Astronema. They were ready to reveal themselves to the entire populace. The families saw the anxiety on their sons and daughters faces. They did not like it one bit. Astronema looked anxious as she looked in the crowd, swiping over the Rangers as ordinary people. She then ordered the destruction of the Earth, but Serena couldn't take it anymore. "Wait," shouted Serena as she stepped out of the crowd.

"Serena, get back here," said a frighten Mr. Park.

"I'm the yellow ranger," shouted Serena.

"Eh," everyone muttered.

"I'm the black ranger," shouted Adam as he pulled away from his mother.

"I'm the red ranger," shouted Jason as he pulled away from his father.

"I'm the blue ranger," shouted Justin as he stepped forward.

"You can call me the pink ranger," shouted Katherine.

"I'm the silver ranger," shouted Tommy, knowing that they never had a silver ranger in their midst.

"I'm a ranger too," shouted Kimberly and Trini as Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Aisha stepped up.

"What are they doing," muttered Mrs. Kwan.

"I don't know," muttered Mr. Cranston.

"Prove it," shouted a skeptical Astronema.

"You heard the lady," said Zack.

"It's Morphin Time," shouted Jason.

"Mastodon," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

"Yellow Ninjetti Ranger Power," called Aisha.

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink," called Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow," called Serena.

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red," called Tommy.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power," called Justin.

The families of the Power Rangers looked on in shock. They never would have guessed that their sons and daughters were the famous Power Rangers. Bulk and Skull looked on as the people who they thought were 'dweebs' were actually Power Rangers. As a whole, everyone was shocked about what they found out. Astronema glared as Elgar warned her about them. In the shadows, the other rangers were surprise to see their predecessors reveal themselves. "Get them," shouted Astronema.

"Hold it right there," called out TJ as he stepped into the light, "We are the Power Rangers."

"I'm sure they are," muttered a person in the crowd, still having a shock of their lives.

"Ready," shouted TJ.

"Let's Rock It," shouted the five as they morphed into the Space Rangers.

Astronema glared as Ecliptor dragged her away and onto the ship. There were Quantrons and Piranhatrons running amuck as they tried to destroy the rangers. The citizens saw that the rangers were putting up a valiant fight as many took their weapons out to defend them. It was, surprisingly, Bulk running to the fray and hitting the Quantron's head with his. The families nodded and ran to aid their sons and daughters with this last fight. Everyone saw their courage and ran into the fray, helping and destroying some monsters. The original Rangers got their Power Blaster and shot as many as they could. The Zeo Rangers got their Zeo Cannon out and shot as well. TJ and Justin got together and tag-teamed while Aisha and Ashley showed some girl power. "Bring out the heavy artillery," shouted Elgar as more monsters, the size of buildings came up.

"We need Dinosaur Power now," shouted the originals.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power," called Zack.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power," called Kimberly.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power," called Billy.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power," called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power," called Jason.

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power, now," shouted the Zeo.

More machines came through and started to shoot down the huge monsters. The citizens of Angel Grove cheered as they fought more hard. It was thirty minutes until a heavenly light rang throughout the universe. Every villain that was touched by the light was healed or disintegrated. On Earth, the zords de-materialized, as well as the morph of the Rangers. Everyone looked around to see that the battle was over. While they all cheered, the Red Space Ranger came out, holding onto a hurt Astronema. Everyone was going to go and kill Astronema, but the Space Rangers told them that Astronema was brainwashed. "I'm so sorry Andros," said Ashley.

"There may be a way to save here," said Serena as she stepped up with Adam and Jason by her side.

"How," asked a citizen.

"That is my little secret," said Serena.

"We know some people who can help," said Aisha as the original Rangers came up.

"Where do we meet these people," asked Carlos.

"Come and follow us," said Justin as the Rangers and their families left, leaving bewildered citizens in their wake and the Space Rangers to follow.

**- At Serena's Apartment -**

"What a wedding this turned out to be," said Serena.

"You didn't even get married hun," said Kimberly.

The Space Rangers placed Astronema, now known as Karone, onto the sofa. The families were looking to see where these people would turn up. Adam and Jason chuckled at the curious looks that their families were producing. Aisha and Trini dragged Ashley away from Andros while Kimberly and Katherine led Cassidy away to another side. The men looked on, trying to find the amazing person. "Now be quiet," said Serena as she knelt in front of Karone.

"What is Serena doing," asked TJ.

"A miracle," said a smiling Rocky.

"What," chorused everyone.

"She's the one who can help Karone now," said Zack.

"What do you mean," started Mrs. Taylor.

"You'll see," said everyone.

Serena started to glow a soft silver, making those who didn't know of her gasp in shock. Her hand placed over Karone's heart and pulled something out. A cracked black crystal came out of Karone's body. Andros started to struggle as he was scared for his little sister. However, Tommy and Billy kept him in his place. The silver light flowed onto the crystal, repairing the damage and leaving others, besides the heirs, to be in shock. The crystal flew back into Karone, and the light slowly faded away. Karone gasped with life as Andros finally got to be with his sister. "What was that," asked Mr. DeSantos.

"You can tell them," said Serena, "They are going to be apart of the Silver Millennium sooner or later."

"You sure," asked Trini.

"Positive," said Serena as Adam and Jason supported Serena to sit on the love seat with them.

"It all started with Serena," said Zack.

The families and the Space Rangers were in shock. Karone looked at the person who saved her life. She kenw that she would have disappeared, leaving Andros alone, but she was grateful she got a second chance. She took Zhane's hand with hers as the grotesque part of Serena's past was told. The families looked at each other and nodded as one. Serena was a very special person and was glad she was with this group to help. "So, when's the wedding," asked a smiling Mrs. Campbell.

"You approve still," asked Adam.

"Of course," said Mr. Oliver, "Serena is one special girl."

"My baby is going to be King," shouted Mrs. Scott and Mrs. Park.

"So, let's restart that wedding," shouted an excited Cassidy, "And this time, we'll help."

"Yeah," shouted the Space Rangers as they planned another wedding for Jason, Serena, and Adam.

* * *

Next Time: It has been a couple of years since the Astronema incident. Jason, Adam, and Serena are now married. But now, Jason and Adam are in a panic. Serena is half way through a pregnancy as the soon-to-be-parents get a room ready. Trouble is also brewing near the restored Moon Kingdom where they will soon live and rule! Jason also gets a call from Tommy to come on an only Red Ranger mission with all the Red Rangers. Will Jason show up? Will Adam come and help even though it's Red Rangers only? Will Adam and Jason stop panicking whenever Serena wants to move around? Who will face the birth of miracles and who will face Serena's wrath?


	36. Forever Red, Or Is It?

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Serena, should you be painting," asked a concern Adam.

"Yeah, Sere," said Jason, "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not a disable, you two," said Serena, "I'm only pregnant."

Indeed, Serena was pregnant. She was actually five months pregnant with twins. The doctor was so surprise to see that one child was for each of the husbands, making them almost fathers. Adam and Jason were so shocked when they heard that Serena was pregnant after three years of being husbands and wife. The others just congratulated Serena on her pregnancy. Now, Jason and Adam were always worried whenever Serena went out of their newly bought house and did some small work. For instance: Serena painting a room. "We know that you are not a disable, dear," said Adam, "We are just concern."

"I know," said Serena, "But something major is happening on the moon that is making me jittery."

"On the moon," chorused the two.

"Is that why you are always trying to distract yourself," asked Jason.

"Yes," said Serena, "And I can't go teleporting to the Moon without assistance."

"Do you want one of us to go," asked Adam.

Before Serena could go and comment on going with Adam and Jason as a whole while the room dries, their doorbell rang. The three looked confused as they walked over to the door. Opening the door, they were greeted by Tommy. Tommy smiled as he hasn't seen them in so long. After the wedding, he upped and left with Kimberly somewhere for a race while Kimberly had gymnastics tournament near his race. When he looked at each of them, his eyes widened at the sight of Serena's swollen stomach. "Hi guys," said Tommy.

"I'm surprise you are here," said Adam.

"What brings you here," asked Jason.

"A mission," said Tommy, "To the moon."

"The moon," chorused the three as they looked at each other nervously.

"The Machine Empire has a new general and found Lord Zedd's Serpentera," explained Tommy.

"Well, why did you come here," asked Adam.

"To ask Jason to come on this mission with me and a couple of selective red rangers," said Tommy.

"Basically," said Jason, "A red ranger only mission."

"Exactly," said Tommy.

"Excuse me," exclaimed a slowly enraged pregnant Serena.

Tommy slowly backed away as Serena started to glow silver. He knew the powers that Serena has were more than his throne to Uranus. Jason and Adam went and calmed Serena down, telling her that being angry would not be good for the twins. Tommy sighed mentally in relief as Serena calmed down in Jason's arms. Adam looked at Tommy and had an unreadable expression on his face. "Did you call Rocky," asked Adam.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "But he didn't pick up."

"He'll show up," said Serena.

"Maybe in his Saturn attire," joked Jason.

"Well," said Tommy, "I guess I should get going."

No one commented on Tommy leaving as they looked at one another. Serena sighed as she tried to relax her body. Knowing that this was something they had to deal with before the Moon kingdom got destroyed in the crossfire, she turned to her husbands. Adam and Jason looked at Serena and nodded their heads. There will be a surprise for the Machine Empire. As of now, the three's plans were simple: Jason picks up Rocky and goes with the red rangers to the Moon while Adam teleports Serena and him there, waiting for the others to arrive.

**- At NASA -**

"Wait," said Andros, "Wasn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth?"

"I was hoping he showed up," said Tommy, "But I guess he couldn't make it."

It was a typical day as Cole Evans, the Red Wildforce Ranger, was picked up by the Red Rescue Ranger, Carter Grayson, in Turtle Cove. Cole was excited to see Wes and Eric again after fighting along side them a couple of months back. He was introduced to TJ, Red Turbo Ranger, and Andros, Red Space Ranger. When Tommy arrived, he explained what the mission was and told them that they didn't have to go. All rangers, however, said that they would go and save Earth. Now, Cole held everyone back as he heard a motorcycle in the distance. Everyone ran outside to be greeted by Rocky and Jason. "Jason," Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, "Rocky!"

"You guys weren't going to do this without us, were you," joked Jason.

"I was starting to wonder whether you and Rocky would show up at all," said Tommy.

"Always believe in whatever Serena said," said Jason.

"And you wouldn't think we would let you do this without the two Original Reds," said Rocky.

"What about the others," asked Tommy.

"You are so going to get it from Kimberly," said Jason.

"And Aisha," said Rocky.

"Great," mumbled Tommy.

As the rangers assembled, other Red Rangers were getting ready to help their predecessors and successors. Adam and Serena were also ready to fight, but not as rangers. Serena already explained to Jason and Adam that she can transform into her alter ego, Sailor Cosmos, while the magic will protect the twins. Adam and Jason were reluctant, but they didn't question Serena. Serena smiled as she also got Kimberly and Aisha on board. Apparently, Tommy would be hearing a lot from his wife and his friend, too.

**- On D.E.C.A. -**

"But now, the last surviving members of the Machine Empire have regrouped under General Venjix," said Tommy.

In the debriefing room, the rangers all sat down, Rocky and Jason sitting next to each other and whispering silently to one another. The other rangers were wondering what they were talking about, but couldn't as Andros came back with news about other Red Rangers. Tommy then started the debriefing of the mission by telling them what was happening on the Moon. Everyone looked solemn and alert when they listened to Tommy talking. "And are gathering here in the Sea of Tranquility," said Tommy.

"Serena is not going to like that," muttered Jason.

"What was that," asked TJ.

"Nothing," said Jason while Rocky snickered at him.

"Looks like they are digging something there," commented Wes, "What would they want on the Moon?"

"Serpentera," commented Rocky while Jason was muttering something underneath his breath.

Tommy started his explanation again on what Serpentera was. Andros cut in, saying that for some years, he was trailing the group. Now, the rangers saw that they were almost done with the digging. Everyone looked alarmed at the prospect of something like that to be used against Earth. Jason kept on muttering that Serena was really not going to like whatever he was going to tell her. Tommy would almost laugh at the soon-to-be parent, but he held it in. Laughing at Jason's expense would not help at all. "We have to stop them here," said Cole, "On the moon. We're the only chance Earth has."

"Not necessarily," said Rocky.

"What do you mean," asked Eric.

"There's another power we have as back up," said a smiling Jason.

"Don't tell me," said Tommy.

"Yup," said Rocky, "Serena is on the Moon with Kimberly, Aisha, and Adam."

"I told you not to tell me," groaned Tommy.

"Who are they," asked Carter.

"Our secret weapon," said Jason while Tommy just shook his head in exasperation.

**- On the Moon Kingdom -**

"OMG," said Kimberly.

"You're pregnant," squealed Aisha.

Before they left, Serena told Adam to get in touch with Aisha and Kimberly. Adam laughed, knowing what Serena would be doing and did as he was told. When the two got to the house, Adam didn't let the shock of seeing Serena pregnant wear off. He grabbed a hold of Aisha while Serena grabbed a hold of Kimberly and Adam. Both Adam and Serena teleported all four of them to the Moon Kingdom. That was where the shock wore off. "I'm five months along," said Serena, 'But that's not why we called you up."

"Yeah," said Aisha, "Jason told me that you and Adam would explain what was going on when he took Rocky away."

"Serpentera has been discovered," said Adam.

"But I thought you and Jason hid it on the Moon, Rena," said Kimberly.

"Apparently, the Machine Empire found them and is destroying my beautiful lake just to find it," said Serena.

"That's not all," said Adam.

"There's more," questioned the two.

"Tommy came over and said that the mission to the Moon was only for Red Rangers," exclaimed Serena.

"Oh, he is so going to get it," said Kimberly.

"I'm with you," said Aisha.

"I'm glad I'm not Tommy," said Adam as he watched the three plot against Tommy.

**- Outside on the Sea of Tranquility -**

"What," shouted the main robot, General Venjix, "Eleven red rangers?"

Jason, Rocky, Tommy, and the other Reds ran into the factory. Rocky commented a bit that Serena was so going to kill the general brutally. Tommy and Jason just nodded their heads while the others looked on in confusion. When they reunited with the Alien Red Ranger and the Galaxy Red Ranger, the other machine goons looked on in surprise. Unbeknownst to everyone, Serena, Adam, Kimberly, and Aisha all were hidden near Serpentera. "Let's do it, guys," said Tommy.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason, "Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."

"Red Ninjetti Ranger Power," called Rocky, "Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Ranger."

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red," called Tommy, "Red Zeo Ranger."

"Shift Into Turbo," called TJ, "Red Turbo Ranger."

"Let's Rock It," called Andros, "Red Space Ranger."

"Go Galactic," called Leo, "Go Galactic."

"Light Speed Rescue," called Carter, "Red Light Speed Ranger."

"Time Form Time Force," called Wes, "Time Force."

"Quantum Power," called Eric, "Quantum Ranger."

"Wild Access," called Cole, "Red Wild Force Ranger."

"Red Alien Ranger," called Aurico.

The hidden allies watched as the eleven red rangers ran and attacked the Machine Empire. They cheered silently as they saw the others battle and conquer the machine goons. However, General Venjix was getting away. The others nodded to each other and got into position. When an arrow knocked General Venjix to the floor, the other reds looked at whoever threw that. Jason ran over and hugged the one who was pregnant and the others just followed. "I thought this was a red ranger only mission," commented Eric.

"Well, some people need help," said Tommy who was wincing , knowing that his wife was glaring at him through her helmet.

"Just be glad that Serena told us you guys were here," said Kimberly.

"What we do, do not tell anyone about it," said Aisha.

"And what are you going to do," asked Leo.

"Serena is going to get a little revenge," said a smirking Adam behind his black helmet.

"Moon Cosmos Power," called Serena.

The Reds who didn't know about the transformation were shocked to see one person transform. General Venjix backed up slowly as Moon glared vehemently at him. He knew that he was screwed from the moment Serena transformed. Serena used Uranus's power and ran at full speed. Using the martial arts that Jason and Adam taught her long ago, she punched and kicked General Venjix. The Reds knew that this was one woman who shouldn't be messed with as they winced that some of the machine's armor came off from the powerful punch and kicks. Jason and Adam looked a bit worried, but knew that the magic of the other planets that were not being used were protecting the unborn children. "W-What are you," spluttered out General Venjix.

"Well, there goes the pose," said Jason.

"The what," asked Cole.

"Moon is going to do her speech," said Aisha.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the champion of love and justice. How dare you come onto MY home and desecrate it with your evil intentions," said Moon, "All of your evil will be gone once I'm done with you."

"That's her speech," chorused those who didn't know Moon.

"That's my girl," said Adam and Jason.

"Moon Crescent Starlight Flash," called Serena as she got out a crescent moon wand.

A silver light shone brightly as Moon held up the wand high in the air. General Venjix was about to turn and run away, but the light shone and hit him squarely into his armor where his heart would have been. Screaming out in pain, the general disintegrated into moon particles. As Moon powered down as Serena, Jason and Adam were already powered down and running towards her, disregarding the others. Rocky and Aisha smiled when the three came back. "I think it's time for a celebration," said Carter.

"I know just the place," said a smiling Rocky as Tommy nodded his head.

**- At the Palace -**

"She's a princess," chorused the Reds as they looked at the sleeping Serena.

"And the one to rule everything when the time comes," piped up Kimberly.

"But don't tell everyone," said Aisha, "It's a secret that only we, as well as the original Rangers, know."

The Reds looked at the sleeping Serena with curiosity. Here was a girl who got two bachelors to wed her. Here was a girl, which by looking at her small structure, wouldn't hurt a fly. However, they knew not to underestimate her. The others began to drink and be merry as another mission was done and gone with. "We promise," said Wes.

"I wonder if we will ever live to see the day you guys rule your own planets," said Aurico.

"Who knows," said Leo, "But let's party!"

"Yeah," shouted the Reds as Serena shifted a bit on Adam's lap.

* * *

Next Time: A new threat has come to Earth. This time, Adam is called to become a ranger once more. But, his children are grown and the family is ready to move into the Moon Kingdom! Will Adam go and fight this new evil? Will Jason come along and help? And what about Serena and the children?


	37. Once A Ranger, Rita's Reign Finally Over

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Well, this fanfic is only dedicated to some of the episodes in MMPR; however, it's going to be slightly different if Serena wants to help out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Daddy," shouted a child's voice.

"Hey there, sweetie," said Adam as he picked up a little girl of five.

"And what about me," questioned Jason as he walked through the door after Adam.

"Papa," shouted another.

Serena was humming a bit to the side, watching her growing family. It has been about six years since the Moon incident. Tommy and the other Reds agreed to scope out the Moon for anything dangerous, and the results were negative. It has been about five years since her beautiful baby twins were born, a little girl with Adam's features and a little boy with Jason's. It also has been about four years since Jason and Adam found jobs on Earth, running a dojo of their own. Now, it was time for them to pack up and head to the Moon Kingdom to prepare for the great Ice Age. Adam and Jason placed the two children down on the floor and kissed both of Serena's cheeks. "How was your day," asked Serena.

"Tiring," said Adam.

"It was alright," said Jason.

"Pluto says that about next week, we are moving to the Moon," commented Serena.

"Already," questioned Jason.

"No new threats came that the new team of Rangers can't take care of," said Adam.

"That is where you are wrong," said another voice.

Jason, Serena, and Adam gathered their kids as a glowing yellow light came towards them. A blinding flash rang through the room as Adam and Jason positioned themselves in front of their wife and children. As the light died down, the five saw a magnificent knight-like person standing in front of them. Serena looked at the person with familiarity as she glared. She knew that this would not bode well with her family. "Sentinel Knight," said Serena.

"Your majesty," bowed the knight, "The rangers are in trouble."

"What do you mean," questioned Jason.

"The son of Rita Repulsa has been freed from his confinements and has destroyed the connection between the Rangers and the Power Grid," said the knight.

"That is pretty grave," said Adam, "But why come to us?"

"I need Adam's assistance in a short Ranger mission to protect Earth while others try to fix the connection," said the knight.

"What," said an eerily calm Serena as she glared at the knight.

The Sentinel Knight was sweating as Serena glared at him. Here was a powerful woman who had the power of the Cosmos at her fingertips. Here was someone who he didn't want to mess with, but he was messing with the family. Adam looked shocked at that while Jason held onto a chuckle. It seems as though Serena's glare was being perfected after the fiasco with Tommy's Red Ranger only mission. As the Sentinel Knight looked on with a sweat, Adam did the most sensible thing to do. "Let me think about it," said Adam.

"Time is of the essence, your highness," said the knight as he faded away, "Please tell me your answer as soon as possible."

"Adam," cried Serena as the knight left, "What are you thinking about? We have lots of things to do! We can't go galloping around the world to help the Rangers!"

"Serena," said Jason, "The Rangers need help again."

"Why not ask the other rangers," questioned Serena, "Why ask my husband, who I know will go with my other husband, and leave the family for a while? What about the children?"

"Serena," said Adam, "I haven't agreed to anything. I would like for you and the kids to come too, if that is possible. I'm not about to leave the family behind."

"And I'm not about to let Adam go without a fight," said Jason, "For this family is too important to us, too important to you Sere."

Serena bit her lip as she looked at her family. The twins didn't know what was going on, but knew that their mother was in distress. Adam and Jason looked as Serena was the final verdict of this decision. As Serena looked at her family, she knew that Earth needed the help. After the big Freeze, she and the others will be safe on the Moon Kingdom and watching over the Solar System. Serena nodded as Adam and Jason smiled reassuringly at her. "BUT," started Serena, "if the twins are in any danger, we leave it to the other Rangers."

"Yes dear," said the husbands as they waited to give their answer to Sentinel Knight.

**- At Stone Hedge -**

"Surprise," said a green ranger as he separated the two monsters.

Apparently, the two monsters were new enemies. The new team of Rangers ran towards them to stop them from getting something that could be the end of the world as they know it. However, without their powers, they were powerless to stop them. They winced as the monsters defeated them easily. The monsters believed to go and defeat them but were stopped. Looking around they saw a green ranger holding an axe of some sort. That's when everything began to get crazy. "Hello," said a red ranger as he held onto guns.

"It's great to be back," said a yellow ranger after she lands from attacking.

"Let the games begin," said a blue ranger after she turned around from attacking the same monster.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," said Adam as he was revealed.

The rangers looked at the new rangers with awe. The monsters, however, looked in shock and anger. They left the place after being throttled by the arriving members. In the distance, Serena and Jason sighed in exasperation on Adam's part. However, the twins were giggling and cheering on their daddy. As the five powered down, the twins ran down the hill shouting towards their father, making more shocks around the area. Jason and Serena were not too far away. "Daddy," shouted the girl, "You were awesome!"

"The way you blasted the monster was great," shouted the little boy.

"Where's your mother and papa," asked Adam.

"We're here," said Jason.

"Alexandra Selenity Tsukino-Park-Scott," said a stern Serena, "Alexander Solaris Tsukino-Park-Scott! You two are in so much trouble for running away from us."

"Sorry mommy," said the twins as they looked down in sadness.

"What the," trailed off the demorphed green ranger.

"Is anyone else confused here," questioned one of the newer rangers.

**- Back at the New Rangers' Command Center -**

"This will do," said Xander, the green ranger.

At the house, everyone introduced each other, Adam leaving out that Jason and Serena were power rangers as well. It was amazing that the two didn't laugh out loud when they remembered Tommy became a power ranger once more. As they headed to the basement, the twins were running down and glancing at the mechanisms of the place. They were awed at what looked like toys to them. Serena and Jason stood off to the side as the others formed in front of them. "So," said Will, the new black ranger, "You've all been rangers before."

"Yup," said Kira, the yellow ranger.

"Uh," said Bridge, the red ranger, "Except for me. I'm not a ranger yet, but I will be. In the. . . In the future."

Serena looked at Bridge as he explained his colors. Adam and Jason looked at each other and were wondering who would get passed the Solar System in the future. The twins were fascinated by what Bridge just had to say. When he was done, the twins were hounding him about the future until Serena put a stop to it. She glared at the Sentinel Knight, for he tampered with the Time Stream to get a Power Ranger, which is forbidden by Pluto and her mother's rules. The Sentinel Knight, though everyone except those with the Planetary Magic couldn't see, was sweating as he explained what would happen now. Serena's glare intensified. She remembered her talk with Zordon a long time ago with Jason being replaced, but she kept it to herself. Jason and Adam were now glaring when the Sentinel Knight disappeared. Adam heard from Jason about what Zordon said and knew that this would spell trouble. "And we are happy to help," said Tori, the blue ranger, "Once a ranger…"

"Always a ranger," said the others, except for a glaring Adam.

**- In the Living Room -**

"It's really great," said Rose, the new pink ranger, "To finally get some free time around here."

Serena, Adam, and Jason were sitting down and watching the new Ranger team with intense staring. They knew what they were feeling were not happy thoughts. The twins were giggling as they went to play with Dax, the new blue ranger, while the others played at the pool table. Ronny, the new yellow ranger, was talking about Adam and the other rangers. However, they only saw Adam with his family around the house while the other four went to talk. Jason and Adam commented a little bit of Tommy being a doctor of all things, but mostly they stayed silent. As the others were hanging around and entertaining the family, the rest came in. "Those zords are amazing," said Xander.

"Yeah," said Tori, "I can't wait to get into that gyro builder."

"And the command center," said Kira, "Doctor O would have liked that."

"Still can't believe he's a doctor," muttered Serena while her husbands chuckled a bit.

"Looks like you guys are getting along just fine," said Rose.

"Yeah," said Tori, "I think that we make a pretty good team, right guys?"

"Not as much as the originals," muttered Jason while Adam smirked a bit.

Mack, the new red ranger, was about to comment. It seems as though the rest of the old rangers were doing just fine without them. They were starting to doubt being a ranger, and Serena and her husbands could see it. However, this was not the case as the alarm went off, sending the twins into a small crying fit. Adam kissed the cheeks of his children, hugged Serena, nodded his head at Jason, and disappeared with the others. As the rangers left, the others looked on in sadness. "Don't worry," said Alexander to the older kids.

"Be happy," said Alexandra.

"It seems that we can't do anything now," said Tyzonn, the Mercury ranger.

"You guys are power rangers," said Jason, "If you believe in yourself and never give up, then you can do anything."  
"You just have to find what you need to help around," said Serena in a comforting way.

However, what they said fell into death ears. The new ranger team split and disappeared, leaving on Dax and Mack in the mansion. Dax wanted to leave, but the twins pulled out their puppy dog eyes, making Dax stay and play with them. Mack was washing the floors. The house was now being a depressed place with only the kids producing laughter and joy. It was Jason and Adam who looked at Serena as she gasped. She told them to go and get Alpha to repair the morphing grid. Both husbands had their palms on their faces when they didn't think of it. "Let's go get Alpha back," said Adam.

**- A Couple of Hours Later -**

"Adam," shouted Alpha, "Jason! Serena! Boy, has it been forever!"

"It's nice to see you too, Alpha," said a giggling Serena.

"You two are power rangers," asked Mack's dad.

"Yup," said Jason, "Longer than the others, except for Adam."

Alpha was awed to see twins running and asking questions. Serena introduced the two as their children. Alpha was about to be floored with shock, but held it in as Adam told Alpha what was going on. When Alpha disappeared in the Morphing Grid, the other Rangers came in with a sword. Serena recognized the sword as one of her mother's making and glared at the Sentinel Knight. She swept around everyone before Mack could give the sword. Holding the sword, Serena looked questioning at Sentinel Knight. "And just what were you going to do with this," questioned Serena.

"It's the Sentinel Knight's," said Ronnie.

"No," said Serena, "It was my father's."

"What," shouted everyone besides her family and the knight.

Serena didn't elaborate as Alpha came out of the Morphing Grid. It was time for the final battle anyways. Soon, Serena and her family will be far away until the time came for her to rule. She nodded her head to Jason as Jason took out his morpher, Serena doing the same. Rose commented that those two were Rangers as well. Adam smirked as he saw that the family would once again destroy the bane of their lives, Rita and her last family. The twins were jumping up and down, wanting to get a better view. "Ready for action," asked Adam as he handed back the morpher to Mack.

"You know it," said Mack as he took his morpher back.

"After this, you have to explain about the 'father' comment," said Will.

"We'll see," said Serena as she nodded her head to get a move on.

**- In A Clearing -**

"Let's do it," said Mack as they faced to face with the enemies.

"It's morphin time," shouted Jason.

"Mastodon," called Adam.

"Tyrannosaurus," called Jason.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow," called Serena.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form, ha," called Tori.

"Dino Thunder Power Up," called Kira.

"SPD Emergency," called Bridge.

"Magical Source Mystic Force," called Xander.

"Overdrive Accelerate," called the new Ranger team.

All thirteen transformed into their Ranger forms. However, they got a shock as Jason and Serena morphed into the first original Red and Yellow Zeo Ranger. They all now knew why Jason and Serena were with Adam in the first place. Thrax, the thorn on the family's side since Rita Repulsa, commented that he made their powers go away. "Once a ranger," said Will.

"Always a ranger," shouted all thirteen.

The enemies ran towards the thirteen and all craziness broke loose. The two out of three Reds fought against one of the main monsters. The others fought against another main monster and a couple of minions. However, it was the battle between Thrax, Adam, Jason, and Serena. Serena was so over the whole Rita Repulsa thing and wanted that episode of their past gone! Adam and Jason were feeling quite the same as well. They fought against Thrax while Thrax put up a great fight. Both powers fought back and pushed Thrax and the three back. When they knew that being their Power Ranger stage wasn't enough, the three powered down. "You three giving up," asked a thrilled Thrax while the other rangers looked on in shock.

"Us," questioned Serena.

"Give up," questioned Jason.

"Not in our vocabulary," said Adam.

"Why did you de-morphed," shouted the rangers as the enemies looked in glee.

"We are going to show true terror on Thrax," said a stern Serena as she rose her hand in the air with the other two.

"Moon Cosmos Power," called Serena.

"Earthen Knight Power," called Adam.

"Elysian Knight Power," called Jason.

Swirls of light went through their bodies. It would be the last time they would become senshi, but they wanted to destroy this menace with a bang. Serena smiled as the transformation was complete. Thrax looked on and was about to back up. Although he was Rita's son, he read books about the Sailor Senshi and knew that their powers weren't to be trifled with. The other rangers were baffled as the three revealed to be more than Rangers. Using the gift of wind through Earth and Uranus means, the three ran as fast as they can, leaving blurs of white and gold flashes. After the lights died down, the others saw that Thrax was on the floor, bleeding from massive overload of punches and kicks. "Let's finish this you guys," said Jason.

"Uh, right," shouted everyone as the enemies pulled together to protect their ally.

"Ready," shouted Adam.

"All together," said Mack.

"Fire," shouted everyone who had weapons out.

_"__Elysian__ Shot __Gun,__"_ said Jason.

_"__Rose__ Whip__ Thrash,__"_ said Adam.

_"__Cosmic__ Twilight __Flash,__"_ said Cosmos.

All the powers combined, leaving Thrax dead by the planetary light and the other enemies defeated by the ranger weapons. The two different enemies ran away after Thrax died. Once they were gone, everyone powered down to their normal attire. Everyone looked at the three with awe and wonder. "Are you ever going to explain," asked a bewildered Kira.

**- Back at the House -**

"I knew it," shouted Bridge as the explanation was done.

"You should," said Serena, "You came from the future."

"You guys and Doctor O are royalty," questioned Kira.

"In a way of speaking," said Adam, "Yes."

"Mama," said Alexandra, "You were so pretty!"

"Papa, daddy," questioned Alexander, "When I grow up, can I be a senshi too?"

Everyone laughed at the twins, dissolving the shock of a life time. When the 'father' bit was explained, they realized that the sword was indeed belonging to Serena. Rose just wondered why they transformed to senshi, revealing them to the Rangers. It was Jason who explained that they dealt with Rita Repulsa and her family. It was time for a bit of revenge, using the same magical energy that Rita was on as she tried to conquer Earth. The others laughed afterwards. "Ready to live on the Moon Kingdom, Alpha," questioned Jason.

"You bet," said Alpha, "Anywhere is better than that crate!"

"That's right," said Serena, "We have to get back to pack for our move!"

"We spent a lot of time here," said Adam, "I'm sure it's time for us to move to the Moon."

* * *

AN: The last episode dedication! Now, I will do drabbles on things that were within the story and after the episode too! This is SO NOT DONE! Hope you continue reading! =D


	38. Drabble 1: JasonXSerena's First Date

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"How do I look," asked Serena in front of her senshi.

"Should use a shirt that showed off a bit more cleavage, dear," said Venus.

"No," protested Uranus, "It is fine the way it is!"

Serena was getting ready for her first date with Jason. Time and time again, she changed outfits, trying to find the right clothing to wear. Venus and Uranus would always argue about it being too short or not too loose. She decided on a nice soft pink dress with her white jean jacket. The dress stopped above her knees and it showed a bit of cleavage. However, Venus wanted her to wear something a long the lines of a going-to-a-club dress, showing off her curves and cleavage. Uranus put a stop to that, for she wanted her to wear something less revealing. "You look fine dear," said Neptune.

"Come on," said Mars, "We have to get your hair done too!"

"Why," asked Serena.

"To wow Jason of course," said Jupiter.

"But, I was going to go with the traditional hairstyle," said Serena.

"No," said Mars, "This is a new beginning."

"You need a change Sere," said Mercury.

Serena sighed as she nodded her head. She sat down and let Venus and Jupiter make her hair pretty. Half an hour later, the hairstyle was picked. She was wearing a half-up, half-down hairstyle with some little curls on her side. Smiling at her friends, she thanked them for their help. The doorbell rang, making her more nervous than anything. She went to the door and opened it to reveal Jason with blue jeans and a nice clean red shirt. "You look beautiful, Serena," said Jason.

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Serena, trying to calm her nerves.

"These are for you," said Jason as he held a mixture of aster, white camellia, white roses.

"Oh," gasped Serena at the beauty of the flowers, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," said Jason.

Serena gave a small smell to the flowers as she smiled prettily at Jason. She went into her apartment and placed the flowers in a vase with cold water. Setting the vase on the dining table, she grabbed her jacket, purse, and shoes before heading back. Jason smiled as Serena emerged with a jacket, shoes, and her purse, locking the door. He held his arm out to Serena, being very chivalrous. Serena giggled as she looped her arm with his. After Serena and Jason were in his car, Jason drove to an Italian place that he knew of. They arrived in record timing, Serena marveling at the place with awe. "Shall we, my lady," asked Jason as he opened the door for her.

"**giggles** We shall," said Serena as she stepped out of the car.

"This place is one of the best Italian places that you will ever try," said Jason.

"I sure hope so," said Serena.

Serena indeed loved the Italian restaurant. She commented that it was a wonderful place that she hoped they would go to again. Jason smiled and agreed as they walked out of the restaurant, being full from the garlic bread and their entrée. When they got into the car again, Jason drove to the park. Serena wondered what they were going to do at the park when Jason pulled out two scooters from the trunk. Serena looked at it a bit nervously, but Jason reassured her that nothing will go wrong. Serena smiled, trusting Jason, as Jason taught Serena how to scooter down the sidewalks of the park. "You seriously haven't scooter in your life," asked Jason under a big oak tree.

"Nope," said Serena as she snuggled against his chest, "I usually just ran to school and walked back home."

"What else can you actually do," asked Jason.

"I can ice skate," said a smiling Serena.

"I would like to see that," said Jason.

"Maybe on our second date," said Serena, "I can't wait to see you on the ice."

"Oh no," said Jason, "I'll probably make a fool out of myself."

"If I scooter, you ice skate," said Serena.

"Alright," said Jason.

Serena smiled as she snuggled more on Jason's side. It was getting late, but she didn't care as she was with Jason. Jason was just happy that there were no evil Rita schemes today. He looked at the sky to see the sun setting. Hearing Serena sigh happily, he looked down where she was half on his chest. Serena's face glowed softly as the sun was setting, making Jason's heart beat faster. Serena smiled at the setting sun and looked up to meet Jason's eyes. Both leaned slowly towards each other and kissed softly on the lips. "I think I'm falling in love with you," murmured Jason after the kiss.

"I think so too," murmured back Serena.

Jason smiled as he placed his arm around Serena. The two walked back to the car, thinking that their date was a good one. Unbeknownst to the couple, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini were hiding in the bush. Trini and Kimberly were trying hard not to squeal at the couple while the boys were smiling. "Did you get it," asked Zack.

"Oh," said Trini as she held up a camera, "We got it."

"Total blackmail material," said Tommy.

"Let's go before our parents ask us where we are," said Kimberly.

"Affirmative," said Billy as the group left the park to head home.

* * *

Next Time: Serena goes to Kinmoku and gets embarrassed by the Starlights and Kakyuu!


	39. Drabble 2: Kinmoku Anyone?

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"You sure I can't go and tell Jason where I'm going," questioned Serena as she packed her last clothing into the suitcase.

"Yes," said Pluto, "He doesn't know about Kinmoku."

Serena sighed once more as she zipped the suitcase up. It was time to go and help rebuild Kinmoku with the Starlights. Hopefully, she can come back soon to help her boyfriend and fellow Rangers. Serena nodded to her senshi and started to glow. Calling out her transformation call, Serena disappeared from her room, suitcase and all. It took a long time, but Serena finally managed to arrive at Kinmoku. "Finally," said Serena as she appeared in front of the gates.

"I wonder where the starlights are," commented Mercury.

"Hopefully, somewhere near," said Jupiter.

"Halt," called a voice, "And state your name."

Serena panicked as she turned around. When she finished turning around, she was surprise to see Maker in front of her. Serena smiled as the other senshi glowed within her necklace. After all, they didn't want anyone to know that their spirits lives on to protect their princess. Maker looked at the intruder, wondering why she was familiar. "Ah, Taiki," cried Serena as she went to embrace him.

"Halt," said Maker, stopping Serena, "Who are you?"

"Eh," questioned Serena, "I know that my hair is different, but you don't really remember me?"

"It still doesn't tell me," started Maker before he was pushed away.

"Where is she," questioned Fighter.

Apparently, Healer, Kakyuu, and Fighter were talking until Healer told them that Serena was on the planet. Fighter, too excited, ran out of where the three were and towards Maker. That was when Maker started to question Serena that fighter came and pushed him away. Fighter looked at Serena and wondered who this person was. Serena sweat dropped when Fighter started to question her as well. It was then that Healer came over and hugged her. "Healer," questioned Maker, "You know this person?"

"They didn't realize that it was you," questioned Healer to Serena.

"Not in the slightest," said Serena.

"It's Usagi you idiots," said Healer as he left with Serena, leaving Fighter and Maker to gape at them.

Serena laughed as Healer and she went down the hall to the throne room. Healer and she talked about what happened after Galaxia's battle. Apparently, Serena healed the planet, having small things to do. The people were alright and everything was almost back to normal, except for the buildings. Healer said that with her help, the building would go much faster. Fighter and Maker snapped out of their stupor and ran after them, leading to the throne room. "Usagi," said Kakyuu as she embraced her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Serena, "I'm helping out with some group called the Power Rangers."

"Help out," questioned Venus as she appeared, scaring the three starlights and Kakyuu.

"Gah," said Healer as she went behind the other starlights.

"Don't you mean make out," questioned a teasing Mars.

"Make out," chorused Kakyuu and the starlights.

"Serenity-sama has a new boyfriend," informed Mercury.

"Ami-chan," shouted Serena as she blushed.

The starlights looked at Serena incredulously as she blushed more. Fighter, having known that it wouldn't work out, had time to rearrange her crush and looked more towards a sibling relationship. The three starlights de-transformed to reveal their male counterparts. Yaten ran over to Serena, shaking her shoulders, asking if was true. Serena just blushed as her senshi came out. They all made comments about the new boyfriend, saying that it was meant to be. "What's his name," asked Kakyuu.

"Jason," said Saturn.

"He's the leader of the Power Rangers," piped up Jupiter.

"Oi," said Serena, "I do help them!"

"Yeah," said Neptune, "But mostly, not enough."

"Serena," said Seiya, "Are you truly happy?"

"Yes," said Serena.

"That's it," said Taiki, "We'll take over in protecting by questioning this guy."

"Yup," said Yaten.

"Eh," cried out Serena.

It was a couple of weeks until Kinmoku flourished with buildings. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki wouldn't stop asking questions about Serena and Jason. Serena just ignored their attempts and tried to help. However, the other senshi were happy to give information to the starlights. Seiya's eyes gleamed when he thought about meeting this Jason character. Yaten and Taiki were the same. It was then that Serena went over to them. "Hey guys," said Serena.

"Ready to go back to Earth," questioned Yaten.

"Un," nodded Serena, "But I will miss you guys."

"Don't worry," said Taiki.

"We'll come by once in a while to visit you," said Seiya.

"But what about Kakyuu," asked Serena.

"I'll come for the ride," said Kakyuu as she revealed herself, "I would like to meet this Jason person too."

"Mou, not you too,' sighed Serena.

"Finally," said Uranus, "Someone to check the guy out besides us!"

"Uranus," whined Serena.

"In later years, maybe we will get to see you two hitched," smirked Yaten.

"Mou," whined Serena, "Is it pick-on-Serena day?"

"But, we will miss you Usagi-chan," said Seiya.

"You can come by anytime you want too," said Kakyuu.

"I'll be sure to do that," said Serena.

Serena smiled as she hugged Seiya, Kakyuu, Yaten, and Taiki. All four waved as Serena disappeared in sight. Seiya sighed as he thought about all the fun they had while helping to rebuild Kinmoku. Hoepfully, everything will be alright when they arrive on Earth, such as no enemies. "Come on," said Taiki, "We still have to scout around."

"Fine, fine," said Seiya.

"Princess," said Yaten, "You should go back to the palace."

"Maybe next year we can go and see Serena on Earth," suggested Kakyuu as she went back into the palace, letting the starlights ponder at the suggestion.

* * *

Next time: Serena talks to Zordon about his decision in replacing Jason as leader of the Rangers.


	40. Drabble 3: Zordon's Stupid Reason

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Why did you replace Jason as leader of the Power Rangers," questioned Serena.

As Jason was getting used to being second in command, talking with Zack about the switch in leadership, Serena used her own teleportation and went towards the Command Center. She surprised Zordon and Alpha as there was no trouble caused by Zedd. Serena glared at Zordon and got right to business. When she asked that question, Alpha was amazed by how authoritative Serena was being. Zordon sighed, for he thought it would be best. "I just thought that with Jason's emotions, it would get in the way of his duty as a ranger," said Zordon.

"Duty," whispered Serena before her voice rose high, "DUTY?"

"Aiyiyi," said Alpha as he walked quickly away, but near to hear.

"Yes," said Zordon, "There were times that his anger and guilt got the best of him."

"Oh really," sarcastic Serena said, "Then you sure have a funny way of showing that!"

"Oh," questioned Zordon.

Serena tried to cool down as she did not want Jason to know where she was. Her senshi were also glowing furiously at Zordon. It was Serena's emotions that saved everyone from Chaos, saved Galaxia from being controlled. If what Zordon said was true, then the world was doomed from the start when Serena couldn't fight Galaxia. Serena turned to glare at Zordon. Zordon almost gasp in shock when Serena's steel blue eyes stared back into his. Serena could feel that her emotions were getting the better of her, and that would not do well for Zordon to point that out in retrospect of Jason's. "Zordon," said Serena, "Have you ever considered that you just made a big mistake?"

"How so," asked Zordon.

"You said that emotions get in the way," said Serena, "But you just added the fuel to more emotions between the rangers, especially Jason's."

"Such as," asked Zordon.

"Such as mistrust, betrayal, anger, hopelessness, and sadness," countered Serena, "Did you ever thought to tell Jason your reason, if even THAT was a reason?"

"Um…" started Zordon.

"Or Zack's," pushed on Serena, "Or Billy's and Trini's? How about Kimberly's?

"Well…" started Zordon but was interrupted again.

"I saw their faces," said Serena, "The betrayal when YOU didn't explain anything to the Rangers. I saw how they had to figure out the secret of a new ranger color on their own. I FELT Jason's betrayal, anger, and sadness when you sprung the leadership over to Tommy."

Zordon kept quiet as Serena ranted on about how his reason was such a stupid reason. All the rangers could feel betrayal, anger, and everything he thought only Jason had portrayed sometimes. Serena said that his reasoning was invalid and that if no one explained some things to them, they would get the wrong idea. They would feel hopeless, unwanted, and many other negative feelings that Serena stopped to catch her breath from her ranting. Alpha looked on in awe as Serena berated Zordon. "I guess I wasn't thinking at all," said Zordon.

"No," said Serena, "You deliberately made it so that there is much confusion within the team."

"I am sorry," said Zordon.

"It is not me who you should apologize to, but to all of the Rangers," said Serena as she disappeared.

Serena could feel her anger still within her system. She wanted to scream to the heavens about it. Using a bunch of negative emotions to cloud their minds is utter rubbish. Serena reappeared in a secluded part of the park, trying to get her anger in control. If someone else tried to do something without an explanation, she was sure going to burst out and use some Moon powers on that person. Serena sat under the tree and tried to clear her head. That was where Jason found her. "Hey there girl," said Jason.

"Hi," said Serena.

"You alright," asked Jason.

"I'll be fine," said Serena.

"That's good," said Jason, "I talked with Zack and felt your anger."

"**wince** I was trying to hide that from you," said Serena.

"Want to tell me about it," questioned Jason.

Serena sighed, knowing that talking would be good. Serena started on how Zordon said that Jason used too much anger and negative emotions that cloud his mind. He said that he can sense it time and time again. Jason held onto Serena tighter as Serena told Jason that she berated Zordon for his misguide-ness. "That is such baloney," said Jason.

"I know," said Serena, "I told him that he should apologize to all of you and disappeared."

"I think that is a good idea," said Zack as the others appeared from behind the tree, startling the couple.

"Jase," said Tommy, "I didn't know that Zordon would make me leader."

"It's alright man," said Jason.

"Oh," said Kimberly, "I wished I could have seen Zordon's face when Serena argued with him."

"Affirmative," said Billy.

"Mhm," said Trini, "All of us had some times used anger to misguide us. It shouldn't be different than Jason's."

As the others stayed in silent underneath the tree, they confirmed with one another that no matter what happens, they will always stick together. Serena smiled at that thought as Jason kissed her forehead while the others relaxed. It started out awful, but it ended in a way that would make anyone smile.

* * *

Next Time: Serena and Jason discuss with the Senshi to take down Zedd.


	41. Drabble 4: The Plan

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"No," said Jason, "That won't work."

"Really," questioned Serena.

"Yeah," said Jason, "You also have to take an account that you may mess up the Moon too."

It was a warm and sunny day. The other rangers thought that they would be seeing the lovely couple out in the park, but alas, they didn't. Where could they be was the thought that was going through their minds. Why, they are at Serena's apartment planning the demise of Lord Zedd, of course. The senshi appeared around them as they listened on what they were planning. "Why don't you just use magic," questioned Jason.

"Because her magic is in the fritz," explained Pluto.

"Eh," questioned Jason while Serena looked on in embarrassment.

"When Serena absorbed our planetary magic," said Saturn, "Her magic went over the top."  
"And that would mean," questioned Jason who still didn't get it.

"It means that Serena needs to train to control her magic again," said Uranus.

"Hey," pouted Serena, "I can still teleport just fine."

"And she can control Mercury. . . or was that Neptune," questioned Jason.

"I can control Neptune, Uranus, and a bit of Mars and Jupiter," said Serena.

The senshi smiled as Jason congratulated her on a job well done. However, that still didn't help on what to do with Zedd. The only help Serena could be would teleport Jason to wherever Zedd was. Serena and Jason sighed as they heard that. Serena was down because she wanted to help defeat the bad guy with Jason. Jason was down because he wanted to see their teamwork in action once more. Beating that pipe monster together was so much fun. "Can you still use the Green Ranger powers for protection," questioned Mercury.

"Not since Tommy got his Green Ranger powers back and faded after that candle fiasco," said Jason.

"How about Pluto give the powers back," questioned Venus.

"It would upset the balance," said Pluto.

"The balance," questioned Serena and Jason.

"Yes," said Pluto, "We are not supposed to mess with the time stream."

"So, the powers are lost," said a sad Jason.

"Not necessarily," said Pluto.

"But you just said," started Jupiter.

"Oh this is Pluto we are talking about," said Venus.

"Yeah," said Mars, "She never gives a straight answer."

Pluto smiled mysteriously at the group while they sighed. Serena and Jason, for once, wanted Pluto to go and tell them what they wanted to know, but alas, it would not be true. The others quickly started to think of what to do. There should be at least someone who could help and wasn't dead. Just then, an idea came from Venus of all people. "Nehelenia," said Venus.

"Eh," questioned everyone, besides Serena.

"I get it," said Serena.

"Then what does she mean by that, oh meatball headed one," teased Mars.

"Mars," growled Serena as Jason wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mars," said Neptune, 'It is not the time to tease Serena."

"Sorry," mumbled Mars.

"Hello," said Venus, "Nehelenia!"

"Yes," said Uranus, "What about her?"

"She's the dark queen of the Moon," said Venus.

"Of course," said Mercury, "It's so simple!"

"What is," questioned Jupiter.

"Since Nehelenia also rules the Moon, she should als oget her revenge on Zedd," explained Saturn.

"And those nifty powers," piped Venus.

Jason looked amused as everyone started to plan around this Queen Nehelenia person. Serena, sensing his confusion, told him about the queen of the dark side of the Moon. Jason nodded his head, now understanding why everyone was hyped about this person. With her powers, they could easily get Zedd out of the picture. But would she help? Jason expressed his concern for that. "Of course she will," said Mars.

"The Moon is also her domain," said Neptune.

"We just need to tell her the situation and ask her," said Serena.

"So, I get to meet this person," questioned Jason.

"Yup," said the senshi.

"After all, you will be the new King of Earth and the Moon," said Pluto, "Better start early to know your future allies."

Jason looked on in shock as Serena giggled at his expression. He forgot that he would become Serena's king in the future. Jason looked at the giggling Serena and smiled. Even though today was a complete planning to defeat Zedd, he was glad that he still spent it with his love. Jason, without thought, jumped on Serena and started to tickle her, liking her laughter. "S-stop it," giggled out Serena.

"Then stop laughing whenever I forget something," said Jason.

"Promise," said Serena as Jason stopped tickling her and started to kiss her, leaving the senshi to disappear from view.

* * *

Next Time: Jason meets Nehelenia while Serena explains the situation.


	42. Drabble 5: Nehelenia's Agreement

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Come on," said Serena, "She's waiting for us!"

"Serena," said a nervous Jason.

"Oh, she's not that bad anymore, sweetie," said Serena.

Bright and early, Jason woke Serena up, telling her that it was time to go and see Queen Nehelenia. Serena grumbled that it was too early, but Jason stressed that the earlier they are done, the better they can get on with their late date. Serena begrudgingly woke up and started to get dress while Jason went into the kitchens to fix them something to eat. While making toast, Serena wrapped her arms around Jason and gave him a hug. They were done with a slight breakfast before Serena immediately called on her moon powers and teleported her and Jason in front of a semi-menacing black castle. As Serena dragged Jason, Queen Nehelenia was already waiting at the front gates. "Nice to see you once more, Princess Serenity," said Nehelenia.

"Hiya dearest cousin of mine," said Serena.

"Cousin," choked out Jason.

"We consider each other 'cousins', Mr. Scott," said Nehelenia, "After all, we both from the Moon."

"Er… right," said Jason.

Jason felt as though Nehelenia was assessing him in some way before embracing Serena into a hug. She knew that she was given a second chance, but she felt as though it was her fault Serena's senshi died. During that Rita episode, the two got talking and they formed a truce that turned more into a familial sense. Nehelenia was sure to question Jason as soon as she could when she looked at him once more. "Welcome to my castle," said Nehelenia.

"Nehelenia, we beseech you on something that affects both of us," said Serena as she got right down to business.

"Let's take it to the throne room," said Nehelenia.

Jason followed his girlfriend while looking a bit nervous. Was it just him or was Nehelenia looking at him with some sort of evil intention in mind? Anyways, Serena and Jason followed Nehelenia as they walked into the throne room. Jason marveled at how it was pure lavender and gold mixed together. Setting two chairs in front of her throne chair, Nehelenia took a seat, beckoning the two to sit down. "Now, Serenity," said Nehelenia, "What is affecting us both?"

"A nemesis of my dear boyfriend here has resided on the Moon," said Serena.

"And that affects us how," questioned Nehelenia.

"He claims the Moon as HIS domain," spat out Serena.

"WHAT," shouted Nehelenia as a soft purple, almost black, energy convulsed around her.

"I know," whined Serena.

"Dear cousin," said Nehelenia, "Who is this perons who dares to defy our rule?"  
"His name is Lord Zedd," piped up Jason as he got his voice back.

"Lord Zedd," questioned Nehelenia, "Never heard of him."

Serena looked at Jason as she too never heard of Zedd until she fought along side with him as a senshi again. Jason sighed mentally as he got his courage up. He told Nehelenia on what he knew of Lord Zedd from Zordon. Nehelenia twitched when she heard that another person she didn't know resided on the Moon without permission. Once she heard that Rita was taken care of by this Zedd character, she knew not to worry unless Serena told her anything. Jason stopped talking as he thought of what else to say. However, Serena started to talk to Nehelenia. "We came up with a plan that only you can help with," said Serena.

"Why would you need my help," questioned Nehelenia.

"When I ascended as Cosmos, my magic became out of control, so to speak," said a sheepish Serena.

"Pluto said that she has control of teleportation, her Moon powers, and can control all of Neptune and Uranus, with a bit of Mars and Jupiter," said Jason.

"So all that magical build up is making your control out of whack, so to speak," said Nehelenia.

"Exactly," said the both of them.

"I will help you," said Nehelenia, "Goodness knows that I need a new person in my collection."  
Serena and Jason chuckled nervously as they saw Serena's old enemy trapped in a nightmare mirror that only Nehelenia could control. Nehelenia smiled a bit too evilly as well when she said it. When they were about to go, Nehelenia was still looking at Jason, trying to see if he will be good as a ruler to the planet. Serena, sensing this, wanted to go, but knew that it would be rude to dismiss oneself without permission. Darn etiquette lessons! "So, Jason," said Nehelenia, "You will become the new King of Earth."

"Um… yes," said a nervous Jason.

"Do you love Serenity here," questioned Nehelenia.

"Yes," said Jason with confidence.

"As I do you," said a smiling Serena.

"Excellent," said Nehelenia before turning threatening, "But if Serenity ever comes to me crying, you will be the first few new ones to my collection. Is that clear?"

Jason gulped as he only nodded his head. Nehelenia was not satisfied as she repeated the threat and question again. Once again, Jason had to bring his courage up as he gulped and said 'yes' to her. Nehelenia smiled as Serena sighed in relief. If Nehelenia smiled at him, that means that she approves. Hopefully, they didn't have to do this again. Serena and Jason bowed and bid Nehelenia adieu as they walked out of the throne room. Once far away from the castle, Jason sighed in relief. "Never again," said Jason.

"Aw," said Serena, "Where is my big strong man?"

'This big strong man was left back on Earth," teased Jason.

"She wasn't that bad," said Serena.

"If I ever decide to share you with someone and the throne to Earth, let's see how well this person will take it," said Jason as Serena laughed, teleporting both back to Earth.

* * *

Next Time: Serena's Christmas present from Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy!


	43. Drabble 6: Serena's Christmas Gift

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Guys," questioned Serena as she was led to somewhere blindfolded, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," said Adam.

"Don't worry about it girl," said Aisha.

"We wouldn't lead you to anywhere dangerous," said Kimberly.

It was after saving Santa Claus that Tommy and Rocky came over to her apartment. They said that they had an early Christmas gift to give to her. Smiling, she went along with the two. However, she wasn't expecting to meet up with Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Kimberly. The six smiled mysteriously as they started to blindfold her. Serena was a bit nervous as she heard some unknown noise where they were. She could also hear her senshi snickering and Tommy telling the guards something. When they started to walk forward, she held onto Adam and Billy's hands just in case. Adam flushed a bit but knew that she was in a relationship with Jason. As the seven stopped, Serena sighed in exasperation. "May I take my blindfold off," questioned Serena.

"No," said the six.

"Why can't I," whined Serena.

"You need to be patient, Serena," said Tommy.

"Fine, Mr. Wise Guy," said Serena, "But it better not be long. I still have a dish to make for tomorrow's Christmas dinner!"

"What's for the dinner," asked Kimberly as she saw Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Adam walk away from them.

"It's a traditional Christmas dinner, with some Japanese dessert," said Serena.

"Such as," questioned Aisha.

"Mash potatoes, roast pork, chicken, broccoli, corn, some rice if people want any," started Serena.

"And the Japanese dessert," asked Kimberly.

"A Japanese treat called mochi," said Serena.

"Sounds delicious," said an unknown but familiar guy's voice.

While Serena was talking to Kimberly and Aisha, the four guys went over to the exit gate of an airport. Serena didn't know that they were in an airport, but didn't question where they were going. She was just excited to get an early gift. With the guys, they saw a familiar guy walking out of the exit gate. Tommy smiled as he went over to him and gave him a bro-hug. Billy was next to hug him as well while Rocky and Adam greeted him. "Jason," said Tommy, "Good to have you back for the holidays."

"Glad to be back for the holidays," said Jason.

"Did you forget about us," questioned Zack as he and Trini emerged from behind the exit gate.

"Trini," said Billy, "Zack!"

"Nice to be appreciated around here," joked Trini.

"Sorry," said Rocky.

"Ready to surprise Serena," questioned Adam.

"But of course," said a smirking Jason.

Jason, Adam, Trini, and the rest of the guys walked over to a blindfolded Serena talking to Kimberly and Aisha. Kimberly had to stifle her squeals when she saw Trini. As the group neared them, they heard Serena say that she was making a Japanese dessert called mochi for everyone tomorrow night. Jason smiled as he stood right in front of Serena while everyone quietly formed a circle. "Sounds delicious," said Jason.

"Eek," said Serena as she jumped from a new voice, "I know you from somewhere."

"Serena," said Rocky.

'You can take your blindfold off," said Adam.

"It's about time you guys," said Serena as she untied her blindfold.

Once Serena took her blindfold off, she gasped in delight on who was in front of her. She squealed in delight and threw her arms around Jason. Jason caught her in mid jump and hugged her back, laughing all the while. The others were laughing as well as Serena was talking a mile a minute on how long he was staying and if he would be coming to the Christmas party tomorrow. Trini and Zack laughed as they saw Jason didn't get an edge wise to speak. Hearing the familiar laughter, Serena smiled happily and jumped to hug Trini and Zack together. "Woah girl," said Zack.

"Now this is what I call appreciation," joked Trini.

"Glad that you like your gift," said Aisha.

"You mean Jason is my gift," questioned a delightful Serena.

"Of course," said the six.

"We came as extra package," joked Zack.

"So, are you guys coming tomorrow," questioned Serena.

"No doubt about it," said the three.

"Awesome," said Serena.

It was now the next night, Christmas night to be exact. Serena was humming in the kitchen with Jupiter supervising. It was a long time, but Serena finally got the hang of cooking huge meals and for herself. The senshi were happy that Jason was back for the holidays. Well, everyone was happy that the three former Rangers were back for the holidays. Serena sighed as she mashed the potatoes to make it smooth and no lumps when the doorbell rang. One of the senshi took form and answered the door. "Hi Rocky," said a child-like Saturn.

"Hey," said Rocky as he moved in arms full of gifts.

"Don't forget about us," said Aisha from behind Rocky.

"Hi Adam and Aisha," said Venus as she bounced in.

"Something smells really good," commented Rocky.

"Serena's cooking," said the two senshi.

Rocky and Adam placed the gifts around the tree as the doorbell rang again. This time Tommy and Kimberly came by together. One by one, people came until Jason came in at last. Serena sighed happily as all the food was done. Aisha and Trini went over to help Serena place the food on a long table. Serena was happy that she bought something that would be good for holidays. Everyone gathered around the table and sat down, Serena sitting between Adam and Jason. One by one, everyone had their fill and were laughing and talking to each other. "Let's open gifts now," chirped up Kimberly.

"Who should get to open first," questioned Zack.

"I believe our female comrades should," said Billy.

"Huh," questioned everyone.

'He means that the girls go first then the guys," said Trini.

"Oh," said everyone.

Everyone was happy about their gifts. However, Serena exclaimed that the best gift was having Trini, Zack, and Jason back for the holidays. Everyone agreed to it as they smiled at the three mentioned. It was getting really dark as they partied for a while, such as dancing and talking. Serena suggested for everyone to stay over for the night. Soon, everyone was crashing on the sofa, the floor, and the guest bedrooms. Only Jason and Serena stayed in Serena's room as they too fell asleep in each other's arms, but not before saying one more thing. "Love you and Merry Christmas," whispered Serena to Jason.

"Merry Christmas," said Jason, "And I love you too."

"Forever and always," questioned Serena.

"Forever and always," said Jason as he gave one final Christmas kiss to Serena.

* * *

Next Time: Serena is chosen as the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

* * *

AN: I was going to do an interlude of I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger, but I couldn't find the episode online to help make the fanfic chapter. So, I hope you will be satisfied with this drabble! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! =)


	44. Interlude:Dreaming of a White Ranger

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"It's so great to see the whole community get into the holiday spirit," said Tommy.

"Yeah," said Billy, "It's nice to know that underprivileged kids will have a happy place to spend Christmas Eve."

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was getting into the spirit. Aisha and Kimberly were setting up a concert for the parents within the community with the kids. Well, everyone was into the holiday spirit except for Serena. Serena was a bit down in the dumps since it would be her first Christmas without her family. Ever since that monster from the Negaverse killed them during the Sailor Wars, her spirit has been a bit down in the dumps. She didn't even show up for the celebrations hosted by the Rangers and the rest of the community. Now, the Rangers were missing one of their friends on a special day. "Hi," said Aisha.

"That sounded great you guys," said Adam.

"Thanks," said Kimberly.

"Thanks," said Aisha, "The kids have been working really hard."

"Here it is guys," said Ernie as he came over to the Rangers, "The Christmas tree wouldn't be complete without it."

"Alright," said Tommy.

"Yeah," said Kimberly.

"Where's Serena," asked Ernie, "I thought she would be here with you guys."

"She might be late," said Adam.

"Let's save the star until she gets here," said Rocky.

"Well, say 'Merry Christmas' when you see her," said Ernie as he left.

"We will," said Aisha.

The Rangers' smiles fell as they realized that their friend wasn't at Ernie's in the first place. Adam was most concern ever since Jason left for the Peace Conference. The others knew about his crush, but decided not to deter him. Though, Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly would be watching closely. They even have to pick up Serena's gift in a couple of hours. The Rangers looked thoughtful as they wondered where their friend is. "Maybe she is just busy getting her apartment set up for the holidays," suggested Rocky.

"Highly likely, but improbable," said Billy.

"Why," asked Aisha.

"Remember what Jason told us," said Tommy.

"Yeah," said Kimberly, "I almost forgot about that."

"What do you guys know," asked Adam.

"Serena's parents were murdered by an enraged monster," said Billy.

"WHAT," shouted the new Rangers.

"Quiet down," hissed Kimberly.

"Was it one of Rito's," questioned Rocky.

"No," said Tommy, "This was before Serena moved here."

"Poor Serena," said Aisha.

"Let's see if we can find her," said Adam.

"Right," said the others as they went out of the building.

The Rangers split up as they were outside. Tommy and Kimberly went one way, Billy and Aisha went another, and Adam and Rocky teamed up together to find their wayward friend. It was Adam and Rocky that found her in the park. Serena was sitting alone, her face with a sad smile and a couple of tears. Rocky informed the others that Serena was in the park. The others said that they will be on their way. In a couple of minutes, Adam and Rocky were met up with the others. Kimberly looked and sighed sadly as she saw how Serena looked. All the Rangers walked over and surprised Serena. "What are you guys doing here," questioned Serena.

"Trying to find a wayward friend," said Aisha as Kimberly wrapped her arms around Serena.

"What about the Christmas concert," questioned Serena.

"Well, we also want to celebrate Christmas with you," said Adam.

"We heard about your family," said Rocky.

"From Jason to Tommy and the others," questioned Serena.

"Got it in one, girl," said Aisha.

"Serena," said Kimberly, "We all are here for you."

"Thanks you guys," said Serena as some tears still trekked down her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Rena," said Rocky.

"We'll have the best Christmas ever," said Tommy.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

After a long silence to remember Serena's family, the group of seven stood up and walked towards Serena's apartment. The Rangers were surprise to see that Serena got a tree but didn't decorate it yet. Serena sheepishly gave an embarrass smile while the others just reassured her that they understood. Kimberly and Aisha dragged Tommy and Rocky towards the tree. Billy and Adam laughed as they walked over and proceed to decorate it. Serena just smiled in shock as she saw her friends doing something very caring. Kimberly ran back and dragged Serena forward. Serena was now smiling and laughing after the tree got decorated within her living room. Before they could go back to Ernie's, their communicator went off. "We read you Zordon," said Tommy.

"Tommy," said Zordon, "You and the other rangers must come to the Command Center immediately," said Zordon.

"We're on our way," said Tommy.

"On Christmas," sighed Serena.

"Cheer up," said Aisha.

"Yeah," said Kimberly, "We'll be done in no time!"

**- The Command Center –**

"What is it Zordon," asked Billy.

"Rito Revulto has taken over the North Pole," said Zordon, "He's captured Santa and has forced the elves to mass produce his evil Christmas toy."

"Since when did Rito get into the toy business," asked a sarcastic Adam.

Serena looked down in worry. She had a feeling that they would need her senshi powers once more to combat Rito and his stupid goons. As she looked up, Billy and Kimberly had place a hand on either shoulder of hers. Serena smiled a bit, but frowned once more when they saw what Rito was doing at the North Pole. The Rangers looked disturbed as they saw Rito hitting an elf to make the toy faster. "That is so disturbing," said Serena.

"You said it," said Adam.

"We got to get to the North Pole and stop Rito," said Rocky.

"Yes, Rocky," said Alpha, "But there is one additional complication."

"Because of the combination of the North Pole's unique polarity in a crossroad of Holiday magic," explained Zordon, "You're Morphing powers will not work there. Alpha can teleport you there, but you will have no special powers to protect you."

"That's a chance we'll have to take," said Tommy, "Santa is way too important."

"Um," butted in Serena, "Can you scan for planetary magic?"

The Rangers all looked at Serena while Serena just looked at Zordon. She wanted to help anyways she can after being a bit of a 'Scrooge' on Christmas Eve. The others didn't know what she will do, but hopefully it will help them. Alpha exclaimed really loudly that the eyes diverted from Serena to Alpha. Alpha said that scanners show that planetary magic will not be affected. Serena smiled as she calmly closed her eyes. With that, the Rangers now glowed a mixture of colors from Serena's silver aura. "What did you just do," questioned Aisha as the glow stopped.

"Gave you some planetary magic as an early Christmas gift," said Serena.

"What powers," asked Tommy.

"Kimberly has Venus. Tommy has Uranus. Adam has Jupiter. Aisha has Mars. Rocky has Neptune. Billy has Mercury," said a smiling Serena.

"Prodigious," said Billy.

"Morphinominal," said Kimberly.

"Thanks Serena," said Adam.

"Not a problem," said Serena.

"Alpha will now teleport you to the North Pole," said Zordon, "Good luck Rangers and Serena."

"Keep warm, Rangers and Serena," said Alpha as he teleported the seven away.

**- The North Pole –**

"I can't believe this," said Tommy, "Santa's house."

"This is cool," said Aisha.

"Cool," exclaimed Rocky, "It's freezing!"

"No doubt about that," said Serena.

Everyone gathered together and started heading to the house. Serena was submerged in some flashback about Beryl until Kimberly snapped her out of it. She asked her if she was alright, and Serena nodded her head with a smile. The rest, except for Adam, were already at the window, hiding in sight. Adam was waiting for Kimberly and Serena to catch up. Once they were all at the window, they saw Rito being bossy, the Tenga birdbrains were moving the elves along, and Santa all tied up with a Christmas bow on his mouth. Tommy turned to the others and exclaimed that it was what Zordon said. "Even with the planetary powers," said Adam, "We can't just attack. Santa and the elves will just get hurt."

"You're right," said Tommy, "We have to think of a different way."

"Do you guys think that Rito and his goons can use their powers too," questioned Serena.

"No," said Billy, "The chances are good. I mean, if our powers, except for Serena's, don't work here, why would theirs? We can't be certain until we test that theory."

"I say we go for it," said Rocky.

"Where's Serena," questioned Adam.

"What," exclaimed Kimberly.

"She's inside," exclaimed Aisha.

"No way," said Tommy.

While the Rangers were around talking about theories and plans, Serena was listening to them and decided to do her own thing. She knew that she was a part of their team, but sometimes, she felt a bit left out. So, without informing anyone, Serena snuck into the workshop and hid near some huge gifts. Serena looked around and saw an elf. Gesturing for the elf to come over, Serena waited until the elf snuck behind the present. Serena then whispered that the Rangers were here to help. The elf gave a smile as another plan was formed from what the Rangers had in store. "Merry Christmas Rito," said Aisha as she appeared with Kimberly.

"Power Rangers," snarled Rito.

"Why don't you come outside and see what we brought you," said Kimberly.

"Hey, Power Rangers," shouted Rito as he followed, "Come back here!"

"Get ready guys," said Rocky as he saw Rito come out.

"I don't feel like playing hide and seek," said Rito, "I know you're out there!"

"That's right Rito," said Tommy as all the Rangers revealed themselves, "We're all here."

"Where's the other dweeb," questioned Rito, "Ditched her huh? I knew that you guys would never include that other brat in your team!"

"What," questioned an angry Kimberly, "Of course we include her!"

"And looks like we were right," said Adam.

"Your powers are worthless here, Rito," said Billy, "This is a place that only good can win."

"Now guys," said Tommy as he glowed dark blue like Uranus.

Once they were done glowing their respective planetary power, they were surprise to see Goldar coming to help out Rito. They, however, were prepared. A lot of different planetary magic went up and shot towards the two goons. While that was going on, Serena was helping the elves defeat the Tengas within the workshop. A bunch of marbles and playthings were used. The Tengas fell over and a bunch of laughter was heard. When the bad guys were tied up and Santa was freed, Serena was hugged by Aisha and Kimberly. Adam and Rocky were just glad that Serena was laughing, even if it was the expense of some bad guys falling over. "Don't everybody celebrate yet," said an elf, "This whole incident has put us way behind schedule. We'll need a miracle to finish the presents on time."

"Well," said Santa, "We have one thing on our side. This is the time of miracles."

"Well said," said Serena.

"Guys," said Billy, "I think we can help."

"Let's start helping," said Adam.

So, everyone started to help wrap and bag presents in Santa's huge red bag. Serena was smiling all the while, her worries were forever in the back of her mind. Yet, Santa saw the sad look on Serena's face and stopped a bit to talk with her. Serena poured some of her fears onto Santa, but Santa just gave a hug to her and said that everything will be alright. Serena smiled as she went to help place a bow on a gift. The Rangers, however, saw that Serena wasn't still quite right as she appeared to be. Yet, they couldn't do a thing about it until later. "Ho ho ho," said Santa, "Christmas is saved, thanks to you Power Rangers."

"And Serena," piped up an elf.

"Yes," said a smiling Santa, "And Princess Serenity."

"What are we going to do with those," questioned Billy to the evil tops.

"You leave these to me, Billy," said Santa.

"Oh my gosh," said Kimberly, "We gotta go!"

"Oh," said Santa, "Take this big sack with you. It's filled with special presents for all the kids at the party."

"Aw," said Tommy, "Thanks Santa. They're really going to appreciate this."

"Bye everyone," said Serena.

"Take care, Serenity," said Santa as they all left.

**- Back at Ernie's –**

"Sorry we're late Santa," said Tommy as all seven arrived, "We brought toys for everyone."

All the children ran up to them and were smiling at the gifts they got. Kimberly looked around to see Serena slipping out and sitting on a window sill. Kimberly kissed Tommy's cheek and walked over to Serena. Tommy, however, saw where she was going and motioned for the others to go where Kimberly and Serena was. As the sack of presents were done, the others walked towards Serena and Kimberly. As they walked closer, they could hear the conversation between Kimberly and Serena. "What's got you down," asked Kimberly.

"Just being alone on Christmas is the last thing I wanted," said Serena.

"You have us," said Kimberly.

"I know," said Serena, "But this will be the first time I won't be with my family."

"Well," said Kimberly, "This is also the first time I won't be with my mom."

"Yeah," said Serena, "But you still get to see her every day. I, however, won't get to see my family ever again."

"Serena," started Kimberly.

They could hear Serena sniff a bit as some tears came down her cheek. The others looked a bit alerted as they went towards the two once more. Serena looked up and then turned her face away from them. Each one looked at each other, wondering how to comfort their friend. Serena felt a brotherly hand on her head as she tilted up to see Billy. Billy looked at Serena with a sad smile while the others circled around, not letting the children see the distress friend of theirs. As Serena calmed down, it was Rocky who said some words. "Even though your family isn't here physically, they will always stay with you in spirit, Rena," said Rocky, "So turn your frown upside down and come enjoy the concert."

"That felt a bit better," said Serena, "Thanks Rocky, guys."

"Not a problem," said Adam.

"Yeah, Rena," said Tommy, "We'll always be here for you."

As the concert start and Serena smiled, the Rangers were talking a bit about Serena's early Christmas gift. Seeing that they only had some hours, they talked about a plan to get Serena to wherever they had to go. Serena, till the night of Christmas Eve, would never know what hit her until she saw for herself.

* * *

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you Ghostwriter for her help in getting the episode for this! =D Now, I know that I said I would write how Serena would be the Yellow Zeo Ranger, but I just remembered that I forgot to show how Jason, Trini, and Zack met the Starlights! So, that will be the next time! SEASONS GREETINGS FROM SHIKARIMON! =D


	45. Drabble 7: Starlights' Interrogation!

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"That was a great Christmas," said Zack.

"Don't I know it," said Jason.

Jason, Zack, and Trini got back to the World Peace Conference with smiles on their faces. The other people also came back with smiles on their faces, though four were new to the Rangers. The guy with the long black hair looked at the three while smirking. The guy with the long silver hair shook his head while the last guy sighed in his hand. The girl was giggling softly behind her hand. "Everyone,' said the director of the Peace Conference, "We have four people who were chosen late to come into the conference during the middle of the year. Please introduce yourselves."

"Seiya Kou," said the black-haired guy.

"Yaten Kou," said the silver-haired guy.

"Taiki Kou," said the last guy.

"Kakyuu Kou," said the girl.

"Make sure they are welcome," said the director as he left to attend some other things.

Jason eyed the four suspiciously as they sat near Zack, Trini, and him. The two saw his expression and looked at the new guys. Seiya started to talk rapidly in Japanese to the other three while motioning towards Jason and his friends. The three didn't like what they were talking about, even if they didn't know what they were speaking about. As the conversation stopped, Seiya got up and walked over to them while casually speaking something that comes to mind. "So, is your name Jason," questioned Seiya.

"Yes," said a wary Jason.

"I was right," exclaimed Seiya as he began to shake Jason's hand.

"What is going on here," asked Zack.

"Sorry about him," said Kakyuu as she pulled Seiya's ear.

"Itai," murmured Seiya over and over again.

"We're just excited to meet Serena's boyfriend," said Yaten.

"You guys know Serena," questioned Trini.

"Know her," exclaimed Seiya, "We're her best friends from Japan!"

Jason, Trini, and Zack still looked weary about it. When the three asked them to prove it, the group of four looked at each other. They didn't know how much Serena told the Rangers, but they felt as though they could trust them with their secret. Taiki looked around and nodded his head. Yaten and Seiya grabbed onto Jason, Trini, and Zack as they dragged the three outside to where no one from the conference will see them. Kakyuu giggled as she followed and smiled politely like a regal queen was suppose to before scurrying off to wherever they would transform into. "So proof," said Kakyuu.

"Yes," said Trini.

"Here's your proof," said Taiki.

"Fighter Star Power," called Seiya.

"Healer Star Power," called Yaten.

"Maker Star Power," called Taiki.

"Kinmoku Power," called Kakyuu.

Trini, Zack, and Jason stared mystified as they looked on the four transforming into their Senshi counterpart. After it was done, Zack exclaimed about the guys changing into girls. Kakyuu had to explain to them that the three used magic to transform into male. Taiki explained that it was easier to find their princess in Japan before Chaos came that is. The three Rangers nodded their heads as they finally know that what they said was true. "Now then," said Seiya with a wicked gleam, "We have some questions to ask you, Jason."

"And those would be," questioned Jason.

"Do you love Serena truly," questioned Yaten.

"Of course," said Jason.

"How many times your love has been tested," questioned Taiki.

"That would mean," trailed off Zack.

"He means tested by means of spells, shape-shifting, potions, that sort of thing," said Kakyuu.

"I believe this is their fourth and longest test yet," said Trini.

"Fourth," exclaimed Kakyuu, "How so?"

"There was the Rita incident," started Jason.

"The Ape shifter monster from Zedd," said Zack.

"Adam coming to Angel Grove," said Trini.

"And this long distance," said Jason.

"Who's Adam," questioned Seiya.

"Adam is a guy who we've all met a week before," said Trini.

"That guy has a crush on MY Serena," said Jason with a clench fist.

"But you trust her, right," questioned Kakyuu.

"Of course," exclaimed Jason.

"Good," said Yaten.

"But if our sister in all but blood comes to our planet in tears," started Taiki.

"You are a dead man," finished Seiya.

Jason nodded his head. Although he knew that they had powers, it wasn't that strong like what he felt when he first met Nehelenia. After the questioning, the Starlights de-transformed and smiled at the three. Kakyuu smiled as she asked where the snack bar was. That broke the ice between the two groups as the rest of the day, the four and the Rangers hung out, talking about stories and embarrassing moments of Serena during her school year with them.

* * *

Next time: Serena is the Yellow Zeo Ranger! (for real this time)


	46. Drabble 8: Yellow Zeo Ranger

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

"Welcome rangers,' said Zordon as they all appeared before him.

"Zordon," said Kat, "We thought that you were…"

Yes, everyone thought that Zordon and Alpha died in the explosion from their ex-enemy, Rito Revulto. Now, they had a new enemy which Serena was kind enough to help destroy while they tried to find the Zeo Crystals once more. As Serena was resting in her apartment, the others actually found the Zeo Crystals, opening a huge hole. As all the rangers fell down into the hole, they stumbled across a gate that gave them connection to a new chamber and Zordon. "I see that you have found the Zeo Crystals," said Zordon.

"Yes," said Rocky.

"Excellent," said Zordon, "Please form a line to receive your new powers."

"Wait Zordon," said Billy as he stepped out of line.

"Billy," questioned Adam.

"I want to step down as a ranger," said Billy.

"What," questioned Tommy, "Billy, man, we need you!"

"I think I would be better off in the Chambers," said Billy, "I've done a lot of thinking and I think that is best. Someone can analyze the monsters and help you defeat them."

Adam, Rocky, and Kat looked at each other while Tommy felt a bit sad. Though, all four nodded their heads and respected Billy's answer. As the four lined up, it was Adam that asked about the fifth power. Zordon said that the Chambers will scan the planet and teleport the power to the person. Then, everyone would view the viewing globe to see who was has the power. The four nodded as the crystals glowed. A yellow beam shot out of the chamber and went towards whoever it was that would possess the power. "I'm blue," murmured Rocky.

"Hey man," said Tommy, "I'm sorry about the…"

"No," said Rocky, "It's fine. I'm sure that you would make a great leader."

"Thanks," said Tommy.

"The power has chosen someone within Angel Grove," said Alpha.

"Let's see who it is," said an excited Kat.

**- In Another Part of Town –**

"What a day," said Serena as she plopped onto her couch.

"King Mondo is not letting up," said materialized Mercury.

The others nodded in agreement as they sighed softly. It was one thing for Serena to transform and destroy the monsters, but it's another to do it constantly when she still needs to practice control. So far, Serena has mastered Mars, Neptune, Uranus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn. It was only Pluto and Venus that she couldn't get a handle on. Suddenly, a bright yellow light flashed before Serena's eyes as a crystal hovered in front of her. Serena yelped in surprise as she saw the crystal. "Serena," said Jupiter.

"It's one of the Zeo Crystals," gasped Saturn.

"Why is it here though," questioned Serena.

"It seems as though you may not need to be a Sailor Scout for the time being," said Pluto.

"So, the power chose me," questioned Serena.

"Lucky," whined Venus.

"Stop complaining," said Mars, "You are dead."

While the other were arguing, Serena just sighed and grabbed the crystal. A blinding light filled the room and stopped as Serena glow yellow with the Zeo's symbol above her head. The senshi yelled at Serena for grabbing something that could possibly endanger her, but she just shrugged her shoulders. "It seems that Serena wants to know why Jason became a Ranger in the first place," said an intuitive Pluto.

"Something like that," said Serena.

"Aw," said Venus, "That is so sweet!"

**- In the Command Center –**

"Serena," chorused everyone as they looked at Serena through the viewing globe.

"Well, she has been with us for a long time," said Kat.

"And we can easily fight together with her," said Rocky.

While the rangers talked to one another, Alpha teleported an unsuspecting Serena into the chambers. Yellow light flared and died down to show a disoriented Serena. Serena blinked while Billy steadied her. She looked around and smiled at the rangers. The rangers smiled back at her as they proceeded to welcome her into the Zeo Ranger family. "What about…" started Serena until the alarm flared.

"No time for now," said Zordon, "King Mondo has launched an attack."

"Aiyiyiyiyi," said Alpha, "Be careful Rangers!"

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink," called Kat.

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow," called Serena.

"Zeo Ranger Three: Blue," called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Four: Green," called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger Five: Red," called Tommy.

**- At the Park –**

"You wanted to see me," asked Billy.

It was after the battle that everything came crashing down on Serena. Billy wasn't a ranger anymore but was still helpful. She had time to train her last two powers. And, she was a Ranger who was trying to figure out what was special about being a Ranger from Jason's point of view. Serena decided then and there to question Billy. Now, Billy just came to the park where Serena was waiting for him to go and talk to one another. "Yeah," said Serena, "I wanted to know why you gave up being a Ranger," questioned Serena.

"I just think that I will be better as a mechanic for now," said Billy.

"Nice try," said Serena, "Now what's the real reason?"

"I guess it's because I feel like the only original," said Billy, "This team needed someone new instead of having one original from the first set of Power Rangers. Instead of adding Rangers, people are replacing them. Don't get me wrong, I love Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Rocky."

"But," pushed Serena.

"But I feel as though I'll be the only original to ever stayed as long as I could," said Billy.

"What about Tommy," asked Serena.

"He came a bit later to complete us, I believe," said Billy.

In the end, Billy and Serena became close that day. Serena exclaimed that she would become the best Ranger ever to fulfill both his and her needs as a Ranger. Billy smiled at Serena and gave her a hug. On that day forward, Billy and Serena agreed to talk everything out with one another after battles and during repairs of the Megazords.

* * *

Next Time: Serena and Adam's first date!


End file.
